Two hearts One dream
by IvyRaven03
Summary: This is an MJ fan fic. My first story about a girl who loses so much and has a broken heart. She goes on the run to escape the pain only to run into none other than Michael Jackson himself. Will they be able to mend each other's hearts? We'll see!
1. Heartbreak

Two Hearts. One Dream

"Lola! I need you to grab me a vial of Propofol stat!" A doctor yelled across the hall.

"Got it!" Lola called back. I shuddered at that name. Just thinking of the deadly drug made my stomach tie up in knots.

Yeah, this is my life now. I'm currently a nurse, working for the Progressive Hospital in Las Vegas. I guess it is a pretty stressful job when it comes right down to it, but nothing compares to how my life was before I met my husband. I suppose you could call me the former "Queen of Pop." I know, it sounds crazy. Someone like me married to the great Michael Jackson.

"Lola, please! Get that Propofol and stop daydreaming! This patient is far behind schedule!" The sudden shout of the doctor started me. I grabbed the vial and shivered as I ran to the cabinet and prepared an I.V. drip.

As I was saying, this job can get stressful. I enjoy helping people. I wasn't always so determined to make an impact on the world, even to hold a small career like a nurse. I had a good teacher though. Oh, and if you're wondering why I hate Propofol so much, let me tell you my story.

----------------------------------------------------- ~ 20 Years Ago ~ --------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job today Lola! Did you have any bad patients today?" a bubbly girl in pink scrubs asked me. She was the secretary at the doctor's office I just began working for last week.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. See you tomorrow Angie." I smiled and went out to my car. I pulled out my IPod and my cell phone and turned on my music.

'Hmm…I think I'm in this kind of mood…' I thought to myself. I turned on Michael Jackson and played "The Way You Make Me Feel." Of course, right when I hit play, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lola, hey it's Janet." She answered happily. Janet was my ex boyfriend's mother. "I just wanted to let you know, I've picked Will up from daycare. I'll have him back to you before his bedtime."

Will is my 2 year old son. My name is Lola. I am unfortunately a single mom living in the small town of Broken Arrow, Oklahoma. Will's dad, Brian, is a complete let down. Don't ask me what I ever saw in that guy, because I honestly don't remember. He has ADHD and he's Bipolar, among other things. I got lucky when my son was born 100% healthy.

"Hey, Janet. Thank you so much. I needed to run a few errands anyway. I'll see you tonight then. Bye." I smiled and hung up. Although her son was a complete moron, I really liked her. She was always so nice to me. She made Brian learn from her. As sad as it sounds, she actually forced him to spend time with Will.

I rolled my eyes thinking about it and pulled out of the parking lot. I had promised my mother the night before that I would buy this week's groceries. I live with my mother and brother and of course my son. I just graduated with my Medical Assistant degree. Now, I'm working for a small doctor's office. It's just a start though. Once I'm sure my mom and brother will be able to survive without help, my son and I will be off to find our own place.

I made my first stop and got the regular food items. I didn't have to look at my mother's list anymore. I was used to buying the groceries, so I knew what to buy. After leaving the store, I headed down a road closer to home. I stopped at a red light and noticed a familiar van with random stickers pasted in the back and side windows. Brian. He drove a silver "soccer mom" van. I always knew it was him when I saw that van. His right front tire was the spare tire and he kept a bright yellow visor hung on his rear-view mirror.

I looked away, still listening to my Michael Jackson music. After a few seconds, I heard engines roaring. When I looked up again, I noticed another van pulled up next to Brian's. It was about the same size, but it was modified for racing purposes. It had neon lights underneath and it was lower to the ground than Brian's van. Brian, being as cocky as he is, revved his engine.

'He can't be serious,' I thought as I watched him challenge the other van. Apparently he was very serious. When the light went green, both vans raced off in a cloud of smoke. I was surprised to see Brian actually kept up with the other van as long as he did. The racing van pulled up further. I started to wonder how far they would get before the police caught them, or until one lost control. As much as I hated Brian, I'd never wish for anyone to get hurt.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' I thought. I picked up my phone and dialed my mother's number as I made a quick circle in a nearby parking lot and went in the direction the two psychotic racers went.

"Mom, hey it's me. I'm going to be a little later than I thought. I'll see you when I see you. I love you." Before I gave her a chance to respond, I hung up and picked up my speed, careful not to go too far over the speed limit.

I finally got caught up enough to where I could see them in the distance. I watched and flinched as they sped through 2 red lights, both only merely inches away from a bad accident. I got closer as they approached the third red light. The intersection was a lot busier than the previous ones.

'No no…stop you idiot!' I kept thinking…but it was too late. The first van made it through barely. As Brian went through, a passing eighteen wheeler approached him. It all seemed to slow down at that point. I watched in horror as the front of the semi slammed into the driver's side door of Brian's van. The second the semi truck hit, the driver slammed on the breaks and sent Brian's van flying across the intersection. It hit a nearby power pole and sent the van in a violent tumble.

'Good God…this doesn't look good,' I worried as I sped towards the site. Brian's van must have flipped 8 times before coming to a stop upside down in a ditch. I pulled over and ran to the wreckage expecting the worst. I haven't had too much experience with trauma and I've only done a hand full of blood draws, so I wasn't sure how well I would do to seeing too much trauma.

"Brian! Are you alright?" I called out. I was shocked to see Brian look up at me and smile.

"It's nice to see you too. You look good from this angle." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Tell me what hurts. Is anything broken? Can you feel everything?" I didn't know how to ask. I was in a state of shock. I didn't want to sound too worried and give him false hope. I guess I wasn't too convincing.

"Nothing but my heart. Why can't you take me back?" he grumbled as he slowly crawled out of the van window. I ignored him and looked him over.

"You asshole! Do you know how lucky you are? You could have been killed being that reckless! What were you thinking? No! Don't answer that." I yelled angrily. I think my face must have been a deep shade of red by then.

"I was just having a little fun." He tried defending himself.

I pointed at the wreck and got even more angry. "You call that shit fun? You could have killed yourself. Will could be without a father because you wanted to have fun! You call this being a good father?" I folded my arms and stared at him, waiting for his answer. He stared blankly at my forehead for a minute.

I waved my hand in front of his face and he whispered "Oh no, Will…"

My heart immediately dropped. I stared at him trying to figure out what he knew that I didn't. I watched him dart his eyes to the wreckage and then back to me. Then he looked down and started turning a pale white color. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared at the pile of metal that used to be a van.

"Don't tell me Will was in the…" I choked and started to cry. "Will! Tell me you're alive baby!" I yelled out as I ran to the van and searched what was left of the back seat. I continued to call for him until I spotted him. I immediately felt sick to my stomach.

"Will! Oh god! Someone call 911 now!" I yelled through my tears. I reached in and felt my son's limp arm. "Brian! He doesn't have a pulse! Call 911 damnit!"

Brian slowly lifted the phone to his ear. I continued to try and untangle my son's limp body from the wreckage. After what seemed to be an eternity, paramedics finally arrived and used a chain saw to release my son from the metal.

"Are you the mother?" one of the paramedics asked me. I nodded through my tears. "Alright, you can ride with us to the hospital. Tell your husband he can meet us there."

I gritted my teeth and glared at Brian. He stood frozen, watching from a few feet away. He hadn't moved an inch since he crawled out of the wreck. "He is not, nor will he ever be my husband. Let's go." I jumped in the back of the ambulance and grabbed Will's hand.

Getting to the hospital seemed to take hours. I watched the medics as they worked on my son. They were able to get his heart beating again, but he was losing blood pressure too fast.

"Pick up the pace Josh! We're losing him!" one medic called out. I gasped as a sharp pain hit my chest. The medic looked at me with apologetic eyes and I looked away. Finally we pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out and followed them as they wheeled Will into another room.

"Sorry miss, but you will have to stay outside. We will do all we can to save him." The doctor stopped me at the door and tried to be reassuring. I hesitated and walked out into the waiting room where my mother and two brothers sat. Brian and his parents and brother were there as well.

"This is all Brian's fault! What the hell were you thinking?" My brother Cody yelled at Brian and his family.

"Mom, don't let them yell at me." Brian pleaded with his mother.

"Well, it is your fault. This is why I took your license away. I told you that you were going to hurt someone and now you've hurt your own son. Don't ask for my help anymore."

They all continued to argue and I turned my back on them. I paced the hall until my feet were throbbing. My family watched me for a while. None of them tried to talk to me. I was happy for that. My family knew I was in my own little world at that point.

'Please God let him be okay. I'll never forgive Brian if something happens to my little boy.' I repeated those words in my head a million times.

Finally, the doctor that had stopped me previously, walked out to me slowly. I already knew what he was going to say by the sad look in his eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked over at the family and pulled me further away from them.

"Miss Lola, is it?" I nodded. "I'm sorry. We did absolutely everything in our power to help him, but we couldn't bring him back." The doctor paused when he saw the tears pour out of my eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. "He had somehow lacerated his liver completely in half during the accident. He didn't have a chance. I'm so sorry. If there's anything we can do…" I held up my hand and stopped him. The last thing I needed was pity.

"Thank you. Can I see him one last time?" I whispered. He nodded and pointed to the room where my son's lifeless body was. I walked slowly to the door and walked in. The nurses were taking out the I.V. needles from his arms and they looked at me with sad eyes. They started to speak and I held up my hand and shook my head. They nodded and walked out, leaving me alone with my son.

Tears poured freely out of my eyes. Wiping them was futile. I sat by the bed and held my son's cold hand.

"Will, my baby boy, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I wish I could just rewind this day. I wish you didn't have such a reckless man as a father. Now you have beaten me to Heaven…" I stopped as I choked on a sob. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. "You go now and find your great grandpa York. He will take good care of you until I get there."

I kissed his pale forehead and made my way out the door. When I looked up from my cold glare at my feet, I noticed the doctor walking away from my family. My mother and Janet started crying. My brothers along with Brian and his brother looked at the floor and held in their own tears. I took a deep breath and held it and they looked up at me. I turned away and fell to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

'This cannot be. Why me? Why now? Why my little boy? What am I supposed to do now?' I let my mind wander as I cried out my soul. I felt like my heart would never mend. It was shattered into a million pieces now. It would be a miracle for anyone to mend it now.


	2. the voice of reason

_I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Yes it is my first and I dont own MJ bla bla...I dont know why that must be said by authors. Kinda hard to own people, u know? Anyway, I know this timeline is a little messed up but this story came from a dream i had. In this dream he was 28 when he was going through the charges. Review if u want...just be gentle :) _

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 2

The next couple of days seemed to go by one second at a time...for two years, or so it seemed. It took me a while to get back up on my feet after collapsing on the waiting room floor. My cousin, Jon, showed up and helped me to my feet. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. The last thing I needed was pity. I brushed his hand off and left.

My mother wasn't speaking much, so it was up to my brothers and myself to set up the funeral.

"We could play Michael Jackson songs. He really loved 'Billie Jean'," Ryan suggested.

"Yeah, and Lola has a bunch of family pictures on her computer. We can make a slide show. Maybe even play some video of Will dancing to MJ's music." Cody replied.

I just stared out the window and tried to ignore the conversation. I didnt want any part in this.

"Lola, what color should the casket be? We could put him in his fedora hat so that he can be buried in style. Come on Lola, speak up!" Ryan paused. "Hello? Earth to Lola!"

"What the hell is your problem, guys? You're acting like this is some stupid play you're putting together for the hell of it. My son is gone. It doesnt matter what we put him in. I just want to get this over with so that he can rest in peace." I gritted my teeth and stood up. "If you get such a kick out of all this, then you plan the damned funeral. I just want to bury him and call it done."

My brothers stared blankly at me as i stormed out of the room. I couldnt see how they could be so calm about planning Will's funeral. He just passed away two days ago. My mother was like me. She didnt want any part of the planning either. I had to get online and send out many emails to friends and far away family. That was a mistake on my part. All I received in return was pity and it made the hole in my heart burn worse than ever.

We got the funeral set up. Atleast my brothers did, and they decided to do an open casket. Many close friends and family showed up. Half of them were part of my family. The other have was from Brian's, but I still hadn't seen any sign of Brian yet. I couldnt decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. My father showed up to my suprise. I was nervous to say the least. My brothers hated him with a dying passion. On this day, however, they seemed to embrace each other without a fight.

My brothers put up a slide show and showed a few videos of Will dancing along to Michael Jackson's music. People laughed as they watched him pull his hat over his eyes and pose like Michael. He would walk backwards when someone told him to do the Moonwalk and throw his hat to the side with a spin. The one video that made me lose the tears I held in for so long was a waltz me and Will did. I was on my knees in front of him and he held my hand. He had the right stance of a professional. I missed him so much. It just wasnt fair at all for him to be gone.

At the end of the service, three men in black suits moved forward and slowly opened the casket. At that point, my heart skipped a few beats and for a moment, I had forgotten how to breathe. I didnt want to see my son like that. I wanted to remember him as the free spirited, happy little red head that he had always been.

"If you would please move forward one aisle at a time," the pastor spoke softly. "I will lead you by the casket to say your final goodbyes."

I shivered and looked at the pastor. He held his hand out to me and helped me up. When he put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me forward to the casket, I froze.

"Miss Lola, I can understand if you would rather not do this."

"Yeah, you should have thought of that before," I snarled at him.

"Lola, be nice. Dont cause a scene," my father whispered sternly.

I snapped my eyes to his and he froze when he saw the fresh tears slide down my cheeks. His face fell from stern to sorrowful and he looked away.

"My apologies miss. Allow me to lead you outside," the pastor apologized.

I nodded and followed him out the door. I went outside immediately and walked as far away from the chapel as I could without actually leaving the property. I stared at the pink sky as the sun began to set. It almost looked like the sky was bleeding. It matched the feeling I had in my heart perfectly.

After a few moments, everyone else started to make their way out of the chapel and followed the casket into the middle of the cemetary for the graveside ceremony. I followed far behind, avoiding everyone around me. No one seemed to mind, thank God.

'Memories...I hoped I never had to come back to this place again. Not this soon.' I thought sadly as we walked into a small open building. They had called it "The Last Supper". The building was just big enough to fit the casket and two small metal benches. The front wall was a giant painting of "The Last supper."

I remember this place. This was the place we came to bury my grandfather. I looked around for a minute and noticed the spot they had set to bury Will, and it was ironically right next to my grandfather's grave. I smiled a little on the inside. My grandfather got very sick just before I gave birth to Will. I remember the last time we spoke to each other before he had died...

- Flashback -

"Hey Papa, what would you say if I told you I wanted to name my first born after you?" I asked. We were sitting in the front room of my grandparents' house. He always kept his chair facing the back patio. He always came to this room to think or just to be alone and pray. I sat in the rocking chair across from him and I slowly sank down into it. I was already pregnant, but I didnt want my grandfather to know. He was starting to lose his memory and get pretty sick. The last thing he needed was something like his only granddaughter having his first great grandchild and not being able to be there.

"It would be a great honor Lolo," I smiled at his nickname for me. He's always called me Lolo since I was born. "That would be great to see my only granddaughter raise a little one in my honor. You just make sure you teach him right. Make sure he knows to always follow his heart." He smiled and winked at me.

"Dont you worry Papa, he will follow in your footsteps. I promise." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

Two days after Will was born, my mother broke the news to our family that my grandfather had passed away. Her exact words to me were "as one life leaves the world, a new life joins it".

- End Flashback -

I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes and rejoined the ceremony. I stood in the back instead of sitting on the front bench with the rest of my family. I stood for a while and took another look around. When I turned to look behind me, I saw Brian walking towards me. When he saw me, he gave me a cocky grin as if this was some kind of party. My face went red and I walked towards him.

When I got closer, he opened his arms as if he were expecting a hug. I put as much force behind my hand as I could and I slapped him across the face. Everyone who was present grew silent.

"Ow! God Lola, what the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"What was that for? Are you freaking kidding me? You freaking asshole! My son is dead because of you and you have absolutely no remorse at all, do you?" I yelled back.

"Remorse? Come on Lola, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" he questioned.

"What do I want? I want my son back in my arms, smiling and giggling instead of lying there, lifeless, in that metal box," I pointed to the casket as I spoke, but never took my eyes off of Brian. "but that will never happen." I paused and took a deep breath. "No, you know what I want? What I truly want? I want you to disappear! I never want to see you again! How's that for an answer? I dont want to talk to you or see your face EVER again! If you try and talk to me again, I will break your freaking nose. I dont care who's with you. Forget I ever existed Brian. This shit ends now."

Brian stood still holding his face. He didnt speak at all after that. I took that as an agreement on his part and I stormed off. I was suprised I wasnt in tears anymore. Perhaps I cried it all out for one day. I continued walking and my dad ran after me.

'What do you want from me...are you serious? What a jerk! I bet he doesnt have a guilty feeling bone in his freaking body! I cant believe him...' my mind was going crazy.

"Lola, come on, slow down. Where are you going?" my dad called after me. He caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder and tried to turn me around.

I pulled away harshly, not even looking back at him. "I dont know. Away from here. Let me go, dad."

He hesitated and I heard him sigh and he let me go. I continued to walk away and my cousin's voice came next.

"Prima, you cant just leave like this. Atleast tell me where you're going." he begged.

"Jon, I love you. You know that, but I just cant stay here anymore. I have to get away from all the pain. The hole in my heart is so big, I'm not even sure if it's still beating. I have to get away from here. Away from everything that reminds me of Will. Away from Oklahoma." I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of our family, chulo. I love you."

Jon sighed and looked down for a minute. "If that's what it takes to mend, then go for it." He looked up at me as a single tear slid down his cheek and he kissed my forehead. "I love you, Lola. Take care of yourself."

I nodded and turned on my heels and headed back home. It would've been easier to wait for a ride home, but I really felt better being alone right now. It took me about three hours to make it back home. Cody was already there waiting for me. He stood at the door as if he was waiting for an explanation. I brushed past him and headed for the bedroom and began packing as much as I could. Cody walked into the door way.

"Would you care to explain what the hell you think you're doing?" he asked calmly.

"Leaving. What does it look like? Dont try to stop me, okay? I cant handle this much pain. I need to get away from all these things. Everything around here screams Will's name." I explained.

"Alright. The Mustang keys are on the front table by the door." I spun around and looked at him in shock. 'He's not going to put up a fight? He's letting me leave this easy? Wow...' "Jon told me what you were going to do," he interrupted my thoughts. "I filled up the gas tank for you. Just make sure once you get to wherever you're going, you contact me."

I nodded and he hugged me and left the room. I packed as much as I possibly could and loaded up the Mustang. I had two suitcases full of clothes and other items. I packed my backpack with some books and snacks, and the rest of my things were shoved into grocery bags. I went back and grabbed the last bag and stopped in front of the living room and looked around at the number of Will's old toys scattered around the room. I imagined him running around with some of his toys and giggling like crazy.

'I wonder if I'll ever get over this pain...' I shook my head and turned to walk towards the front door. Suddenly, I heard a familiar name coming from the television and I turned back around.

"This just in: Michael Jackson is now facing child molestation charges. Reports say as many as nine children are testifying against the pop star for what he had apparently done to them during their stay at his beloved Neverland Ranch..." the reporter went on and on.

I just snorted. 'God, when will they ever leave him alone? He's just a normal person trying to live his own life.' I didnt realize it, but when I thought about Michael, my pain didnt seem as unbareable.

I felt so bad for him. Just hearing such horrible accusations these people were making against him made me sick to my stomach. The sad part was that his own fans turned their backs on him. So much for loyalty. I didnt understand how these people, who once worshipped him like some kind of god, was so easy to believe someone so gentle hearted could hurt a child like that.

I shook my head in shame and walked outside and threw the last bag in the back seat. I turned back to take one last look at my home and Cody walked out to give me a hug.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch," he said.

"I promise. Love you bro. Take care of mom," I replied.

"Love you too, sis. And I will," he smiled.

I smiled back and got into the car and took off. I jumped onto the nearest highway. I had no idea where I was going. As long as I was far away from the horrible memories, maybe my heart would mend itself in time. As I drove, my mind started to go crazy again.

'Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I should've kept to the schedule and picked Will up myself. No no...I cant blame myself. It was Brian's fault, not mine.'

I was arguing with myself over and over in my mind. I got frustrated and grabbed my IPod and switched on my music. I immediately felt calm when Michael Jackson's voice surrounded me. I felt such peace when I heard his music. I didnt know what it was about him. He worked such magic and spoke to his fans through his music. I got so lost in it all, I could've sworn I saw him sitting in the passenger seat, singing with me and holding my hand.

I drove for a long time without stopping. I only stopped when had to get gas or use the restroom. I considered stopping to sleep a few times, but some of the surrounding hotels that I saw looked way too dark and dangerous for me. At this point, I really wished my hallucinations of Michael were real. Atleast I wouldnt be alone and scared. I watched the sun rise and fall three times before my car eventually quit on me on what seemed to be a rural road.

"Son of a...come on, dont die on me now," I tried not to use harsh language. Even being by myself, I wanted to better myself and have more control. To be more like Michael and not use such vulgar language. The car slowed to a stop and smoke poured out from under the hood. I groaned and climbed out.

"Great...freaking great. I dont even know where I am."

I looked around and saw a sign that read "Downtown L.A. - One Mile Ahead". I sighed and leaned against the side of my car.

"Great. I'm in L.A....what the hell am I supposed to do in L.A.?" I yelled at myself.

'Dont worry Lola, just move forward. You were brought to L.A. for a reason.' a soft voice caught my attention.

I whipped around nervously, looking for the owner of that voice. I couldnt see anyone around me.

"Who are you? Where are you? What's going on here?" I was beginning to panic.

'Woa, hey calm down. I'm just a voice in your mind. I'm not physically real.'

"Not real?" I snorted. "Okay, so why does your voice sound so familiar to me?" I wondered.

'I am not in control of whose voice you hear in your own mind, Lola. Perhaps it is someone who has been on your mind, or on your heart a lot lately.'

"Oh, now I know that voice. You have Michael Jackson's angelic voice. Okay, I can live with that. So why exactly am I hearing you now? Why wasnt I hearing you before?"

'I suppose you could call me your voice of reason. My purpose is to guide you down the right path so that you have a chance at a better future. And you only hear me now because you are listening to your heart.'

I paused for a minute and then laughed bitterly. "A better future eh? I must be going insane! The voice of my idle is leading me to a better future. Wow."

'It is better than living on the streets for the rest of your life.'

"If it kills the pain I have in my heart, I dont care where I end up." I admitted quietly.

'I know a way. There is a way for that pain to subside, Lola. Now, put some faith in yourself and move forward. It may not make sense to you now, but it will when you get there. You will meet someone who will help you tremendously.'

"Now you're being ridiculous. Faith in myself? Do you realize how much pain I feel? The pain in my heart is too...wait a minute, when I get _there_? Where exactly is _there_?" I questioned.

'Move forward...' the voice whispered.

I groaned again when I didnt hear the voice anymore and leaned my head back on the car.

'Move forward huh?' I took another look around and shrugged. 'Well, I guess it's better than staying here.'

I opened the driver's side door and put the car in gear and began pushing it down the road. As I got closer into town, alot of people stopped to stare at me. I tripped a few times and tore my jeans. I started getting mad at the people around me for simply staring at me instead of asking if I needed help. I walked about a mile up the road and tripped again, scraping my leg. I growled at myself and my clumsyness.

'Ugh! If I ever had hope in finding the right guy, he would seriously have to be very patient. Damn.'

A few minutes later, I heard a crowd of people making quite a bit of noise. I looked across the street and noticed I'd stopped in front of the L.A. Courthouse. A bunch of people were standing by the doors.

Some held up signs while others simply screamed. I took a few steps closer to try and hear what all the commotion was about.

"Michael is innocent! Set him free!" one lady cried.

"No way! He's a pedophile! Our children arent safe here!" A man argued. I growled at the man and moved further into the crowd. I wasnt sure if this was some kind of town meeting or something like that. Eventually, I made it to the front of the crowd and looked at everyone around me. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

'Michael...God I hope this isnt what I think it is,' I thought to myself. Suddenly, a familiar looking black SUV pulled up and Michael slowly stepped out of the back seat. He hid under his big sunglasses and was followed closely by many of his body guards. The crowd began screaming his name and I covered my ears.

'Oh no...' I started to remember what I saw on the news before I left my home in Oklahoma. 'Poor Michael...'

Michael slowly made his way up the ramp. I read his body language quite well. He kept on a fake smile for the fans, but there was something about him that just felt so sad and alone. Suddenly, my pain didnt matter anymore. The way he walked and the way his lips pursed together in a forced smile made me want to reach out to him and just hug him. He continued to walk up the ramp until he was a few feet away from me.

'Now is the time,' my so called voice of reason spoke. 'Speak your heart to him. Let him know you're there for him.'

'Are you crazy?' I mentally argued with the voice. 'I'm just another crazed fan in his eyes. Words coming from someone like me would mean nothing to someone like him.'

'But you see him in a different way than everyone else. Look around you...' I looked at all the screaming fans around me, all trying to reach out and touch him. Some were even crying and I rolled my eyes. 'You're the only one here that sees him as a normal human being, Lola. Do you honestly think that will go unnoticed by him? He needs encouragement from someone who doesnt worship him.'

'I dont know...'

'Do you want a chance at a better future? You must speak now!'

I nodded and took a deep breath and stepped forward. Michael slowed down a little bit and he was close enough to where I could touch his shoulder if I reached out. My heart suddenly felt warm and I opened my mouth slowly, not sure what my heart was going to say for me.

"Mr. Jackson, no matter what happens in there, dont lose hope. I have faith in you." I was suprised at how smoothly that came out of my mouth. I didnt sound like a stuttering, crazed fan of his. I spoke to him as if I've known him for years.

Michael stopped and slowly turned towards me. I could feel his eyes on me and it sent shivers down my spine. He took a step forward and took off his sunglasses and stared deeply into my eyes. My heart almost shattered. His eyes held so much pain, it was unbelievable. What could've happened to make him this heartbroken and lonely?

He continued to stare at me and his expression changed. At first, his face was full of curiousity, like he was trying to study me and figure me out. Then, his expression changed to sadness, like he was sad on my behalf.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' I silently gasped and rand my hands down the sides of my legs, suddenly remembering how horrible I must've looked. I hadnt slept in three days and my clothes were torn and covered in dirt. I had dark circles under my eyes and my face was pale, and I still had some blood on my leg from scraping it earlier. 'Oh hell, I should've fixed myself up a little.'

After the longest minute of my life, Michael finally smiled at me. I started blushing. It was the sweetest smile I've ever seen. I couldnt help but smile back. Then he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder and it sent a jolt of electricity through my body. His body guards had to pry nearby fans off of Michael's arm. My eyes never left his.

"Thank you, miss...?"

"Lola." I smiled.

"Lola. I appreciate your kindness. You dont know how much that means to me," he spoke softly.

"Anytime."

He smiled and winked at me and turned back towards the building and slowly made his way inside. A few people around me were glaring at me, but I wasnt paying much attention. I started walking back towards my car and smiled to myself.

'So, my voice of reason was right. I was sent here to meet someone. To meet him.'

'Yes Lola, but there is more to it than just meeting him,' the voice spoke again.

'Really now? Well, I'm curious how this will turn out. But how is he going to help me? He seems to have enough to deal with already.'

'You both hold the same amount of pain. Give it time, Lola and be patient. Your better future awaits you.'


	3. damsel in distress

_**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Please let me repeat that the timeline is off a bit, and I apologize. I also wanna take the time to thank **__BeAuTiFuL TrAgIc FaNtAsY_ **for all her support. :) Read on peoples...read on!**

Two Hearts. One Dream. Ch. 3

Your better future awaits you. 'Hm.' This made me curious, but I couldn't help but think I was going insane. You're never the same once you meet your idle and then hear his voice in your head.

'Especially a voice telling you what to say and where to go.'

I chuckled to myself. 'The guide to myself.'

Don't ask. It's too weird to hear his voice telling me how exactly to talk to him.

I shrugged it off and made my way back to the car. It wasn't even close to being dark yet, so I pulled out one of my favorite books, New Moon. I love the Twilight books.

'I wonder if Michael likes Twilight,' I wondered to myself.

I cried a little when I read how much pain Bella was in after Edward left. I could definitely relate. I put my hand over my heart and felt my heart begin to race. After that, the pain came. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a jagged blade and twisting it furiously into my chest.

'Why am I feeling this pain? Was it because I felt Bella's pain? No, this is my own. But when will it stop?'

I closed the book and set it aside. That was enough pain for me for one day. I doubled over, still holding my chest, and rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, I heard a crowd of people yelling again and I looked up, startled. Michael had walked out of the courthouse and he was making his way back to his car.

I watched him for a few minutes. He looked as if he had a little more hope in him than he did before. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed him searching thw crowd.

'Is he looking for me? Maybe I should go back over there...' I wondered.

'No, Lola,' my voice of reason spoke. 'Do not leave your car.'

'But what if he's looking for me? Didn't you say he needed encouragement?' I argued.

'Yes, but you have already given that to him. You have a new mission waiting ahead.'

'Quit speaking in freaking riddles! What new mission?'

'You will find out tomorrow,' the voice whispered as I watched Michael get into his car and leave. 'Rest now, Lola. You will need your strength tomorrow.'

To tired to argue, I reached over and locked both doors and crawled into the back seat.

'I guess if I was to sleep anywhere, it would be in front of a damned court house.'

I looked outside and watched the crowd leave. I wondered how long this trial would keep going. How long will poor Michael have to suffer?

I wiped a tear away and curled up under some of my bags of clothes. I was too tired to dig through them for a blanket. I felt so bad for Michael. Here he was, trying to change the world for the better, and everyone has turned on him and he had to put his own mission on hold.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Every tear that fell screamed Michael's name.

The next morning, I awoke by the same crowd outside. There seemed to be more people this time, and a lot of media as well. The same arguments could be heard long before I opened the door to get out.

I got out and stretched. Sleeping in a car really wasn't the best idea, but it was better than some ally where people could mug you, or worse...

I shivered and shook my head. I slowly made my way back to the crowd. I noticed Michael's car was already parked in the front of the building, so I only assumed he was inside.

I looked around curiously and noticed a reporter from CNN walking down the line of people and interviewing them one by one.

'Lord, what these people do for a story.'

The man eventually made his way closer to me and I got nervous.

'Do not panic, Lola. All you have to do is speak from your heart, just like yesterday.'

I took a deep breath when the voice spoke to me. Where was this thing when I needed the most guidance? I mean, taking it from other people is one thing. You get pity, but when it happens to come from your own mind, it really isn't so bad.

The man looked at me and smiled. I instantly felt angry towards the man. He had the same cocky grin as Brian. I was curious what was going through his mind when he looked at me. He had to have noticed how messed up and dirty I looked.

"What about you, miss? Do you think Michael Jackson is guilty or innocent?" he asked.

He put his microphone to my mouth and I stopped to think for a minute.

'Lola! No! Do not think! Use your heart, not your mind!'

"Innocent, undeniably." Again, I was shocked how smoothly the words came out of my mouth.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Simple...my heart knows he is." I said.

"Your heart? Has your heart seen the evidence that happens to be stacking against Michael Jackson?" he pushed.

"That evidence isn't accurate. If you want real evidence, walk into that court room yourself and look closely at his eyes. Then come back here and honestly tell me that those are the eyes of a man that would hurt anyone. Especially children. He just doesn't have it in him." I took a breath and waited.

"Pretty strong words coming from someone like you, miss. What makes you so sure he isn't lying?"

"I see it in his eyes," I spoke quietly, ignoring the insult from him. "And his fans have forgotten so much. Forgetting only hurts him more."

"Forgetting what?"

I took a deep breath. "Mr. Jackson has taught us all so much, and his fans forgot."

"What did he teach you?" he asked simply.

"A number of things," I held up my hand and counted my fingers as I spoke. "We can heal the world if we work together, anything is possible if you try hard enough, and believe in miracles. The one that stuck with me the most was to never judge. Don't ever believe the first thing you hear because it destroys people. Believe what's in your heart."

The man blinked a few times and smiled. Damn that cocky grin. I wanted to smack it right off of his face. "That is pretty deep. You should be a writer, you know."

I snorted. "You just don't get it, do you?" I paused and looked down. I took a deep breath and looked directly into the camera with tears burning in my eyes. "No one should have to suffer this much pain."

I wiped a tear off my face and turned away, heading back to my car. I didn't want to give that slimy reporter the chance to test me like that again. I was beginning to get mad.

'Another thing Michael taught me. Anger doesn't solve anything.'

As I walked towards my car, I noticed an older woman struggling with a large cage full of white doves.

"Here, let me give you a hand," I offered, grabbing a side of the cage.

"Oh, thank you kindly," she smiled.

We carried the cage next to a new crowd that was forming. There was a radio in the center of the crowd and it blared to life with a woman's deep voice.

"The verdict has been decided..." everyone grew silent and I turned and walked away. I knew what she was going to say. "And we, the jury, find the defendent, Michael Joseph Jackson, not guilty on all counts of child molestation."

The crowd roared in applause and the old woman released her doves. I watched them circle over my head a few times and I smiled.

'I knew it. Way to go Michael.'

I looked around when I heard some people snort in anger and I saw a group of younger guys glaring at me. There were about five of them, three with bandanas on their heads and the other two had blue bandanas hanging from their back pockets. I shrugged them off and leaned back against my car and watched the crowd as they cheered and danced.

After a while, Michael finally came strutting out of the building and grabbed the nearest microphone.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone who believed in me. I love you all."

He blew kisses and threw out the peace sign to the crowd and still, he seemed to look around for someone. He jumped onto the roof of his SUV and scanned the crowd. They all had awaiting looks on their faces and he smiled and started dancing.

I giggled as I watched him. He almost tripped a couple of times.

A man climbed up on top of the car with him and held a camera out.

"Michael, I recorded this while you where in there. You need to hear this girl defending you. I thought the reporter was gonna crap himself!" he laughed. Michael rolled his eyes.

He showed Michael the video. I couldn't see or hear anything other than this man showing Michael this camera. Then he smiled and my heart melted.

'How could anyone think that someone with a smile like that could ever hurt anyone?'

'Some people are just cruel,' the voice stated simply.

I nodded and looked around for a minute. I saw a nearby flower shop and ran over to buy a Tiger Lily, my favorite flower.

'What are you doing, Lola? You've already done your mission.'

'No...I'm not done yet,' I argued. I dug through my car and found a small candy wrapper and some scotch tape. 'Aha!'

'What do you plan to do?' the voice asked again.

'I want him to know I'm still here for him. Just because the trial is over doesn't mean I can't stick around.'

I wrote a message on the wrapper saying "I'll always have faith in you, Mr. Jackson. And I'll always be here for you. Always." After I wrote it, I folded the wrapped in half and taped it to the stem of the flower. Then I located the nearest person from the media.

"Excuse me sir, do you plan on getting closer to him?" I asked politely.

He held up a camera. "Yea, of course. Why?" he asked.

"I'll give you twenty dollars to get this flower to him in one piece." I held up the Lily and a twenty dollar bill.

"Make it fifty." I groaned and handed him a fifty dollar bill and he smiled. "It would be my pleasure, miss."

"Thank you," I said, rolling my eyes.

He took the flower delicately and made his way into the crowd. I bit my lip nervously as he pushed through the people. I didn't want the flower damaged.

I sighed in relief when I saw him make it to Michael's car. He threw the flower at Michael's feet. He stopped dancing and looked down curiously, picking up the flower and eyeing the man suspiciously.

"No no!" he yelled. "It isn't from me. It's from that girl across the street." he pointed to me and I froze. I wasn't expecting him to point me out.

Michael's eyes landed on me and he smiled widely. I guess that meant he remembered me. He read the wrapped and smiled at me again, blowing a kiss my way. I acted like I caught it and I blew one back at him, and he did the same thing, chuckling a little.

I blushed and smiled back at him. I heard some people hiss around me and I jumped. I looked back at Michael and his smile disappeared.

"Hey MJ lover! Come over here!" a man's raspy voice called. I shivered and looked over, noticing the same group of guys that were glaring at me earlier.

"I said come here...pedophile lover!"

I clenched my teeth and turned away. These men looked like some kind of gang. I didn't want to end up saying the wrong thing and get my ass beaten.

I looked at Michael one more time and saw the anger in his eyes. Michael? Angry? That's new. I wondered if he heard what those men said to me. He must have really good hearing if he heard that over the screaming crowd of fans beneath his feet. I ignored the men and walked away as fast as I could.

I heard footsteps behind me and I picked up my pace. I knew this gang was following me.

Michael watched for a minute and grabbed the man next to him by the collar of his shirt.

"We need to go...and I mean now." he whispered harshly.

The man nodded and helped Michael down and he got into the car. Michael became impatient, driving slowly through the big crowd. He groaned and put his face in his hand.

"The one time I wished I weren't so famous. Ugh!"

I ran down a nearby ally. Where I'm from, ally ways usually lead to other streets. I guess L.A. was different.

'A dead end. Now what?' I was met only by silence. 'I said now what! Hello? Where are you? You're supposed to be my voice of reason damnit! I need help!'

"Well well well...looky here boys. We've cornered us a pedophile lover." The men chuckled evilly and I frowned.

"He isn't a pedophile!" I yelled.

The man smacked me across the face. "Shut up! You know, you should only speak when you're asked a question. We don't take kindly to freaks like Jacko around here, or his lovers."

I gritted my teeth. "His name isn't...Ah!" I yelled as he hit me again, this time in the stomach.

"He's a freak! A pedophile! And you love him? Pathetic!"

Michael had seen the gang run into the ally and he pointed at it.

"Stop up here. I want everyone alert. Hand me my hat." he said quietly.

A guard in the back seat handed him his black fedora hat and he slowly stepped out, silently slipping into the ally. Thankfully, no one noticed him.

He froze when he heard voices, and he slowly started moving forward, listening very carefully.

"Come on pedophile lover! Speak now! I wanna hear you say 'Michael Jackson is a pedophile!'" a man shouted.

"No!" I yelled back. He hit me a few times and pushed me against the wall. I slid down and hugged my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my arms.

"Fine, then why don't we show you just what a pedophile like Jacko does!"

Michael growled and stepped forward, ushering his guards to stay behind him. I kept my eyes shut. One of the men picked me up my the throat and held me against the wall. I heard something that sounded like a can being kicked on the concrete. The man ignored it and started to run his hand up my shirt. I struggled against him and he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" a voice boomed through the ally and echoed a few times. The man dropped me and I curled back up into a ball and hid my face. I was too afraid to look. I peaked from under my arms and watched their feet. The gang's feet had backed away from me and were facing towards the entrance of the ally.

The men laughed bitterly as a new set of feet came into view, walking towards the gang. The shoes looked oddly familiar to me.

"Oh goody, the pedophile is coming to the rescue. Whatever shall we do?" he taunted. "Trying to redeem your rep Jacko? Saving the damsel in distress? Let's see you do it then." he challenged.

I held my breath as the words reached my ears. Michael Jackson came to save me? This isn't some cheesey romance movie though. Ths was reality. Why would he risk getting hurt for me?

Then I noticed a few more set of feet walking up to stand behind Michael's. The feet if the gang backed away slowly, not saying a word. I watched Michael's shoes walk towards me and stop right in front of me. Then I saw his knees. I knew he was kneeling in front of me now.

"Hello miss...Lola, was it? I know this is going to sound silly, but would you like to be my friend?" he asked sweetly.

I looked up in shock. No one had a voice like his, so I knew I wasn't dreaming now. I smiled and shook my head, still not able to speak.

He held out his hand and helped me up. I watched his face as he turned and glared at the men that had me cornered earlier. I shivered at the though of what they would've done to me if Michael hadn't showed up when he did.

He felt me shiver and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and he smiled at me. He removed his arm and I mentally groaned, suddenly feeling cold. I gasped, however, when he took my hand and lead me to his car.

_**sorry it took so long to post everyone. im writing this story as i type. there really is no notebook for me lol. thanks for the support everyone! more to come soon! :)**_


	4. can I trust you?

_**Sorry for such a long delay everyone. Thank you again for your support. To my girl Rebecca and my new German friend JaHa :) Thanks girls! btw any ideas are definitely welcome. Try to be patient with me, im in school and I've been on a tight schedule. I'll update when I can. Thanks!**_

Two hearts. One Dream Ch. 4

We sat there in his car in silence. I kept my hands in my lap. I didn't know what to say to him. I was embarassed. The look on his face when he was kneeling in front of me told me that he must've heard what those mean were saying about him.

"You sure you're alright? You look a little pale," his voice startled me.

"I'm s-sorry, Mr. Jackson." I whispered.

"For what?" he smiled.

"For what those men said about you. I'm just...sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"You shouldn't apologize for something you had no control over. It's okay, really. I've been called worse."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. My heart was beginning to calm down. That is, until I noticed the dirt I had tracked into the car with me. Dirt from my feet, all over his nice, clean car.

"Oh!" I gasped. Michael jumped and looked at me curiously. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Jackson! I'm getting your car so filthy!" I yelped as I reached for the door to run outside.

Michael grabbed my hand. "Calm down, Lola. Dirt can be removed. Please, don't go back out there. I don't want to see you get hurt again," he pleaded with such sad eyes.

I looked at him in confusion for a minute and he pulled my hand against his chest.

"I've been in worse pain. If anything, them causing me physical pain only takes away the pain I have in my heart." I was looking right into his eyes, but I seemed to forget that I was speaking to the King of Pop. He was just too easy to talk to. He really was a normal human being like everyone else.

"Then let me help you. Stay..." he looked outside for a minute and I relaxed my hand in his. "Uh, where exactly do you live? I'll be happy to take you home, if you'd let me."

"Home? uh..." Michael looked at me again and waited patiently for me to speak. "It used to be in Oklahoma."

"Used to be? What happened?" he asked, holding my hand tighter against his chest. I felt his heartbeat pick up a little faster.

"It's a long story. Too much pain came from my home, so I left it and I ended up here. I didn't get here too long ago. I arrived yesterday, actually. I haven't really slept much, but when I did, I just curled up in the back seat for a few hours." I explained, trying to go into as little detail as I could. I didn't want him to know about my son. I wasn't sure if Michael would be the type of person to take someone else's problems as his own. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"So, you have been sleeping in your car...alone...on the streets of L.A.?" he asked wide eyed. I nodded. "You poor girl, I'm so sorry."

I smiled weakly at him. "Poor, yes, but it really isn't as bad as it sounds. That's my Mustang over there," I said, pointing down the street at my car.

Michael stared at the car for a minute and started to think. "Stay..." he repeated his last statement. "Stay with me at Neverland. We can have all sorts of fun. I'll show you so many things. Just stay long enough so you can get back on your feet."

I looked away and he sighed.

"Lola, where's your family?"

I winced. "Broken and away. Back in Oklahoma, and I can't be around them anymore. That's why I'm here. I ran...ran like a coward." I lowered my head and glared at my feet. I knew I must have sounded so pathetic to him right now.

Michael tilted my head up with his free hand, the other still held my hand tight against his chest. "Escaping the pain doesn't make you a coward, Lola."

I blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

"Okay, we need to work on that," he smiled and pulled me back down into my seat. "Mr. Jackson is my...father," he shuddered for a minute. "Call me Michael, or Mike."

I blushed a deeper red and smiled. "Okay...Michael."

"Better," he smiled. "So, what do you say?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it. I didn't know what to say. Why is he asking me to stay with him at Neverland?

'To heal you...'

"What?" I asked.

"Silly, I asked you what do you say?" he repeated.

I shook my head. "You said something about healing, what did you mean?" I asked.

"Healing?" he laughed a little. "I don't know about that. I just want you to come stay with me for a while."

'He's doing this to heal you...'

Oh, right. I mentally smacked myself in the head. I forgot my voice of reason is Michael's voice. I'm really going to have to pay more attention.

'To heal me...that's all?' I asked in my head.

'No...this is also your chance to heal him. Stay with him, for however long it takes. Heal each other...'

"Mr. Jackson..." I whispered. Michael quirked a brow at me and I giggled. "Sorry...Michael...I'd hate to be such a burden. I know you have so many other things to do other than babysit someone like me."

Michael laughed. "Nonsense, I need a friend to hang around with. My life has been so dull lately. And you said you would be my friend, remember? Besides..." he leaned in and squeezed my hand. "It would only be a burden for me if I was being forced to think about you being all by yourself out here," he whispered, making a sad face.

"Okay," I groaned.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"Okay, you win, Michael! Just stop making that face." I groaned.

Michael grinned. "Call it a gift."

"Sure, sure," I rolled my eyes.

He smiled at me again and put his hat on my head. He chuckled and it made me blush.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just have the funniest look on your face when you're frustrated," he laughed.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled, throwing his hat back at him.

He let go of my hand and caught the hat, laughing. "So fiesty." I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Is there anything you need out of your car before we head home?"

I couldn't help but smile at his choice of words and I nodded. Michael leaned forward and opened the side door. I looked around and noticed there were more people around than before and I backed up a bit. Michael followed my gaze and he smiled.

"It's okay, Lola. I'll have one of my guys watching you while you get your things. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore. I promise," he smiled and squeezed my hand again.

"Alright, I'll go get my things, but..." I stared outside and chewed on my bottom lip.

"But what?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave my car. I mean, I know it's a piece of crap, but it has been in my family for quite a few years." My knees started shaking.

Michael looked at my car and then put his hand on my knee to stop me from fidgeting. "I'll take care of that. I'll just put it in an auto shop and get you a new engine. How's that sound?" he offered.

"Michael...a new engine? That's asking for way too much," I said, shocked.

"Asking? No, this is more of an offer, but if you prefer, I could always insist," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and he gave me a silly grin and made my laugh.

"Okay, tell you what I'll do. I'll get you a new engine, and in the mean time, you stay with me at Neverland. Then, when your car is done, if you're that tired of being around me, you can be on your way."

I studied him for a minute, trying to figure out why he said that last part.

"Excuse me? Tired of you? Oh, come on, Mike, don't flatter yourself!" he looked at me confused. "I could get tired of all the servants or the movies, or the ranch in general...but you? Come on!" I lowered my voice. "Damned celebrities, always gotta be all about them. Sheesh!"

Michael stared at me for a minute and I stared back. I had to grit my teeth to keep from smiling. Then he lost it, which made me lose it too.

"You are something else, Lola. Are you sure you're one of my fans? I feel like..."

"Like we've known each other for years?" I finished.

"Exactly," he smiled.

I smiled and jumped up. I figured we'd been parked in the same spot long enough, and it would only be a matter of time before someone realized whose car this belonged to.

"I hope you have decent trunk space, your majesty," I teased. "I have alot of crap."

He laughed. "Plenty of space ma'am. I'll have one of my guys help you."

"Sure, sure. You just keep yourself hidden. I don't want my tour guide to be torn to pieces," I winked at him.

"Your guide? Is that all I am? Aw, I thought we were friends," he faked a sad face.

"Aw, but we are my wittle pwince," I cooed and he blushed. "Ha! Red looks good on you, buddy!"

He flipped me off from under his chin and I laughed and ran to my car. As he had promised, one of his men stayed close. I felt so weird when I got out of his car. Being in his presence was like sitting by a roaring fire on Christmas Eve, but you feel the bitter cold once that fire goes out. I shivered and grabbed my things.

The minute I jumped out of the car, Michael began making calls to find the best auto shop in town. Jermaine recommended one that was down the street from his place.

I made a few trips and heard him on the phone a few times. I had two bags left, and I placed one by Michael's feet.

"Hey, Lola..." he whispered. "When's your birthday?"

"Uh..." I raised a brow at him.

"Come on, I'm curious. I wanna do something fun for your birthday," he spoke in a sing song voice.

"It's next month. October fourteenth," I giggled at him.

"Okay!" he went back to his calls and I went back for my last bag.

'He's so goofy. Definitely not what I expected him to be. He's so fun. I wish more people saw this side of him. Maybe they would understand him a little more.'

'If they did, you wouldn't be the only one that would try to save him,' the voice spoke.

I groaned at my mind. I was mad at my so called voice of reason. It wasn't there when I needed it...

'I wasn't there, no...but he was. You don't need me when you have him.'

I grinned and my heart warmed. I had him. It sounded like too much to hope for though. I frowned at myself. King of Pop or not, he was still human, and humans make mistakes. I'm not going to let my guard down, doesn't matter if he's a celebrity or not.

I looked at Michael and he smiled at me and winked. He's being generous and giving me a place to stay. Why does he trust me so much? He just met me.

'Because of what he sees in your eyes.'

"What did you say?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything. You know, I think you could use a nap, Lola." he chuckled.

Damn, I've got to stop doing that.

"So, is that everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm set."

"Great. Hop in. I've got a tow truck on the way. We'll head home once he gets here," he said.

"Home," I repeated him. I stayed standing outside the car for some reason.

"Yes, yours and mine. Temporarily, of course."

I looked at him for a minute. "Are you nervous?"

He blushed. "No. I don't want to make you stay where you aren't comfortable, that's all."

"Oh," I whispered. "But I am comfortable around you..." I slapped my hand over my mouth. That was supposed to remain in my thoughts.

Michael chuckled. "That's good to know, but it's hard to know how people really feel around you until they show it."

I started to question him when I caught sight of a rather large man standing a little too close to me. I jumped and he grinned.

"Hey, pretty lady. Here to tow your vehicle for ya."

Michael poked his head out the door and smiled. "Great. It's the green one over there."

He nodded and I felt him touch my side. I yelped and jumped into Michael's lap. I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hid my face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and looked at the other man.

He smiled at me. "I guess this means you trust me," he whispered and I nodded against his shoulder. He looked at the man outside his car. "Do you mind backing up a few steps?"

"Uh, sure. What's her deal?" he grumbled.

"Her deal? She doesn't have a deal. But you, that was rude to reach out for her keys without permission."

I felt stupid. I forgot my keys were latched to my belt loop on the side of my torn jeans.

"Oh," I whispered and let go of Michael. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

I paused for a minute and Michael lightly rubbed my back.

"You're apologizing for something out of your control again. We're gonna have to work on that."

I smiled and slid out of his lap, handing the keys to the man. He took them and turned his back, grumbling.

"How rude," Michael snorted. "I'm going to have to remember to file a complaint."

I giggled. "Right, complain later. We've been at this spot way too long." I climbed in and sat down in my seat.

He nodded and shut the door and pointed forward and the driver took off. We talked about random things on the way to Neverland.

"You're going to love Neverland, Lola."

"I'm sure I will. I remember reading an article about it somewhere. You were quoted saying 'It's a place where you never grow old or..."

"Get sick," he finished. "Yeah, that was my dream. Unfortunalely, it isjust a dream, since I've grown older and I have been sick before, but Neverland does work some magic in easing the pain," he whispered, placing his hand over his heart.

I watched him as his eyes went sad again and I reached over and took his hand.

"You know, I'm no Neverland, Mike, but I will do everything I can do to help ease your pain."

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "And I'll do the same for you, Lola."

"That obvious, huh?" I sighed.

"Yeah, a little, but that's okay. You're only human."

"So are you."

He smiled and looked out the window. "It's so nice to have someone so close who sees me as just another normal person living in this world."

I smiled and looked at our hands grasping each other. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, Lola...look!" he pointed out the window. "We made it."

I looked up and saw the front gates of Neverland slowly opening up and we drove through. Michael smiled as he watched me staring in awe at all the scenery in his ranch.

"Wow..." was all I could say.

"I know. I have so much to show you," he said.

I giggled at him. He sounded like a child showing off his new toy to his friends. It was too adorable.

"Over there is my farris wheel, and to the right are the bumper cars..." he went on with the small tour and I payed close attention. Getting lost in this place for me would be too easy.

We slowed down and I looked out my window and saw two huge lions charge the fence and growl.

I jumped back against Michael and he laughed. "It's okay, they're just hungry."

"Well, you can tell them that I'm not part of the menu."

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Welcome home, Lola."

We stopped and he got out and offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me climb out of the car. I tripped on the last step and landed in his soft embrace.

"Maybe we better go shopping for new shoes later," he joked. "Can't have you falling all over the place here."

I blushed and straightened up. "Shopping? Wouldn't people talk if they saw us together?"

"Yeah, that's why you'll be going with Janet. She's a master at avoiding the media," he smiled.

"Janet? I thought she was on tour."

"Nah, she actually just finished. Don't worry, I called her while you were getting your things from your car. She's looking forward to meeting you," he grinned as I stared at him. "What? Don't tell me you're getting shy around celebrities now."

"No, I just don't understand what is so interesting about me."

"Your heart and your kindness. That's just my idea. Anyway, I'll have my guys unload your things. Let me show you to your room. Janet will be here tomorrow, so you can clean up and rest. You will feel so much better."

I sighed in delight. A hot shower sounded so wonderful to me. He chuckled and took my hand and lead me inside. He pointed out a few things on the way to my room. When we got to a long hallway, I recognized his bedroom door from an interview I'd seen with him. He stopped at a door just a little ways down from his.

"This is where you will stay," he said, opening the door. "I hope you like it."

It was so beautiful. The walls were a deep aqua blue and it had a royal Egyptian theme to it. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Thank you. I designed it myself. You have your own bathroom in here and there are locks on every door. My bedroom is just down the hall incase you need me. If you're okay here, I'm going to go do some things of my own."

I turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, thank you so much Michael. This is so sweet of you to take care of me like this. Will you be far?" I didnt want to sound so needy, but being in a new place and not knowing where he was if I got scared, made me nervous.

"No, I won't be too far away. If you can't find me, just ask one of the servants. They will come find me for you." I smiled and he winked at me. "I'll come check on you once you settle in."

I couldn't help myself anymore. I reached up and pecked him on the cheek and hugged him. "Thank you again. You don't know how much this means to me." I backed up and he smiled widely at me. I turned back towards the bathroom and stepped inside, taking one last look at Michael. He put his hand over his cheek where I kissed him. I thought I might have stepped over the line by doing that, until I saw him grin before he turned on his heels and walked out.

'You know, it's funny. I think I'm already starting to mend.'

As soon as I thought that, my chest felt like I was getting stabbed again. I gasped and put my hand over my chest and fell to my knees. Damn, being around him only numbs the pain. That's nice, but is it always going to be like this? Will I ever mend completely? One thing's for sure...if being around Michael makes the pain go away, even temporarily, then I need to stay near him. Not only for me, but the chances are if this is how I feel around him, maybe, just maybe being around me numbs his pain as well.

'That's more than enough reason for me to stay here with him.' I thought.

Finally the pain subsided and I got into the hot shower and let the water beat on my back. Holding myself up was proving to be rather difficult. I cleaned myself up and dried off. I noticed a white cotton robe laying on the counter. When I put it on, Michael's initials were sewn into the fabric. In the pocket, there was a note.

_"Lola,_

_I'm sorry I didn't have a robe for you. I'll get you your very own with your initials on it when I get the chance. Until then, please enjoy my robe. Don't worry, I have one of these in every color you can think of. Enjoy!_

_Love, Michael"_

That boy is too sweet for his own good. I placed the note in the frame of the mirror in the bedroom. I wanted to make sure I'd see that note every day as long as I stayed here. I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute and noticed how tired I really looked.

'Well, atleast the dirt is gone now.'

I layed back on the bed. 'Feather pillows? Wow...he has good taste.' I yawned and closed my eyes. I might as well sleep while I could. I have no idea what kind of shopper Janet was. I went to sleep hoping I'd be able to keep up with her tomorrow. Keep up and I hope she likes me.


	5. i think i love him

_**Allo everyone :) This chapter is making things more interesting i think. Hopefully it will just get better and better. Thanks to my friend Rebecca, i have the strength to keep this up. (btw Becca im gonna use ur idea in my next chapter) anyways...any more ideas for this story please let me know. Enjoy! :)**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 5

A few hours into my sleep, I found myself in dreamland. Or maybe it was nightmareland in my case. I was wandering down a dark path in a heavily wooded area. I didn't know exactly where I was going. I was beginning to see a pattern with that. I kept walking only because my voice of reason was repeating "keep going".

I followed the path until I heard my son's voice calling out for me. My eyes lit up and my body moved faster.

"Mommy? Mommy where are you?" his voice called.

"I'm coming, baby. Keep calling and I'll find you!"

"No daddy...stop!"

My heart dropped. 'Daddy? Oh God, what's that bastard doing to my baby now?'

I kept moving until the path lead me to the edge of a very high cliff. Below was a raging ocean pounding against sharp rocks. Brian was standing there with my son in his arms, and he was leaning over the edge. He looked back at me and smiled his cocky smile.

"Why won't you take me back?" he asked quietly.

I frowned and he winked and I saw my son reach for me with tears in his eyes. Brian smiled and slowly stepped off of the edge.

"No!" I jumped from my bed, panting and covered in sweat. "A dream?" I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and looked out the window.

There was a knock at my door a few seconds later. "Lola, are you okay? I heard you yell."

"Michael..." I breathed. "Yes, I'm sorry I woke you." I blushed. How loud was I?

"It's okay as long as you're fine. Why did you yell?"

"Oh...uh, just saw a spider." I felt bad lying to him, but I didn't want him to worry so much.

"A spider?" he didn't sound convinced. "Hm. Well, okay. Get some rest, Lola. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mike." I swear I heard him grin at me through the door.

I curled back into my bed and stared at the door. I wondered where this nightmare had come from. I knew my pain was far from over, but did this mean the nightmares would keep coming? I can't just keep lying to Michael. I groaned at myself and finally went back to sleep.

The next morning came by fast. "Rise and shine, Lola!" Janet spoke in a sing song voice. "Much to do, we have...no time to waist!" she pulled the blanket off of me.

"Ugh, Janet...do you have to be such a morning person?" I grumbled.

"Come on, this is day three of our shopping spree. We can get something for Mike this time."

Third day, yes. I met Janet the day after I arrived in Neverland. We went shopping that first day, and to Michael's displeasure, I came back with one pair of shoes. A few weeks later, Janet and I became great shopping buddies. We got along right away, and this week, sadly, is our third day of shopping. I was too exhausted with her. The first day was all about shoes, again. Michael's idea after I fell out of his car the first day I had arrived. The second day was for everything else. Shirts, pants, dresses, underwear, everything in the clothing department. I bitched to Janet about feeling too selfish and I made her promise we could get something for Michael instead of me.

"Three days, Tink, and you already know me so well."

"I learn fast, Wendy," she winked. Yea, we all had our nicknames. Michael was nicknamed Peter Pan, Janet was Tinkerbell, and I was Wendy. Go figure.

I rolled out of bed and got ready. We headed into the kitchen and was greeted by Michael and Kai, his personal chef. **(thank you Rebecca)**

"Good morning, ladies," he smiled. "Lola, you look rested. I assume you slept well?"

I nodded. Of course my nights have been rather rough since I got here. I kept having the same dream over and over. I was beginning to notice the pain in my heart came only when Michael wasn't near me.

"So, Lola and I are going to hit a few stores and we'll come back here for lunch," Janet said.

"Great. After lunch, we break out the super soakers. Max and the guys are coming out for the day." Michael smiled widely.

"Oh, good. I miss our family," Janet smiled.

"Family? Oh, I finally get to meet everyone?" I asked, excited.

Michael smiled at me. "Yes, family day. You will learn fast though, around here on the Jackson family day, you are bound to get wet."

I giggled. "I don't mind."

Janet watched Michael and I smile at each other for a minute and then clapped her hands together.

"Well, let's get going then."

I nodded and Michael kissed the back of my hand before we left. Janet dragged me all over the city. She was a master at shopping. Michael was right about her talent though. Not one person with a camera had noticed us at all. I was impressed.

"Hey, Janet...does Michael pray?"

Janet stopped digging through a nearby clothes wrack and stared at me. "Sometimes, why?"

I held up a shiny silver chain with a large hollowed out cross hanging at the end. Janet pranced over and grabbed it, studying it carefully.

"What is it?" she asked. "Besides just a cross, I mean."

I took it and opened the cross and Janet looked inside. It had a hollow inside, but the inside of the top part held a place for a small picture.

"It's called a prayer box. My mother got me one when I was a little girl," I sighed and closed my eyes, holding the cross to my chest. "She told me you are supposed to open it and whisper your prayers into it, and then keep it closed. The prayer is only heard by you and God, and it stays locked in this little box until the day you die. Then your prayers go with you to Heaven."

Janet watched me for a minute and then smiled. "Strong believer, huh?" I nodded. "Alright, let's get it for him." I smiled and nodded.

She took it to the front and asked for it to be gift wrapped. When she dug into her purse for her credit card, I told the jeweler I wanted a special message engraved into the back of the cross. She nodded and placed the order without Janet noticing. We did a little more shopping while we waited for the cross to be finished.

When we got back to the ranch, there were a few new cars parked outside that I didn't recognize.

"Ah, the guys are here," Janet smiled.

"Finally...I've been waiting for this moment," I mused, rubbing my hands together.

"Excited to meet the Jackson Five, huh?"

"Nah, actually excited to have my chance to cream the Jackson Five," I laughed.

"Oh snap! I'm definitely on your team then!" she laughed with me.

We high fived each other and got out slowly. She looked around cautiously and motioned for me to stay behind her. I held in a giggle. I swear I was playing the Mission Impossible theme song in my head.

Suddenly, a group of kids came out throwing water balloons and we both dove out of the way. I assumed these were Michael's cousins. I dropped my things and ran. Janet wrestled with two of them and the rest chased after me.

"Get her! Get Apple Head's girlfriend!" they yelled.

I skidded to a stop. "What?"

They closed in on me and cornered me against a big tree. 'Dam me and my easily distracted mind.' I climbed just high enough for them to miss me.

"Dang, she's fast! Come down cheater!"

"Freeze!" I heard Michael yell. "Come on, lay off guys. You can't ambush Lola like this. She doesn't know how we play...yet," he taunted.

"Yet..." I snorted from my branch. "Don't get too cocky Jackson, your arrogance is gonna catch up with you."

Michael laughed and the kids took off after Janet.

"Are you gonna come down, miss squirrel, or do I have to come up there after you?"

"Hmph, I can handle climbing a tree by myself, thank you," I huffed. My foot caught on a lower branch and I slipped. I landed in Michael's arms and he laughed at me.

"Yeah, I can see that."

I grumbled at him. I hated getting treated like I was helpless.

"Aw, don't be like that, Wendy," he teased, poking me in the side.

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed and kissed my forehead and set me back on my feet. I felt my face start to heat up and he quirked his eyebrow and smirked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...thanks, Peter," I smiled and poked him back.

"Sure, sure," he chuckled and winked at me. "Let's get inside and have lunch. Then the war will be on."

"Alright."

He took my hand and lead me back inside the house, where his whole family sat, waiting for us to arrive. I blushed a little when I saw all eyes on me. I took in everyones' faces in the room, trying to remember names. Michael's parents were there, his brothers and sisters, his cousins, who ambushed me and Janet earlier, and to my suprise, Max was there too. He didn't look much different than he had in his Home Alone movies. I took a few steps back when I noticed Mr. Jackson. His face held anger towards me and it made me nervous. Michael squeezed my hand.

"Everyone, this is my friend Lola. Lola, meet everyone." Michael smiled sweetly and I smiled back.

Michael's mother walked up to me and hugged me. "Nice to finally meet you, baby. We saw you on the television talking about our Michael. I hope you know we consider you a part of the family."

"Mother tends to be overly friendly sometimes," Michael mumbled nervously.

"Nonsense," I smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh, baby call me Katie...or mother. Doesn't matter to me," she smiled. I blushed and Mr. Jackson grumbled.

"Don't get too friendly with the white folks, Kate. Can't never trust them."

I gulped and scooted behind Michael. Michael noticed and squeezed my hand.

"Lola, this is my father, Joseph. He has a minor rudeness problem." Mr. Jackson glared at Michael. "You get used to him after a while," he whispered.

"He just needs a nap," Jermaine laughed and came to shake my hand. "Name's Jermaine. Ever need advice on plotting against anyone in this family, other than me, come see me."

I laughed and nodded. The rest of the family introduced themselves. Latoya stayed sitting at the table and stared at herself through a compact mirror. I'd have to remember to stay away from her. Janet had told me her and Michael had never been the same since she told the media that she'd agreed with the children who accused him of molestation.

"It's best to stay out of her way in your case, Lola. If you piss her off, she might run to the media with some ridiculous lie," Janet had said in the car on the way home.

We sat and ate. I got a kick out of Michael and his siblings. Joseph kept glaring at me when I made any kind of sounds, so I did my best to remain silent.

"Alright everyone. Time for the war!" Michael announced. "Max, you're with me and Jermaine. Lola, you're with Janet and Tito. Randy and Jackie are together. Let's go!"

Everyone stood and ran outside. Latoya left early. Michael's parents watched from the porch. Janet stayed close to me.

"Try to watch each other's backs and take out everyone else first. Then, together we focus on Michael," she whispered to me and Tito.

"Got it." I said and Tito nodded. He already knew the routine.

The war began with the water balloons and super soakers. Michael took out Tito first with a water balloon to the butt. Janet and Max went after the little cousins. I took out Randy and Jackie ironically at the same time. They made it far too easy sticking close together like they did.

"Lola, watch it!" Janet called as she nailed Jermaine.

I dove behind a tree as I barely missed a bucket of water being slinged at me by Max. Janet and Max ended up taking each other out at the same time.

"Lola, it's all up to you now. Michael is undefeated. Go for it!" Janet called. The rest of the family cheered me on. 'Yeah...undefeated. No pressure!' I rolled my eyes. I looked around and caught a glimpse of Michael's bright red shirt in the tree.

"I see you, Peter! Don't you cheat now...no flying up trees!" I laughed. He giggled and jumped down and came after me. He flung a balloon at me and I darted out of the way. I shot at him with a super soaker and he dove behind another tree.

This went on for two full hours. We must have ran through the entire ranch before we lost each other. I hid behind a shed near the house and tried to catch my breath.

"I'm still dry, Lola...undefeated! I never lose!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes. 'Always so cocky.'

"Hey, wait a minute guys! Don't do that! I'm a nice person! No! Ah!" I heard him yell and then I heard a loud splash. I ran out and saw Michael in the pool, with all his clothes on, no less, and his cousins and Max were standing by the edge laughing.

Michael glared at them and then smiled. "This doesn't count guys! You cheated! I bet Lola was in on this!"

"I beg your pardon?" I tried to look offended and walked to the side of the pool with my hands on my hips. "I played fair. I was behind the shed when you...fell," I stifled a giggle. "You never lose, huh? I knew your arrogance would catch up to you," I started laughing and he glared at me.

He stared at me for a minute and then he grinned before he disappeared underneath the water. I looked behind me and noticed Max and the others backing up.

"What?" I asked. "Where are you going? Afraid of Michael, are you?"

"No, we just don't wanna get wet again." Max mused.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around me and we fell backwards into the pool. I surfaced and faced Michael. He had a huge grin on his face and I glared at him.

"Was that necessary?" I grumbled.

"Of course it was. I told you before, when you come to Neverland on a family day, you're bound to get wet," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's obvious," I smiled at him. "You have a booger hanging out of your nose, by the way." He rubbed his nose blushing and I laughed. "Just kidding!" He laughed and I smiled at him and then shivered a little. The water was a little too cold for me.

"Are you cold?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, just a little. I think I'll live though."

He smiled and I smiled back. We stared into each other's eyes for a while. I was trying to read his feelings like I had when I first met him. He looked extremely calm.

"Uh, come on guys, I know where there's free cotton candy!" Max yelled suddenly.

It wasn't until they snuck away that I noticed how close Michael and I were getting. I didn't know what to do.

'Is he going to kiss me? Oh man, what do I do? Do I let him kiss me?' My mind was going crazy, but my heart was warm.

He brushed a hair behind my ear and touched my cheek. A jolt of electricity shot through me and I gasped. He must've felt it too, because he gasped the same time I did.

"You have really pretty eyes, Lola," he whispered.

"You have a very beautiful heart, Mike," I replied.

He smiled and our lips met very lightly. I shivered and he backed away, looking concerned. I smiled warmly at him and took a step closer to him. Then our lips met again with more force. His lips were as warm and electrifying as his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me around my waist. We parted when we needed air.

"Wow," I breathed. "That was..."

"Amazing," he whispered.

We stared into each other's eyes for a minute and then we heard giggles nearby.

"Uh, we better get inside and dry off before we catch a cold," he whispered.

"Oh, right." I forgot we were still in the pool, fully clothed.

We both hesitated and then let go of each other. Michael climbed out first and grabbed my hand to help me out. He held my hand after I got to my feet for a few minutes. Electricity flew through me again and I didn't want to let go.

"Hey Lola, come inside. I want to talk to you!" I heard Janet call.

"Uh, coming!" I called back and looked back at Michael. I kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you."

He smiled and blushed. "No, thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Lola!" Janet called again.

I frowned and Michael laughed. "Just...thank you. You better go before she has a panic attack and comes after us both." He kissed me again and I nodded before heading back into the house.

"Where have you been? And why are you dripping?" Janet laughed. "Michael got you, didn't he?"

"Not before Max got him," I giggled.

She looked at me in confusion until a soaked Michael walked by with a frustrated look on his face. Janet had to sit down, she was laughing so hard. "Oh shut up, Tink. They cheated," he grumbled and then winked at me. I smiled and he walked towards the hallway to his bedroom.

"Come on, Lola," Janet spoke after she caught her breath. "Let's get you changed."

I followed her back to my room and she threw me a towel. She sat on my bed and dug through the many bags of clothes we brought back from the store. While she dug through and pulled off tags, I jumped in the shower. When I got out, she had all the clothes tagless and hanging neatly in my closet. She was fast.

"So, Lola...when do you plan on giving my brother his gift?" she asked.

"Hm...I don't know. I want to time it just right and make sure we are alone, so I can explain how the gift works."

She gave me a funny look and then layed back on my bed as we continued to talk. I dried off and got dressed and sat in front of my mirror. Janet got behind me and started to brush my hair for me.

"Random thought...if you could have any car in the world, what would it be?"

"What?" I asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, hence the word 'random.' Michael said you had a Mustang when he met you. I was just curious about your taste in cars."

"Yeah, I used to have one. He said he was going to buy me a new engine, but I don't think it could've been saved. It wasn't just the engine that needed to be replaced, I'm sure. I wouldn't ask Michael to spend that much money on me."

"As many problems as it did have, according to Jermaine, I really don't think there was too much that could have been done."

"Jermaine?" I asked. "What does he know about cars?"

"Tons actually. He owns the shop Michael had your car taken to. He's the one that's kept everyone's cars running in this family."

"I didn't realize." I waited for the point behind this entire conversation.

"So, tell me, what's your dream car?" she asked.

"Uh, I never thought about it. I guess I'd want an older style car. I've always liked the old muscle cars, like the Mustang. I love Mustangs."

"What color?" I was getting very curious as to why she wanted to know so much, but I ignored it.

"Hm...well, I think I'd like it black, with a saphire colored rose painted on the hood."

She thought for a minute. "A saphire rose? That's different."

"Yeah, that's what makes me unique I guess. I like having things that no one else has." I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at her through the mirror.

"Like my brother's heart?" I froze and she laughed. "Oh come on, you can't deny it. I know he has your heart too. I see the way you two look at each other. There's no fooling me."

"Uh, well I don't know about that. I mean, of course I like him. He's my best friend."

"Nope, there's alot more than that. I see something a whole lot more when you are around each other. I think it's sweet. Michael hasn't acted this happy in years. It's a good thing you came along, Lola."

I blushed. 'I have his heart? I mean, I know he kissed me, but...wow.'

"Just promise me you'll be careful with him. He's got a fragile heart."

"Yeah," I sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. "I know that feeling all too well."

She stopped brushing my hair and sat back on the bed. "You've been hurt too, huh? You want to talk about it?" She patted the spot on the bed next to her and I bit my lower lip. "You don't have to, Lola. I just want you to know I'm always around if you need someone to talk to."

"I think I'm in love with him..." I slapped my hand over my mouth and Janet paused and then smiled.

"I thought so. Don't worry, I won't tell him anything you don't want me to. I really do think the feeling is mutual though. All I can tell you is take it slow. But if you truly do love him, you should open up to him and tell him everything. He can help you mend while you help him." I nodded and sighed. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before she jumped up.

"Well, I'm going to go meet Peter in the studio. We're recording a duet for the first time," she smiled.

She assured me one more time that she'd stay quiet about my little secret and then she left. I layed back on the bed and the pain in my heart slowly started to come back. I curled into a ball and held my breath.

'I do love him, but how can I tell him that? How can I expect him to heal me? That's so unfair to expect so much from him.'

I reached across the bed and grabbed his gift wrapped box holding the special necklace inside and I hugged it to my chest. The pain slowed into a throbbing pain and I opened the box and twirled the necklace in my fingers. I ran my fingertips over the engraved message and smiled.

_"To my Michael, my faith in you will never fade. I love you. Love, Lola."_

I whispered the words to myself with my eyes shut. I raised up and looked at the calender on my bedside table.

'There's a full moon next week. I'll give him his present then, if I can get him alone long enough.'

The next few days went by too slowly. His parents stayed in the guest house and ate with us every day. I grew very close to Katie. I was even close to calling her 'mother' but Joseph had me nervous everytime he came into view. The nightmares had stopped haunting me until one night...

We sat at the dinner table and ate as we did every evening. Michael's parents, Janet, and his brothers joined us. Joseph kept a close eye on me and Michael, and he finally got too annoyed to remain silent.

"Who is this white girl you brought home, Michael? I don't like this. I don't like the way she looks at you, or the way you look at her. You're losing your focus."

I bit my lip and sank down in my chair. Everyone else simply glared at Joseph.

"My focus is fine, Joseph. Please don't be rude to my best friend. And her name is Lola," Michael said calmly.

"I don't care what her name is. You are going to lose everything if you continue to let this girl follow you around like some kind of lost puppy."

"Joseph!" Katie scorned.

"No! Don't shush me, Kate. What's gonna happen, Michael, hm? You gonna fall in love with a crazed fan now?"

"She's not like them. I care for her alot, Joseph. You need to be more polite." I was suprised at how calm Michael remained. I would have completely lost my temper and cussed him out if he were my father. Another reason why I looked up to Michael so much.

"Care for her means that you love her. If you had kids with this girl, you would regret it. She would be too careless. I bet she'd even end up killing your first child out of her own neglegence," he gritted through his teeth.

That did it for me. My heart felt like it was on fire and I grasped my chest and sucked in a deep breath. Everyone was too busy scolding Joseph to notice, and I was thankful for that. I took a few deep breaths and looked at Michael. He had anger in his eyes. The same anger he had when those gang members attacked me the first day we met.

"Michael, I'm sorry..." I breathed out. "Could I please be excused?"

Michael's eyes went from angry to sad when he looked at me. I couldn't blame him. I probably went pale after what Joseph said. His words felt like poison to me. Michael nodded his head and Joseph grumbled. I stood and apologized to his family. I walked slowly past the table and Michael grabbed my hand.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tears burned in my eyes and I kissed his cheek. I didn't have the strength to answer. I walked a little faster towards the back door, and once I was outisde, I broke into a sprint. I had to get as far away as I could so no one could see me in this much pain.

Michael watched me leave and then turned to glare at Joseph. "How could you be so cruel? I understand you acting this way to me or anyone else in our family, but not to her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"She's keeping you from your fans and your career."

"No she's not," Janet jumped in. "Michael and I have been working very hard on a new song. Michael has been working even harder. Lola hasn't changed that at all."

"She will when she falls in love with you."

"I love her," Michael growled, slamming his fist on the table. No one but Joseph looked suprised. "I brought her here by my own choice. I won't make her leave. I love her. You can either get used to her and be polite from now on, or you can leave and never come back. You decide."

Joseph thought for a minute and then got up and walked towards the guest house. "I'm going to bed."

Everyone watched him leave and Michael let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"So, does she know?" Katie asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting for the perfect time to tell her. I don't know how she feels about me yet. I don't want to make her uncomfortable incase she doesn't feel the same way," he said quietly.

"I doubt that's the case," Janet mumbled. Michael quirked a brow at her. "I can see it in her eyes, Mike. She loves you," she smiled at him and he smiled back. "I just hope she's okay. She looked like she was in alot of pain."

"She was. I'm gonna give her some time to herself before I go find her. I'm gonna go take a shower. Watch for her, okay? Let me know the second you see her."

Janet nodded and he got up and left. Soon, I found myself by the zoo. I stopped running and let the pain catch up to me. I leaned against the fence for support. I got startled when I felt a push against my back. I relaxed when I saw a giraffe nuzzling my shoulder. I turned and rubbed his nose and he nibbled on my shirt.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the giraffe. "How do you tell the King of Pop you're in love with him? How do you tell him why you're in so much pain when you don't want him hurting too? How many times has he even heard someone tell him they're in love with him? Won't be anything new to him, I'm sure."

The wind started to pick up and cooler air hit my skin and made me shiver. The giraffe jerked his head up and looked away for a minute before turning slowly and retreating for cover. I shrugged and spotted a nearby tree and climbed up into the fork of two large branches. I curled into a ball when the pain began to get worse. It seemed to get more and more painful by the minute. Atleast I was alone where I could cry out without having to worry about someone pitying me.

But this pain was getting worse...because I needed Michael with me. He was the one that made it disappear when I was around him. There's no mistaking it. I do love him, but I still don't think I'm ready to tell him about my past. Another wave of pain hit and I heard thunder. 'Great...a storm.' The pain got worse and I yelled out.

"Damnit! Michael where are you?" For the first time in years, I let myself cry out for help. I didn't care who heard me. I needed Michael now.


	6. time to tell all

_**shout out to my girl Rebecca! woot! :D**_

_**had to get that out of the way. im slowing down on my entrees here i know...please forgive me. lots of tests going on at school and im a single mom...try juggling that for 2 years : / lol not that im complaining. my 2 year old son is a huge MJ fan. He learns fast :) Anyway...thanks for ur ideas again Becca! Enjoy!**_

Two Hearts. One Mind Ch. 6

Janet was pacing by the back door when Michael came out of his room, towel drying his hair.

"Michael, I'm worried about her. She's been gone way too long and there's a storm coming."

Michael looked out the window and winced when lightning hit close by. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Be careful out there, baby. Storms around a big area like this mean more lightning strikes," Katie warned.

"I will mother. I'm taking the golf cart with the plastic cover. I've got to bring her back." Michael ran to the shed and got the golf cart out. He sped through the ranch looking for me. "Please be okay, Lola."

My tears were starting to end finally. I don't know how long I'd been out here, but the storm was almost here. It was beginning to rain. Lightning struck near the tree and I fell out, scraping my arm and cutting my forehead. I was really scared now.

"Damn, and I'm in a field of all places. There's no way I can make it back to the house without getting knocked on my ass," I whispered to myself. Another bolt hit and I jumped and crawled as close to the trunk of the tree as I could.

'What am I gonna do? What if Michael can't hear me yelling for him? Ugh. I have to keep trying.'

My head was starting to hurt, but I had to keep trying. "Michael! Where are you? Janet! Jermaine! Anyone! Please someone, help me..." my voice trailed off and cracked.

'What's the use? I'm gonna be stuck out here until the damn storm passes, if I live that long.' I shivered. The rain had already drenched me from head to toe. I was still angry though. Sad, angry...a few other mixed emotions I wasn't too familiar with. I was shocked and hurt by Joseph's words, but confused too. I didn't understand how someone that cruel could have raised someone like Michael. It didn't make sense to me.

"Lola? Is that you I hear? Where are you?" I heard a voice call.

"Michael? Michael! Yes! I'm over here under the tree!" I called back. I was so relieved to hear his sweet voice.

He pulled up in a golf cart and jumped out of it before it even came to a complete stop. I stood up when I saw him and I ran up to him, jumping into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

Michael wasn't expecting that, so he stumbled back a few feet and then paused before he hugged me tightly. "Lola, are you okay? I was so worried."

"Oh, Michael," I cried. "I was so afraid you wouldn't find me. I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that."

Michael rubbed my back. "Shh, it's okay. I would've run away from Joseph too if it was me. I've done it before many times, actually. You can't let the things he says bother you so much."

"I wish it was that easy, Mike." I pulled away to look at his face. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me gently.

"You're hurt," he whispered. I bit my lip. He knew my heart was hurting, but how can I just tell him my son died because of my neglegence? Joseph was right. "Let's get you back home and clean you up. I think I have a first aid kit stored somewhere in the house."

Oh, yeah...I forgot I fell and hit my head. I didn't know I was bleeding. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to the golf cart and helped me inside. It had some kind of plastic shield around it and he got in and zipped it closed.

"Are you cold? You can lean against me if you want," he offered. I shook my head and pointed at my soaked clothes. Before he could reply, another bolt hit and I slid against him. He chuckled. "I don't like storms either. We'll just protect each other," he said, putting his arm around me tightly.

I layed my head on his shoulder and sighed. Atleast the pain had stopped. Michael worked miracles on my fragile little heart. We got back to the house and Janet pushed me to my room while Michael put away the golf cart. I was changed into my red silk pajamas Janet bought for me.

Katie brought in the first aid kit and sat by me on the bed. I stayed silent while Katie gave Janet instructions. She left after cleaning and taping my head and Janet started brushing my hair.

"So, I noticed your pain was worsened by what my father said to Michael tonight. Are you okay?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I loved Janet like crazy, but I wasn't ready to talk about my past yet. She started to speak more and then stopped when Michael knocked on the door frame. He was in pajamas identical to mine except his were green.

"Mother needs you, Janet," he spoke quietly.

"Okay," she smiled. "Goodnight Lola. Get better soon, okay?" she kissed my head and left.

Michael came in and shut the door behind him. I let out a breath I was holding in for a while. Michael smirked.

"She still trying to get too much information from you? She's so silly. Just ignore her."

"She means well," I whispered.

"So, can I ask why the things Joseph said to you bothered you so much today?"

I paused for a minute and sighed. "I don't know. I feel like...like he doomed us, you know? If we ever did end up together, as unlikely as it sounds, he made his decision that we would fail," he quirked a brow at me and I blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, I know I'm being silly."

"No. I felt the same way, to be honest."

"Really? You've thought about...us?" I blushed even more.

"Yes," Michael came and sat by me on the bed. "Have you? I mean, what's your heart telling you about...us?"

I looked at my hands as they shook. "Of course I've thought about us. I just wasn't sure what to say or how you felt. I'm just one of your fans, afterall. You've probably heard it a million times..."

Michael tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes. "Heard what?"

I took a deep breath and reached into the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the gift wrapped box. I know I had planned on giving it to him later, but now that the subject was out in the open, I might as well do it now. I handed the box to him and he looked at me confused.

"What's this for?"

"For everything. For giving me a home. For giving me a family...your friendship. For mending my heart," I whispered that last part and he looked up at me. "It isn't much, okay? I owe you so much more, you know. Just open it."

He smiled and opened it slowly. He had the same look on his face that Janet had when she first saw it. He twirled the cross in his fingers and ran his fingertips over the chain.

"A prayer box?" he asked.

"How...how did you know?" I asked in shock.

"I've read about them before. You whisper your prayers into them and they stay locked inside. Only you and God know your prayers...and you take them with you to Heaven," he said, studying the design. "I've always wanted one."

I let out another breath. "So, you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Lola. But, you still haven't answered my question. What exactly have I heard a million times?"

I blushed and reached for the cross in his hand. I turned it over gently so he could see the inscription. He read it more than once and ran his finger over it a few times before he looked at me with watery eyes. I bit my lip. I hoped I hadn't crossed the line.

"Michael...I -" I was interrupted when his lips came crashing down on mine.

"Oh, Lola...I - I love you too," he breathed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him again.

"Am I interrupting?" Janet came in. I jerked away and blushed. Michael cleared his throat.

"Maybe. Look at what Lola gave me. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?" he bragged.

"Yes it is. Lola needs her rest now. We spoke with our family doctor. He'll be here to check on her in the morning."

"Ugh," I shivered. "I hate doctors."

Michael chuckled. "Didn't you work for a doctor before?"

"Well yeah, but it's different when they're coming to work on me. No thank you."

Michael laughed and kissed me again. "Thanks again for the gift, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Janet smiled and left. Michael walked to the door, putting the necklace on and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"I love you, Michael," I whispered. He turned and picked me up, kissing me passionately.

"I love you more," he smirked.

He kissed me one last time before he carried me to my bed and tucked me in and then he left. After he closed my door, I stared at it and sighed. I felt like a teenage girl in a brand new relationship. The lightning snapped me out of my daze and I sank deeper into the covers. There was still a throbbing pain in my heart, but I had gotten used to it now. I stared at the ceiling for a while before finally falling asleep.

Pretty soon, I was back in nightmareland again. I was walking down the same path. This time, I heard Joseph's voice repeating what he'd said to Michael. My voice of reason was gone. I ran faster when I heard my son cry out to me.

I skidded into the clearing when I saw a new setting. I expected to see Brian step over the cliff with my son in his arms, but instead, Michael was standing there. He was holding Will close to his chest and he was softly singing a lullaby to him. Will had his arms tightly around Michael's neck and his eyes were closed.

"Michael?" I whispered and took a step closer to him.

"Stay away," he said angrily.

"Michael...what's wrong?"

He wasn't even looking at me. I walked closer until I saw a girl standing behind him. She had her head buried into his back and she was crying. I heard a laugh and I turned to see Brian slowly moving forward.

"You think you can take my family, pop star? They don't belong to you," he grumbled.

"Stay away. They don't wanna be with you," Michael replied.

"You expect me to walk away when a freak has taken my family?"

Michael winced and I growled. 'How dare you.'

"How dare you!" I looked up in shock. That girl that hid behind Michael, she's...she's me...but how? This must be one of those dreams where you are watching yourself react, but you feel all the pain yourself. "Don't you dare call my Michael a freak! You had your chance and you broke my heart and killed my son!"

Michael winced again and Will faded slowly in his arms. I saw a tear fall from his eye and he embraced me, or that girl that was supposed to be me.

"You choose a freak over me? Pathetic!"

I felt the anger in me build and I watched myself run at Brian and stopping when he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"No!" I yelled. He pointed it at Michael and Michael wouldn't move. "Don't! Michael, run!" He stood still and I tried to stop Brian from shooting. "You already killed my son...I won't let you kill my love!" He pushed me away and Michael growled.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you vial excuse for a human being!" I was shocked to hear Michael speak that way to anyone.

"Michael..." I heard the click of the gun as it was being loaded and I ran in front of Michael just as Brian pulled the trigger. "No!"

The loud crack of the gun was replaced by a loud crack of thunder. I fell out of my bed. The blanket was wadded up in the floor next to me and it was pitch black.

"Oh God," I whispered. I heard the smoke detectors in the house beeping, trying to reset themselves and I heard the random rumbles of thunder and my own heart pounding in my chest. The power must have gone out.

I felt around for the door. I couldn't stand the darkness. I had to get to the living room and find a candle or flashlight or something. I finally found the door and snuck down the hallway. I moved down the wall until I hit something...or someone. When the lightning flashed and lit up the house, I saw sharp teeth and red eyes covered in fur.

"Ah!" I took off running back down the hallway and ran into something else. I saw hands with the next flash and fell to my knees. "When will this nightmare end?"

"Lola, Lola, sweetheart, it's just me. I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Michael...thank God." I felt him help me to my feet and I hugged him tightly. "You know you have freaking monsters in this place?"

He laughed. "Monsters?" He took my hand and we walked back down the hallway. He turned on a flashlight and pointed it at the werewolf manikan. I gasped. "He's not real, silly," he chuckled, knocking on the manikan.

I sighed in relief. "Could've fooled me."

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" I hesitated and he sighed. "Let's go to the couch and talk."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Obvious enough. I could hear you screaming from my room."

I knew this was it. This was my time to tell all. Every reason for my pain. The reason I met him in the first place. We sat on the couch and he wrapped us up together in a blanket. He layed back and pulled my back against his chest and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You yelled alot this time. I've heard you cry out in your sleep before, but this time was more painful, for both of us. I heard you yell my name, but who is Brian and Will?"

I sighed. "Michael...it's very late," I tried to get out of this.

"Lola, there's something you're not telling me."

"Michael, love..." I sighed. "I don't want you hurting anymore than you already are."

"Already are? Sweetie, I was hurting tremendously until you came along. You kept your faith in me when no one else did. You loved me and you've mended my shattered heart. Now it's my turn to mend yours. Let me help you, babe. I love you too much to see you in pain like this."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "Okay. Well, Brian is my ex boyfriend and Will is...was my son." Michael flinched when I corrected myself and he listened quietly. I went into every single detail I could remember. From the car accident and Brian's cockyness to the funeral, all leading up to the day we met.

"So, I'm your conscience now?" he chuckled.

"Leave it to you to bring up something less important than the main topic here," I joked.

"Lola, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. I can't believe anyone would be that reckless."

"That's what I always told myself," I whispered.

"So, that's why you got so upset with Joseph," I flinched and he hugged me tightly. "That wasn't your fault, you've got to believe that. This should be destroying Brian from the inside out, not you."

Michael continued to reassure me until I was finally convinced. By the time I finally gave in, the storm was over and I was falling asleep. The next morning, Janet came out and found us fast asleep on the couch. Michael was lying flat on his back and I was tucked under his arm with my face buried into his neck. We had our fingers laced together on his chest and his other arm was wrapped tightly around my waist.

Katie walked in and cooed with Janet. Michael awoke to the sounds of a clicking camera. He grumbled and then saw me sleeping on his chest.

"Please, go away and let her sleep. She had a rough night last night," he whispered. He started to try and roll off the couch and let me sleep a little longer, but then I whimpered and tightened my grip around him. Janet giggled.

"I guess this means she finally opened up to you, Peter. Better not leave her. She needs you."

"Yeah," he paused. "Isn't it amazing when you're betrayed and broken, you can still somehow love someone this much?"

"That's a very unique thing, my son," Katie whispered. "Don't you ever let this girl go. You are each other's life now."

"Don't worry, mother. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Shortly after that, I was awakened by a strange man hovering over me. He was a little too close for comfort and I jumped up and scooted away from him.

"Sorry if I woke you miss. I'm the family doctor. I'd like to get a look at your head, if you don't mind."

I looked at him unsurely. I was still half asleep. I looked around the room and saw Katie walk in. She smiled at me and sat down beside me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright Lola, no need to be frightened."

Somehow I was soothed by her presence and I relaxed and let the doctor examine me.

"Where's Michael?" I asked her.

"With Janet. They went to finish their duet in the studio. They will be back soon enough, my child."

"Alright." I waited as the doctor finally finished his examination and he wrapped me back up. "So, tell it to me straight, doc. Am I gonna live?"

The doctor and Katie laughed. "Yes, ma'am. I'm glad to see you didn't lose your sense of humor."

I smiled and shrugged. The doctor left after a while and I decided to go take a walk around the ranch. Katie said she would send Michael to me after he and Janet were done recording. I walked around the park and let my mind wander.

'I wonder what its like to be in the spotlight. I wish I had the guts to sing in front of people like he does.'

I stopped at the merry-go-round. No one was around, so I decided to scan through some of the songs Michael had progammed into it. I found one I remembered back when I was little. A song from a video game called Final Fantasy. The character was a pretty girl who sang this song during the game. She sang it while she searched for her lost lover. I pushed play and sang along with it.

After it stopped, I let the songs go into shuffle mode and I sat and listened to the music. I started thinking back from this morning. I had my eyes closed as I listened to Michael talking on the phone. It sounded like he had invited a bunch of kids from the hospital over to the ranch for the weekend. I started thinking after he said he wanted to show the kids the realistic version of the movie Peter Pan.

An idea shot into my head. Something Michael and the kids would both enjoy, if I could plan it just right. This is going to be exciting.

_**Shorter chapter I know. I've been trying to write this in a notebook before typing it, but i always end up making changes as i type it. weird huh? lol**_


	7. so many ideas so little time

_**Hey all...sorry if theres any typos. I was in a hurry typing this :) im starting to run out of ideas. Refuel me people please!! lol thanks for the reviews everyone. Glad you're all enjoying this. I hope Michael is enjoying the stories about him. I know i am.**_

_**We love you and we miss you Michael! hugs & kisses much!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 7

I stayed out by the amusement park coming up with many different ideas for the kids. From what I understood, alot of these children were from the cancer unit. That hit close to home for me because my brother, Cody had almost died twice before from cancer.

I spotted one of the workers and grabbed his attention. I asked him if he would start up the Farris Wheel for me. He probably wouldn't have done it if Michael hadn't told the entire staff at the ranch to give me absolutely everything I wanted. I rolled my eyes at the thought. If I wasn't his girlfriend, you'd think I was his daughter or something, the way he spoils me.

After riding it a few times, I lost my focus and stared at the sky. I remembered the last night there was a full moon. I had decided to take a walk close to the house. When I walked by the garden, I noticed a few giant white moths. They were pure white, and from a distance, they actually looked like fairies. The minute I had thought about the Peter Pan movie, I remembered seeing those moths.

'And they look like fairies...hm,' I thought for a minute.

"Hey, excuse me, sir. I'd like to get off." The worker nodded and let me off the Farris Wheel. I walked near the garden and saw the children were starting to arrive. Michael came out and greeted them and gave them a small tour. Eventually, he brought them to me to introduce me.

"This is my best friend, Lola," he smiled at me.

"Wow, Michael, she's just as pretty as Ms. Lisa."

Michael bit his lip and forced a smile on his face. Lisa...I haven't heard her name in a while. Michael told me about her before. He told me about their marraige and their divorce. He was so heart broken that she didn't see things the way he did.

"She doesn't understand Neverland, nor the children I surround myself with, which means she doesn't understand the real me," Michael had told me one night during one of our moonlit walks around the ranch.

"Alot of people don't understand you, love. You need to give people a taste of who you really are. Let them get a glimpse of what you're like when you're not on stage." I leaned my head on his shoulder and traced circles on his back.

"A taste...yeah, like a documentary." Shortly after that, he invited a man to Neverland to film everything. I got to meet him too, but Michael was extremely protective when the cameras came out.

"This is my girl, but I don't want people to know about her. Atleast not until she's ready for that kind of attention," he had told the man. He, of course, completely understood.

The huge difference between Lisa and myself was my love for children, and for Michael.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sure every one of you has an amazing story to tell, and I can't wait to hear them all," I smiled at the children.

"Right, well let's go have some fun on the rides first!" Michael shouted and the kids cheered and latched onto him. He looked at me nervously to watch my reaction. He sighed in relief when he saw me laughing at the sight.

Michael wasn't sure how I'd react around the kids. Janet explained to me that he was completely suprised when Lisa grew jealous of the time he spent with the children instead of her. She expected him to turn his back on his fans at a moment's notice. I saw it differently.

Perhaps some people would turn their backs on certain things to spend more time with family, but Michael couldn't do that. That meant turning his back on who he was. Without his music and his fans, he had no passion. Without the children, he had no love to give.

He smiled at me and took my hand. I tagged along with him and the children. Michael was suprised I played with them just as much as he did. We played until it got dark outside, then we started to head back to the house.

"Alright, movie time everyone!" Michael announced. The kids started filling the theater and he smiled at me. One of the servants walked in just as Michael was leaning in for a kiss and he grunted in frustration.

"Miss Lola, Mr. Jackson, pardon the intrusion," Michael grumbled and I elbowed him in the side. "Miss Lola has an important phone call."

"Oh..." Michael paused. "Who would call you here?"

"Hm...oh, I forgot. I filled out a few applications while I was out with Janet. Her idea, actually. She said I could use this number. I hope that was okay with you."

"Of course, you silly! Why didn't you tell me you were job hunting? I could've..."

"Mike, I love you, but there are some things I need to do on my own."

He frowned and I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on my king...turn that frown upside down. Go start the movie, your fans are waiting."

He smiled and then nodded, kissing my hand. "My lady...I await the moment I can hold you in my arms again."

I blushed. "Alright, Romeo, go on now," I pushed him into the theater and went to the phone.

"This is Lola speaking."

"Miss Lola, this is Dr. Murray. I read over your application and resume and I'd like to set up an interview."

"Oh, definitely, sir." I was so excited. It's been a while since I worked in a doctor's office, but I still had my license in Medical Assisting.

We set up a time to meet in the morning and I ran to my room to get things prepared. I picked out my clothes and got all of my important papers together. By the time I was finally satisfied I was prepared enough, Michael was coming out of the theater with the children.

"Hey, how was the movie?"

"Great. We watched Peter Pan!" one child yelled.

Peter Pan...now I remembered my plan. Luckily for me, it was a full moon tonight.

"Come with me, everyone. I want to hear your stories and about the movie. Come, take a walk with me."

Michael walked beside me as the children surrounded us, each with their own story to tell. When we got to the subject of the movie, we were outside by the garden.

"So tell me, do you remember the fairies in the movie?" They nodded. "Do you remember how fairies exist?" The kids looked around at each other and shrugged. Michael smiled.

"They exist only if you believe."

"Right. So how many of you believe in fairies?" Everyone looked around nervously. "I know I do," I said in encouragement.

"It was just a movie, Miss Lola," one girl said.

"Fairies are for girls," a boy snorted.

I bit my lip and Michael scooted closer to me. "Well, I believe in fairies," he winked at me.

"If Michael believes, then so do I!"

"Me too!" the kids yelled.

"Do you want to see them?" I asked. "You have to chant loud enough so they can hear you. Just like in the movie."

The children nodded in shock. Michael kept smiling, but looked at me in confusion.

"Trust me and jump forward into the garden when I tell you to," I whispered in his ear. "Chant with me. I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!" I repeated that and Michael joined in. Soon, the kids were chanting and I smiled at Michael and nodded my head.

We both jumped forward into the garden, and the night sky was soon filled with giant white moths. Michael and the children stared in awe. I could'nt help but smile when Michael's eyes lit up.

"Fairies! Oh wow! They really are real!" all of the kids were shouting amongst themselves.

"Beautiful..." Michael whispered and took my hand. "I've never seen anything so amazing in my life."

"I have," I replied. "I'm looking at him right now."

Michael looked at me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more," I winked.

He smirked. "I love you most."

"Oh, you think so? Prove it then," I challenged him.

He smiled and kissed me, not caring who was watching. "I plan to, don't worry."

"I never worry when I'm with you."

Max called Michael over to him which suprised us both. Max had been there the entire time, but we forgot he was there because he had been so quiet. I smiled and looked at the children chasing the moths around. One little boy was struggling to reach one on a nearby tree.

"Here," I giggled. "Let me help you." I raised him up to the moth and he froze. "Go on, it won't hurt you. Hold out your hand." He did and the moth crawled into his hand and he giggled.

"It tickles!" I smiled and put the boy back down on his feet and a few more children ran over to get a closer look at the moth in the boy's hand.

"I didn't know fairies were so fuzzy!" one girl giggled.

"You know you can make wishes on these fairies. Just like a shooting star," I whispered.

"You know what I'd wish for, Miss Lola?" I shook my head and smiled. "I'd wish that I wouldn't have to die so soon."

I took in a deep breath. I remembered this little girl. Michael said she had Leukemia and she stopped responding to treatments. No one really knew how long she had left.

"Do you think God would grant me that wish?" she asked.

"Emily, come here," I whispered and pulled her into my lap. I didn't notice, but Michael was watching me from across the yard and he heard every word. "Wishes are very special. Only a handfull can be granted. Something like what you are having to deal with can't always be helped. Wish for something for someone else, and pray for yourself."

Michael had also told me this girl was very unique. She didn't like anything sugar-coated, so to speak. She liked the truth and nothing but the truth.

The girl looked down and sniffed. "I'd wish for my mommy to be happy after I'm gone."

"There you go," I smiled.

"But, I'm scared...is that bad?"

"No, of course not. Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Really? Even you and Michael?"

"Yes ma'am, even me and Michael. For you, however, you don't have to be scared. You will be going to Heaven soon, and I envy that. You will be with your family that you have lost before, and you will be with God. There will be no more pain or sadness."

"I guess I have something to look forward to," she smiled.

"Mike, you love her, don't you?" Max elbowed Michael as he stared at me and Emily.

"Yea, Max, I do. So much."

"So, she's healed you."

Michael turned and looked at Max. "Yes, what's your point?"

"My point is you've been waiting for someone that could fix your heart, and now you have. You told me you were gonna marry that girl. Why haven't you asked her yet?"

"Max, come on, not so fast, okay? What do you know about love anyway?"

"I know enough to know you're one hundred percent in love with her. You should marry her."

"I am in love with her, Max, but I'm still trying to mend her heart. I can't move further until I know she's whole again. That wouldn't be fair to her."

Max nodded. "She seems like she's almost there."

"Yea, I hope so."

A moth suddenly flew into Michael's view and fluttered down to his chest. It landed directly over his heart and flapped it's wings. Michael smiled and let it crawl onto his finger and he held it up and watched it fly away. It flew around his head a few times and then landed on my chest, over my heart, and flapped it's wings. I repeated the same action as Michael. When it flew away, Michael and I made eye contact and we smiled at each other.

Michael winked at me and I smiled, blowing him a kiss. He acted like he had caught it and blew one back. I did the same, pretending to catch it and we both giggled.

I looked away and caught a glimpse of the clock nearby. It was close to midnight. I yawned and pointed at the clock when Michael looked at me again.

"Alright kids, let's get some sleep so we can have a water war tomorrow before you leave," Michael said.

"Aw, but we're not tired! Let us stay up pleassseee? Read us a ghost story Michael!" The kids kept begging and Michael bit his lip. Poor sensitive Michael. I giggled.

"Whoever gets to bed early can have whatever they want to eat for breakfast!" I called.

"Even cake?" one kid asked.

I looked at Michael and he smiled. "Yes, even cake. But not unless you go to bed!"

The kids cheered and ran inside. Michael grabbed my hand and kissed me.

"Remind me to thank you later."

"Thank me later," I teased.

"Funny," he rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek lightly. "I'll get them to bed and meet you in your room later," he winked.

"Behave yourself, Casanova."

"I plan to." He wiggled his eyebrows and made me laugh before disappearing down the hallway to tuck the kids in and read them a story.

I went into my room and took a shower. When I got out, I noticed my robe was replaced by Michael's red one. I rolled my eyes and put it on and walked out of the bathroom to see Michael sitting on my bed with his green robe on, giving me the most innocent look he would come up with.

I raised a brow at him. "Stealing my clothes now, are you?"

"No ma'am, I just wanted to see you in my robe again. You look incredibly sexy in it," he licked his lips and I shivered.

"You are a tease, Peter," I whispered. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wendy," he got up and pushed me lightly against the wall, pressing his perfectly shaped body against mine. "Is this better?" he whispered.

I shivered again and slid my hands inside his robe. I let out a silent gasp when my fingers brushed against his bare chest. "Michael..." I whispered.

He slid his hand into my robe and glided his fingertips across my stomach. His lips met mine and he trailed open-mouthed kisses down my neck and nibbled on my collar bone. I let out a small moan and he tightened his hold on me.

"You're skin is so soft, Lola," he breathed. "You're flawless..."

"Michael...don't tease me...please," I begged. When he didn't stop, my lips found his neck.

He gasped and I smiled. I bit down a little on the nape of his neck and worked my way up to his lips. He kissed me eagerly and I licked his lips and smiled at him.

"I'm glad I finally have your attention, Romeo."

"My attention is what you want, dear Juliet? You have it," he whispered against my neck.

"But I want it all...Michael," I moaned his name and that did it for him. He pulled me off the ground and carried me to the bed.

We made sweet love that night. He was such a gentleman about every little thing he did. He got so lost in the moment, but if I made an unfamiliar sound or winced because of a small cramp, he stopped and asked if he had hurt me in some way.

Of course he didn't, and for the first time in months, I slept soundly without any nightmares or pain in my heart. I fell asleep to the feel of Michael's heart beating against my back and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

The next morning was difficult to force myself out of bed. I had that interview with Dr. Murray, but I wanted to stay in bed with Michael all day. I was suprised I woke up before he did. I wiggled out of his arms and got myself ready. Then I leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Mmm...good morning beautiful," he mumbled.

"Goodmorning, sweetheart. Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep," I whispered.

"No," he grumbled and pulled me back into the bed and held me tightly against his bare chest. "Stay."

"Michael..." I sighed and tried not to laugh. He sounded like a kid begging his mom to let him sleep instead of having to go to school. "God knows I would rather stay here with you than be anywhere else, but I need this job."

Michael popped one eye open and grumbled again before letting me up. "Alright, fine..." he grunted. I nuzzled his neck and he smiled. "Take my car. I'll see you when you get back."

I would've argued about taking his car, but when you're with Michael Jackson for as long as I have been, you learn there's no sense in arguing with him at all. I nodded and kissed him again before I left.

I got to Dr. Murray's office a few minutes early and he met me in the parking lot.

"Lola, I presume?" I nodded, shaking his hand. "Nice...car. It looks oddly familiar to me...but it couldn't be..." he looked from me to the car and back to me, scratching his head.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks like Michael Jackson's car."

I froze. Did the public know about his car? I didn't want to say anything to anyone without asking Michael first. It was way too risky.

"Uh, can you please excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure," he quirked a brow and I climbed back into the car and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"Michael...I have a question."

"Lola, are you okay?"

"Yea, everything's fine, but...how many people know you own this car?"

"Just a handfull, why?"

"The doctor that's interviewing me asked if this was your car. I didn't know what to say to him."

Michael paused. "What's his name?"

"Murray."

"Oh," he let out a breath. "He's okay, Lola. Tell him who you are. He's an old friend of the family."

"Okay then, good to know. I'll see you soon."

"Okay sweet love, tell him I said hello."

"Will do. I love you," I blushed.

"Love you more," he chuckled and hung up.

I climbed back out of the car and walked up to Dr. Murray. "I'm sorry for the delay. This is Michael's car. I had to call him to ask him if it was okay that you knew. He says hello, by the way."

"Oh, wonderful. But why do you have the car? I've never seen you or heard him mention your name before."

"I suppose you wouldn't have. He's protecting me from the media. I'm his..."

"Girlfriend...ah yes, he said he was seeing someone special."

I blushed. "Good to know."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

We went inside and switched to a professional talk. We went over my resume and he gave me a quick tour.

"Well, I'm impressed, Lola. Looks like you've got the job."

"Wow, wonderful..." I smiled and then frowned. "This isn't because of Michael, is it?"

"No, no...I'm sorry if it may seem that way. This is strictly professional, I assure you."

He didn't seem nervous, so I believed him. We shook hands again and I hurried home to tell Michael the news. When I got to the house, Janet was waiting outside. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey little sis," she smiled. "How you been?"

"Great, Tink. How are you?"

"Good...I'm having withdrawls though. Let's go shopping!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You're lucky you caught me in a good mood. Let me go tell Michael something before we go."

"No!" she shouted and then covered her mouth. "I mean...tell him later. He's with his brothers right now. They're planning a reunion concert."

"Really?" I gasped. "Awesome!"

"Yea, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Hear what?" I winked.

"Good girl. Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and we jumped into the car and headed for the stores.

Michael watched out the window as me and Janet pulled away. When we were out of sight, he raced to the intercom and pushed the speaker button to the front gate.

"Sam, they're coming your way. Tell me when they're gone."

"They just exited the ranch, Mr. Jackson. All clear."

Michael smiled widely and picked up his phone. "All clear, Jermaine. Bring her in!"

"You got it!"

A few minutes later, Michael gathered the kids outside. He told them about a special birthday suprise for me, and each child had a can of silly string and confetti.

Michael smiled as he watched Jermaine pull in with a 1980's style Mustang. It was all black and had a huge hand painted saphire rose on the hood. Jermaine parked it and handed Michael red paint and a stencil. Michael autographed both doors in red ink.

"Jermaine...it's perfect. I can't thank you enough." Michael hugged his brother.

"I hope she'll like it. I went by Janet's instructions and this is what she said Lola wanted. I just hope this is atleast close to what she described."

"I know her taste, brother. She'll love it. Is this her old car or is this new?"

"Oh, this is all hers. It took some work, but it is her old green Mustang underneath it all. Just has the body of the 1980's style."

"Then she'll love it even more. Thanks man."

"No problem, Mike."

Michael stood with his arm around Jermaine's shoulders, admiting the new car. Jermaine really outdid himself this time.

'Thank you, Janet,' Michael thought.

"Now all we do is wait for the Queen of Pop to arrive," Michael chuckled.

The minute Janet hugged me before we left for the stores, the atmosphere had changed. Something told me I was going to remember this day for the rest of my life.


	8. save me

_**Thanks for the continued support everyone. I appreciate it so much! I've been having a real hard time lately. Alot of my fellow classmates are still convinced Michael was guilty. Hearing people insult him still bothers me. I cried on my way home today, and i cried when i heard the tribute song made for him. Look it up, its called Better on the Other Side by The Game. It will make you cry...so get ready. Much love everyone!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 8

When Janet and I finally started heading home, it was getting dark outside. We danced to a bunch of random music on the way back and Janet was keeping me laughing. It seemed to me like she was trying to distract me from something, but I let it go.

"Geeze, Tink, I think we almost bought the entire store this time," I laughed, looking in the back seat at our many bags of clothes and accessories.

"We probably could have if you would've let me stay an hour longer," she whined.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. We finally pulled up to the ranch and I noticed the Neverland lights were on.

"That's strange. Didn't the kids leave this morning?" I asked Janet.

"Yea, why?"

"Well, its funny the lights are on. Michael never has the front lights on unless theres company over. Why did he turn the lights..." I stopped when the gates opened and the drive was decorated in lights, leading all the way up to the house. "Oh...my" my mouth hung open.

Janet reached over and pushed my mouth closed, laughing. "Keep that closed, Wendy...now roll your window down and listen."

I quirked a brow at her and rolled my window down. As we got closer to the house I could hear faint singing. One particular voice sounded the best out of the others I heard. Michael was singing into a small microphone. When we pulled up, I saw the entire Jackson family standing on the front porch, each with a small candlestick in their hand. Michael was in front with a small microphone and two small speakers on either side of him. He was wearing his tight black pants and an open white shirt. The same outfit he wore in his Black or White video. Damn he looked good.

"What in the world?" I said, getting out of the car. I stared at Michael in confusion and he started singing happy birthday to me. I started blushing and Janet laughed. "I forgot my birthday...wow."

The family giggled at me and they stopped singing. Michael froze for a minute and then snapped his fingers. "I have a little something more than that..." Then I heard my favorite song start up. Give into me.

'Is he gonna sing this to me in front of everyone?' I wondered and started blushing.

He stepped off the porch singing to me. I blushed like crazy as he walked to me and brushed against me seductively. I started sweating. He danced all around me like he was some kind of professional stripper, but he was staying fully clothed. Damn my bad luck.

As he sang the last line, he pulled me against his chest and kissed me passionately. Everyone clapped and Katie brought out a huge cake with sparkling candles sticking out of every side of it. It almost looked like a wedding cake with its full three layers.

"Wow, thank you all so much everyone. This is incredible."

Michael was still holding me against his chest and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "There's more."

"More? Michael...come on, what more can you and your family give me? You've done enough..."

"Not quite. Jermaine, you have the floor."

Michael walked away and Jermaine walked to me and offered his hand. "My lady...may I lead you somewhere?"

I blushed a little and looked at Michael. He nodded and smiled widely and I smiled, taking Jermaine's hand. Everyone else followed far behind while Jermaine lead me to the side of the house near the second garage where Michael kept his car.

"You remember your old Mustang, right?" Jermaine asked.

"...Yea, what about it?" I hesitated.

"Well, it was in very bad shape you know, and Michael just couldn't stand for that," he looked back at Michael and smiled and Michael stood with his hands in his pockets, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"What are you trying to tell me, Jermaine?" I asked in curiousity.

"See for yourself," he said, offering me the garage door remote. I hesitated and then took it. I looked at the closed garage and Michael started rocking on his heels.

"Trust in me Lola, push the button," Michael whispered.

I pushed it and watched the door slowly rise. Tito hit a control near the side of the building and the inside of the garage lit up brightly. Then I saw the most amazing piece of machinary I've ever seen. A 1980s style black Mustang with a saphire rose painted on the hood.

"Oh...my...GOD!" I walked up slowly and put my hand on it. The black paint shimmered in the light and looked like it had been covered in glitter. I slid my fingertips down the side and reached what looked like stenciled writing. I bent down and looked at it carefully and noticed it was autographed by my Michael. I jumped up and ran into Michael's arms, kissing him repeatedly.

"Oh Michael I love it! I love the color, I love the rose, I love your own personal touch to it, God I love you!"

Everyone chuckled at my reaction and he laughed. "I love you too. It wasn't just me though. Janet got the information from you. Jermaine built it, and I signed it."

I let go of Michael and ran into Jermaine's arms and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. You are brilliant!"

"You have good taste little sister. I enjoyed working on it," he smiled, hugging me back.

I turned and hugged Janet. "Thank you for being nosey," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for not jumping on me. I don't think I could've caught you like the other guys could," she laughed and I lightly pushed her.

"Can we take it for a ride?" I asked Michael.

"Yeah, midnight drive sounds nice. Let's go." He opened the door for me and I climbed in. The interior was black and everything was outlined in blue saphire. The seats were genuine leather and it had me and Michae's initials sewn into the seats.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"Yeah, mother knows how to work the sewing machine." I smiled and blew a kiss to Katie. She smiled back and waved us off.

We took a ride around the block. I wasn't driving very fast. I was too busy enjoying the car itself, and of course enjoying my alone time with Michael.

"You drive too slow, Lola. Let me show you how its done."

I quirked a brow and giggled at him, then I pulled over and switched seats with him. I sat and stared at him while he flipped through some music and turned on Linkin Park. After the beat picked up, he burned rubber and the engine growled. I always wanted my car to sound like that, and now it did.

"Daaammmnnnn...." was all I could say.

"What?" Michael asked.

"The sound of the engine...you...the speed...I think I'm getting turned on," I teased and winked at him. He looked over at me and I bit my lip and he bit his.

"I think it's time to get home and get ready for...uh...bed," he stuttered and I giggled.

"Sounds good to me, love," I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he blushed.

We got home and took a shower together, which proved to be rather interesting. It wasn't sexual as it was annoying. Everytime I raised my arms to wash my hair, Michael tickled me. He wouldn't let me clean myself up until I pushed him against the wall and leaned my back against his chest.

"That's just not fair," he whined.

"Oh, what a shame," I teased, rubbing up and down his body like a strip tease. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me and bit my neck. "Behave yourself now," I moaned.

"I don't wanna," he whined like a kid.

After that, we ended up in the bed, which ended up to be a bad idea because we slept with wet sheets that night. I guess I agrivated him too much. That night, I had another nightmare. I was standing backstage watching Michael peform. Everytime he glanced at me, I'd smile and blow a kiss and I sang along to every song.

When he sang "They Dont Care About Us" a group of dancers dressed as gang members came on stage with him. They started acting funny and they began to push Michael off stage. Michael turned and looked at me with sad eyes and walked with them, away from me.

"Michael...wait, where are you going?" I called. Suddenly, the crowd disappeared. I ran on stage towards Michael and he kept walking away from me. "Michael, don't! Please...dont," I watched him disappear with these guys and I fell to my knees on the stage. The spotlight fell on me and I put my face into my hands and cried. "Michael, don't leave me!"

"Lola...shh I'm here." I looked up, but still couldn't see him. "I'm not going to leave you. Lola, come on sweetheart, wake up. You're just dreaming."

Suddenly I saw his sweet face looking down at me. I raised up and looked around the room and then rubbed the sweat off of my face. "A dream?"

"Yes, a dream. Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing my bare arm softly.

I hugged his neck tightly and buried my face in his neck. "I'm okay now. Just promise me you won't ever leave me."

Michael looked at me for a minute and snorted. "Now why would I ever leave you? You just got my heart put back together. I wouldn't just leave and let both mine and yours shatter again."

"Good." I whispered.

We layed back down and I curled up against him and listened to his heartbeat. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep. Michael's heartbeat was like a lullaby to me. Michael spent the next few nights sneaking into my room to sleep with me. He really didn't have to do that considering it was his home, but the thrill of this child-like behavior excited us both in a funny way. I couldn't really explain it. He was a child at heart and he was rubbing off on me.

One morning while we were sitting on the couch after we had breakfast, a knock came at the door. A man soon walked in with a briefcase and Michael shook his hand.

"Lola, this is Mr. Davis. He is the one that sets up all my tours for me," Michael smiled.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I shook his hand and he nodded.

"Mr. Jackson, we must get to work at once." Michael nodded and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"I'll be back," he whispered. I nodded and he disappeared into his office with the other man.

I ignored the man's rudeness. I was really suprised Michael had this much patience with half the people he was forced to be in contact with. Most of them were entirely rude. For a while, I kept forgetting Michael was a superstar. He was just a regular guy to me. He wasn't just Michael Jackson, the King of Pop. He was my Michael, and I was his so-called "Queen of Pop" or so he called me.

I watched the television for a while and decided to go for a walk. I sat near the garden and sang to myself until Michael finally came out and found me.

"Love, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave for a while. There's much planning to be done for the Bad Tour in a few weeks. I'll leave everyone's number for you. I've already told the staff they could have the day off so you could be alone. The only one other than you that will be here is Sam. He will be at his post at the front gate for your protection," he kissed me lightly and walked to the door, putting his fedora on and kissed me again. "Stay out of trouble. I love you," he whispered.

I blushed and giggled. "I love you too, and hey, I always stay out of trouble."

Michael gave me a funny look and I smiled innocently at him and he walked out the door with Mr. Davis. I sat there for a while, trying to decide what to do. No staff was here, so riding the rides wasn't a possibility. I had already been to every inch of the ranch, so I decided to walk around the neighborhood. No one knew who I was yet, and I figured I'd easily pass as a regular worker at the ranch.

I walked past the gate and told Sam I wouldn't go far. He nodded. He knew he wasn't allowed to argue. He was only to give me whatever I wanted. Michael was so protective. I kind of figured he would flip if he knew I left the ranch, so I borrowed one of his fedoras. This one was bright red and it matched my plad bondage pants. I decided to dress a little differently so people wouldn't associate me with Michael. I wasn't too concerned with myself but I did want to protect him as much as I could.

I walked around for a while until I came across an abandoned field, farm included. I got curious and walked around the property. I remembered Janet pointing out this area once, saying this was the place her and Michael would come and play together when they wanted to get away from everyone else.

I walked around the barn a few times, and soon realized I wasn't alone. I noticed a group of guys leaning on a wooden fence nearby, and when they noticed me, they got closer.

"Why, if it isn't the pedophile lover. We haven't seen you in a while, baby. You lookin' good, girl," one guy licked his lips and I trembled.

"You disgust me. Leave me alone," I snarled.

"Don't be like that. We just wanna play with the pedophile lover. You can play, can't you? I bet that freak taught you some moves," another man taunted.

I snarled and clenched my teeth tightly. "Go screw yourself and don't call him a freak."

The men snarled back at me and surrounded me. They started pulling at my clothes and one of them knocked the hat off my head. One guy behind me leaned over and slipped his finger under my shirt and pulled it up a little. I swung around and punched him in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"You bitch, you broke my nose!" I smirked and took a fighting stance my cousin had taught me once before. They came at me, and I was only able to get in a few hits before I was wrestled to the ground. Soon, they had me tied up and they threw me into the barn and locked me inside.

'Okay, well that was fun. Ugh...I should've listened to Michael and stayed home...' I layed there for a minute and then I smelled gasoline. I choked a little and then I smelled smoke. The far end of the barn wall caught fire and I heard the gang yell out something about "burning for the freak" and I started to panic.

I struggled against the ropes around my wrist and ended up with bad rope burn. I was able to get a hold of the cell phone in my pocket and I dialed the first number I could find. Tito. He answered and I mumbled against the tape across my mouth. He listened carefully.

"Lola? Is that you? What's wrong? You're hurt aren't you? Where are you?" he asked between my muffled speech. I was somehow able to sound close enough to _barn_ and he figured out where I was. "The barn? I know where that is. I'll bring help." Before he hung up, I yelled out _fire _and he paused. "Is it on fire? Oh, God, I'll call for help. Stay low, Lola, and try not to breathe in the smoke!"

I don't know how he was able to understand me with tape over my mouth, but I was thankful. Too bad I was beginning to lose my focus.

'Stay awake for me, Lola...you have to stay awake.'

'My voice of reason? Where have you been?'

'I never left. You have to stay awake. Michael is coming. Stay awake...'

'Michael...oh...Michael,' my vision started to blur. 'I hope I can see his face one more time.'

I blacked out for a minute, or so it seemed. I heard a bunch of voices. It sounded like some kind of fight outside. Then I heard a loud crash and the sound of his voice.

"Lola, wake up! Please...baby you have to wake up. Stay with me!"

'I hear you Michael...I just need to rest for a few minutes.' I felt Michael's trembling lips on mine. Then I saw a bright light and a bunch of clouds.

"Where am I?"

"Mommy? What are you doing here?"

I jerked my head up and saw my son standing in front of me. He was dressed in white and he was smiling widely at me. Tears burned in my eyes.

"Will? Oh baby I missed you so much!" I cried.

"I miss you too mommy, but you gotta go back. You gotta stay with Michael Jackson."

"But..."

"Young lady, no buts, you must go," my grandfather came and stood next to Will, taking his hand.

"P...Papa? I don't understand...I don't want to leave. I wanna stay here with you."

"I know, Lolo...but you can't. Don't you see?" he pointed to the side and I saw what almost looked like a screen placed in the sky. Michael was doing CPR on me. "He needs you with him. You aren't done on earth yet, dear Lolo. You need to stay with Michael, and marry him. You will both join us here soon enough, when you are together."

A tear slid down my face and I nodded. My grandfather wiped the tear and kissed my forehead. My son grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "Mommy, tell Michael Jackson I said hello. Tell him I asked him to take care of you for me."

I giggled at my son and kissed his cheek. "I will. I love you both so much."

They both smiled and the light dimmed. There was a faint light in my eyes now, and I heard faint voices.

"I think she's coming around. Good job, Mr. Jackson."

I opened my eyes and saw Michael and his family standing around me. "Where am I?"

Katie grabbed my hand. "You're in the hospital, baby girl. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but okay. Where's...?"

"I'm right here, sweet love," Michael walked in and kissed me softly. "You scared the hell out of us you know."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Joseph stepped forward and I winced. "Why did you leave the ranch? It's too dangerous to be out there without any of us."

Michael held his hand up at him and he grumbled and walked out. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be. I'm happy he said that." The family looked at me in confusion and I smiled weakly. "He sounded like he cared about me for a minute. That's a nice feeling."

They all smiled and soon they said their goodbyes and left. Michael stayed with me and I told him what I had seen.

"So, he wants me to take care of you? That's sweet, but I already am taking care of you."

"I know," I whispered. "So, what happened?"

"Well," he sighed. "I'm not sure why or how you ended up at that barn, but Jermaine called me after Tito called him saying you were in some kind of trouble. He told me where to meet them. When I got there, my brothers were fighting with that gang that had attacked you before," he paused and ran his hand over my bruised arms. "Which would explain why you look beat up, again. The gang ran away and Jermaine started trying to kill the flames. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and kicked the door down and found you on the ground, tied up and not breathing."

"I know, I watched you do CPR on me," he looked at me in confusion. "While I was up there, it looked like I was staring at a television screen that was built into the sky. It was strange. I felt your lips against mine. I wanted so badly to kiss you back." I whispered. Michael smiled and kissed me. I held him there for a while before he raised up and moved a hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Rest now, my love. You're safe. I promise, I won't ever let anyone hurt you ever again."

I put my hand on his face and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine for going against your wishes and leaving the ranch in the first place. I'll never leave you Michael. I love you."

Michael smiled and kissed my palm. "I love you too."

Soon, the doctor came in and looked over me. He said I was doing much better and I could go home tomorrow. He also said visiting hours were over and Michael snorted.

"With all do respect, sir, I'm not leaving her. I'll just sleep here tonight."

I smiled at him and he kept his focus on the doctor. The doctor wouldn't dare argue with the King of Pop, so he nodded and left.

"You didn't have to..." I yawned. "I mean, you don't have to..."

Michael chuckled. "You're so tired you can't talk straight. Get some rest, love. We'll go home and spend some quality time together tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Okay..." I mumbled and shut my eyes. Michael crawled into the bed with me and nuzzled my neck.

"My Queen...I'll love you forever."

_**Forgive me, it's a short chapter. Finals at school are keeping me busy. Probably isnt as good as my previous chapters cuz i typed this blindly. no notebook! ahh! lol**_


	9. the heart mends only to break again

_**A longer chapter this time. Bring on the drama! I dedicate this chapter to my buddy Rebecca, for her alone time with Katie idea :) Thanks to everyone else reviewing on this story.**_

_**By the way, the song they dance to in this chapter...you can see exactly what it looked like if you go to and search "Highschool Musical 3 - Can I have this dance?" The way they dance is the way Lola and Michael dance. Enjoy!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 9

We were able to come home the next day as the doctor had promised. Luckily for me, I only suffered minor burns on my feet and slight smoke inhalation. Michael hadn't hardly slept at all. The nurses came in every few hours to draw blood and make sure I was still doing okay.

I looked at Michael while we rode on the way home. He had dark circles under his eyes and he wasn't speaking hardly to anyone. He noticed me looking at him and he gave me a fake smile.

"Don't do that," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't act like you're not tired. I'm sorry I kept you up all night."

"You didn't, silly. The nurses did," he smiled.

"I should've stayed home," I whispered, looking away from him. "I'm sorry, Michael."

"Hey, stop that," he grumbled and turned my face towards him and kissed the back of my hand. "You have no reason to be sorry. You know, you're like me. Never can be completely satisfied. You've done it all at the ranch and you wanted a change in scenery. I can't hold that against you. I would've done the same thing."

I smiled and held his hand. "There really isn't much I can do even being away from Neverland. I don't like being without you. Life becomes so dull when you're not around."

Michael smiled at me and kissed me gently. "I'll never leave you alone again. I promise."

When we got back to the ranch, Kai had a special dinner set up for us. Michael's family made me a card and Katie offered to stay and help take care of me.

"Mother, that's very generous of you, but I can take care of Lola. It's really no problem for me," Michael told Katie.

Katie pursed her lips. I could feel some kind of tension between her and Joseph and I cleared my throat. "Michael, I love you to death and beyond, but you look terrible. Let Katie stay. You need to get some rest."

"But Lola..."

"Michael," I pouted and gave him a sad look.

"Okay, okay! I'll do whatever you want, just don't make that face!" he groaned.

"It's a gift," I winked. I guess I really was like him now. I was using his phrases and making the same comments as he normally would. He rolled his eyes at me and I giggled. He picked up a few of my traits as well.

"Goodnight, ladies," he kissed Katie on the cheek and lightly kissed my lips. "If you need me, I won't be far. I love you."

"Love you more," I grinned.

"Sure, sure. Have fun girls," he gave his mom a look.

"We will once you leave," Katie teased.

Michael made a scrunched look and made us laugh before he finally turned down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Such a crazy boy, that Michael. I don't know how you keep up with him now. I had a hard enough time when he was just a boy and he hasn't changed much," Katie chuckled.

She sat on the couch with the first aid kit and lifted my bandaged feet into her lap. I ignored the slight pain as she cleaned the burns and rebandaged me.

"You did good, Katie. I've gotta say, I've never had more respect for one person as I do now. He's a kid at heart, but his heart is so gentile and he's so amazing. All of your children are amazing."

I heard Joseph grunt in the back of the room and he slowly got up and walked out towards the guest house. Katie just ignored him and kept her eyes on me.

"Oh, child, they picked up their own traits without any help from me," she rocked a little in her seat.

"You've done so much. You raised them all and taught them well. They each have such fragile hearts and it's all from you. They're only where they are now because of you."

Katie smiled and blushed a little. I would've brought up the things I've learned before about how hard Joseph was on them, yet she was their only support through it all. This woman was everything I wanted to be. I felt tears burn in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, are they too tight? Did I hurt you?" she asked, concerned.

"No, not that," I whispered, holding my hand over my heart.

Katie watched me for a minute and then took my hand in hers.

"What is it then, child?" she smiled in an encouraging way and I knew right away that I could confide in her.

"I look up to you, Katie. You're everything I wish I could be. I wish I could've been more like you for my own son," I whispered.

"Honey, you did everything you could in such a short amount of time. I can't say I know how you feel in the same sense, but I do feel pain when my boys are out performing. Especially that apple head in there. He became a star, and I felt like I gave my son up, so he could be given to everyone else."

"But then everyone else...broke into different beliefs, and they broke him..." I clenched my fists.

"Exactly. People that I gave my fragile hearted son to, broke him. So, I do feel some pain like you. But now that you're here, my son isn't broken anymore. Now, family is more important to him than his career. Not much more important as other people may put it, but it's a start," she squeezed my hand. "I want you to know I'm always going to be around for you, child. As far as I'm concerned, you are a Jackson."

I blushed. "Thank you, Katie." I hugged her tightly. "I'd be honored to be a part of this family."

I didn't know it, but Michael was listening from down the hall. The last thing he heard me say made him smile widely. If I had seen the look on his face, I'd probably say he was plotting something.

A few weeks went by and my feet were completely healed. Mr. Davis came by a few times each week to go over the Bad Tour plans. Michael had put it off a few times so that he could stay closer to me while I recovered. Mr. Davis got rather annoyed with me.

I stepped into the theater one night while Michael sat in his office with Mr. Davis. I decided to put in the movie "Highschool Musical 3". I was a bit embarassed when I asked Michael if he had it. He didn't seem to mind. He had every movie ever made in the world in that little theater of his.

I sat back and watched the movie. I sat up in my seat when the scene of the Waltz came on. The girl sang to her boyfriend as she was teaching him how to Waltz. I sang along with the movie and Michael walked in and listened. He studied the look of longing on my face and then smiled that plotting grin again.

The next morning after breakfast, I took a walk outside. I walked next to the garden and Michael walked up to me and gave me a Tiger Lily.

"You...you remembered?" I gasped.

"Keep your faith...yes, I remember," he smiled.

"Oh, Michael...thank you," I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. He grinned and put the flower behind my ear.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I teased. He quirked a brow and I nodded. "Sure, ask away."

"Would you teach me how to dance?" he blushed.

"What? Come on, funny Michael. You are the master at dance. Geeze."

"Yeah, sure...the master at my own style. I wanna learn how to Waltz."

"Waltz?" I paused. "How did you know I knew how to Waltz?"

"You aren't the only one who sings along to Highschool Musical, you know," he winked.

I laughed nervously. "Well, sure I can. If you really want me to. Just tell me when and where."

"Here and now," he took the stance with me and held my hand, then nodded to the side. Music that sounded familiar started to play. "Sing to me, Lola."

I blushed. Was he serious? He looked nervous too. I figured I wouldn't get another chance like this, so I sang to him. He followed my steps and words. When the man's part in the song came, my heart melted. He knew the words and he sang them to me.

We danced around the garden and sang. At the end, I honestly expected rain to fall. I felt like I was in the movie myself.

"That was..." he breathed.

"Incredibly..." I panted.

"Brilliant!" we both jumped at Joseph's booming voice. "Absolutely brilliant! I saw the whole thing. Michael, if you put that number in your lineup, you would bring in so much more money than before," he beamed.

Michael snorted. "Joseph, I've told you before, it's not about the money. This was just for fun, anyway."

"For fun...so? Have your fun on stage in front of all your fans! They'd have fun seeing you do something new."

Michael paused in thought and then looked at me. I smiled. "It would be interesting, Michael. I'd pay to see you doing something that no one's seen you do before."

"That's alot of people, Lola. If I introduce you on stage now, the media will be all over you," Michael whispered.

I squeezed his hand. "I've been through worse. That won't matter as long as I'm with you. I've beaten worse because you were right there next to me."

Joseph grumbled and Michael frowned for a minute before looking at me and finally smiled. "Okay."

"Great! I'll call Davis and set it up," Joseph boomed again, making Michael and I jump again.

"He sure is enthusiastic," I gulped.

"Anything for publicity. I'd do it just for the fans, and for you, but not him or the money," he grunted.

"I know you would. You're such a saint," I said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," he grinned.

Rehersals started soon after that. It was insane how tired we ended up when we got home every night. Michael decided a week into the rehersals that he wanted me to be the girl he followed around on stage during his song "The Way You Make Me Feel". He said it was much easier to sing to a girl he really felt that way about.

Of course, I was nervous about being in front of so many people. We did a dress rehersal at the Staples Center a few days before the first concert. I watched him dance across the stage and sang along to his songs. When he called me up, I looked at the empty seats and froze.

"Lola, it's okay," Michael whispered in my ear and kissed my shoulder. "Just focus on me and have fun. No one else around, baby. It's just you and me." I nodded and the music started.

I did exactly what he said and focused on him. Pretty soon, I moved like him and I didn't notice anyone but him. Then, we waltzed and received a standing obation by the few people who saw the rehersal.

We played the first couple of shows and it went just as well as rehersals. Just before the first show, I was extremely nervous. Michael made me laugh and loosened me up. He was running through a sound check before the crowd came in and he pretended like he forgot what to do.

He started to dance and then he froze and looked at his back up dancers standing behind him.

"Uh...what comes next? I forgot."

One dancer told him to yell into the microphone and run into the first song and he smiled.

"Oh...HOE!" he yelled and then he ran off stage leaving everyone laughing like crazy.

"What are you doing, crazy man?" I laughed.

"Just trying to get you laughing, which I accomplished. Remember to focus on me. It's not easy to ignore the screaming fans, but if you're like me, as I'm sure you are, you'll get tons of energy out of them. Pretty soon, you will become someone completely different on stage."

He was right. I focused on him, but during the Waltz, the energy the crowd gave us was almost intoxicating. Michael was a completely different person on stage, and now I was exactly the same way. His fans seemed to like me pretty easily. We always got flowers thrown to us when the Waltz ended.

The third show came to an end and we ended up having a dance off for fun. The crowd loved it and of course, Michael won. On the way back home, in the back of the limo, it didn't take us long to wind down. Michael's adrenaline kept him awake, but mine wore off and I soon fell asleep across his lap.

The next morning during breakfast, Michael told me Mr. Davis was frantic about the song lineup, so he'd have to leave for the day.

"An entire day without you? Ugh!" I grumbled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"If you say so. I'm still tired from last night, so I guess I can catch up on some sleep."

"Sounds good. I wish I could sleep with you," he whispered.

"Me too," I reached over the table and grabbed his hand.

"Well, I'd better go meet him. I gave everyone but Sam the day off. Just promise me you will stay home unless Janet is with you."

"After what happened last time? No thanks. I'll just stay in bed."

Michael chuckled and got up. I walked him to the door and he kissed me gently. "If you can't sleep, you can get on the computer in my office."

"I'll consider that," I smiled and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you, Mike."

"I'm gonna miss you too," he kissed me one more time and walked out the door.

I leaned my back against the door and listened to my hear slow down to its normal pace.

'Hm...no more pain. I guess my heart was mendible after all.'

I waited for my voice of reason, but heard nothing but my own heart beating. I shrugged and yawned and decided a long nap sounded nice. I had aches in muscles that I didn't even know I had.

Four hours later, I woke up feeling unusually rester. No nightmares, no pain...life was slowly getting better and better for me. I only hoped Michael felt the same way.

I stretched and headed for the office. I sat down at Michael's desk and stared at the black computer screen. It had been a while since I used a computer. I only imagined how many emails I had waiting for me. All of them, no doubt, demanding to know where I'd gone. Too bad I was sworn to secrecy. I laughed at my own sarcasm.

'Yeah, too bad. Maybe I don't want anyone to know where I am. I'm happy with things the way they are. Just Michael and myself. No one else.'

I shook my head and turned on the computer. I opened my email and found several new emails. Just as I suspected, everyone wanted to know where I was or if I was even alive. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. Two messages said something about they thought they were seeing things, but could've sworn they saw me on the television dancing with Michael Jackson. I bit my lip. I didn't want anyone I knew to know I was staying with him.

Another email that caught my eye was from my cousin, Jon.

_"Lola, _

_I don't know how long it will be before you will see this. I just hope you're okay. You better be taking care of yourself like you promised me you would. Drop me a line soon, prima. I miss you._

_Love, Jon"_

'Atleast it was more decent than telling me to reply if I'm not already dead.'

I had to think very carefully of what to say before I started typing. I only planned to write Jon back. He was the only one I knew that wouldn't ask so many questions. He'd settle for the facts I gave him. After a few minutes, I ran my fingers over the keyboard...

_"Jon,_

_I'm doing very well for myself. Yes, I am taking care of myself. I'm staying with a friend in L.A. That's all I can tell you at this point. Tell everyone I'm still alive. Don't tell anyone where I am. The last thing I need is for someone to come looking for me. I'm happy. I miss you too, primo. Keep in touch._

_Love, Lola"_

After I hit send, I read through a few more emails and decided to open up messenger. If anyone other than Jon asked questions, I'd simply lie or sign off. No one seemed to notice I had signed in until about five minutes later.

_"Lola? Is it really you?"_

"Cody...how have you been?"

_"I'm good. How have you been? And where?"_

"I'm okay. I'm actually happy. I'm...staying with a friend in California."

_"Oh, I didn't know you had friends there."_

"Well, I do now."

_"Hm. Mom was having a hard time since you left, you know."_

"Was? Does that mean she's okay now?"

_"Well...uh..."_

As I waited for his reply, I heard some sounds coming from the living room. The front door closed. What was Sam doing here? It had to be Sam. Michael said someone would've called before coming over.

"Lola, sweetheart...where are you?" a faint voice called.

What a relief to hear Michael's sweet voice. I hadn't realized how much I really missed him until now. I turned back to the computer.

"Cody...I'll be right back. My friend is calling for me."

_"Okay...hurry back."_

"Sure."

I jumped up so fast, the chair caught my foot and tripped me. I kicked the chair and grumbled at it before I ran out the door. When I saw Michael, my mouth almost dropped open. He was dressed in white from head to toe. I assumed he had just got done rehersing "Smooth Criminal". He saw me and smiled, holding his arms out wide. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around, knocking his hat off of his head. I kissed him repeatedly. I couldn't help myself. I missed him so much and he looked sexy as hell.

"Well damn," he chuckled. "If I'm gonna be getting this kind of treatment everytime I leave you home alone, I'm gonna have to do this more often."

"No way," I argued. "If you plan on leaving me this long again, you're taking me with you. I missed you too much."

He laughed and kissed my nose. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. A taste of my old life came when I took a four hour nap. I answered an email and read several more. Funny thing, almost every email demanded to know where I was and if I was even alive. Two of them swore they saw me dancing on stage with you on the television."

"Really? Which one did you answer?" he asked. He almost looked like he was angry that someone had seen me on television. Even more angry that people assumed I was dead.

"My cousin, Jon. He was the only one I could answer. He settles for what little facts I can give him," Michael quirked a brow at me. "Don't worry, all I said was I was staying with a friend in L.A. and I was happy."

"Are you? Are you truly happy here?"

I stared at him expecting a smile to say he was joking, which never happened. "You don't know?" he shrugged. "Do you believe me when I say how much I love you?" he nodded. "Being in love and being loved by a man with such a pure heart makes me more than happy, Michael. You make me happy."

He smiled and kissed me. "You make me happy too."

"Oh, by the way, I am talking to my brother with messenger. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course. Are you still online in there?"

"Oh yes, I forgot I told him I'd be back when I heard you come in."

I took his hand and we walked back to the office.

"Cody, are you still there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here."_

"Cool. I brought my friend with me."

_"Okay. Hi friend."_

Michael reached forward and typed. "Hello, Cody."

_"So, Lola...tell me about your friend."_

I bit my lip and thought for a minute. "Well, we met when my car broke down. He actually saved me from a neighborhood gang."

_"Really? What's his name?"_

I looked at Michael and he nodded. "Mike."

_"Thank you, Mike. So, tell me more."_

"Well...he has a big family. They took me in pretty fast. His sister is my shopping buddy."

_"Shopping? Did you get a job?"_

"Recently, yes. I haven't started yet. Mike was kind enough to buy me a new wardrobe."

_"Wow...what does he do for a living?"_

I sat back in my chair and folded my arms. "I can't say anything more," I whispered.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"I'm trying to keep our little secret. I should've known he'd ask things that I can't answer."

"Then answer truthfully," he replied. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Can he keep a secret?"

"Sure, but he's never had to keep one this big before."

"If he can keep the secret, then tell him. I don't mind. It was about time for me to meet your family anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"If I can trust you, I should be able to trust the people you love."

I nodded and turned back to the computer. I took a minute to decide how to word it.

"Cody...can you keep a secret?"

_"Haven't I always?"_

"Yes, but this is pretty big. The mother of all secrets."

I heard Michael chuckle behind me and I gave him a look. He grinned and put his hand over his mouth.

_"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it. What is it?"_

"Well...my friend Mike is actually Michael Jackson. I met him while he was on trial."

_"Lola, come on. What's the real secret?"_

"That is the real secret. I'm staying with him at his ranch. And to be honest, we're more than just friends."

_"Lola, when are you gonna stop living in your little fantasy world? Michael is the biggest superstar in the world. He wouldn't just take you in and take care of you."_

I sat back in my chair and sighed. "He doesn't believe me."

"I don't blame him. If he would've believed you that easily, I'd think there was something wrong with his brain," Michael laughed.

"Yeah, but this is the truth. How can I prove it to him? I don't want him to think I'm a liar."

Michael thought for a moment and then started digging through his desk drawers. He pulled out an old webcam and plugged it into the computer. My mouth dropped open.

"Michael...uh, a cam? Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"It's the only proof I have right now. Find out if he's alone first. If he is, leave the proving to me."

I hesitated, then turned back to the computer.

"Are you alone?"

_"Alone? Yes...why?"_

"Turn on your cam and I'll prove my story."

_"Ha! This, I've gotta see. Okay."_

Michael and I watched my brother's face come on the screen and he waved. Then Michael turned on his cam and ducked out of view. The screen showed my face and I waved. Cody smiled.

_"You look good. But really, the office doesn't look convincing. Way too cluttered to belong to someone like Michael Jackson. Where's your proof?"_

Michael slid his chair beside me and pulled me against him and I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled. Cody's eyes popped open and Michael waved.

_"I...can't believe this. Michael Jackson?"_

"That's me. Nice to meet you. Sorry my office is too cluttered for you. Lots of touring to do, not alot of time to clean and organize, you know."

_"Well, I...uh...sorry. Nice to meet you too. Lola...sorry I doubted you. You know, I thought I actually saw you dancing with him one night on the television."_

"You did, actually. Just don't tell anyone, please."

_"No worries. I don't think anyone would believe me even if I did."_

"True."

We talked like that for about an hour. After a good ten minutes, Cody got over the initial shock and talked to Michael like he was a normal person. After an hour, he grew serious.

_"Lola...can you call me at all? I need to speak with you alone. No offense, Mike."_

"None taken."

Michael nodded and I got up. "Phone's in the kitchen, right?"

"Yep. Make sure you call privately. I don't want my number on anyone's caller I.D." Michael reminded me.

"I know, silly. I'll be back." I blew him a kiss and he blew one back.

_"Hey, Michael?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thanks for taking care of my sister, man. She seems like herself again."_

"You don't have to thank me. She's made me happy too."

_"Thanks anyway. She's still gonna need you though. I have to...break her heart again."_

"Break her heart? Why?"

_"Don't tell her, but...ah...that's her calling. I'll tell you later if she doesn't first. Just...stay close to her."_

"Okay."

Michael sat back in his chair trying to figure out why Cody told him that. He shrugged and started writing lyrics to a new song.

"Hello? Lola?" Cody answered.

"So, what's got you big boy pants in a bunch?"

"Glad to hear you're voice too. I think you'd better sit down."

I felt an automatic pain starting to throb in my chest. More pain...this can't be good. I walked outside and sat down at the fountain's edge and took a deep breath.

"Okay...I'm sitting."

"Mom...she passed away the other night."

I dropped the phone and took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh...God."

_**So more drama yes? Hope you liked this chapter. I'll say again...all ideas are most welcome. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**_


	10. a final goodbye to mother

_**This is going to be a short chapter...I think. I don't usually know how many words there are until I upload the document. Forgive me for the suspense...but i think it was worth it. I'm slowing up on my story a bit. I dont know why, but lately I've been grieving again over Michael. Almost like he hadn't been gone for months...but like it just happened. im scared to see his movie...im afraid my heart will break when i see it. **_

_**Sorry ill shut up now. Enjoy everyone and thanks for the reviews!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 10

"Oh...God..." was all that escaped my lips. I dropped the phone on the ground. Cody was still calling out my name, trying to get my attention. Everything at that moment went cloudy.

"Lola? Are you there? I hear you breathing. Lola? Speak to me!" he yelled. "Shit," he snarled and turned back to his computer.

"Mike? Michael are you there?"

_"Yeah I'm here. What's going on?"_

"Look, man you need to go find Lola. I think she's in shock. She isn't speaking to me but the line didn't go dead."

Michael snarled. _"What did you say to her?"_

"It's hard to say. Our mother passed away the other night. That's all I got to say to Lola before she quit responding. Can you see if she's alright?"

_"Yeah, I'll grab the phone when I find her. I wanna hear all that you have to tell. I'll just tell her in my own way later."_

"Thanks man."

_"Sure."_

Michael signed off and walked fast out the door and started calling for me. I was still in shock standing by the fountain when he found me.

"Lola? Are you okay? Sweetheart?" he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I stared blankly at him for a minute, then he rubbed his finger across my cheek. "I know...Cody just told me. It's okay, I'm here."

My eyes went clear after I heard him say that last part and tears burst from my eyes. He hugged me tightly and let me cry against his chest.

"I don't even think I wanna know what happened...Oh God what am I gonna do?" I sobbed.

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything, sweet love. Let me talk to your brother, and I'll handle everything from there." I nodded against his chest. Janet just walked out to see us when she saw me crying.

"Oh, Lola what happened?" When I didn't answer, she looked at Michael. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Take her inside so I can talk to her brother. Her mother just...uh," I winced and he looked at his feet. "Just take her inside." Janet nodded and put her arm around me and walked inside. He reached down and picked up the phone that was laying on the ground. "Cody?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Okay. Tell me everything." Michael whispered.

"Alright. Well, you know already that she lost her son, Will. She disappeared right after the funeral without saying a word to anyone but me and my cousin. When she left, my mom felt like it was her fault. When we were all at the hospital when Will died, my mom blamed Lola for allowing them to pick Will up from daycare. She didn't mean it, of course."

Michael clenched his fists and continued to listen. "Go on."

"After Lola had been gone for two whole months, my mother got extremely depressed. She had to be the one that had to give away everything that belonged to Will. After that, she was trying to decide if she had to get rid of Lola's things as well. She didn't know if she was dead or alive. The night before we saw you and her dancing, I found her in her bed. The doctors said she had a heart attack from too much stress."

Michael paced by the fountain and bit his lip. "This won't be easy to explain to Lola. I know what she's gonna do. She'll blame herself just like she does for her son's death."

Cody snorted. "She's still blaming herself for Will's death? Dam I thought she would've been over that by now."

"Well, she was getting there. I've worked with her since I met her, and her heart just started mending. Now this. I'm not sure what I can do."

"Do what you've been doing, man. You've had her for almost five months now. I know you can help her. You're the only one that can help her now." Cody bit his lip and tried not to cry.

"Hm, I do have one thing I can offer..." Michael pondered.

Back inside, Janet had run me a hot bath and I was already in it. She sat on the back end of the jacuzzi sized tub with her feet inside the water and she rubbed my shoulders. She was singing a spanish lullaby to me. I was staring at the water in front of me with tears flowing freely down my face.

Michael walked in and looked at Janet. Janet looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head and Michael nodded and looked at the door. She nodded and dried her feet before kissing the top of my head and walking out. Michael locked the door behind him and removed his clothes and sat down in the tub behind me. I sighed in relief when I felt his touch and I leaned back against him.

"Michael...you're amazing," I whispered. Michael smirked.

"What did I do?"

"Everything. You're presence calms me. You're touch relaxes me. You just amaze me."

Michael kissed my neck and I sighed. "I talked with Cody for a while. I won't give you the details until you're ready for them. The funeral is tomorrow in your town. If you want to go, I'll be glad to come with you."

"Michael...that's not safe for you. There are too many risks for you to just show up in my town like that. There would be a riot and my family could get hurt." I bit my lip and Michael massaged my shoulders lightly.

"It's alright. I've gone over all the plans. If that's what you want, then we'll take my private plane and I'll wear a disguise until we get to the funeral. I'll have the place tightly secured and no one will know I'm there except whoever shows up at the funeral."

"Are you sure you want to risk that?" I asked.

"If it means I can be with you and comfort you, Lola, I'll do anything."

I leaned my head back and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you."

I looked at him for a minute. "Aren't you gonna say you love me more?"

He smirked. "Nah, I figured you already knew that part."

"Right. Like I know everything that goes on in that head of yours...hey what the...?" I snorted as Michael took a small handfull of bubbles from the water and put it on my nose.

"You're too serious all the time, Lola. Loosen up," he chuckled.

Wrong thing to say to me on his part. When we finally got out of the bath, the entire bathroom was covered in bubbles including us. We stared at each other in the mirror and I giggled.

"This makes me think of bubble wrap for some reason," I laughed and poked him and he made a weird squeaking sound which made me laugh more. "No popping? Squeaking is better anyway," I grinned.

He poked me back and I made the same sound. "Yeah, you're right. Squeaking is better."

That night, I couldn't sleep. Michael and I made love of course, but it was short lived and he was asleep next to me after I gave him a back massage. I turned my bare back to him and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the stars out the window. Michael didn't say how my mother died, but I didn't think I wanted to know. I still felt guilty for Will's death.

And now...I feel guilty because Michael has done so much for me. I turned and looked at his angelic face in a peaceful sleep and smiled. It wasn't fair for me to be the one receiving comfort all the time. I just wanted to take care of him in return and have fun with him. He's a kid at heart, and I'm forcing him to stay his age inside and out just to mend me.

I grumbled at myself a few times. I felt bad for Cody too. We just started talking and once he knew about Michael, I bragged so much about him. I went on and on about how life was living with the King of Pop and how in love with him I am. I was enjoying life so much until now.

I watched the window for about an hour, and still didn't feel tired. Rain started to fall soon after and I slipped on Michael's sweats and his white tank top laying on the end of the bed. They were loose on me, but I didn't care. I slipped outside and stood out in the rain. I felt like the guilt was burning me from the inside out. My skin was on fire and standing in the cold rain almost felt like the pain was numbing.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I just wanted the pain in my heart to stop. Then I felt warm hands wrap around my waist and I jerked my head up and saw Michael's smiling face. He didn't say anything. He just kissed me and the pain went away in an instant.

"You're such a romantic," I mumbled against his lips.

"Nothing more romantic than sharing a kiss in the pouring rain," he mumbled back.

When we parted, he took my hand in his and started dancing with me. I felt funny dancing with no music. That was until he started singing Stranger in Moscow to me. I loved it when he sang to me. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat and his voice rumble through his chest.

After the dance, we ended up in the shower and back in bed. I fell asleep easily against his chest. The rain still hit the window from the outside and it was like music to my ears. The next morning, Michael was up before me.

"Lola? Wake up, love. We need to get ready to go," Michael whispered and shook me lightly.

"Mmm," I mumbled. "I don't wanna...what time is it?"

Michael chuckled. "We have to leave in an hour for Oklahoma. Janet has your bags packed. You just need to eat and get dressed."

"Oh," I whispered and sat up. I stretched and rubbed my eyes and Michael took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. Kai already had a plate made for us when we got there. "Thank you," I whispered to her.

"No problem. Here, drink this juice." She handed me a glass that looked kinda weird colored to me and I quirked a brow at Michael.

"It's good for you. I drink this during rehersals all the time. It gives you energy," he smiled and took a sip of his juice.

I nodded and drank it. It wasn't as bad as it looked. We ate in silence and then Michael stood and walked to the front door.

"Ride's here, Lola. Let's get going."

I sighed. I didn't say anything. I just took Michael's hand and walked out the door with him. The plane ride was also a quiet one. I looked over at Michael and watched him getting his disguise painted onto his face by hired professionals. I reached over and took his hand.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Mike? You don't have to, you know."

"I know I don't have to do anything, Lola. But I want to," he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him and looked out the window.

We finally got there and I looked back at Michael as I stood up. I froze for a minute before he grinned at me.

"Geeze, I was about to ask who you were. Nice disguise."

He laughed. "Thanks. To everyone but family, just call me Mike. No one usually suspects me."

I nodded and he took my hand. We walked through the airport and no one seemed to notice him at all. I stared forward and kept up my pace. We didn't talk much, but when we did, I adressed him as Mike. When we got to the chapel, alot of family stood outside waiting. Michael got out of the car and tugged on my hand.

"It'll be okay, Lola. When we find your brother, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and take the disguise off. It's making me sweat."

Just as he said that, Cody came up to us and hugged me. He looked at Michael in confusion and then looked back at me.

"Don't ask. Let's just go inside so I can tell everyone he's here. We don't need any suprises."

Cody stared at Michael for a minute. "MJ? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Cody. Nice to meet you finally."

"Nice. But, aren't you risking alot by being in public? If Lola introduces you without your disguise..."

"It will be okay, I assure you," Michael smiled and pointed near the front of the chapel. I looked when Cody did and we noticed quite a few police officers beginning to surround the chapel. "This place is highly protected once we're inside. No one will know I'm here."

"Very nice," Cody repeated.

We walked inside and as soon as Michael stepped in the door, a couple of officers stepped in front of the doors. Michael kissed my cheek and headed for the bathroom. My brother and I walked into the room where my mother's casket stood in the front by the stage. It was a fairly large room. I recognized every face when I walked in and heard alot of whispers. I suppose no one expected me to show up.

I walked to the front row and found the rest of my family already seated. I stood for a minute and looked around the room. A few people walked up and hugged me. Other's simply asked where I'd been. I looked back at the doors and saw Michael peak in, without his makeup and he nodded. I walked to the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry we had to join together on this occasion, but I'm glad to see all the familiar faces. I know you're all wondering where I've been these past five months, and I know none of you will believe me when I tell you. If you noticed, there has been high security placed around the entire chapel. I brought a man with me here today, who is well known around the world. This is also why you were asked to give up all camera and camera phones before you came in. Before I continue, let me introduce my friend...well my boyfriend actually. Michael Jackson."

Everyone looked at me in a sad way. Alot was just pity thinking I'd lost my mind. Some were thinking I was just crazy. Cody leaned back and smiled. Michael walked in and after that, all I heard was gasps. He came and stood next to me and held my hand.

"I know this comes as a shock to you. Let me remind everyone we aren't here for a concert. We're here to say goodbye to my mother," my voice cracked and Michael squeezed my hand. "I've been staying with Michael in L.A. this whole time. He's taken care of me along with his family. Now he has joined our family and he is here to support us all. Thank you for your patience." I bowed to the crowd and I could hear alot of whispering.

Michael and I walked to the front and I sat down. Michael bowed in respect to my family before he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then the ceremony began. They played a few songs and made me cry for each one. I remembered once, my mother and I talked about how she'd want her funeral to be. She gave me three songs to play. Each was dedicated to her three children.

When the service ended, they proceeded to open the casket which was unfortunately right in front of us. I turned my head into Michael's shoulder and gritted my teeth. Michael kissed the top of my head and everyone watched how he treated me. They all looked at him with such respect.

"Lola, do you want to just step outside? We don't have to do this part," he whispered.

I nodded my head and we got up and slipped out to the back of the chapel. The police had streets blocked off a few blocks away, so no one could see Michael outside. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes and Michael pulled me into his chest. He held me until everyone started walking out of the chapel. Each hugged me and some even hugged Michael and thanked him for coming. Others shook his hand, but still thanked him. I was thankful everyone seemed to treat him like he was part of the family instead of a worldwide superstar.

Everyone grew silent when the casket was brought out and everyone began walking to the graveside service. Michael took my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Ready to go, or do you wanna stay?"

"No, I'm done. Let's just go home," I whispered. Cody and the rest of my family walked up and hugged me. "We're gonna go. We'll be sure to keep in touch."

They nodded and Michael shook their hands. "You're all welcome to come stay with us at Neverland anytime. Just email Lola first and we'll make a plan. We'll also be doing a few concerts soon. I'll make sure to mail some tickets to you all."

Cody walked up and hugged Michael. "Thank you for being here and offering your support. It means alot to all of us."

Jon walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I laughed a little when Michael saluted him. Jon gave him a funny look when he noticed Michael saluted with the wrong hand. His other hand was holding mine, so he didn't care.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to L.A. We both pretty much crashed when we got home. It was only three in the afternoon. We were both emotionally exhausted. Michael asked the hired help to unload the car for us and we headed for his room and fell asleep on his bed. I was jealous, his bed was alot more comfortable than mine. I was suprised it was too, because it was full of sequins. You would think it wouldn't be very comfortable, but it was. Feather pillows work wonders when you're sleepy.

A couple of days went by and Mr. Davis showed up eventually. He was frantic about the next concert and he dragged Michael into his office to go over more plans. I rolled my eyes at the man. I didn't see why we couldn't continue to do the shows like we had before. Everyone seemed to love what Michael put together.

I started feeling sad when Michael wasn't around. I was desperate to keep the pain away, so I walked towards the theater. I started remembering back in Oklahoma, when I felt sad I would sing my heart out and the pain wouldn't seem so unbarable. I found the sound board upstairs and set up a few songs. Then I stepped onto the stage of the theater, holding the sound board remote tightly in my hand. I looked around for a minute before realizing this was identical to the set of Michael's video "You Are Not Alone."

'That would be the perfect song to hear right now. I think I'd cry until my eyes fell out if I heard that one.'

I sat down with my back against the wall and hit play on the remote. The first song that came on was New Divide by Linkin Park. My mom loved this band. I sang along to the song with a few cracks in my voice from crying. After that song ended, Hero by Mariah Carey came on. I wanted to dedicate this song to Michael so much. I've sang in front of him twice, but never really sang to him. I wish I had the guts to do it.

Michael finished with Mr. Davis and came looking for me while Hero was still playing. He walked by the theater and stopped when he thought he heard me sing. I finished the song before he could peak in and he was disappointed he had missed it. He started to walk away when a new song started to play. A song called I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera. He snuck in and stayed hidden and listened to me sing my heart into this song. He was suprised at my voice. He'd never heard me sing with passion before, and passion makes the voice so much better.

When the song was almost over, Michael decided to walk up to me and see if I'd stop and blush. When I saw him, I smiled and sang the last part to him.

"For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you," I sang and let fresh tears slide down my cheeks. Michael ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Lola, I didn't know you could sing like that. That was incredible," he whispered.

"Thank you," I sniffed.

"You're welcome. You know, we should sing together. Maybe you should sing with me during The Way You Make Me Feel," he said excitedly. "So many ideas going through my head. I need to go talk to Mr. Davis. Janet's waiting for you outside. I'll be back!" he jumped up and kissed me on the cheek and skipped out of the theater.

'Oh, lord. What have I gotten myself into?'

_***wipes a tear away* you see? doesnt take much to tear me up when it comes to Michael. I strongly encourage everyone to go to and look up Rebecca's tributes. They will make you cry, i guarantee it. Go to youtube and search for "beckagurly" watch the one called "Michael Jackson: Always a Hero" that ones my favorite. Thanks again for the support everyone. Much love!**_


	11. fear

_**I know its been awhile since my last update and this will be a short chapter. i've been dealing with alot of emotions lately and thanks to Becca and the rest of my girls, I made it through and im continuing with my story. Love my girls! (btw if u wanna know who my girls are...check my profile)**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 11

I walked out to meet Janet and we set off on another shopping adventure. Janet seemed unusually happy and I watched her for a minute.

"So, what is on the list this time?" I asked.

"Well, Michael told me to find you a few new pretty dresses to perform in. One of my favorite missions!" she grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, I wasn't planning on performing anymore than I have already."

Janet watched me sink into the seat. "You don't want to sing with him?"

"Of course I _want _to...I just can't. I have stage fright."

"You never have before."

"Before, I was singing with him and dancing with him. I never had to put passion into my singing before. That was just my thing. If I'm not focusing on him, I'll go off key in front of all those people."

"Have you told my brother this?"

I bit my lip. "No. He seemed too excited after he started coming up with these ideas. I didn't wanna hurt his feelings."

Janet giggled. "Talk to him and I promise he will help you. He's a big boy whether he thinks he is or isn't on the inside. And don't sweat it, if for some reason he doesn't help you, then I will. I used to have stage fright too you know. Sometimes I still do."

"You? Really? But you're always so graceful from the very beginning. You don't look scared at all."

"Training, little sis. It's all training. If Mike doesn't teach you that, I will."

"Thanks Tink." I smiled.

"Sure thing Wendy," she winked.

While I tried on some dresses, a few people from the media snapped a few shots. Janet called in a body guard and they escorted us back to the car.

"Sorry, Lola," Janet whispered. "Guess I was getting rusty on my avoiding the media talent."

"It's okay. I'm sure this won't be the last time."

I thought about that on the way home. If Janet hadn't been with me, it could have been alot worse. I don't even have a body guard. When we got home, Janet took the dresses and hid them in the back of my closet. Michael watched her run back out of my room and she eyed him.

"No peaking!"

He grinned and nodded and then she left. He came into my room and sat on the bed next to me. I layed back and stared at the ceiling and he layed next to me.

"Michael...what would you say if I asked to be trained to defend myself?"

"What? I'd say you're silly. Why would you wanna do that?" He raised up on his elbow and looked at me.

"Well, Janet and I were caught by some of the media today and it had me thinking..." I paused and Michael groaned. "I'm not complaining. I know it's gonna happen sooner or later. I just want to be ready."

"You don't have to be. Anytime you leave the ranch, you're either with me or Janet or one of my brothers. There's no need for you to have to defend yourself."

"Michael, I know you hate the idea, but think about it. You with all your touring and Janet doing her own thing, and even your brothers, you guys aren't always gonna be around to protect me."

"I will." I gave Michael a look and he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Lola...okay okay. If that's what you really want, I'll call my trainer and let him teach us both a few things. I still don't think it's necessary."

I smiled and kissed him and he sighed. I knew he didn't like that idea at all. I know I'd feel safer if I knew I could defend myself. Michael would have argued, but incase someone decided to attack him when his guards weren't around, I could lend a hand. Though I'm pretty sure Michael could defend himself if he really had to.

The next few weeks was spent learning some moves with his physical trainer. He taught us both the basics and he was soon on his way out. Michael and I sparred a few times, but it didn't help that we were dating. It always turned into more than sparring after a few minutes.

The next couple of nights, Michael was called to rehearse by Mr. Davis and I had to stay behind. I honestly didn't mind. I didn't want to say anything to anyone, but stressing over the singing thing, and the pressure of asking for his help with stage fright had acne broken out on my shoulders and part of my back. I spent the nights he was away in the tub. Half the time, I scrubbed until my skin was lobster red.

One night, Janet walked in to keep me company and she saw me try to cover myself. She raised a brow and came to sit down.

"What's the problem Lola? Why are you so jumpy?"

"No reason," I lied. I sank down further into the water.

"Stressed I see. Don't be embarassed, Lola. Michael breaks out when he stresses enough too. It's no big deal."

"No big deal to you maybe." I grumbled.

"Lola, have you seen Michael's pictures when he had acne all over his face?" I nodded. "Think about how he felt. He was already a superstar and the acne was on his face. He couldn't hide from the public."

"The public isn't what I'm worried about." I snorted.

"You're worried about what he will think?" I nodded and she sighed. "Let me ask you this and answer honestly. If for some reason, Michael had a major break out again, would it make you love him any less?"

"Of course not."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about. He loves you for you, not for the way you look."

"I'm trying to keep a good image, Janet. I'm Michael's girl. I need to look good for him."

"But you do look good. It's only your shoulders and back, Lola. With your skin, those can be covered with the right makeup. In the mean time, you can stay covered until they go away. All that matters is Michael loves you."

"I hope so. He's been so busy with rehearsal lately, we haven't had time to talk."

"It's okay, he will be home soon, I'm sure. I'm gonna get going. I have my own tour coming up and I have to get prepared."

She kissed the top of my head and left. I spent a little longer in the tub and got out. I decided to go for a walk around the ranch and when I came out into the living room, I was stopped by Joseph.

"Lola, you got a minute? I wanna talk to you."

Oh great. "Sure," I hesitated and sat on the couch.

"Have you ever thought about what impact you have on my son's life?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What's this about, Mr. Jackson?"

"I was up with Michael all night last night. He's pretty torn up. You told him the media got a hold of you and now he's worried you're gonna be hurt because of him."

"That's nonsense..." I snorted.

"He decided he was going to try and end it between you two. For your own safety, you see. He wasn't sure how to tell you. I'm telling you for him. For you're own protection, you need to leave, out of Michael's life."

"What...?" I stared past his face. I didn't know what to think. It did sound like Michael to want to protect me, but why wouldn't he tell me this himself? "Is that what he really wants?"

"It is. Why else has he been sleeping in his own room instead of yours?"

"I thought he was trying not to wake me," I whispered.

"He's only rehearsing so much now to get away from you. To make it easier for you to leave. You better just go now while he's gone. Saying goodbye won't be easy."

I nodded and ran to my room. I hid my face from Joseph when I came back out. He probably knew I was crying by the way I looked and sounded. I put my hand on the door and sniffed.

"Please tell him I love him and I always will," I whispered. Joseph nodded and I walked out the door. I walked past my car and put my hand on the hood. I knew I couldn't take the car, as much as I wanted to. The media knew this car by now since it was autographed by Michael. I ran past the gate without saying a word to Sam and left for good. As I ran outside, Rebbie was pulling in.

"Lola? Where are you going? What's wrong?" she called out her open window. I shook my head and ran away as fast as I could. Rebbie pulled into the driveway and rushed into the house. She stopped when she saw Joseph sitting back in a chair on the back porch looking undoubtedly relaxed. "What did you say to Lola?"

Joseph turned in his chair and looked at Rebbie. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rebbie growled and turned back into the house. She went to a nearby room and rewound the security tape from the living room camera and then pushed play. As she watched and listened, she gritted her teeth.

Michael walked in shortly afterwards and ran straight to my room. He came back out when he didn't find me. He called out a few times and then looked at Joseph in confusion.

"Have you seen Lola?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "She left."

"She left? With who?"

"With herself."

"Herself? Where would she go by herself? It's too dangerous to go out alone. But why?" he paced the floor talking to himself.

"She left with a suitcase Michael." Joseph grumbled.

Michael stopped in his tracks. "Her suitcase...she left me? Why?"

"Some people just can't handle celebrity life," he smiled.

Michael stared at Joseph and narrowed his eyes at him. "Joseph...what did you do?"

"I did nothing that wasn't good for you."

"Don't you lie to my brother, Joseph," Rebbie came out of the hallway. "I saw the security tape. Tell him what you said to her."

"Like I said, nothing that wasn't good for you Michael."

Michael folded his arms and clenched his teeth. "Rebbie, show me the tape."

He followed her into the other room and Joseph shrugged and went back to relaxing. Michael watched the tape and stormed back out.

"I cannot believe you would say that! I never wanted to leave her! How could you Joseph?"

"You know, I'm getting sick of my children calling me by my first name," he growled. "Call me father."

"I'll call you father when you act like one. Forget it, I'm going to find Lola," he walked towards the door and saw my keys on the table and grabbed them. He clenched the keys tightly in his hand and turned back to Joseph. "I want you gone by the time I get back. If you're not gone, I'll throw you out myself."

"You can't do that," Joseph growled.

"Oh yes I can and don't think I won't. This isn't your house Joseph. You're in my house now and you will go by _my _rules."

Rebbie's kids came in and ran to Michael's side. "Uncle Mike, we wanna help find Lola. What can we do?"

Michael thought for a minute. "How bout searching the entire ranch for me? I mean every inch. Look up trees too." They looked at him confused. "She climbs trees. Remember how you always win when we all play hide and seek? Go to all the places you found me. She's like me."

They nodded and grabbed a few flashlights and ran out. Rebbie raised a brow at him. "You know she's not here, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I want them to be safe and still feel like they're helping."

Rebbie smiled and nodded and Michael glared at Joseph again before leaving. He jumped in my car and took off. I guess he figured my car would be faster than his.

I found myself in a nearby park, not far from the ranch. There was no one around and I felt relieved. I didn't wanna be caught by myself by the media. Who knows what kind of stories they would write. I let my mind wander while I paced.

'I don't get why Michael didn't tell me this himself. His dad did say he wanted to tell me, and I understand him wanting to protect me. He would have atleast found me somewhere to stay though.'

'That's right, Lola. He would have done more for you,' damn...good timing for my voice of reason.

'Why are you here? I'm in no danger.'

'You are when you aren't with him. Go back home Lola.'

'Home?'

'Not Oklahoma. You're home is with Michael. You love him.'

'Of course I do but I can't go back if he wanted to leave me.' I thought for a minute. 'But did he really want to leave me?'

I mentally smacked myself in the head. How could I have been so blind? If Michael truly wanted to leave me, he would have had the decency to tell me himself. He would have told me to take my car and he would have found me another place to stay. Joseph did this because I was a distraction to Michael.

I growled and stood up. As I started to walk back to the ranch, I heard footsteps and I stopped and listened. The footsteps stopped and I heard a voice I really wished I hadn't heard.

"Hello, Lola. You look so beautiful in the moonlight...all by yourself," the voice chuckled. My hair stood on end and goosebumps formed all over my body. I clenched my fists and my teeth tightly.

"...Brian..."

_**Becca is gonna love this cliffhanger :) I would've kept going but its late and its cold and my hair is wet. I think im getting sick too. Not good! Anyway give me some ideas if u have them. No telling how long this story will go on but i still have a ways to go before my ideas are used up! thanks for reading!**_


	12. where did you come from, Tito?

_**Hehe yes Im back with a vengeance. Im glad you all enjoyed that cliffhanger :) I'll make sure to add more later. Until then...read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 12

I spun on my heels and glared daggers at Brian. He stood in the clearing with his hands in his pockets, with that cocky grin on his face. I wanted to punch him so badly at that moment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't be angry with me, Lola. I came to bring you back."

"Back to where? To you? I don't belong to you." I snapped.

"You used to. You were my family. Why can't you be my family?" he held his arms out and I snorted.

"I was never your family. The only thing good that ever came out of you was Will and you took him away from me too. I'm not going with you. Now leave me alone," I backed away and started to turn and he walked towards me.

"We can make another child just like Will. We can start over."

I clenched my fists and I thought I heard screeching tires, but all I felt was anger and hatred toward the man in front of me. "Make another? Excuse me? You say it like he was nothing to you! What's the matter with you?"

"Maybe he wasn't anything to me. Maybe he wasn't even mine," he snorted. I slapped him across the face and he grabbed my arm and pushed me against a nearby tree. "You hit me again, and I will break this arm."

I glared at him without an ounce of fear in my eyes. I clenched my fists and pushed back trying to get away. His eyes went blank when a hand touched his shoulder and pulled him violently away from me. Everything happened so fast, and Brian was quickly on the other side of the clearing with a complete look of shock on his face. I looked back beside me and saw Michael standing there with his arms folded, staring at Brian.

"If you want to keep your bones from being broken, or worse, I suggest you keep your filthy hands off of my girl."

Brian glared at me and Michael stood closer to me. "Funny, I thought I was seeing things when I saw you and Jacko dancing on my t.v. last week. I guess I should've figured you were hanging with freaks since I found you here."

I took a step forward and Michael put his arm in front of me. "It's not worth it Lola. Don't give him the satisfaction of your anger," he whispered.

I pushed Michael's arm away and took a few steps to stand in front of him. "Call him a freak one more time. I dare you," I clenched my fists and took a defensive stance.

Brian chuckled and Michael took a step closer to me, ready to hold me back. "I think you're both freaks. Never the less, Lola, you need to come home with me." He took a step forward and I stepped back until my back was against Michael's chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and I put my hands on his.

"I am home. You need to leave." Michael tightened his arms around me.

"Home is back in Oklahoma with me, where you belong. Not with that freak," he spat.

I tensed and Michael cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, you just called us both freaks. Freaks belong with other freaks, am I right? She belongs to herself and to her heart. Her heart decides where her home is."

Brian clenched his fists and I smiled. "My home is with you, Michael." I leaned my head back and he kissed me soflty on the lips.

"No..." Brian growled. "You know, I'm glad Will's gone. He probably wasn't even mine anyway. I bet you didn't even know who the real father was, did you?" I stepped away from Michael and Michael walked behind me. We were both angry at that point. "Show me how freaks fight, Lola. Come on."

I started to run at him and I heard a click and froze. Brian pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at me, and then pointed it behind me. Fear shook through me as I now recognized my surroundings. It was just like my nightmares I had before, only without a cliff. Brian held a gun at Michael, and I was stuck in the middle.

"No..." I whispered. I turned my head at Michael and he was frozen a few feet behind me, looking at me strangely in a calm way. "Michael...run! Get out of here!"

He shook his head and kept his eyes on mine. "I'm not leaving without you."

"You have to! Please!" I turned back to Brian. "I'll kill you if you pull that trigger, I swear. You took one person I loved already, I won't let you take another!" I ran at Brian again and heard a loud pop and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I felt myself for blood and felt none. I whipped around and found Michael standing in the same spot, looking towards the street. I looked back and Brian had dropped the gun, and was holding his arm which was now covered in blood.

"Tito?" I heard Michael whisper. I looked back towards the street and saw Tito standing there holding a gun. He put it into his holster and walked forward with a few officers following behind. "You alright Mike? Lola?" We both shook our head. "Good...Brian Woods, you're under arrest for attempted murder." He pulled him up and lead him to a nearby ambulance.

I sighed deeply and walked to Michael. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. Tito walked over to us after the ambulance took Brian away.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him. "How did you know?"

"It's a long story..." he sighed.

"We got time," Michael whispered.

He nodded and we sat down on a bench nearby. "I'm an undercover cop. Sorry I never told you Mike, but this is all a secret, you know. When you brought Lola home and told us about Brian, I wanted to go after him. He was in Oklahoma, so I couldn't. Rebbie and I talked for a while about this, and she figured he would come looking for Lola soon after she was watched by the media. After that, I implanted a tracking device on Lola's mustang, just incase."

"And you drove it here, didn't you?" I asked Michael. He nodded. "Why the mustang? Couldn't you have taken your car?"

"Nah, my car isn't as fast as yours. I'm actually kinda jealous," he chuckled. "Anyway, thank you Tito. You saved our butts."

"All part of the job. You two better get on home. Rebbie and mother are there waiting. I gotta stay behind and clear some things up with my boss."

We stood and Michael took my hand and started walking towards the car. "Thanks Tito." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Anytime sis."

I blushed and we walked back to the car. We sat in it for a while before Michael turned to look at me. "I'm sorry for what Joseph said to you."

"He told you what he said?" I asked suprised.

"Well no, Rebbie saw you leave and she confronted him. When he didn't answer, she checked the security tapes which is what I did." I sighed and he squeezed my hand. "Don't worry, he will be gone when we get home. I told him to leave and never come back."

"I'm sorry I caused a family fued..." I whispered. "I guess I shouldn't have believed him. I came here and thought about it. It took me all that time to realize if you wanted to leave, you would have told me yourself."

"I'd never leave you, Lola. I love you."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you."

He smiled back. "You're not going to say you love me more?"

"I kinda figured you already knew that by now," I giggled and he laughed and started the car and we headed back home.

A few days later, we were sitting on the couch playing a video game together. He kept reaching over and smacking the controller out of my hand and I pushed him over.

"You're a cheater!" I yelled.

"Takes one to know one!" he laughed.

"Children, children...can't we all get along?" Katie walked in with a few bags in her hands. Michael jumped up and took the bags from her and I hugged her.

"Momma, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Are you alright, Katie?" I noticed she had dry tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine now," she smiled and then looked away.

"Uh, Michael why don't you put her bags in her room and I'll make some tea," I offered. Michael nodded and took her bags and I helped her to the couch.

"Thanks, child," she smiled.

I made her some tea and brought the tray to the coffee table in front of the couch. "You're welcome," I smiled. Michael came back and sat next to Katie. He poured her a cup of tea, and then one for myself. "Thanks sweetheart," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, love. Momma, are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing for you to concern youself with, son. I'm here now, so I'm okay."

"Katie, did someone hurt you? Would you like me to run you a hot bath?" I asked.

"No, child. Lola, you know you don't have to call me Katie. You can call me momma," she smiled.

I hesitated and bit my lip. I still wasn't over my own mother's death, but I couldn't deny that I saw Katie as a motherly figure.

"When you're ready, child," she touched my shoulder and I smiled. She sat back into the couch and sighed. "I heard what Joseph said to you, Lola. We argued about it, and I left him."

Michael's eyes grew wide. I wasn't sure what he'd say at this point. "Finally," I was shocked at his response. "I've been waiting for you to leave him for so long momma. I'm so proud of you!" He hugged her and she giggled.

"Thank you, Mike. It was a long time coming, but..." she leaned over and put her hand under my chin. "This one is the one that finally woke me up. I saw the tape too, and I saw the hurt in her eyes. The same hurt Joseph made every single one of us feel. It's not worth him hurting everyone else, including new family members."

I blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Katie."

Michael had insisted that Katie lived with us at the ranch, and of course she agreed. We spent alot of time with her, and I got to spend some alone time with her as well. She was becoming more and more like a mother to me than I ever imagined.

A few weeks later, Michael's birthday was coming up, and I was plotting. He had a concert that night, and I had talked with everyone in the family to make them play along. We wanted to make Michael think we all forgot his birthday. We wanted him to think we were too focused on his next concert. I called Janet over a couple of days before the big day and we took a walk by the zoo.

"So, I have this plan, but I need your help," I rubbed my hands together and grinned.

"Oooo I love plotting. Okay, what do you need me to do?" Janet bounced.

"Are you associated with Nick Lachey?"

"Uh, yeah. I have his number, but it's been a long time since I've talked to him."

"Well, get him on the phone. See if he will make an appearance at Michael's concert and sing I Do with me, as a suprise to Michael."

Janet grinned and grabbed her cell phone. "BRB!"

I rolled my eyes at her internet terms. I thought only highschool girls talked like that. I laughed on the inside. Janet was alot like Michael. She may be an adult on the outside, but she's just a kid on the inside. She came back with a wide grin on her face.

"Okay! He said he'll do it. He and the guys will meet us at the studio tomorrow to rehearse a little. He said he's looking forward to meeting you." I blushed and giggled with her.

The next day, we went out to meet 98 Degrees at the studio. On the way there, my curiousity got the best of me.

"Janet, how did you get us away from Mike without him getting suspicious?"

"Easy...I told him I needed another voice to harmonize with and I was borrowing you. He didn't seem to mind. He wanted some time to record some new songs anyway."

"Always busy, that boy," I chuckled.

"Tell me about it!" Janet laughed.

We met up and spent quite alot of time rehearsing with Nick and the other singers. Janet mostly sat with the others while Nick and I practiced some harmony.

"Okay, Lola, so how do you wanna do this?" Nick asked me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yea, you. You're behind all this. Just tell us what to do."

"Wow. Okay, well I wanted to time it just right. I wanna wait until he's in the middle of his concert. Janet, what's the longest pause between songs for him?"

"I think it's right before he does Billie Jean, and right after Dirty Diana," she tapped her chin as she spoke.

"Okay, so after Dirty Diana, we kill the lights and start the music. Don't give him time to get geared up for Billie Jean. Once the music starts, I'm sure he will get confused. Nick, you start to sing, and I'll join in at some point. Afterwards, we'll bring out his cake and sing happy birthday. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Nick smiled. "He will be so happy. I've always been a big fan of his. I'm looking forward to sharing the stage with him, and with his girl," he winked at me.

"Thanks guys. This means so much to me, and I'm sure it will to him too. We'll see you tomorrow!"

We said our goodbyes and left. The next day went as planned. Michael never said a word to anyone about his birthday being today. I stayed busy with Janet, getting his wardrobe ready and then my dress ready for my parts in the concert. Michael started acting kinda sad once we got to the concert.

"I'll be right here cheering you on baby, I love you," I kissed him as I did before every show.

"Love you more," he winked and ran up on stage. He went through a few songs, and when Dirty Diana came on, Nick popped up behind me.

"Geeze, don't sneak up on me like that," I smacked his arm.

"Sorry," he laughed. "You ready?"

I nodded and we all sang along to Dirty Diana. When he finished, Nick nodded at a guy backstage and he killed the stage lights. 98 Degrees ran up on stage behind Michael, and no one noticed. Then the music started and Michael turned around nervously, thinking something went wrong. When Nick started to sing, he looked at him confused.

He watched him for a minute and then I snuck on stage behind the rest of the group and joined in, making my way to the front slowly. Michael smiled widely when I sang to him. I held his hand and the crowd cheered and sang along. After we finished Michael hugged me and kissed me with tears in his eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, but don't thank us yet, we aren't done." I smiled and they rolled out a huge cake covered in sparkling candles. An entire marching band came on stage and Michael blushed and covered his face as we all sang to him. He laughed when we all finished.

"This is so incredible. Thank you so much," he hugged Nick and the other guys and then hugged me. He walked off stage and dragged me to the back. "You sneaky little woman, I'll get you back for this."

I giggled. "You're welcome. Now, go dance to Billie Jean," I smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He winked and ran back on stage.

A few weeks went by and I walked into my bathroom and took a hot shower. I felt strangely tired that morning and I had no idea why. I had quite a few hours of sleep every night. Michael always slept next to me, after a few hours of love making, and I knew I shouldn't be so tired.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and washed my face. When I grabbed the towel, I looked at the calender hanging by the door. I counted the little red circles and paused. I flipped back the last month or so and then my hand flew up to my mouth.

"Oh my...I'm late." I whispered. I wrapped the towel around me and ran out the bathroom door, of course I tripped over the rug and Michael caught me.

"Woa, where's the fire?" he smiled.

"Nowhere. Sorry," I laughed nervously. "I need to call Janet."

"She's actually here. She's having breakfast with momma. Are you alright? You look a little pale." Michael ran his hand over my face and I smiled.

"I'm fine. Just need to talk to her about...girl stuff."

"Oh, well then by all means," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and threw on a robe and walked out to greet everyone.

"Good morning, Katie. Janet, can I speak with you alone?"

"Sure, come have breakfast first..."

"No...I mean, now." Janet eyed me and I stared at her and she got up.

"Okay, be right back mother."

I dragged her out to the back porch and looked around to make sure no one else was around to hear me.

"Geeze, Lola, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

"Janet, I'm late."

"Late?" she looked at her watch. "You and Mike don't have to rehearse for another three hours."

"No...I mean I'm LATE."

"Oh...OH! Oh my God!"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shush, I don't want anyone to know just yet, okay? I need you to run to the store and buy me a test. Please?"

"Okay, I'll go now. Just don't go to the bathroom until I get back. Has to be the first pee of the day," she smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Okay I'm going!"

I walked back to my room to change and Michael was in the shower. He came out and kissed me while I was drying my hair.

"I'm gonna go have some breakfast. You coming?"

"Yeah, in a few." I smiled nervously at him. He eyed me and kissed my cheek and walked out. A few minutes later, Janet ran in with a plastic sack.

"Okay, there's two in the box just incase," she locked the door and threw the bag at me. I pulled the box out and ran into the bathroom. "Slow down, I don't want you to fall!"

"Shut up! I've been holding it since you left!" I heard her giggle and I took the test. "Dam, we have to wait three minutes before we see the results."

We both groaned and paced in the room. Janet checked her watch every few seconds and when the time finally came, she made me jump. "Okay! Go!"

I walked to the test and hesitated. I shook all over and then finally picked it up and looked at it.

"Well?" Janet asked.

My skin flushed and I smiled at her. "Looks like you're gonna be an auntie."

Janet hugged me tightly. "This is wonderful news! Such wonderful wonderful news!"

Good. Atleast she took it in a good way. Now all I had to worry about was how to tell Michael and Katie. The rest of the family would find out together. I just hope Michael will take this well.

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. i actually planned on having him propose to Lola first before she found out...but i figured this would make things more interesting. Now, lets take a vote. Tell me if Michael should propose before or after Lola tells him the news :) shes gonna hesitate either way...bad thing happens to our poor Michael in the next chapter. Tell me what u think! Thanks for reading!**_


	13. how can this happen? poor Michael

_**Sorry it took a while for an update. I've been sick and so has my son. I'm dedicating this chapter to Rebecca. I used some of her ideas in this one. This is the chapter where our poor Michael gets hurt, but no worries. It all turns out good in the end **__****__** read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 13

I stayed pretty quiet for a while after Janet and I had found out. I was going through plans in my head, trying to decide when to tell him and how to tell him. Then I began to worry about what he would think. I know he loves children, but would he be up for raising his own?

The next morning I opened my eyes and stretched. Michael wasn't there, but there was a tiger lily laying on his pillow with a note taped to the head board. I picked up the lily and smelled it as I read the note.

"_Lola, _

_You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I just couldn't bear to wake you. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get up. I love you._

_Love, Mike"_

I smiled widely and rolled off the bed and shuffled my feet into the closet. I was too lazy to walk to my room and get my own clothes, so I settled for his baggy black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

When I walked into the living room, Michael was sitting on the couch staring at the television. I didn't bother to look at the screen. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Mr. Davis was in the chair next to the couch staring at the television as well.

"Good morning, love. Thanks for the flower. That was a nice surprise to wake up to," I whispered into his ear. He didn't move or smile. "Mike?" Mr. Davis shushed me and I finally looked at the television and gasped.

A commercial airline flew into one of the World Trade Center towers, and was recorded. I put my hand over my mouth and sat down beside Michael.

"Oh my God…" I whispered. Michael reached over and took my hand tightly in his. He was holding his breath and his hands were shaking. We continued to watch as Katie came in and saw the screen.

"Oh my…is this happening now? Who would do such a thing?" she gasped.

Michael sucked in a breath and leaned against me. "Get momma out of here, I don't think her heart can take it," he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. Without looking away from the screen, I took Katie's hand and walked her out. Janet met me in the hall and took Katie with her to another room. I leaned against the door frame and watched the horror taking place.

"Can you believe this, Davis? Who would do this, and why? All those people…" his voice cracked as he watched people scatter from the streets covered in dust and debris.

"Has anyone heard from Keith? He won't answer his phone!" Latoya came running in with her phone in hand. Michael stared at her in shock.

"Oh God…" he whispered. "The last time I spoke with him, he was heading to one of the towers to finish some paperwork for my upcoming shows. How could I be that stupid?" he growled at himself.

I started to argue, but Mr. Davis butted in. "Not your fault, Mike. You can't see the future." I was thankful Mr. Davis was here. Latoya ran out of the room and continued to try and get a hold of their cousin. I tried to remember who Keith was, and I vaguely remembered him from the last Jackson family day. Other than myself, he was the most determined to nail Michael with a water balloon.

I bit my lower lip and looked back at the screen as one after another, the towers collapsed. Michael put his hands over his face and cried. I clenched the doorframe and dug my nails into the wood. Janet stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Davis, I don't understand it. Why would people do this? Why take so many innocent lives? Our world has become so dangerous now. If I ever had children…oh God, I couldn't bring a child into a cruel world like this now." Michael cried.

Pain shot through my heart and I felt a pinch of pain in my stomach. I slid my hand over my still flat belly and rubbed it lightly. Janet took my hand and held it tightly. "Its okay, Lola. It's okay, he's just upset," she whispered.

Michael shot up and threw the remote on the floor. Everyone in the room jumped and he stormed out of the room and stopped when he got next to me. Janet backed away from me and Michael put his hand on my face and rested his forehead against mine. I felt warm when he touched me, and I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. I was expecting him to say something, but he didn't. He sighed deeply and kissed me quickly on the lips and stormed to his room, slamming it and locking the door.

I bit my lip and sighed. Janet put her hands on my shoulders. "Don't say its okay, Janet. Right now, it isn't okay and I don't know how or when I'm going to tell him the news. Now isn't the time obviously." She sighed and nodded.

We all waited for a while and slowly, the family knocked on his door and tried to get him to come out. He wouldn't answer anyone, and after Katie failed, I started to worry. Janet looked at me like it was my turn and I sat back and thought for a minute.

"Hey, Jackie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to have your guitar with you?"

He looked at me curiously. "Yeah, it's out in the car. Why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

"Uh…sure. I'll just leave it here with you though. It's getting late and we need to get home soon."

I nodded and he walked out and came back with his guitar. I set it against the wall in the hallway and waited for everyone to leave. Once they all left, I kissed Katie on the cheek before she went to bed and she wished me luck on getting Michael to come out. I walked over to his door and leaned against it.

"Michael, I know you're hurting and I wish I knew how to help you. You have always helped me when I was hurting. I just wish I knew how you did it. All I can offer is my presence. I love you so much, Michael, and I'm always going to be here for you. I learned a new song and I asked Jackie for his guitar. I hope it soothes you like it soothes me. It's a Spanish lullaby."

I took a deep breath and started playing the guitar. Michael rose up from his bed and wiped his eyes. He listened to every word I said and didn't know what to say in return. He wanted to hold me so much but he was afraid his pain was causing my pain, which it was, but I wasn't about to admit that. I played the first set of notes and then I began to sing.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella"_

Michael fell asleep against the door right where I was leaning from the outside. I took a deep breath and soon dozed off against the door. Michael woke up about an hour later and heard my steady breathing from the other side. He popped his head out of the door and saw me asleep with the guitar still in my hands. He smiled weakly and took the guitar and placed it carefully in his closet. Then he came back for me and tucked me into his bed.

I stayed close to Michael for a few days after that. He hadn't locked himself in any more rooms since I sang to him. I guess he figured there was no getting rid of me and he didn't want me to sleep in a place that couldn't possibly be comfortable. The family came over with the idea of a nice family dinner at a restaurant in town. Michael stayed quiet and he would only smile when he saw me smile.

When we got back, we started changing for bed and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I ran into Michael's bathroom and lost all my dinner. Michael winced and came in to hold my hair back.

"You don't have to do that. Go on to bed, I don't want you to see me like this," I mumbled.

"Oh shush. How could I possibly sleep when you're in here suffering? It's okay, really. I bet it's just food poisoning or something."

"Yeah, food poisoning," I whispered. I knew it was only the beginning of the pregnancy signs. I had to think fast. Michael was going to find out sooner or later, and I wanted to tell him myself rather than him finding out another way. I soon felt better and we went to bed.

The next morning, the family was gathered in the living room. Everyone was discussing plans to go to New York and help find the survivors that were still missing.

"Okay, we can stay in a hotel and stay a few days to help. Who knows? Maybe we'll find Keith," Jermaine said.

"As long as we stay safe, it sounds good to me," Michael agreed.

"Right, I'll go pack," I said and got up.

"Woa, hang on, Lola. Where do you think you're going?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to pack. You didn't think you were going on this mission without me, did you?" I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. He shrugged and everyone in the room laughed.

"You're stuck with her Mike, face it," Janet giggled.

"Alright, fine. Just stay safe," he whispered.

"Hey, she's with the Jackson family. She'll be fine. Don't forget she nearly tore Brian's head off recently. I think she can handle New York," Tito preached.

I winced at hearing that name. Rebbie noticed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Tito, whatever happened to him anyway?"

Everyone raised up ready to listen to his answer. "Well, as I promised, he was charged with attempted murder. We were also able to get more proof he was the reason for Lola's son's death, so he's also been charged with negligent homicide," he grinned. Michael took a breath and leaned into the couch.

"Good. One nightmare ended. Let's hope we never have to deal with someone like that again."

"No one else I know, so no worries. I just hope he's gone for good," I whispered. Jermaine put his arm around me and pulled me against him. I leaned into him and sighed.

"He won't be getting out for a long time, Lola. And don't you worry, if he does and he decides to come looking for you, he will find the entire family standing behind you," Jermaine smiled.

I smiled and went to pack my things. A few hours later, we were on our way to New York. When we got there, it was a disaster area. Nothing in the city was recognizable. We all walked together and held hands. A sheriff walked up to us and Tito bowed.

"We're the Jacksons. We've come to help search for survivors, if we may," he said politely.

"Great. We need all the help we can get. Go over to the van and get hard hats and face masks. For your safety," he pointed to a nearby van.

I looked around and wasn't paying attention. I noticed a group of ambulances parked in one area and I looked back at Michael. He had a firm grip on my hand and I squeezed his to get his attention.

"I'm gonna go over there and see if I can help with the medics. I'll catch up with you later," I smiled at him and he hesitated. After a moment, he smiled back and nodded and put a hard hat on my head.

"I guess it would be safer than walking around blindly, as clumsy as you are," he teased.

"Yeah yeah, shut up," I pushed his arm and he smiled and kissed me.

"I won't be far. None of us will be. If you need any of us, we will be close enough for you to see us." I nodded and headed towards the medics. One man stopped me as I approached the area.

"This area is off limits, miss," he said politely.

I bowed. "Forgive me. My name is Lola. I'm a certified Medical Assistant and I'd like to lend a hand, if I could," I offered my hand and he shook it without hesitation.

"Good, we need help. More survivors keep popping up like crazy. If you could, I need you to examine the survivors the best you can and mark them. If they can be saved, mark them with a check mark. If not, make an "X" either way, we're going on what you see."

I nodded. I was grateful I had a little trauma experience before I moved to L.A. with Michael. I walked by and started to examine people. I was thankful a lot of them looked like they could be saved. My heart started becoming heavy as I stared into the eyes of these people. The amount of pain each one held reminded me of how hurt Michael was when I first met him. All I wanted to do was hold these people and tell them everything was going to be okay…but I couldn't. Because like them, I didn't know.

"Lola…? Is that you?" I heard a struggling voice call out.

I looked around and saw a man laying on a stretcher with his arm held out to me. He didn't look like someone I knew. I walked over to his side and took his hand. I studied his face for a minute before I tore off a piece of my shirt sleeve and rubbed the dust and dirt from his face.

"K…Keith? Oh my…are you okay?" I asked in shock.

"I…think so. Everything happened so fast. Why are you here?" he coughed and I rubbed his face.

"I'm here to help, and to look for you. Everyone's here looking for you," I whispered.

"Everyone?" he coughed and I winced. He sounded like he was in pain. "I'm glad no one decided I was dead."

"It's called faith. Hang on, okay? I'll get everyone over here," I looked around for a minute and he tugged on my hand.

"Do I look bad? Be honest," he whispered. I looked over him. He only seemed to have a few cuts and bruises. I checked his insides and felt around on him. He chuckled a little when I felt his ribs. "That tickles."

I grinned. "You look like you're just fine. No broken bones or internal bleeding."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Does Michael know you're this smart?"

"Nah, I don't like to brag," I looked around until I spotted Marlon standing nearby. "Marlon….hey!" I whispered as loudly as I could. I would've yelled, but some of the people I checked previously were just beginning to doze off. "Ugh, you idiot," I grumbled. I grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at him. It bounced off his hard hat and he grunted.

"Hey!" he grumbled.

"Get everyone together and get over here fast!" I whispered. He nodded and ran off. I stayed next to Keith and held his hand. A few moments later, the Jacksons were walking towards me with a concerned look on their faces. I smiled and Michael walked up to me.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand and placed Keith's hand in his. Michael looked over and tears immediately stung his eyes. "Keith! Oh thank God you're alright! I'm so sorry for everything! I shouldn't have sent you here to do my work!" he cried. I looked away. I had tears burning in my own eyes.

"Hey knock off the self pity, man. I'm alive and well. I got your paperwork turned in before the first crash," he smiled. Everyone laughed and I got up and moved away to let the family have their space. I walked around a little longer and my chest started to burn. I walked away from the survivors and sat down and coughed. I started feeling dizzy.

Rebbie noticed me and walked over to me and patted my back. "You don't look so good, Lola. Where's your mask?"

I shrugged and Rebbie rolled her eyes and gave me hers. "Thanks," I said weakly. "Rebbie, I need to tell you something…but you can't tell anyone," I coughed and she kneeled down to face me.

"Okay, I won't. What's up?"

"Rebbie…" I started to tell her the news, and then I fainted.

"Lola! Oh geeze," she grabbed me and held me up. Janet saw us from a distance and ran over to help.

"She shouldn't be out here like this in her condition," Janet grumbled while she tried to hold me up.

"What condition? Is she sick?" Rebbie asked.

"What did she say before she fainted on you?"

Rebbie looked at Janet for a minute. "She was about to tell me something that she didn't want me to tell anyone else. Why? What do you know, Janet?"

Janet sighed. "I guess she was about to tell you, she's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Shut up! No one else knows and we need to keep it that way. She has her own plans for telling Michael and mother."

"Okay…" she took a breath. "We need to get her back home where it's safe."

I woke up a little later. When I opened my eyes, I saw Michael's angelic face and I instantly smiled. "Ah, you're awake. You scared me, Lola. Don't do that again," he ran his finger under my chin and tilted my head up and around as if he was looking for cuts or bruises.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm fine, Mike. Really. I guess I inhaled too much dust."

"Yeah, you should have been wearing a mask," he grumbled. I grinned and shrugged.

Rebbie walked up to us and sat beside Michael. It was then I noticed we were sitting in the back of an ambulance. I mentally groaned at myself.

"Mike, I think Lola needs to go back home," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go get our things," he whispered.

"Actually, I can see you want to spend more time with Keith here, so I will go back home with her and stay with her until you all get home."

Michael looked at me and I nodded. "It's okay, sweetheart. Spend time with your family. I'll be home waiting for you when you come back."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, but get better soon, okay? We have some major shows coming up and rehearsals will start in about a week."

I groaned and he chuckled and kissed me. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Rebbie smiled. He nodded and walked off to meet up with his brothers. I looked at Rebbie for a minute and tried to think of the best way to ask if she knew. Before I opened my mouth, she answered my question. "Yes, I know about you. Janet told me after you fainted. That's why I'm going back with you."

"Thanks for not saying anything."

"Hey, what are sisters for?" she smiled and patted my shoulder. "Let's get our stuff and get home. We need to find you a doctor."

"No." she looked at me and quirked a brow. "I mean, I will find one, but not until Michael knows. I don't wanna do anything without him."

She smiled. "Good. That's more than Lisa ever did for him."

We got our things put together and Michael escorted us to the airport. He kissed me and watched us take off. The second his hand left mine, I felt slight pain in my tummy. I rubbed it lightly and Rebbie put her hand on mine.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smirked. "Baby is already like me. It hurts when daddy isn't close by."

_**That's my newest update yay! Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm surprised I made it this long. Ugh now I gotta get some sleep. Big test tomorrow. Much love!**_


	14. alone time with Rebbie

_**Another long chapter…here we go. By the way, thanks for the birthday wishes Becca :) I'm dedicating this special chapter to all of my fellow MJ fans reading my story. Things are gonna start getting better for our cute little couple. Please let me know of any ideas. I'm more than happy to receive advice! Read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 14

When we got on the plane, I went straight to a soft looking white recliner. Michael was sitting in this thing on the way to New York, and I got curious. When I sat down, I sank deep into the cushion and my eyes grew wide. Rebbie laughed.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Dammmnnn I am stealing this chair!" I grinned.

"Good luck trying to get it away from my brother. He's had many naps in that chair."

"Yea, I can see why. I'll be napping in it before he can, so I win." I folded my arms and pulled my feet into the chair.

"Oh, please. Next time you're both on this plane, you will be curled up in his lap in that chair. Dirty woman," she teased.

"Oh yea, like I'm gonna get it on with Michael in his personal private jet," I snorted and rubbed my tummy. "Thinking like that is what got me into this position," I frowned and then smiled as I rubbed my belly.

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing, though. You don't seem too upset about it," Rebbie smiled as she sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm not. I'm just…" I yawned deeply. "…worried."

Rebbie giggled. "Get some sleep Lola. We can talk more about this when we get home."

That was all I needed to hear. I sank as deep as I could into that recliner and slept the whole way home. I didn't want to get up when we got there. I begged Rebbie to let me just sleep in the plane. She laughed and pulled me up, careful not to be too rough.

"Come on, this plane has to gas up and go get everyone else in a couple of days. Michael wouldn't be too happy if he found you sleeping in his chair instead of in your own bed."

"Or his," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure."

We got into the black SUV and pulled out of the airport. I stared out the window for a minute and thought for a minute. I still needed to figure out how to break the news to Michael. Before I did, however, I needed to find out if he was still too afraid to bring a child into this world. Rebbie looked at me and reached over and took my hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things. I don't know what to say, or how to act around him. I'm not sure when or how to tell him, but he has to know." I chewed on my bottom lip and Rebbie sighed.

"It will come to you. Don't rush things."

"I have to rush things, Reb. If I don't tell him soon enough, he will find out either by someone else or on his own. What am I supposed to say when he sees my belly growing? I gained weight? I can't lie to him," I didn't realize I was talking so fast until Rebbie put her hand over my mouth.

"Relax, Lola. I know how you feel. It took me three months before I could tell my husband I was pregnant for the first time. Don't beat yourself up over this, okay? It's perfectly okay to wanna wait for the perfect moment to tell him. It should be special for both of you."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Reb."

"Sure Lolz," she winked and I giggled. New nicknames came often in this family. We finally got home and I unpacked and decided to take a shower. After I dried my hair, I walked to the living room and sat next to Rebbie on the couch. "Feeling better?"

"Yea, kinda," I mumbled. I felt more sharp pain in my belly and it matched the slight pain in my chest. This is the pain I was familiar with when I wasn't around Michael. I patted my belly and sighed.

"More pain?" Rebbie asked. I nodded and she sighed. "Lay on your back."

I looked at her confused and lay back as she asked. She got on her knees in front of the couch and put her head on my belly and listened. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Little one, you are going to be just like your parents. Your daddy will love you more than life itself just like he loves your mommy. I love you too little one, and I love your mommy. We all do, so be good to her."

I giggled and she looked at me. "I don't think the baby has developed ears just yet."

"Hey," she lightly pushed my arm. "Don't make fun. Haven't you ever heard that if you talk to plants, it helps them grow? The baby may be small, but it picks up voices and vibrations."

I smiled as I remembered the first time I got pregnant. I was terrified until my mother brought home a pregnancy book full of details. It was labeled week by week and it said how big the baby was each week and what was developing. I remembered seeing something about being in early weeks and they can pick up certain vibrations and voices. I looked away and sighed again. I wish I could just tell Michael now. I wanted him to be the one putting his ear to my belly and talking to our baby.

"You know, the other night when the towers fell, I heard him talking to Mr. Davis. He told him he didn't want to bring a child into such a cruel world," I whispered.

"Oh, I see why you're worried. It will be okay, Lola. I know my little brother all too well. Once he hears the news he is gonna spoil you like crazy and he will be there for you every second of everyday."

I groaned. "That's not what I want. I just want him to be there. This baby needs its father. Like my first son never had," I trailed off and held back tears.

"He will be there for every little thing you allow him to be." Rebbie whispered. She laid her head back on my tummy and closed her eyes.

"What do you mean by that? How would I not allow him to be involved in something he helped create?"

She kept her eyes closed. "Lisa never allowed him to go with her to the doctor when they thought she was pregnant."

I rose up on my elbows. "Was she?"

"No," she grunted. She got up and turned her back against the couch and leaned back. "She lied to Michael. She was so jealous of all the time he spent with the children, so she lied to him to get his attention back on her. And it worked."

I clenched my fists and turned away from her. "No wonder he was so hurt when I met him. He had no one but family by his side and he felt betrayed."

"Exactly. This is a blessing, Lola. This baby, you, everything that's happened since you two met. You see him for who he is and you never demand anything from him. You love him unconditionally. That's what he's been waiting his whole life for, and now he has it." Rebbie rubbed my back and I blushed.

"Did he tell you all this?" I whispered.

"No. He didn't have to. It's in his eyes when you are with him. It's in his body language and in his voice. He's truly happy now because of you."

I smiled and stared at the ceiling. Now I knew for sure Michael and I shared the exact same feelings. I wasn't worried anymore about telling him the special news. All I thought about after that was the perfect time to tell him. I went over several different plans in my head before I eventually fell asleep.

The next couple of days went the same. The days of course were long and I spent a lot of time sitting by the window watching the empty driveway for Michael's car. I missed him so much. I sat at the piano and started playing a little. I thought of a song from Evanescence and I decided to sing for my own entertainment.

"_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough for you

Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
and I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
now I can't let go of this dream  
can't believe that I feel

Good enough  
I feel good enough  
its been such a long time coming, but I feel good

and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
pour real life down on me  
cause I can't hold on to anything this good  
enough  
am I good enough  
for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me  
cause I can't say no"

I backed away from the piano and ran into Kai. "Oh, sorry Kai. I didn't see you there."

"No, I'm sorry miss…" she bowed.

"Don't do that Kai. I want us to be friends. You're no servant to me. Just call me Lola." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, Lola. Were you just watching a music video or something? I heard that song and I wanted to come see who it was."

I blushed and looked at the television. Kai noticed it was off and then looked back at me. I turned and looked at the piano and blushed even more.

"You sang that?" she asked.

"Guilty," I grinned nervously.

"Wow, I love your voice. I mean, I've heard you sing with Mr. Jackson in concert, but nothing like this. It was so full of passion. So beautiful."

"Thanks. Michael has been trying to get me to sing more in concert, but that's really his thing. I'm just there to dance with him. I'm too afraid to sing by myself."

"I'll bet Mr. Jackson would help you if you asked him to," Kai smiled sweetly.

"Ask me what?"

Kai and I both jumped and looked at the doorway to see Michael and his brothers standing there. Michael was leaning against the door frame wearing his red long sleeved shirt and his black pants and his fedora hat. My mouth dropped and he gave me a lopsided grin. I ran to him and he spun me around and kissed me repeatedly. Kai smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Everyone else walked away as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to surprise you, silly. Don't you like surprises?" he faked a sad face and I rolled my eyes.

"Only when they come from you. I missed you so much," I hugged him again and he sighed happily.

"I missed you too. So, what were you gonna ask me?"

I let go of him and glanced at the kitchen. Kai turned away trying to hide a grin and I glared at her. Michael looked back at Kai and then quirked a brow.

"Nothing you didn't already know. Kai just caught me playing your piano and she suggested I ask you to help me with my stage fright."

"I'd love to, but perhaps when you feel better. You still look a little pale. How are you feeling?"

I smiled at him. I thought about what Rebbie said when she said he would spoil me like crazy once he knew. He spoils me now. I can only imagine how he will treat me once he knows the truth. "I'm okay now that you're here." I sighed and buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "No more away time, mister. I can't take the pain of being away from you anymore."

I didn't intend to sound so sad, and Michael tightened his arms around me and sighed. "I'm sorry, love. Never again, as long as I can help it."

Life went back to normal, well almost normal, after Michael got back home. A few days later, Michael started spending a lot of time in his office. I didn't mind, of course. I had Janet to keep me occupied. She and I did a lot of shopping while he worked. When Janet wasn't around, Rebbie was there. She helped me organize my oversized closet a few times. When Rebbie wasn't around, one of Mike's brothers were. Jermaine taught me some things under the hood of my car, Jackie taught me how to play more songs on his guitar, Tito taught me some dance moves, and Marlon just played video games with me.

I thought about all of this for a while. I figured Michael knew he was going to be pretty busy so he told everyone to keep me busy. He knew me all too well. He knew if I was distracted, I wouldn't feel any pain. Even without the distractions, I felt no pain. Michael wasn't far away from me and I knew exactly where he was if I needed him.

I walked outside for some air one evening and saw Michael walking by the garden. He twirled a flower in his hand and he was humming a new song I had never heard before. I walked up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist. He grabbed my hands and smiled.

"I really love your voice, Mike. What were you humming just now?" I asked. He turned and wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"It's a new song I've been working on. Nothing special, really."

I quirked a brow at him. "Nothing special? Come on, all of your songs are special. That's why you've been so successful for this long. Can you sing it to me? It's so beautiful, I wanna know what it's about."

Michael looked away and bit his lip for a minute. His grip loosened on me and I looked up at him. "Well, a tune is really all I have right now. I don't have lyrics yet," he hesitated as he spoke. I knew he was lying, but I let it go. I figured it was going to be a surprise for all his fans. I was a fan from the beginning, so I really didn't need any special privileges.

"Okay, Michael. I get it," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know it's going to be a beautiful song."

He smiled and kissed the back of my hand and I blushed. "Thank you."

I grinned and kissed his lips, then his cheek and moved closer to his ear. "Je taime," I whispered. He grinned at me and I smiled.

"Je taime. So you know Spanish and French. I'm impressed."

"I wasn't trying to impress you. Just expressing my love for you is all."

The next few days went by and Michael quit locking himself in his office. I was under the impression he had finally finished his new song. I was dying to hear it, but Michael was too stubborn to give me a sneak peak. His fans always came first though. I wouldn't be jealous over that. It was who he was and I was head over heels in love with everything he was.

It was amazing the effect he had on me. He made me want to be a better person. I wanted to help him heal the world. I went with him to every single donation he got involved in. I even joined a few causes of my own and when Michael found out about it, he joined me. I was becoming more like him every day and I was loving it. I didn't want to be him, but I always wanted to see the world as he did, and now I was.

Michael began a new tour the following week and I was doing a lot better with my random sickness spells. I wasn't as pale anymore, and I proved to Michael and everyone else during rehearsals that I could keep up with him just as good as I always had been. We came home from the last rehearsal and Michael ran me a hot bath. He helped me get in and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to make a few calls, then I'll come join you. Don't get too lonely without me," he winked.

"No promises," I grinned. He smiled and walked out. He walked into the living room and grabbed the phone from the kitchen and walked out onto the back patio and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liz. It's Michael. Do you have a minute?"

"Anything for my best friend. What's going on?"

Michael smiled into the phone. He loved Elizabeth. She was always so concerned for him and his family. She hadn't met me yet, but she showed concern for me as well.

"Everything's fine. Listen, I have a show tomorrow. I need some advice."

"You need my advice on a show? Are you feeling okay, Michael?"

Michael chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine. No, I don't need advice on the show. I've decided to set things right in my life. I mean, they were set right when I met Lola, but I want to make it permanent."

"Are you going to pop the question?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I'm in love with her Liz. I've never loved someone this much before. I know I've said that before about Lisa, but Lola is different. She's like me and she understands me from the inside out. I'll never meet another girl like her in the world, even if I looked for a thousand years."

"I'd agree with that one hundred percent. Sounds like you have it all figured out. So what is it you need me to do?"

Michael leaned against the wall of the house. "I'm not sure how to do it. I'd like to do it during the show in front of the entire world. I wanna show Lola how much she means to me. I want the world to know she's the real deal."

"Hmm," she thought for a minute. "Is the lineup going to be the same? She won't join you on stage until you sing The Way You Make Me Feel, and then after that, you go into Billie Jean, right?"

"Yes." Michael tapped his fingers against the side of his leg. He knew Liz was coming up with a great idea and he had to be prepared to cover his own mouth so no one could hear him.

"Well, do that song and dance with her. At the end, do the thing when you skid on your knees in front of her before the lights go out. Grab her hand and don't let her go. When the spotlight comes on for Billie Jean, hang on to her hand so the spotlight stays on her. After that, let your heart guide you."

"Liz, you're brilliant! Thank you! Will you be there?" Michael tried to be as quiet as he could.

"I'll come when I can and I'll be watching from backstage. I'll see you after the show. Good luck, Michael."

"Thanks, I'll need it. I just hope I don't scare her by doing this. She's never been married before."

"Michael, she loves you unconditionally from what I've heard so far. There isn't a doubt in my mind her answer will be yes."

Michael smiled and thanked her again before finally hanging up. He joined me soon after and seemed rather happy the rest of the night. I didn't think too much of it because he always got excited the night before a concert. He loved making his fans happy no matter what kind of mood he was in.

The next day came finally and we went to the stadium where the concert would take place. I was in Michael's dressing room getting ready. Michael was already on stage and singing his beginning songs. Janet helped me get ready.

Michael ran off stage to change clothes and ran into Jermaine. "The song is almost up, man. Are you ready to do this?" Jermaine asked.

"Yes, it's all been set perfectly. Today marks the first year since Lola and I have been together. It also marks the second year since we actually met. I've never been so excited." He grinned. Jermaine high fived him.

"Alright, good luck man. I love you," he hugged Michael briefly and Michael smiled.

"Love you more," he grinned and ran back onto the stage. I walked out just in time to watch him dance and sing to Smooth Criminal. I always got so hypnotized when he was in his white outfit. As he danced, he looked at me and smiled widely and winked.

"My angel," I whispered. Jermaine and Janet grinned at each other and waited.

"Hey you two. Oh, this must be the famous Lola I've heard so much about," I heard a beautiful voice say behind me. I turned to see Elizabeth Taylor standing there in a pretty blue sparkling dress. She walked up to me and I bowed in respect. Force of habit, I suppose.

"Mrs. Taylor, it's so nice to finally meet you," I shook her hand and she gripped it and hugged me.

"Come now, just call me Liz. I'm just another friend here, no special treatment please." I smiled and she winked. "I believe you're on, dear," she pointed and Michael was standing behind me with his arms folded, already changed for our song. I jumped and he quirked his brow at me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in an amused voice.

"No way," I folded my arms and looked away. He chuckled and put his fingers on my chin and turned my face back to him.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time," he whispered against my lips.

"You wouldn't dare," I whispered back.

"Yea, you're right. Let's go dance, pretty lady," he grinned and took my hand.

We walked out to the stage and danced. He chased me across the stage and I sang with him. I laughed a lot, but thankfully when it was his turn to sing and not mine. At the end, he skidded in front of me on his knees and the lights shut out. Normally, that was my cue to sneak off stage so he could go right into Billie Jean, but for some reason, he wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Michael, what are you doing?" I whispered and tried to pull away. He just smiled and stayed frozen. The spotlight came on and shined on both of us. I started trembling and I looked at Michael. I quit pulling away because now the crowd could see us and they grew silent. I watched Michael and he slowly drew one knee up and held my hand against his chest.

"Lola, today marks our first year anniversary. It also marks the second year since we first met. During those last two years, you have completely healed my heart and soul. I've never met anyone whose heart is so pure. I know without a doubt, my love for you is eternal, and I intend to keep it that way, if you will let me," my heart started pounding and the crowd gasped. "Lola, would you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" the crowd roared and tears burned in my eyes. This is what I'd been waiting for so long, and it was finally happening.

I grinned at him and decided to make the suspense a little more intense. I slowly looked at the crowd as if I was asking them what I should say. A lot of people screamed at me to say yes. Michael watched me for a minute before he smirked. He knew I was just adding to the suspense for the crowd and he loved it. Finally I looked at him and grinned widely.

"Nothing would make me happier, Michael," he smiled and stood and we kissed in front of the entire world. The stadium exploded in applause and Michael spun me around and kissed me several times before finally setting me down. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring and slid it onto my finger. The diamonds sparkled in the spotlight and I wiped a tear away.

"I love you," he said happily.

"Love you more," I grinned. He pulled my hand up and pulled me closer to his body. Then we began our Waltz across the stage. A romantic dance to share with my fiancé in front of the entire world. At the end of the concert, Michael grabbed the microphone and pulled a chair out and set it in the middle of the stage.

"Before I call the curtain, I want to bring my fiancé out here. I have a little surprise for her and for everyone here." The crowd cheered and I walked out to join Michael. He took my hand and lead me to the chair. I sat down and he smiled. "Remember the song you wanted to hear? I finished it," he turned to the crowd. "I have a brand new song and I wanna dedicate it to my new fiancé, Lola. It's called "This is it.""

I smiled and he counted to four and the music started to play. He danced around me and sang so sweetly.

"_This is it, here I stand  
I'm the light of the world, I feel grand  
Got this love, I can feel  
And I know yes for sure, it is real_

And it feels as though I've seen your face a thousand times  
And you said you really know me too yourself  
And I know that you have got addicted with your eyes  
But you say you gonna live it for yourself

Oh

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

This is it, I can say,  
I'm the light of the world, run away  
We can feel, this is real  
Every time I'm in love, that I feel

And I feel as though I've known you since a thousand years  
And you tell me that you've seen my face before  
And you said to me you don't want me hanging round  
Many times wanna do it here before

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby just understand

This is it, I can feel  
I'm the light of the world, this is real  
Feel my song, we can say  
And I tell you feel that way

And I feel as though I've known you for a thousand years  
And you said you want some of this yourself  
And you said you want to go with me all the while  
And I know that it's really true myself

Oh yeah

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on please baby understand

I never heard a single word about you  
Falling in love wasn't my plan  
I never thought that I would be your lover  
Come on baby please understand"

I wiped away fresh tears and I hugged him tightly and whispered a thank you into his ear. The crowd went wild over his new song and he held my hand as we bowed together and walked off stage. I had my fiancé, and he shared me with the world without any fear. Now I only had one more thing to do to make everything perfect.

_**So there you have it. Finally they are official. Now all Lola must do is figure out a way to break the news to Michael. *gasp* I wonder what he will say. :) thanks for reading!**_


	15. guess what?

_**So before I start, I have to tell u all about this dream I had. I was walking towards this huge staircase that led to a bright white door. When I got there, these huge gates opened but I couldn't get very close. I saw Michael on the other side playing with that kid that died from AIDS. He stopped and looked at me and I said "I'm glad to finally see u without the pain in your eyes" and he smiled and said "no pain here. U will know how that feels soon. Please don't cry for me anymore. I'm finally at peace and u and the rest of my fans will be here with me soon. No more pain, no more sorrow." I woke up in tears but oddly I felt at peace.**_

_**So everyone needs to know now he's in peace. He doesn't want us crying over him anymore. It will be hard when we see the movie especially, but he's right. We will be with him soon enough. The end is coming, and I don't know about u all…but I'm ready to go home!**_

_**Anyway read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 15

We did a few more shows after that one special night. Everything went normally during those last few shows other than him adding his new song to the lineup as the closing song. He brought me out each time to sing it to me and, like the baby I am, I cried every single time. Finally, after the last show of the tour, we headed for the airport. His body guards surrounded us as we walked through the airport. Michael and I held hands and grinned at each other. We were so lost in each other, we didn't notice the media swarming on us and taking pictures every five seconds.

We walked through the airport as if we were a normal couple that had just gotten engaged. We hugged, we kissed, and we played. He rented a luggage cart and pulled me to sit on top of it and he pushed me through the airport as we laughed and he made screeching tire noises. We almost ran into a few people and we kept laughing.

Michael pulled the cart to a stop and I almost fell off and laughed. He picked me up and kept me close to his side as we turned in our bags and got onto the jet. I walked ahead of him and jumped into the recliner I loved so much. When he saw me in it, he stood there with his arms folded and stared at me.

"I call it!" I yelled.

"Says who?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Says me, duh!" I stuck my tongue at him and he gave me a frustrated look. Janet sat in the back and giggled. Rebbie sat next to her with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah, I don't think so. With your mentality, you only call it once. But see, I'm smarter than you," he grinned. "I call it now, which makes it the second call, and you see, two is bigger than one, so I win." He gave me a lopsided grin and I frowned at him.

"I dare you to make me move," I challenged him.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he said. He walked towards me and grabbed my sides, tickling my ribs. I kicked and squealed in laughter. "Tell me I win and I'll stop!" he laughed.

"No!" I argued and laughed like crazy.

"Mike, careful now you will hurt her and the…OW!" Janet elbowed Rebbie as she spoke and she glared at her and cleared her throat. "She's fragile. Give her a break," she corrected herself.

"Not until she says mercy," he looked at his sisters for a minute which was my chance to defend myself. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of me. He was quick to catch himself so he wouldn't fall on me. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention. And you say you're smarter than me? Ha!" I laughed and he gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You're too cute when you get competitive," he smiled. I blushed and poked his side and he jumped.

I giggled. "Okay, I won't say mercy but I'm willing to share if you are," I winked and he grinned.

"You just said mercy, but sure, I'll share." I rolled my eyes and he got up and we traded places. Eventually, he put up the foot rest and leaned the recliner back. He was on his back and I was snuggled into his side with my head on his chest. We slept the whole way home and I began to dream.

We were sitting with his family at the dinner table when I had decided to tell him about the news. Rebbie and Janet knew my plan and they were oddly quiet.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Michael looked at me and quirked a brow. He held my hand and ran his finger over my new ring and listened carefully. "Michael and I are going to have a baby." Everyone smiled until they looked at Michael. His face went pale and he stood up in anger.

"A baby? We can't! This world is too dangerous! Didn't you hear me telling Davis when the towers fell? Lola, you can't do this to me! My heart can't handle it!" he clenched his fists and I gasped and put my hand over my heart. I was actually afraid of him. I'd never seen him so mad before, even watching him on my television.

"Michael, what's the matter with you? I thought you'd be happy." I whispered.

"Happy? No! I can't be happy because I brought a child into the world just to get hurt. Lola, go see a doctor tomorrow and get rid of it before it grows too big! I can't have this on my conscious."

I stared at him in shock. "You know I can't do that, Michael. This isn't like you. What's gotten into you?" A tear slid down my eye and he stared at me. He snarled at me and turned to walk away from me.

He stormed outside and grabbed a baseball bat leaning on the front porch and walked out to my car. He jumped up onto the hood and screamed as he slammed the bat into the windshield. He continued until my car was completely destroyed. When he was finished, he threw the bat at my feet and looked at me with an oddly familiar cocky grin.

I stared for a moment with tears pouring from my eyes. Suddenly his appearance changed and he wasn't my Michael anymore. It was…

"Brian?" I whispered. "I don't understand…"

"I told you already, Lola. You belong to me!" he shouted and I jumped. He turned to the side and pulled out a gun. Then I saw Michael standing in the yard smiling at me. Brian pulled the trigger and Michael fell.

I ran to his side and Brian laughed and vanished. I glared at the spot where he stood for a minute and then looked back at Michael. His eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing.

"Michael! Please you can't leave me like this. Don't leave me!" I pumped on his chest a few times, even though I knew there was no point since he'd been shot. I laid my head on his chest and heard his heart slow to a stop. "No!"

I rose up and Michael caught me before I fell out of the recliner. "Lola? What's wrong? Bad dream?"

I shivered and looked at Michael. It took me a minute to realize it was all just a dream. I rubbed my head and buried my face into his chest and let myself cry.

"Shh…it's okay, baby. I'm here. What was it you were saying about not leaving you? You know I'd never leave you," he whispered into my hair as he rubbed my back.

"I know. It was just a bad dream, that's all," I mumbled into his chest. "Can we make a promise to each other right now?"

"Anything you want, love."

"Let's make a promise, we will never leave each other. If we die, then we die together no matter what. Is that okay?" I asked.

He paused and I looked up at him. "Like Romeo and Juliet, hm?" he smiled. "I like it. I'll make that promise, Lola. I'll never leave you and we will die together."

"Good." I smiled.

"So, what was the dream about?" I froze and thought about what to say.

"Uh…"

"Enough chit chat, you two. We're home, so let's get out of here. I'm tired of flying!" Janet stretched and yawned. I nodded a thank you to her and she winked. We went home and unpacked.

"I have a few calls to make, so I will come and get you before dinner, okay?" Michael kissed my forehead after he walked me to my room.

"Sure. I could use a hot bath after you chased me around the stage so much," I teased. He grinned and kissed me.

"I'll be chasing you for the rest of our lives, Lola. Better get used to it," he grabbed my hand with the new ring and smiled as he ran his finger over the small diamonds and then kissed the back of my hand. "I'll see you later."

He left and I sighed and fell backwards on my bed. I felt a slight flutter in my tummy and I sat up. I kept forgetting I was now carrying. Keeping up with my fiancé kept me pretty busy and very distracted. Now I had all this time to decide how to tell him.

I got into the bath and rubbed my tummy. I now had a pretty good sized bump on my belly. I have had it for a while and I started to wonder if Michael had noticed. He didn't pay too much attention to that area of my body when we made love.

I finally got out of the bath and curled up on my side on the bed, staring out the window. I was completely at peace and I knew tonight would be the night he'd find out the special news. I smiled and put my hand on my belly. Every time I pictured Michael's smiling face, the flutter in my tummy would take over.

Michael walked in a little later and sat on the bed behind me. He put his arm around me and leaned over so he could whisper into my ear. I closed my eyes expecting to hear sweet little words whispered, but I giggled when he rubbed his nose against my cheek.

"What are you, a dog?" I laughed.

"If you want me to be. Dinners ready," he smiled.

"I'm not really hungry."

Michael looked at me for a minute and then smiled and lay down next to me. "Okay, then we'll stay here." We stayed quiet for a few minutes and he turned onto his back. "So, what kind of wedding do you want?"

I turned and faced him and he looked at me and smiled. "Uh, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Can you at least give me an idea?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're impatient aren't you?"

He smiled. "Not impatient. I just want to make sure you get everything you want."

I smiled and scooted closer to him and put my head on his chest. He took my hand from his chest and played with my fingers and I smiled. "All I know so far is I want my oldest brother, Ryan to be the one to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Not your dad? I met him haven't I?" he asked.

"No, you met everyone but him. The last time I saw him was at my son's funeral. He didn't bother to show up at mom's."

"I thought you had a relationship with him."

"I thought I did too. I don't know, my dad was never really there when I was growing up. When I needed a father figure to help me, Ryan was the one to step in. He had to grow up way before he even learned to drive."

"Well then, Ryan it is. Where do you want to do the wedding?" he asked.

"Slow down, sweetheart. Keeping up with you on stage is hard enough," I giggled. "What do you think?"

"This isn't about me. It's all for you."

"It's about you, yes. You're the groom. You want what I want, right?" he nodded. "I want to know what you would want to do, other than give me what I want."

"Sneaky," he grumbled and I smiled. "I'd probably do it here at the ranch. It would be private enough with family and closest friends."

"That sounds perfect," I whispered.

"Okay, then it's settled." He smiled and stared at the ceiling.

"I do want to do things the right way. I wanna go dress shopping with the girls. Go by tradition, you know?" he nodded and I smiled. I started to wonder how soon the wedding would be. I didn't want to be too pregnant to fit into my wedding dress. "How soon can we do the wedding?"

Michael sat up on his elbows and I moved my head from his chest. "Anxious are we?" he mused. I smiled and bit my lip. "Why are you so anxious?"

"Uh, well just in case I gain unexpected weight or something. I mean, I wanna look good for you, Michael. I always wanna look good for you," I spoke nervously and started running my words together. Michael put his finger on my lips and shushed me.

"Calm down. You have been acting so strange lately. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly. He folded his arms and tapped his fingers against his shoulder. "I was actually wondering something. The night the towers fell, I heard you telling Mr. Davis something about bringing children into a cruel world."

Michael thought for a moment. "Oh, right. I was so upset. Before that day, I was going through my mind how it would feel to have my own children. I love children so much already. After I saw what happened, the world suddenly seemed so cold to me."

I chewed on my lip for a minute until he looked at me with concern. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Nah, I figured I could protect them good enough if I can protect myself and you. Why do you ask? Do you want children?" I smiled at his question and nervously laughed. I stood and paced for a minute. "What is it Lola? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

I had my back to him looking outside the window and I smiled. "I know," I whispered. He got up and wrapped his arms around me. "Michael…" I whispered.

"Hm?" he mumbled against the back of my neck. I turned and looked at him. I stared into his eyes to look for any doubt in his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern.

I smiled and looked down. He tilted my chin up and saw tears in my eyes. The concern in his eyes grew. "Happy tears, Mike." He quirked a brow and I lifted his hand to my tummy. I held it there for a minute and he looked at his hand and then back at me.

"Lola…are you…?" I smiled and nodded. "Really? I'm gonna be…" he whispered and stared back at his hand.

"Go ahead, say it. A daddy."

He smiled widely and tears poured from his eyes. He hugged me tightly and kissed me numerous times. "Finally! I get to have a child with the woman I love so much!" he twirled me around and set me down gently. "When did you find out?"

"Actually it was the day before the towers fell. I was so upset when you isolated yourself. I couldn't decide if I should try to avoid you and give you space or not."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't leave. Honestly, I'm relieved. Now I know you aren't sick. Have you been to the doctor yet?" he said happily. His hand never left my belly.

"Not yet. Janet and Rebbie tried to take me a few times, but it didn't seem right for me to go without you."

"My sisters know?" he asked. "I should've guessed. I noticed this little "baby bump" before, but I guess I didn't put two and two together."

"Yeah," I giggled. "Janet was there when I found out. Rebbie found out in New York."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means that you are involving me like this."

"Involving you? You helped me make this baby, Michael. How could you be any more involved? I laughed.

"No I meant, waiting for me before you saw a doctor."

"Why wouldn't I? I love you. I can't do hardly anything without you. I never could since the day we met. Nothing's changed."

He smiled at me and then fell to his knees. He slowly raised my shirt and looked at the small bump in front of him. He grinned and kissed my belly and put his ear up to it. The fluttery feeling came full force and I felt like I could float away if Michael hadn't been holding me.

"Daddy's here now," he whispered. The flutter feeling got stronger and I grinned. "Daddy will always be here. I love you little one." He kissed my belly again and stood back up. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, not yet. I wasn't sure how to break the news to anyone but you. I wanted to wait to do everything else with you."

He kissed me passionately. "Thank you, Lola. I love you so much."

"I love you more, daddy," I winked and he grinned.

"We'll see about that, mommy."

He kissed me again and the flutter turned into slight movement and I gasped. Michael looked at me and saw me move my hand over my belly. He smiled and put his hand over mine. It was amazing how he seemed to know exactly what I was feeling. I should have known as much. I couldn't ask for a better man. Michael had the purest heart I've ever known, and I belonged to him and him alone. I would never have it any other way.

_**Btw…I didn't get the chance in my last chapter to thank Becca. She's the reason I had the lyrics to This Is It and adding that song was her idea so thanks Becca! Hope u all enjoyed this chapter. Remember…no more pain! Much love and rest in peace MJ! We love you too!**_


	16. life is good and stressful

_**Yay new chapter time :) life is getting a little easier for me to deal with. Thanks to all my girls and all the wonderful reviews. By the way, if u haven't already seen it, I made a photo collage of what the characters look like in this story. The link is on my profile. I did one for Becca too :) Read on loves!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 16

We walked out of the bedroom together hand in hand and Michael had the biggest grin on his face. I looked away as we walked into the dining room where his family sat eating dinner.

"About time, you two," Kai smiled holding up two plates of food. "You're food was starting to get cold."

"Sorry Kai," I smiled.

"My fault Kai. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of my new fiancé," he grinned and hugged me tightly. I blushed furiously and his brothers laughed.

"Save it for the wedding, man," Jermaine laughed.

Michael kissed my cheek and walked over to the table and took our plates, then he pulled my chair out for me and I smiled. He took my hand and helped me sit very carefully. Everyone watched us with weird expressions. Janet and Rebbie glanced at each other and smiled.

"Already spoiling her, huh?" Janet asked.

"Well, you know me," Michael grinned.

"There's something you're not telling us. Spill it," Katie folded her arms and stared and me and Michael. I sank in my chair and looked at him. He grinned and took my hand, ushering me to stand at the head of the table with him.

"Lola just gave me some excellent news, everyone. She and I, well, we're going to have a baby," he blushed and squeezed my hand.

Katie stared in shock for a minute and her eyes landed on my belly. Michael put his hand over the little bump and she smiled widely.

"Well, it's about time!" We jumped at her sudden outburst. "Finally you get your own child from someone relatively normal, and someone whose love is actually real! I'm so happy for both of you!" she wiped tears away and came and hugged us both tightly.

"Easy mother, you don't wanna smash your grandchild," I whispered. Everyone paused and looked at me. Katie put her hand on my face and more tears slid down her face and she hugged me again. I looked at Michael and he smiled widely.

"Well, I guess this means we have some shopping to do!" Janet grinned and Rebbie nodded her head. I smiled at them and agreed.

"Yeah, I want to have the wedding soon. I'd hate to have to try and squeeze into a dress with an enormous belly."

"It would still be cute to me," Michael mumbled. I shot him a look and he tried to look innocent and pointed at Marlon. "He said it."

"Said what?" Marlon grumbled through a mouthful of food. Everyone laughed. After dinner, I decided I wanted to help Kai with the dishes. She tried to make me leave, but I missed doing things for myself. When I told her that, she laughed.

"You're the future Queen of Pop, Lola. You have to get used to being taken care of. Even if it isn't by any servants or even me, Michael will always take care of you."

I smiled and looked down at the plate I was drying. "Yeah, I know."

Janet walked in and took the plate from me. "Okay, let's go get started."

"What? Now? Can't I have time to rest?"

"Nope. You can rest tonight in my brother's bed. Let's go shopping!" she squealed.

"Hold on," Rebbie and Latoya walked in. "We need some more information first. Where are you having the wedding?" Rebbie asked.

"Well, we were thinking here at the ranch would be the best option. More privacy and no chance of the media clawing their way in." I tapped my chin as I spoke.

"Sounds good to me," Latoya said. "What kind of dress do you want? I think you would look great in a princess looking dress. We can make you look like Cinderella!"

"Woa, cool your jets, turbo," Janet waved her hands in defense. "This is Lola and Mike's wedding. Let's let her decide what she wants." Latoya grunted and walked out. I looked at her and bit my lip.

"She doesn't like me much, does she?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous because you have a man that treats you the way you should be treated." Janet patted my shoulder and I sighed.

"Okay, well let's go get this party started," I said sarcastically.

We all walked outside to get into Janet's car and Michael kissed me and helped me in. "I wish I could come with you. I don't want to let you out of my sight," he sighed.

I nuzzled his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'll be okay, Mike. I promise."

He looked at me for a minute and he pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "I wanted to wait a little longer before giving you this, but now seems a better time." I quirked a brow as he handed me the box and I opened it to find a brand new IPhone.

"Michael…an IPhone? This must have cost a lot," I gasped. He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Nothing too good for you, love," he whispered. "It's already been programmed with everyone's numbers in my family. You can add those in your family too. I'm the first number in your speed dial, so now you have to promise you will call me if you need something."

I looked at him and smiled. "Anything for you," I kissed him and he grinned.

"Okay, be safe. I love you."

"Love you more," I winked and he grinned. He shut my door and I started playing with my new phone. I programmed the numbers of my own family into my phone.

Janet walked out and walked to the driver side door and Michael grabbed her arm. "Please, keep an eye on her and don't let her leave your sight for a second. I don't feel right letting her go into public without me."

"Peter, she'll be fine. Reb and I got her back. No one's going to hurt her or the baby, I promise."

"And if anyone tries, I'll bust a cap!" Rebbie snorted and Michael couldn't help but laugh at his crazy sister. "Take care of the kiddos for me, would ya?"

Michael nodded and we were soon on our way to the dress shops of L.A. I was actually pretty excited about seeing what kind of dresses I'd find. I tried on quite a lot. Some of the media snapped pictures of us walking into the shops. I sighed and Janet rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about them, Lola. You're with us now, let's have some fun," she nudged me and I smiled.

We walked into the shop and was greeted by one of the workers. "Hello! Oh, it's the Jackson girls. How can I help you?" she said excitedly.

"Hey Marie," Rebbie smiled. Of course Reb would know her. She knows just about everyone in L.A. "We aren't here for ourselves. This here is Lola. We're getting her the best wedding dress money can buy."

Marie looked me up and down and her smile disappeared. I stepped back a little and chewed on my lip. I hated being judged more than anything.

"How did you meet her?" she said the last word like it was poison and I winced.

"Be nice Marie. This is our future sister in law," Janet growled.

"Oh? Marlon finally found a girl, huh?" she folded her arms and grinned.

"No," Rebbie frowned. "This is our own future Queen of Pop," she grinned when Marie gasped.

"Michael's fiancé? Oh! I know your face now! I saw you and him dancing together during his last couple of tours. Wow! I had no idea there was something going on between you two."

"So, you knew me from the start, huh?" I asked sarcastically. "Right, and I guess that meant you missed his proposal on stage in front of the entire world last week."

Marie grunted and looked at my sisters-to-be. Janet held my hand and Rebbie had her arm around my shoulders. "Well, forgive me, Lola. Let me help you find your perfect dress."

I smiled and we followed her through the store. I tried on a number of dresses. I came out wearing a poofy princess dress and the girls winced.

"What in the world?" Rebbie asked.

"Janet, just take a picture and send it to Latoya. I want to humor her for once," I grunted. Janet took out her phone and snapped a picture and sent it. The minute she took the picture, I ran back into the dressing room and peeled it off.

We went through atleast twelve dresses before I found a more formal fitting gown. I came out and Marie straightened the train in the back. I gasped and tears burned in my eyes.

"Guys, I think this is it," I smiled. The girls jumped up and took pictures with their phones.

"It's gorgeous!" Janet squealed.

"Absolutely stunning!" Rebbie agreed.

"Michael won't be able to contain himself when he sees you in this," Marie smiled. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged and we laughed at her. We looked at it more closely while Marie put a veil on my head and talked about tailoring it.

After a few minutes, we heard a small commotion coming from the entrance of the store. Rebbie held up a finger and snuck to the front and came running back.

"Cover her now! We got a media storm coming fully loaded with cameras! We can't let her picture be taken and risk Mike seeing her in this dress!"

Janet and Marie ushered me into the nearest dressing room, which ironically wasn't mine. I grunted and hid as I heard the commotion.

"Marie?" I called.

"Everything's okay, Lola," she called.

"Yea, sure. Can you hand me my clothes?" she threw my clothes over the door and I stripped the dress off and got my regular clothes back on. I walked out slowly and Janet gave me my red plaid fedora hat and I threw it on and pulled it over my eyes.

"Let's get going," Janet mumbled. Rebbie and Janet got on both sides of me and began pulling me through the crowd of people. Pictures were being snapped and questions were being yelled at. "Oh, crap I forgot my phone! Reb, get her to the car!"

Janet turned and ran back into the store and a few fans started reaching out for me and Rebbie. I grunted and put my hand protectively over my belly. One fan grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled. Rebbie pulled me back. This battle went on for a few minutes and I eventually lost Rebbie in the crowd.

I thought for a minute and tried to decide what to do. My instinct wasn't very good. My belly started shooting slight pain and I rubbed it lightly.

"I know little one," I whispered. "I wish he was here too." The second I said that, more people came at me and I took off running. I didn't really know where I was going and this was all seeming too familiar to me. As I ran, I had a flashback of me running from that gang. I shivered as I thought of the way they beat me. I couldn't let these people catch me. I had to protect me and Mike's baby.

"My phone! Oh duh, Lola!" I picked up my new phone and dialed Janet.

"Where are you? I can't get away from the media. I'm calling backup. Stay away from the media Lola! You can't risk getting hurt!"

She hung up and I dialed Rebbie. There was no answer. I really hated to worry Michael, but if I wanted to save the baby, which I did, I really had no choice. I dialed the first number on speed dial.

"Michael?"

_Meanwhile…_

After me and the girls had left for the store, Michael stood and watched us leave and then walked back inside and sat on the couch. Mr. Davis soon walked in and started throwing tabloids in front of Michael.

"Look at this, man. People are all over you and Lola. This is getting out of control!" Michael looked at him and then at the tabloids. Most of them talked about how it was a hoax and an act for him to propose to Lola on stage. Michael sighed when he read something that said they planned on getting Lola alone to find out the truth.

"We need to get away," he whispered.

"Get away? Running won't help Mike! You need to break it off with this girl before it ruins your reputation!"

Michael glared at him and stood up. "That's not gonna happen, Davis."

"It needs to happen, now!"

"Don't yell at me. I won't leave her," he gritted his teeth and then took a breath. "She's my life now. She's going to have my baby, Davis. She is for real this time. I won't leave her."

Mr. Davis continued to yell at Michael and he argued back quietly. Finally, he got so mad he had to walk outside. Michael's phone rang and he looked down and saw my name. He felt a sudden pain in his heart and he took a deep breath and answered.

"Hey."

"Michael?"

"Lola, are you okay? Why are you out of breath?" he asked concerned. I looked behind me and still saw I was being chased.

"No I'm not. I need help. There was a media storm outside the dress shop and I lost the girls. I'm being chased by fans and God knows who else and I have no clue where I am."

"Okay okay calm down. Try to look at signs around you and tell me what you see," he tried to calm me down and my eyes darted everywhere. I noticed a restaurant about a block away.

"There's a restaurant with purple neon lights surrounding it. I can't see the name though," I breathed. "Tell me what to do, I can't keep running like this."

"I know where you are. Stay close to that area and watch for my car," he hung up and I looked back to see the crowd closer than before.

"God, give me a break!" I panted.

"Lola! It's Lola! Take her jacket, Michael Jackson bought her that jacket!" the fans screamed.

I groaned and continued to run. I followed a nearby ally and made a turn around right in front of the restaurant. I stopped and found the crowd just a few feet away. Pain shot through my belly and I tried not to put my hand over it. I didn't want anyone to know about the baby yet.

"Lola!" I turned and saw Michael's car. He threw the passenger door open and I ran and jumped into the car. The crowd gasped when they saw him and that moment of hesitation allowed us to get away. I sat back and breathed heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I am now," I reached over and took his hand. He put his hand over my belly and rubbed it lightly. "We need to go get the girls."

He shook his head. "Jermaine has them. Their safe, and now you are too," he paused for a minute and glared at the road in front of us. "But for how long?" he whispered.

"Michael?" I reached over and rubbed the back of his neck. He shut his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

"Lola, I'm sorry I got you into this. We should…get away for a while. Just the two of us. Have a mini vacation away from the media and everyone else."

I stared at him for a minute. I could see he was fighting back tears. "I'm happy just being with you, Michael. I'll follow you wherever you wanna go."

"I wanna keep you safe. How does Vegas sound?" he asked.

"Vegas?" I asked. "Sure, I've always wanted to go there. But why Vegas?"

"It's an exciting city. I have my own hotel suite there. The whole floor is mine. I used to go and stay months at a time by myself when I needed to get away. Maybe that's just what we need."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Good. When we get home, we will rest up and leave first thing in the morning. But we'll drive, if that's okay." He looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Road trip! Sweet!" I grinned. He jumped and then grinned with me. "A road trip with my fiancé sounds perfect," I sighed happily.

"Yes," he kissed the back of my hand. "We will spend a couple of weeks there and catch a break. When we get back, we'll have our wedding." He winked and I blushed. We were only a short way from home and he already made me forget about what had happened earlier.

When we got home, the girls greeted us at the door. I smiled and assured them I was okay. I was just happy the media didn't catch me in the dress.

"So you found the dress?" Michael asked.

"Yea, I just don't know how we can go back to get it. After what happened, the media will be watching that place like a hawk." I sighed.

"We don't need to, Lola. Come with me." Janet grabbed my hand and Rebbie took Michael into the other room.

Michael looked at her. "What's going on?"

"We went back and got her the dress. No peaking mister!" Rebbie smiled and Michael grinned. Janet dragged me into my room and closed and locked the door.

"Janet, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"Look in the closet, in the very back on the right side." I followed her instruction and moved the clothes to the side. There, in the back in perfect plastic covering was the dress of my dreams. I smiled widely and hugged Janet.

"I love you!" she grinned and patted my back.

"Love you too sis. Welcome to the family." At that point, I don't think I've ever been happier.


	17. Viva Las Vegas!

_**Here's you a two for one special :) I had these ideas in my head right after writing the last chapter and I just couldn't stop. Now I'm off to bed. Another test tomorrow at school. Ugh…don't u just love college life?**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 17

"God I just wanna try it on again," I held the dress in front of me in the closet and Janet smiled.

"So, why don't you?"

"Nah, I'd rather wait a little while. I want mother to see it," I smiled and then sighed as I put the dress back on the rack. "Michael seemed really upset when he came and got me."

"Yea, he looked upset. What happened? I went into the store for a split second and when I came back, Rebbie was being pulled around and Jermaine and Marlon showed up and pulled us into the car. I had no idea where you went and Rebbie was frantic."

"Sorry. I'm not used to the media or fans. I never realized how crazy fans can get. They wanted to take my jacket Michael gave me last week," I hugged the jacket I had on tightly.

"Yea, they can get crazy. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lola. I promised Mike I'd take care of you," she looked away and I grabbed her hand.

"You did take care of me. I'm here aren't I?"

She smiled and I smiled back. We walked back out into the living room and Michael was sitting in the recliner in the corner of the room near the piano. He looked up and saw me and smiled sadly at me.

"Mike, come on don't look at me like that. I'm fine, the baby is fine, and you're fine. Everyone's fine now. Please don't be sad," I begged. He looked into my eyes for a minute and then smiled and nodded.

Keith walked in a few moments later and everyone greeted him with a hug. He hugged me gently and smiled when he rested his hand on my little belly.

"Lola, you look great. How've you been?" he asked.

"I'm good now," I grinned at Michael and he smiled. "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"Yea," he chuckled. "Wounds heal fast in this family. Thank you for everything you did, Lola. So I hear there will be a wedding soon, right?"

I nodded and Janet put her arm on my shoulder and leaned on me. "Well, we still need to set a date. Can't wait too long, you know," Janet rubbed my belly and giggled.

"Oh hush," I nudged her. I looked back at Mike and he was looking out the window. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and I felt instantly sad. The movement in my belly came fast and it stung a little. I walked over to him and slid into his lap and kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips and pulled me closer to him.

"Uh, the wedding…we aren't sure of the date. However, Lola and I have decided to take a little vacation. I found out she's always wanted to see Vegas and I still have that hotel suite right on the strip. We're gonna drive out tomorrow morning and be gone for about two weeks. When we get back, we will do the wedding." Michael announced.

Katie sat in a rocking chair across the room and she smiled. "Sounds like a good plan. You could use time away from the drama, I'm sure. Lola, honey, have you gone over what changes need to be made on your dress yet?"

"I'm afraid not, mother. We didn't hardly have time to discuss the options before the media showed up and crashed our little party," I whispered. Michael's arm tightened around me and I nuzzled his neck with my nose and made him giggle.

Rebbie sat up and thought for a minute. "Well, why don't we go and try on that dress. The guys can keep each other busy and we can decide what changes, if any, we should make. While you all are in Vegas, we will have the dress tailored and do everything we can to prepare. The rest can be done when you get back."

I nodded and looked at Michael. He smiled and kissed my shoulder. I leaned against his chest. "You have such an amazing family," I whispered.

"No, we have an amazing family," he whispered back and kissed my head.

"Okay okay," Tito stood and walked around the room. "This is going to be the Jackson family movie night. If you all are going to be in there for hours…"

"Chill out," Janet scorned. "Don't get your big boy panties in a bunch. We're just gonna figure things out and then we'll join you. Why don't you all play that dance off game Marlon got for his birthday?"

Marlon grinned. "Oh, I'm gonna be kicking yall's butts tonight!" Michael laughed and startled me.

"I'm gonna be the one to whip your head." Marlon groaned and everyone laughed. "Major head whoopin' coming for all of you!"

I laughed and got up and followed the girls back to the bedroom while the guys played their game. I got into the dress and Latoya came in with a box of pins. I almost turned white when she opened the box and Katie smiled.

"It's okay, dear. Latoya won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm just jumpy with sharp objects," I winced.

"Don't you inject people for a living?" Latoya grumbled as she started pinning the bottom of my dress. I nodded and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I've been so hateful, Lola. I guess I'm not really over what Lisa did to my brother. White girls with black men are never a good thing."

"Latoya," I sighed and stepped down from the stand they had me on and I kneeled down to her level. I took her hand and put it over my heart. "What do you feel?"

"Your heart. So what?" she asked, annoyed.

"So, we both have hearts, lungs, we both have red blood flowing through our veins and our bodies work the same way. We both hurt and embarrass easily. The only difference is the skin color."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you shouldn't judge people by race or religion or any of those other things. In the end, every human being is the same on the inside."

She stared at me for a minute and then her eyes lightened up a little and she smiled. "Okay, Dr. Phil, let's finish this so we can watch our movie and get you ready for the wedding you'll never forget."

"So you'll help set it up?" I smiled.

"Of course. I have to admit I've never seen my little brother this happy. Not even with Lisa, so you must be doing something right." She half smiled and I rolled my eyes and got back on the stand.

"It's okay," Janet mumbled. "That counts as a compliment in Latoya Land." Latoya shot her a look and she stuck her tongue out at her. I laughed and continued chatting with the girls until everything was set. "Alright it's movie time!"

I yawned and looked at the clock. I decided I might as well change into my pajamas. I knew I wouldn't last through the whole movie. We walked out and watched Michael beat Marlon at the dance off and he groaned.

"Don't be a sore loser Marlon. Michael's always been better than all of us," Jackie laughed. Marlon rolled his eyes and saw us walk in.

"Finally movie time," he groaned. Michael looked up at me grinning and brushed his shoulders off. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him and he held his arms out and shrugged.

"What? Not my fault I'm awesome!"

We walked into the theater and Jermaine brought in blankets. Rebbie's kids were sitting near the front with their popcorn and drinks along with Michael's cousins and Max.

"Hey Maxy. I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" I asked. He looked back at me and waved.

"Another sequal to Home Alone. Those people are wearing me out! Ugh! I'm gonna be walking with a cane by the time I'm forty if this keeps up!" I laughed and he grinned at me. "Want some twizzlers?"

"Heck yea I do!" I pranced down to the front and Michael quirked a brow at me. "I love twizzler fights, don't you?" he looked at me funny and I threw a twizzler at him and he laughed and threw one back. A fight erupted between me and the children and I eventually ran and hid behind Michael. "Base!"

Michael laughed and held his arms out protectively. "Okay, that's enough beating on the pregnant woman," I smacked him on the arm and he laughed. "Ouch. Okay, let's get the movie started."

We curled up and watched Transformers 2. I leaned against Mike and he wrapped a blanket around both of us. We were both in our silk pajamas, and this time we matched. We got halfway into the movie and I ended up dozing off. Michael smiled and picked me up bridal style and carried me out.

"You're not even gonna finish the movie?" Jermaine asked.

"Nah, I've seen it already. You guys enjoy it. Lola and I are going to bed. We have to leave early in the morning," Michael whispered.

"Okay, I'll gas up your car for the trip and get things set after the movie. Be careful out there man, and call me when you get there."

Michael nodded and butted heads with Jermaine. He would've hugged him but I was snuggled against his chest and his arms were preoccupied. He tucked me into his bed and went to sleep pretty quickly after his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he woke me up and we got ready to leave. Jermaine had our bags loaded into Michael's car as he promised and we said our goodbyes to everyone. We were soon on the road headed to Vegas.

"So, what can I expect in Vegas other than screaming fans that won't leave us alone?" I asked.

"Nah, no screaming fans unless you just want to see them. I have my own floor at a nice hotel. I haven't been in a while, but I already called the manager and he said the floor is all ours for the next two weeks," he grinned at me.

"Okay, so do you gamble?"

"No no, that's never been my thing. It's not a healthy hobby at all. I know if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop. I'd rather use my money for a good cause." I smiled at him and took his hand.

We had a lot of fun on our road trip. Michael started messing with my IPod and played a lot of his music. You will never be the same until you have danced and sang with Michael Jackson on a road trip to Vegas. He had me laughing so hard, I was in tears most of the time.

When we finally got to Vegas, we went straight to the hotel. He led me in and showed me around and I walked around in awe. His taste in artwork was incredible to me. I walked backwards until I ran into another one of those damned manikins of his and I jumped.

"Ugh, Mike I love you, but the one thing I can't stand is your manikin collection," I grumbled as I pushed the fat guy holding a bottle of wine. Michael laughed.

"I'm just a collector of different things, I guess."

"I'm not sleeping in here with that thing," I grumbled.

"Okay, I'll get rid of it." He looked around and found an empty pillow case in a nearby cabinet and he threw it over the manikin's head. "There, problem solved." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

That night we just spent sitting in the hotel together. The bathroom had a giant Jacuzzi and we bathed in it together. We made love quite a bit that night and I started getting tired very fast. The last thing I remembered of the first night was sitting on the balcony watching the full moon with Michael.

I woke up around three in the morning with shooting pains in my belly. I rose up and rubbed it as I winced and moved my other hand to wake Michael. My hand hit an empty pillow and I jumped up.

"Michael?" I called. I walked around the room and ran into a few things. One of those being that stupid manikin and I hit it out of frustration and knocked it over. "Michael?" I called again. I walked to the bathroom and looked in and found nothing. I looked out on the balcony and still didn't see him. I started to get worried and the shooting pains came more rapid.

I rubbed my belly and continued to feel my way through the darkness and find my fiancé. "Shh, little one. I know. I'm trying to find daddy. I'm scared too." Eventually I walked out into the hallway and looked around. I walked to the end of the hall and looked out the side window when I heard a loud thump behind me. I turned to see Michael on a scooter and he'd just ran into the wall behind me.

I glared at him and he gave me an innocent look. "Michael Joseph Jackson…" I growled.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Where have you been? Why aren't you in bed…? Ugh," my head started spinning and I put my hand on my forehead and fell back against the wall.

"Lola?" Michael jumped off the scooter and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I didn't mean to get angry with you. We were just worried," I put my hand on my belly and Michael put his hand over mine and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a little fun," he looked at the scooter and I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just used to ride scooters like these in Wal-Mart all the time. Just for fun."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," he wiggled his eyebrows and made me laugh. "Come on, let's go back to bed. We'll go sightseeing tomorrow, and maybe shopping." I grinned widely and he quirked a brow at me. "What's with the face?"

"Shopping with you…come on. I've been waiting to go shopping with you since we met," I grinned.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You were always so busy, I never thought you had the time to shop."

"Usually I don't, but I love it a lot. I just didn't wanna overdo things with the media."

"Media already knows about us. No sense in trying to hide it now," I shrugged my shoulders and he nodded.

"Alright then, tomorrow we go shopping." I nodded and we went back to our room and went to bed.

The next day we spent shopping. He took me into a very classy store and showed me everything he had bought for Neverland. Everything was on order and most of the items had sold signs on them.

"These are all yours?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I think you have great taste in art," I said, looking around incredulously.

Michael smiled and kissed me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you," I smiled. We walked through a few other stores. The media wasn't as bad as either of us thought it would be. There were quite a few fans taking pictures and asking for autographs. I just smiled and held his hand. I kept quiet until he said something to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure. I know you aren't used to this kind of attention," he gave me a sorry look and I shrugged.

"I'm marrying you. I'll learn to get used to it. I'm already pretty used to being followed when I'm not with you," I admitted.

Michael winced and pulled me against his side while we walked. People cooed and took more pictures. "I'll never let you be without me again. No one will ever hurt you or our child. Not while I'm around." I looked at him lovingly and he bent down and kissed me passionately. More pictures were snapped.

We spent our mini vacation going out into public. By the time we were on our way back, Michael had gotten me used to the media and fans. I earned myself a few of my own fans along the way.

When we got back home, Janet and the girls had my dress tailored and ready for me. Michael and I stepped out of the car in awe. The entire ranch was decorated for the wedding, and it was still being decorated by the looks of it. Janet immediately showed me the dress and I fell in love with it all over again.

Once we got unpacked, we all met in the dining room for dinner and Kai served a special one just as a welcome home event.

"So, have you called your family in Oklahoma yet?" Jermaine asked me. I shook my head and looked away.

"No worries, I took care of that already," Michael said.

"What?" I asked.

"While you were in there with Janet, I called Cody and the rest of your family. They're flying out tomorrow and the wedding is the day after. I hope that was okay."

"Of course, thank you Michael," I smiled and kissed his cheek. Now everything was set. My brothers were flying out to Neverland tomorrow and spending the night. They will get a taste of how wonderfully I've been living since I met Michael. Then, the day after, I will finally get to marry the man of my dreams. I had myself a plan for tonight. I was going to hide in Michael's office and write a wedding poem for him. It was going to be a surprise for everyone, and it was the perfect way to explain how he makes me feel.


	18. partly cloudy with a big chance of love

_**Bah...microsoft word free trial ended so i have no idea how many words this will end up being lol. I wanna thank Becca and Lauren for giving me these ideas :) Also thanks to Victoria for being super sweet and giving me some inspiration for future chapters. Love ya girls! Read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 18

After dinner, everyone sat and talked in the living room. I yawned and Michael stayed close by my side. We were going to make the best of tonight because the following night, we weren't allowed to sleep together. We couldn't see each other at all after tonight until the wedding and it was going to drive us both insane.

"So, you do know the rules, right?" Janet asked me. "Better get everything out of your system tonight," she giggled when she saw both me and Michael blush and look away.

"Right, I know the tradition," I mumbled and looked at Michael sadly. "Damn I hate it though. I don't think I'll be able to sleep at all without you laying next to me."

Michael smiled and nuzzled my neck and sighed. "Me either, but we have to try. Don't wanna look too tired for our big day." I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. We sat around talking with the rest of the family for about another hour before Katie decided to call it a night.

"Goodnight my children. Lola, tomorrow you and I can go pick up your brothers from the airport. Is that okay with you?" I smiled and nodded. "Great. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone wished her a goodnight and I stood up and stretched. "Ready for bed already?" Michael asked.

"No, not yet. Hey, can I borrow your office for a bit?" he looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Of course you can use it silly, but what for?"

"Just to email family and do a few other things. I won't be long," I tried not to look guilty when I said that. He seemed to buy it though. He nodded and kissed me and I went and locked myself in the office and soon got to work on my special wedding poem.

I finished about an hour and a half later and I stretched and reviewed my poem. I smiled and wiped some tears away. I was extremely proud of what I wrote. It looked like my heart just poured onto the screen, and it honestly felt like it did. I printed the paper and poked my head out of the office door. Janet was leaning in the doorway of the living room laughing at her brothers playing that game again.

"Psst, Tink...come here," I whispered. She looked over at me and walked over.

"So this is where you've been hiding? What are you doing in here?"

"Shh..." I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside and locked the door.

"Geeze, and you call me crazy," she teased. "What's up?"

"Well, Tink I wanted to ask two things of you," she nodded and waited for me to continue. "Would you...um..." she quirked a brow and leaned closer to me. "Would you be my maid of honor?" she jumped up and squealed.

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will! Yay!" she smiled and hugged me. "What's the other thing you wanna ask?" she asked after she calmed down.

"Well, don't tell anyone. I've been in here writing a special poem for Michael. We never talked about doing our own vows, and I don't really consider it a vow. I want you to hide it for me until I can read it to him at the alter."

She grinned widely. "Of course. Where is it?" I pointed to the printer and she waltzed over and picked it up and read it carefully. When she finished, she had to wipe tears away. "Lola, my brother is going to be blown away. I had no idea you felt this strongly, or that you could write like this."

"I love him, Janet. I just let my heart speak for me and that's what came out," I shrugged. "Just keep it hidden until the wedding, okay?"

"You can count on me," she winked and folded the paper and slid it into her pocket. "It's getting late. You better go fetch your boy and get some rest while you can. We all know you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night." I groaned and she giggled.

We walked out and I went into my room and changed into my red silk pajamas. As I was sliding the top on, Michael slid behind me and slid the top back off before I could button it up. I blushed and shivered and he grinned. I was facing the mirror so I could see his face in the reflection. He grinned against my bare neck and it sent another jolt of electricity down my spine.

"I hate it when you do that," I mumbled. He grinned and breathed against my skin.

"Do what? This?" he asked and placed light kisses over my neck. I clenched the counter in front of me and he grinned.

"Peter...you're asking for trouble," I groaned.

"Am I, Wendy?" he asked. He breathed against my neck again and slid the tip of his tongue over my skin. I bit my lip and spun around startling him. I pushed him against the nearest wall and bit down softly on his neck. "Ooo, vampire love," he taunted. You can guess what happened next. We spent that night in my room and ended up sleeping until noon the next day.

I woke up first and saw Michael with his face buried deep into the pillow. His hair was a mess and I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. He had what I like to call "sex hair" and it looked good on him. I rolled out of bed and stretched and took a quick shower. I got out expecting to find Michael awake, but he was still asleep. I smiled and cracked the window open by the bed. I reached out to the rose garden just outside the window and pulled a rose out and placed it on my pillow and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head," Kai grinned. "Or should I say good afternoon." I grinned at her and shrugged.

"It was a long night. I had to get my fill. Tonight is gonna suck big time," I groaned and sat at the table. Kai brought in a plate and a glass of organic juice. Damn Michael for getting me hooked on that stuff. I didn't like it at first, but I acquired a taste for it after awhile. It helped me keep energized for the numerous concerts. Now I know why Michael was able to do the things he did on stage. I lost about three pounds a show when he lost five.

Michael came out shortly after and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the rose," he whispered in my ear and sat next to me. Kai brought him a plate and his own juice and he thanked her.

"No problem. By the way, Mr. Davis called. Not very good news," Kai said and Michael looked at her strangely.

"When does that man ever have good news?" he rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, sweetheart," I nodded and he kissed my head and took his phone and stepped outside. I continued to eat and quietly listen to what Michael was saying on the phone. "What? Today? Are you serious? Ugh! Where...? Japan?! What the hell? Davis, I can't the wedding is tomorrow! Fine...fine, I'll see you soon then." I heard him grumble and slam the phone down on the table.

"Honey, everything okay?" I called for him and he stepped inside with a frustrated look on his face. By that time, Janet and the others were just joining us for lunch at the table.

"What's going on?" Jermaine asked. The others sat and looked at Michael. He glared at the ground and I took his hand. He looked at me and his glare softened and he sighed.

"Davis wants me to fly to Japan for an interview today," he groaned.

"Today? When?" Janet asked.

"I don't know, soon I guess. He's on his way now."

Tito growled. "Doesn't he know about the wedding?"

"Yes, and he doesn't seem to care. He said we could have the wedding tomorrow evening and we could be back from Japan by late tonight if we leave early enough." Michael growled with every word and he started to grind his teeth.

"That's not too bad," I said quietly. Everyone looked up at me and I smiled. "I wouldn't mind a sunset wedding. Sounds like a beautiful time of day for the perfect scene, don't you think?" Michael thought for a minute and then smiled.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, and if you have to go to Japan, I'm coming with you," I smiled and he hesitated and then nodded. "You're not gonna argue with me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Kinda futile to argue with you. Besides, it wouldn't feel right to leave you and go so far away from you. Who's gonna pick up your brothers though?"

"Don't sweat it," Jermaine said. "Me and Jackie will go with mother. I hear her oldest brother is a Jackson 5 fan. I'm sure seeing us would make his day," he grinned and the others nodded.

"Yea, Ryan used to sing and dance to all of your songs. I can't really say he was a nerd because I always sang to Mike's songs," I grinned and Michael laughed.

"I'd love to see that," he teased.

"Shut up," I nudged him and he nudged back.

Soon Mr. Davis showed up and filled Michael in on all the details. He talked the whole way to the airport and I stared out the window. Michael held my hand and I got lost in my own thoughts. I didn't catch the details as to why Mike had to go to Japan all of the sudden, but it had something to do with the recent film he made before he met me called "Ghost".

We flew out to Japan and I helped him get dressed when we got to our destination. He wore his red outfit that made him look like a royal soldier and he put his hair up in a partial ponytail.

"Lookin' good stud," I whistled as I straightened his sleeves for him.

"Thank you," he grinned and kissed me.

"Okay, time to go Mike. Lola, you can stand behind the camera and watch, or sit wherever. Doesn't matter to me as long as your out of the way," Mr. Davis grumbled. I rolled my eyes and Michael shot him a look.

"Don't talk that way to my future wife, Davis." He hesitated and then nodded and left the room. "Sorry, Lola."

"Don't be. It really doesn't bother me that much, so don't let it bother you," I smiled and nudged him a little and he gave me a weak smile.

"I've been thinking about firing him. I'm sick of the way he treats me and our family, and now you. I could have delt with it until he spoke like that to you. Now it's taking everything I have not to smack him in his big egotistical head," he was almost steaming and I giggled. He raised a brow at me and then he had to smile too.

"You're too cute when your mad," I poked his side and he grinned.

"Yea, cute. Oh, hey would you hold onto my phone during the interview for me?" he asked, handing me his IPhone.

"Sure," I took it and tucked it into my jacket pocket. We walked out and he shook hands with the Japanese man that was going to be interviewing him. He said some things in Japanese and Michael's eyes got bigger.

"It's okay," a smaller man stepped next to Michael. "I'll be translating everything between you two."

"Good to know," Michael sighed in relief and I giggled. He sat down and the interview began. Michael seemed very tense in the beginning and I started looking around looking for a way to relax him. I noticed the man doing the interview had a toupee. I made a shocked look on my face and Michael's eyes drifted to me and I made a funny face and held my hand to my hair and worded "oh my lord, its fake!"

Michael started cracking up and the camera man looked at me and I looked away and Michael laughed even more. The man said to start over and then they started again and Michael seemed a little better, but now everytime he looked at me, I bit my lip and looked away and he started laughing again. Eventually we had to stop before he got in trouble.

He finally got control of himself and started answering questions. The man asked him to do an impression of Ghosts and he started to think. After that, his phone went off in my pocket and it made me jump. I struggled to shut it off and I couldn't figure out how. Michael watched me and started laughing again. I got it shut off and they restarted again, only to be interrupted by the damn phone again.

I couldn't figure out how to turn off this alarm he had set, and everytime it went off, he started cracking up. Eventually the man interviewing him got too angry and left. Michael smiled widely and hugged me. Davis stormed up and stared at both of us.

"Why are you so happy about this? You ruined this interview!" he yelled at Mike and then looked at me. "No, you did this. You made him laugh on purpose didn't you? I should've known you can't trust random fans!" I stared at him for a minute and rubbed my belly out of instinct. "Yea, protect that thing inside your gut while you can, wench. That's all you have keeping you and Michael together now."

"Okay, that is enough!" Michael snapped and made me and Davis jump. Michael pushed me behind him and I backed away slowly. "I've had it with you Davis! I'm tired of you yelling at everyone and telling me how to live my own damned life. I'm thirty years old, I think I can handle my own life without you. In fact, I am much better off without you, period. This is the last time I'm gonna allow you to talk to Lola like that, my family and me as well. You're fired!" Michael clenched his fists trying not to hit the man.

"But...I...Michael..." Davis stuttered and Michael stepped closer to him and he backed away.

"That's Mr. Jackson to you," he took my hand and walked out of the room. Davis glared at me as I walked by. The second Michael was through the door, Davis growled at me.

"He can't do that," he steamed.

"Well, he just did," I smiled and Michael pulled me into the room with him. We both started laughing once we left the building and headed back to the airport.

"Man it feels wonderful to have that shmuck off my back finally," I laughed and he smiled at me. Finally we made it back home and my brothers were sitting in the living room with my soon-to-be family. They jumped up and hugged me when we walked in and they hugged Michael as well.

"So great to see you again," Ryan beamed. "How are you feeling?" he asked and rubbed my belly.

"Wonderful. Especially now that you're here," I grinned.

"Not just us," Cody smiled. I gave him a weird look and my cousin Jon and his brother Joe walked in. I smiled widely and hugged them tightly.

We sat around catching up for a while and Kai called me into the kitchen. Michael helped me stand and I winked at him and walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, Kai?" I asked. She leaned against the counter with an angry look on her face. "Michael's aunt just called. I guess she invited Lisa to stay here for tonight and join the wedding party tomorrow," she watched my face carefully and I groaned.

"Great...does Mike know?"

"Not yet. I was going to have you tell him. He seems to take news better when it comes from you," she paused when the doorbell rang and soon, Lisa came prancing in hugging my soon-to-be family and planting a kiss on Michael's cheek. He turned red, not in embarassment, but in anger and he wiped his cheek and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Your aunt invited me. Where's the bride-to-be? I wanna meet her," she grinned almost viciously.

"I don't think that's a good...idea," he paused when she walked into the kitchen and found me. She looked me up and down and I automatically knew she was judging me.

"Nice to meet you, Lola. I'm Lisa. My, my aren't you the lucky little lady. I wonder how long this will last," she pondered evilly. I started to get in her face, but a little voice in my head stopped me.

'Don't Lola. Remember what Michael taught you. Anger doesn't solve anything.' I looked away and Lisa tried to make me look back at her again.

"Hello? I'm talking to you," she said in a sing-song voice. "Way to go, Mike. You picked a rude one this time. I'll bet this won't last very long at all," she mused. I opened my mouth and Latoya walked in.

"Okay, miss _thang_, that's enough. I don't give a rat's ass who invited you here, but you aint gonna come in here like the little miss diva you think you are and treat my family like that," she got in her face and Lisa raised her eyebrows.

"Your family? She hasn't been around long enough. I thought _we_ were family," she made a pouty face and Latoya snorted.

"I don't think so," she growled and stood in front of me protectively.

"Alright that's enough," Michael stepped in and took my hand and pulled me against his side, wrapping his arms tightly around me and rubbing my belly. "Lisa, I don't like you being here, but if you want to witness our big day, that's fine by me. If you say anything more hateful to Lola, I'll kick you out myself. Better yet, I'll have Janet do it," he said plainly.

Lisa eyed him and then gulped when she looked at Janet. She was leaning in the doorway glaring at her. For some reason, the only person Lisa feared was Janet. Tito once told me that Janet had beaten the crap out of her once she treated Michael so poorly. Everyone else in the room bit their tongues and stayed quiet.

After a while, everyone started turning in for the night. Michael and I took a long time saying goodnight to each other before we finally had to part. Janet and Rebbie decided to stay on the couch to make sure neither of us tried to sneak into the other's room. I paced the floor all night and tried to sleep, but I didn't feel right without Michael there.

I sighed and paced even more. By the time it hit three in the morning, I growled and walked out of my room. I leaned against my door and looked at Mike's sadly. I looked back towards the living room and saw Rebbie eyeing me and I walked her way. I walked past the werewolf manikin and gave it a mocking growl as I walked by.

"Major crankyness, I see. Taking it out on the werewolf won't make you get to sleep any faster," Rebbie stated as she shoved a handfull of popcorn into her mouth. I grumbled and slid into the couch next to her.

"This is torture! I can't stand not being with him, Reb. I don't know how people do it!" my voice cracked a little and I made a fake cough trying to hide the tears burning in the back of my eyes.

"Relax, Lolz. It's only one night and then you'll never be apart again. You're the one that asked for a traditional wedding and this is how it goes," she said quietly.

"I hate it. It doesn't feel right," I held my belly and let tears pour out. Rebbie put the popcorn on the table and put her arm around me. I leaned on her shoulder and cried. "It isn't fair." Rebbie rubbed my back and then I felt my feet being raised up. Janet came and pulled my feet into her lap and rubbed my legs. Katie walked in with Latoya and they all sat next to me on the couch and comforted me.

"It's okay, one night isn't such a big deal," Janet whispered.

"Yea, and besides, it isn't like he's that far away. He's just down the hall and he's safe so you know where he is at all times," Latoya said quietly.

"I know," I sat up and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just a big baby."

"No, child. It's just the hormones of pregnancy. You will have times like these alot more often. Next time, Mikey will be the one holding you," Katie whispered.

"Yea, but we'll always be here for you too, don't ever forget," Rebbie smiled.

"Thanks everyone. I love you all so much," I smiled.

"We love you too," they all said in unison.

I sat with them for a while and we all ended up falling asleep on the couch. I was laying on Rebbie's lap and her head was laid back on the back of the couch, Latoya was laying on Rebbie's shoulder and Janet was laying on my back. Katie snapped a picture and went to her own bed. About an hour later, the sun began to rise and I heard some muffled yelling coming from Michael's room.

I snuck away from the girls and walked to Michael's door. I put my ear against the door and listened.

"Stop this Lisa. You had your chance and it ended," Michael snarled.

"But Mike, I want another chance. I can treat you better than that wench ever could," she begged.

"I said no. I love her, Lisa. I won't leave her," he snapped.

"I'll make you...I'll make you remember..." I heard more muffles and I slammed the door open to find Lisa half naked on top of Michael. He was on his back on his bed trying to push her off and she was kissing him forceably. She stopped and jumped up trying to cover herself and tried to look innocent. "He...Lola...he came onto me! I swear!" Michael looked at her and then looked at me, not sure what to say. I just started laughing and she looked at me in shock.

"Right, well whenever your done placing nasty ass kisses on my fiance, let me know. We have a wedding to get ready for and I'd like him tasting like himself instead of like a skank," I winked at Michael and he grinned widely as I walked out. He got up and started to follow me and she grabbed his arm.

"You're making a huge mistake," she growled.

"Actually you are, and we're finished for good. Security!" he called into the intercom and a guard showed up and escorted Lisa away.

I started to get ready for the wedding finally. I had showered and dried my hair. The girls were in my room getting everything set. Once I got my makeup done, I walked out to the kitchen to talk to Kai about the corsette. The lace broke when I tried it on the night before and she had relaced it. When I walked into the living room, I was caught in the arm by my father. I gasped and pulled my arm away. He wreaked of alcohol and he looked terrible.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to s-stop you from making the w-worst mistake of y-your life," he stuttered and leaned against the wall. I had to cover my mouth from the smell.

"I'm not making a mistake, dad. I'm doing something right for once in my life," I argued.

"No! Marrying that freak is not a good thing!" I backed away and placed my hand protectively over my belly. He looked down and saw the growing bump and snarled. "Great, so now my daughter whored around with a pedophile and got pregnant," he spat. "I bet he did this on purpose, to steal you from your family."

"What are you talking about? This was all by choice!" I yelled. He took a step towards me and I backed up a little. I didn't like the look in his eyes. He almost looked like Joseph, which terrified me. My belly started twisting in knots. No doubt the baby felt like we were in danger, as did I.

"If it was your choice you would have come back home a long time ago. Maybe your mother would still be alive if he hadn't held you hostage here," he growled. "I bet you don't even care. She spent all this time worrying about you and it killed her. You killed her."

I winced. "No! Don't you dare bring mom into this. I stayed here by choice to get away from situations like this. Maybe it was for the better to get away from you!" his eyes changed to a darker color and he stormed up to me and back handed me across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! I'm taking you home now and you are getting an abortion!"

I jerked away from him. "No! Go to hell!" he grabbed my wrist and slammed my back against the wall and slapped me again. Then I heard more growling, but not coming from my dad.

"Let...her...go..." my dad turned and I saw Michael partially dressed in his red pants and white undershirt and he was glaring daggers at my dad. He had witnessed my dad hitting me and it struck a nerve for him. He saw himself as a child getting thrown into a wall and smacked around by his own father. This made him even more angry.

"Who are you to tell me how to deal with my daughter? Y-you did this to her and I'm fixing it. That demon spawn growing in her now will die and the world will be safe from yet another freak!" I glared at the back of my dad's head.

"Don't call my fiance a freak! Don't call my baby a demon spawn, either! I'm not going anywhere with you." I growled.

"Shut up!" he back handed me again and Michael grabbed his arm and threw him against the opposite wall. He landed on his knees and grunted. He stared at Michael and hesitated. My brothers showed up along with the rest of the Jackson family, all rolling up their sleeves and taking a stance beside Michael. Michael held up his hand to stop them and he stepped foward. My dad ran at him and Michael took him to the ground very easily, making him land behind Michael. He got back up and ran for him again and Michael turned and hit him in the face and threw him across the room and landed against the wall again. He looked up with blood running down his mouth and Michael folded his arms.

"Whose the freak, now?" he paused and stared at him until my dad eventually looked away with a defeated look on his face. "You're done here. I suggest you leave before you get seriously hurt," Michael said calmly. My dad stumbled to his feet and slowly walked out. We all sighed in relief when he left and I fainted against the wall. Keith caught me before I fell and helped carry me to Janet. "Lola, are you okay?" Michael whispered when I woke up.

"Yea, I'm fine. What about you?" I whispered, touching his face.

"I'm okay," he smiled.

"Okay, everyone's okay now," Rebbie pushed Michael out. "See you at the alter, now go." he grinned and left. Soon, I was dressed in my gown. I looked at myself and admired the way it formed around my body. The trim was in a royal red color and laced with gold.

Ryan grabbed my arm and walked me down the aisle. I almost drooled when I saw Michael at the front. He was dressed as if he were true royalty in his red suit. He grinned widely at me and Ryan put our hands together and kissed my forehead and shook Mike's hand before sitting down. The pastor did the traditional speech and after we said "I do" and placed rings on each other's fingers, I looked at Janet, who was standing behind me, and she handed me the note. Michael looked at me strangely and I grinned.

"Remember when I asked to borrow your office?" he nodded. "Well, I decided I wanted to do the best I could in telling you how you make me feel. I let my heart wander until these words seemed to pop into my head and onto the computer screen. So, here's my poem to you, Michael..." I smiled and held up the letter, ready to read it in front of him and everyone else baring witness to this day. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand as I started to read.

_"Cherished are the memories that _

_Brought us to this day,_

_For yesterday, was just a dream..._

_A wish to contemplate._

_A fantasy where in my mind,_

_A fleeting glimpse I'd see..._

_A vision of the true desires_

_I longed for endlessly._

_And when I dreamed, I did not know_

_The love I'd feel today;_

_The height of my true feelings, _

_And the depths they would portray._

_And if I had one wish today,_

_A simple wish t'would be..._

_Is that the love we feel this moment,_

_Lasts eternally._

_Reality has merged now_

_As you stand here by my side;_

_And as I join your hand in mine,_

_My heart does fill with pride._

_For as I pledge my love to you,_

_I see in many ways,_

_Reflections of my love for you_

_Are mirrored in your gaze._

_And by our presence here today,_

_And for the love we share,_

_I thank you for our yesterdays_

_That brought us to be here._

_But more than this, I vow to you,_

_My wishes yet to come..._

_Tomorrow's dreams and fantasies,_

_This day that we are one._

_Tomorrow's an adventure_

_That we'll share together now;_

_Our future's intertwined forever,_

_Through this holy vow._

_I promise to remember_

_In the future years and days,_

_The love I feel for you this moment..._

_...Dreams fulfilled today._

_For in the coming years as we_

_Move on, and reminisce,_

_Back to the day I stood with you_

_And promised with a kiss..._

_That blessed are the days that_

_I have looked into your eyes,_

_And felt the warmth and love reflect,_

_The essence of our lives."_

I took a breath and Michael wiped tears away from my eyes and then from his own. A few people in the crowd wiped their own tears and Michael took a deep breath. "Yesterday we dreamed of what might be. Today, we validate our love, and tomorrow, we will cherish the life we have shared as one."

I smiled and the pastor finally said "you may kiss the bride." Michael swooped me down romantically and kissed me with such fire and passion, I felt like my heart was going to explode. Everyone clapped and cheered and we parted and walked down the aisle. When we walked to the reception area, in the field where normally the water wars took place, we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jackson. I grinned and Michael pulled me into the Waltz we shared so many times on stage in front of millions.

"Lola Jackson," I whispered. Michael grinned. "I love the sound of that."

"Lola Jackson," he repeated. "The Queen of Pop," he smiled and kissed me again. The baby felt like it was doing flips in my belly and I knew at that moment, I've never been so happy in my entire life.


	19. my first few days as Mrs Jackson

_**I had a minor problem with writer's block. forgive me everyone...im running out of ideas! Help! lol. this really isnt gonna be an exciting chapter. next one will be a little better since they will be on their honeymoon. but seriously...please give me some ideas! i need fuel! lol. Love my girls!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 19

Our wedding night was nothing short of glamorous and romantic. The thing that had me a little suprised was Michael insisted to be extremely careful with my wedding gown. He took it off gently and hung it back into the plastic bag and hung it in the back of my closet. He blushed when he tore my corsette and I laughed.

"Oops," he whispered. "Um...honey?"

"It tore again, didn't it?" I giggled. "It's okay. I doubt I'll be needing to wear it ever again."

"I don't think you will," he winked.

That night was full of passion. All the family left and Michael gave everyone the night off so we had the entire ranch to ourselves. Sam was even given the night off. Michael had police patrolling the block all night so we were completely safe.

We layed in bed together after about the tenth time we made love *blushes* and I had my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

"Hey," he poked me and made me jump. "Let's go for a swim."

I quirked a brow at him. "Now?"

"Yea, no one will see us. Let's live a little," he winked. I giggled and nodded. He jumped up and, with no clothes on, we both laughed and ran through the ranch to the pool. "Check this out," he laughed. He climbed up to the diving board and started doing a funny dance.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. "Be careful up there, now. Wouldn't want you to fall." Of course, my clumsyness rubbed off on him and right as I said that, he slipped and fell into the water. He landed harshly on his back and I winced. "Geeze," I gasped and dove in after him. I swam up to where he fell and felt around for him. He stayed submerged and grabbed my legs and made me jump. "Mike! Damnit!" He popped up laughing like crazy.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he smiled widely. We swam around for about an hour and I got tired and sat on the edge of the pool. I shivered when a breeze hit and Mike threw a robe on and wrapped a towel around me. He sat next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded. "Mhm. I've gotta say, love, you have made me the happiest girl in the world," I smiled and he grinned. "Thank you for loving me."

He laughed. "No need to thank me. You're the one that came and healed my heart," he nudged me and then kissed my shoulder. "You're my angel," he whispered. I closed my eyes and smiled. After a minute, he started singing to me. "Girl, you're my angel. You're my darlin' angel. Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby," I sighed happily and kissed him.

"You're too sweet for words, you know that?" I gasped when I felt movement in my belly. Michael looked at me and then smiled when I looked at my belly. He leaned down and kissed my belly and started humming a lullaby. The movement slowed and I relaxed. We eventually moved back into the bedroom after we dried off and I went back to listening to my husband's heartbeat.

"So, tell me, my wife," he chuckled when he used those words and I smiled. "If you could visit any place in the world, where would it be?"

I thought for a moment. "Hm, Egypt." Michael looked at me and I raised my head up and shrugged. "It's a beautiful country. That's where all the history was made, you know. Moses freed the slaves there, and parted the Red Sea."

"It's close to Jerusalem, isn't it?" he pondered and then sat up, walked to his book shelf and dug through some books. I eyed him until he pulled out a book and flipped through some pages. "Yea, Jerusalem isn't far from the city of Cairo. Let's go there. You want to?"

"Go to Egypt? Uh, sure but that's rather expensive, don't you think?"

Michael grunted and made a funny face and I giggled. "Our honeymoon, my little queen," I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "So?"

"Hm, well sure. Do you have a passport?"

He gave me a goofy look. "Psh...duh! I travel the world occasionally. Of course I do. What about you?"

"I think I still have one. I think it expires next year, though."

"Okay, well then I'll go to my office and book the flight online." He got up and headed for the door. I looked at the clock and quirked my brow at him.

"Honey, it's two in the morning. We can wait until morning to do all that."

"No way, you know me. I'm impatient," he put his hands on his hips and I tried not to laugh. I just shrugged and followed him into his office. He plopped down and patted his lap. "Come sit," he smiled. I grinned and sat on his lap. He put one hand on my belly and one hand on the keyboard.

"Wow, you're good one handed. I'm impressed," I leaned back and he made a funny noise, almost a moaning sound. "Not what I meant you perv," I laughed. He grinned and did quite alot of research. Finally, he booked a flight for us to leave the day after tomorrow morning. "Good, that will give us some time to rest up."

"Rest? Oh come on, we can rest on the plane. That's what the recliner is there for."

I gave him a confused look. "You're plane can make it that far?"

"Well, not all the way silly. We'll have to stop to gas up maybe twice on the way there."

"That's all?" I whistled. "Wow, I didn't know you're jet could fly that far."

"Hey," he nudged my shoulder. "Don't diss the merchandise." I laughed and got up. We went to bed shortly after he printed the receipt for our flight. Everyone still had the day off the next day. I got up before Michael did that morning and decided to suprise him with breakfast. Kai taught me how to get his juice set and I made pancakes and eggs. I would've made bacon, but apparently my husband doesn't eat pork. I was happy about that. I hated pork myself.

As I flipped the pancakes in the skillet, Michael came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. "Mm, smells good. Can I help?" I looked at him and gave him a look. "Don't even say no, Lola. I wanna help." He crossed his arms and I giggled.

"Sure, get started on the eggs," I winked.

"Yes ma'am," he winked back and I rolled my eyes. He cooked the eggs perfectly and we had a great breakfast. We spent the day lounging by the pool. When it got dark, he got the idea of watching a romantic movie together.

"What kind of romantic movies are we talking here?" I asked.

"Go sit, and you'll see. I wanna suprise you," I eyed him again and he gave me the sad eyes. I groaned and turned to go find a seat. The baby was doing flips in my belly. I was starting to get bigger, but not too big. Michael always got onto me when I tried to cover it up. He called it "natural beauty". Go figure.

The movie started up and Michael ran and jumped over the seats and landed in the chair next to me. I smacked his arm. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he smiled. I stuck my tongue at him and he scrunched his face at me and made me laugh. "Okay, here we go." He hit play on the remote and I recognized the movie right away.

"The Notebook?" I asked. He nodded and blushed a little. "I love this movie. How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I just guessed." We snuggled up together and watched the movie. Michael fell asleep toward the end of the movie. He had his head on my shoulder and I grinned at him and nudged him.

"Wake up," I moved my shoulder and he stayed asleep. "Mike..." I said a little louder. I poked his side and he jerked a little but still stayed asleep. I groaned. "Ugh, you're impossible to wake up." I moved his head away and slid out of my seat. He jerked his head up and then rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" I rolled my eyes and he looked around the room.

"Yea, you think?" I put my hands on my hips and he smiled tiredly at me. I couldn't help but grin. He looked too cute rubbing his eyes like a kid. "Come on, goober. Let's go to bed." I took his hand and we walked to bed. The next morning, he was up before me and he was already packing his bags. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. He looked up from his suitcase and walked over to me and kissed me.

"Good morning, angel. Let's get you packed and ready," he whispered. I nodded and he helped me up. I was extremely tired for some reason and I couldn't stand straight on my own. I shuffled my feet to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Mike went back to folding his clothes and I lost my balance and fell against the wall and slid down to the floor. I looked at my feet in confusion and Michael threw his shirt on the bed and ran over to me. "What happened?"

"I...don't know. My feet look weird to me for some reason," I mumbled. Michael looked at my feet. Apparently they were swollen. He looked at me with sad eyes and helped me back up.

"Maybe we better put this trip on hold," he whispered.

"No no, I'm okay. I'll be fine, I promise." Michael looked unsure. He wouldn't leave my side while I got ready. He insisted on helping me get dressed and I finally got him to walk away long enough to finish packing and load the bags in the car. I stood and tried to get my feet working again. I leaned on the wall and headed to the kitchen looking for pain killers.

I found none, and made my way to my bathroom and checked the medicine cabinet. None there either. I decided to check Mike's bathroom and when I opened it, several perscription bottles fell out into the sink. I gasped and tried to catch them. I started putting them back in a hurry and I read the labels.

"What's this? Xanax, Loritabs, Oxycodone...what the hell?" I whispered. I heard the front door close and I slammed the cabinet shut. I walked out and sat on his bed before he walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I was actually coming to see if you had any pain killers laying around. Couldn't find any in my bathroom or in the kitchen."

He looked away for a minute. "Are you in pain?" he asked quietly.

"A little. I'm okay though. What about you?" He looked at me and I looked back at the bathroom. He bit his lip and fixed his hair a little.

"I guess I shouldn't hide anything from my wife," he smiled weakly and I watched him slowly walk over to me and sit next to me. "You read about what happened during that Pepsi commercial right?" I nodded. "Put your hand here," he took my hand and put it on the top of his head. I felt what seemed to be scar tissue. It was scaley and rough. "I was put on many different pain medications and I guess for a few years now, I fell in and out of addictions to them."

"It's okay," I whispered. He put his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back. "I really wouldn't call it an addiction. You don't use as much as you used to, from what the tabloids said. I'd say it's more of a dependency thing." He raised his head up and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered against my lips. I kissed him back.

"I love you too, but why do you seem so suprised at me?" I asked.

"You're just incredible. Not really about what you know from the medical field, but because of how understanding you are. I never knew the day we met, that I'd feel this comfortable around anyone. I don't even discuss these things with my family," he admitted.

"What about Lisa?" he winced and I bit my lip. "Sorry, forget I asked."

"No, it's okay. I could never talk this openly with Lisa either. She always seemed to judge me. She was always so damned needy, it drove me nuts. We've done an interview before and she seemed too serious so I tried to play with her a little on camera and she snapped at me. She never played, never laughed...she just didn't understand me."

"It happens. Nobody's perfect," I smiled.

"Yea, and she's definite proof," he laughed. After a few minutes, we finally got everything packed and headed to the airport. When we got to his plane, he had the pilot take the bags and he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the plane. "I didn't get to do this at home. Tradition's tradition you know," he smiled and I giggled.

"Sure," I blushed. He carried me to the back and set me down gently.

"Check this out," he pulled out a double sized bed and grinned at me. "Now we can sleep the whole way...among other things."

"Haha, cute. No offense, but I'd rather sleep. The way you get me feeling in bed...uh...I'd rather the pilot not hear the sounds I make." Michael laughed and pulled me against his chest, kissing me passionately.

"I love the sounds you make," he mumbled against my neck. I moaned a little and he grinned.

"And I love you," I whispered.

Of course the first thing I did was curl up on that bed. The love my husband had for feather pillows made me love him so much more than I already did. Don't ask me how that's possible, because I have no idea. The first stop we made was ironically in New York. We decided to go back to Ground Zero and see how everything was going.

"Wow," I whispered. "They got everything cleaned up so fast." I stood in awe holding Mike's hand and looked over the area. Last time we were here, you couldn't see anything from all the dust and debris.

"It's Michael and Lola Jackson!" screaming fans suddenly surrounded us followed by the media. Michael wrapped his arm protectively around me and blew kisses to the fans as he always did.

"Lola, is he good in bed?" I blushed when a girl asked me that. I looked away and Michael grinned.

"Michael, is she better than Lisa?" I winced and bit my lip.

"Way better," he replied without hesitation and kissed my cheek. The fans cooed and made us both blush. Several pictures were taken and Michael signed alot of autographs. He never let go of my hand and I was thankful for that. Soon, we were back on the plane and I felt more energized. Michael slept more than I did and I ended up playing Guitar Hero on his mini television he had sitting by the front of the plane.

Our next stop was in Frankfurt Germany. This was going to be an overnight stay, so Mike booked us a hotel suite. More pictures were taken as we walked through the airport together. When we got to the hotel, I switched on the television to hear the news come on. They started talking about us and eventually, I got kinda nervous.

"What's wrong, babe?" Michael asked.

I looked away and put my hand on my belly. "How long are we gonna keep our baby a secret?" I whispered. Michael sighed and pulled me out of the chair and sat back down, pulling me into his lap.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I just wanted to keep you and our baby safe," he said quietly.

"But we are safe. I'm with you, aren't I? And I've survived more than enough media storms and still protected our baby."

"Yes, I know. But the risks..." he bit his lip.

"Mike...if we don't tell them ourselves, they are going to notice my belly and start all sorts of rumors," he looked at me and smiled.

"You're right. Okay, when we get back home, I'll schedule an interview and we will tell all."

"Okay then," I smiled and kissed him. The next morning, we headed back out to the airport and made our way to Cairo, Egypt. I grinned when we walked into the giant airport.

"A mall inside an airport? Ha! Now I've seen everything," Michael laughed. I rolled my eyes and we walked up to the front counter. The lady smiled when she recognized my husband, and eventually she recognized me as well. She gave Michael the key to our rental car and we drove out to the apartment we rented for the week. The man working for the front desk spoke in Egyptian and Michael eyed him. I smiled and spoke what little Egyptian I knew to the man and he smiled and led us to our room.

I noticed Michael giving me a funny look and I blushed. "What? Is there something on my face?" I touched my face and he smiled and shook his head.

"I just had no idea you knew Egyptian. Where did you learn that?"

"Oh," I laughed nervously and shifted my weight on my feet. "I uh, used to date an Egyptian. He taught me quite alot," I blushed.

"That's cool," he winked. "Maybe we'll run into him while we're here," he teased.

"God, I hope not." He laughed and we unpacked. I layed on the bed and looked out the window. "I'm glad we came here. This is just so amazing."

"It was your idea, my love. You have good taste," he smiled and kissed my head.

"I get it all from you," I kissed his cheek and he blushed a little. We fell asleep in our clothes that night. Cairo was such a beautiful city, but also a huge one. There's no telling what kind of trouble we'll end up causing while we're here.


	20. honeymooning in Egypt

_**little by little again. if any of my chapters are boring...im sorry! lol the story is starting to wrap up now. i think i have enough ammo to finish the story...however all ideas are still certainly welcome.**_

_**i love my girls! :) btw Lauren is gonna teach me how to moonwalk! lol so to my girls...as it would be said by the king himself: "you're just another part of me" much love!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 20

I woke up strangely early the next morning. The sun hadn't risen yet and Michael's face was buried into his pillow again. I had a mild heartburn, so I went to my bags and dug through some of the various medications we brought with us and pulled out a few tums. I took them and drank some water and stood out on the balcony. The sky was turning a faint blue, so it was only a matter of minutes before the sun started to rise. I looked out to the view and saw the three pyramids of Giza on the horizon. It really was a beautiful sight.

"Good morning, my queen," Michael whispered as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "How are you this beautiful morning?"

I smiled. "Just fine, my king. How are you?"

"I'm good," he hugged me tightly and then looked out to the pyramids. "It really is beautiful isn't it? Good call, love. I'm glad we came here."

"Me too," I whispered. We stood for a little while until Michael walked back in and made us some tea. We sat on the chairs on the balcony and watched the sun rise over the pyramids. "You know, I hear just before the sky starts to lighten, orion's belt lines up with the pyramids. Don't quote me on that, but I think that's how the people that designed them wanted it to be."

"I'll have to look that up later. In the mean time, what do you wanna do today?" he asked.

"Hm, well there's quite a few things we can do here. I'd love to go horseback riding, among other things. I read about a yacht on the nile as well. I just wish we could go out into public without being photographed or followed."

"We can," Michael mumbled and I looked at him strangely. He smiled and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a bunch of makeup. "I've taken a few lessons by my makeup artist. We can make ourselves look, well...normal."

I laughed. "We're everything but normal," Michael nodded and looked down and I smiled. "But I like it that way." He smiled at me and then waved me over to him.

"Let's see what we can experiment with," he said, pulling out the makeup. I bit my lip and secretly wished Janet or Rebbie were here. "Relax, I've disguised myself on my own quite a few times. I've gotten better at it."

I relaxed into the chair and he got to work. Pretty soon, I looked like a tanned half-indian woman. I touched my face in awe. "Is...is that really me?" Michael nodded and I whistled. "Wow...nice job babe."

"Thank you, now it's my turn." He sat in front of the mirror and started to do his own makeup and I grabbed his hand and made him sit.

"Nope. Now it's my turn," I grinned and he rolled his eyes at me and let me do his makeup. I made him look half-indian as well and he was well tanned.

"How did you pull this off? I've never been this shade of tan before," he touched his face and studied it carefully. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry, I can start over..."

"No! I like it. Thank you sweetheart," he kissed me and I smiled. Soon we set off into the city. We walked through the city and visited the markets. No one seemed to know who we were, which we were both relieved to say the least. We rode some horses into the desert and visited Giza. We even got brave enough to see a few mummies. Michael was curious however, and I was the one standing behind him clenching onto the back of his shirt. "What's wrong with you?" he laughed.

"Uh...I don't do good around dead people, thanks." He laughed and I smacked his arm.

"How many times have you seen the movie The Mummy and The Mummy Returns?"

"I lost count to be honest," I said quietly.

"This is reality, Lola. They aren't going to come alive," he smiled. Right as he said that, one of the tour guides came running in and made us both jump. I screamed and grabbed onto Michael and he screamed too. "God, don't scare us like that!" he panted.

"Sorry, so sorry. We got sand storm coming," the man said in his heavy Egyptian accent. Michael quirked a brow.

"Emshee?" I asked the man and he nodded. Michael eyed me. "What?"

"What is emshee?" he asked.

"It means 'go' in Egyptian. He needs to get us out of here before the storm hits." he smiled at me and I shrugged. The guide led us back to our apartment complex and the man behind the counter told us to lock the balcony doors, which we did. Once the storm hit, everything got very dark. Eventually we decided to call it a night and we spent that evening sitting together in front of the television.

"They have alot of funny words, don't they?" Michael laughed.

"Yea, they do." I smiled.

"So, I'm curious. What was the first thing you learned in Egyptian?" I blushed and looked away.

"You don't wanna know," I bit my lip.

"Yes I do. Come on, Lola. It can't be that bad," he sat up on his knees and poked my side.

"Stop that," I frowned at him and he grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Actually I learned the basic curse words," I looked away and he laughed. "It's not funny."

"Actually it is," he laughed even more and I huffed and folded my arms. "What? Come on, lighten up. It's funny."

"No, it isn't," I got up and Michael looked at me sadly. "I'm going to bed." I crawled under the covers and bit my nails. I can't believe I snapped at him like that. I was so mad at myself. Michael crawled into the covers and wrapped his arm around me. I relaxed when I felt his heart beating against my back. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I turned and buried my face in his chest and he kissed my head.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I snapped my head up and tears burned in my eyes. "You asked a simple question and I snapped at you. I shouldn't act like that. I'm sorry..."

"Shh...stop that," Michael wiped my eyes and kissed me. "It's just the hormones. I was well aware of the things that would happen a while back."

"How?" I sniffed.

"Well, the night after you told me the news, I did my own studies and bought a few pregnancy books. I know what's going to happen with you soon. It will only get worse, but I'm going to be right here next to you through it all." I sniffed and gave him a weak smile and he smiled and poked my nose. "That's my girl. Let's get some rest. I'm taking you out to somewhere special tomorrow." he winked at me and I nodded.

We spent the next day in the apartment mostly. Michael ordered room service and went to the shower. When room service arrived, the man poored me a glass of sparkling grape soda into a wine glass. I thanked him and he left and I sat on the edge of the bed drinking it. Michael came out and looked at me strangely for a minute before walking over to me.

"What are you drinking?" he tapped his foot and I grinned.

"It's not alcohol, Mike," I smiled and he stared at me.

"Let's see about that," he took the glass and took a sip and then licked his lips. "Okay, you pass." I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Get dressed. We have a date," I eyed him and then smiled. I was excited about dressing up. I brought a dress I was going to wear during one of the concerts, but I never got the chance. It was a silver dress and it had sequins sewn into it. It was spaghetti strap and one slit ran up about three inches above the knee.

I grinned and kissed Mike and jumped into the shower. He gave me a funny look when I dragged one of my bags into the bathroom with me. I did my makeup and got dressed. When I walked out, Michael was wearing his nice black pants, a white undershirt and a purple button up shirt. He pulled his hair back and put on his fedora hat. He looked up at me while he was lacing up his shoes and he nearly fell over.

"You look incredible," I said shyly. Right...I'm freaking shy now of all times. I'm married to the freaking king of pop, and now I'm nervous. What the hell?

"Me? I'm nothing compared to you, bella," I grinned at his choice of words.

"Bella?" I asked.

"It means beautiful. A word that doesn't even compare to the way you look right now. Wow..." he breathed.

"Thanks, casanova. So, where are we going?"

He smiled and took my hand. "You'll see." We walked out and I didn't even bother to ask him why we weren't wearing our disguises. He didn't seem to care who saw us, and if he wasn't worried, then neither was I. We drove up to the docks and he walked with me to a nearby dock. My eyes lit up when I saw a big gorgeous white yacht decorated in several lights sitting on the nile waiting for us.

"Oh...my..." I whispered.

"I know. My point exactly," I looked at Michael and his eyes lit up just as brightly as mine did. I smiled at him and he looked down at me and grinned. "Let's go," he whispered. We walked onto the yacht and was greeted by several well dressed workers. I looked around and noticed all I saw were workers and waiters.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"There is no one. I rented this yacht just for us," my eyes watered and I blinked a few times. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yes. Never been better," I smiled. We sat down to a nice dinner and a man with a violin started playing random music. Michael stood and took my hand. We danced under the gorgeous lights of the yacht, and we floated straight down the nile. It was so romantic. "I'm gonna miss having these moments with you."

"What do you mean?" Michael pulled back from me and looked into my eyes.

"I mean, we won't have alone time very often once the baby comes. I'm just gonna miss it, that's all," I sighed.

"Me too, but I think we're gonna be kept pretty busy for a while."

"Yea," I agreed. After that dance, we started getting a little more playful. We both ended up taking our shoes off and having another dance off. Michael taught me quite a few moves. He actually taught me how to moonwalk and I was ecstatic about that. "It's such a hard move, dam..." I mumbled and rubbed my legs. Michael laughed and pulled my legs into his lap and rubbed them for me. "How do you do this so often?"

"Practice. I started at an early age, remember?" I nodded. "It's okay. I'd say you'd get used to it when you do it more often, but I don't want you dancing like me very much. Atleast not until our baby is born."

"Yea, and afterwards, I might need to dance more than you just to lose the weight," I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"You have to be healthy before you do any of that."

"Yes sir," I teased and he grinned. The day came to finally go back home and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I missed our family dearly, but I was perfectly content spending alone time with Michael. Going back meant more concert planning, and knowing my husband, he'd make me stay home. We both slept all the way home. We didn't even bother getting out when we stopped to gas up. His pilot didn't seem to mind. He came and woke Michael everytime we landed and he would wave him off and wrap his arms tightly around me and fall back asleep.

I wasn't surpised I was that tired, but I figured Mike would be used to these kinds of things. We went out and spent the day playing or sight seeing every single day we spent in Egypt. We both got sunburned, Mike was worse than me, but still not too bad. When we got home, Janet and Rebbie were there pacing by the door.

I hugged them both and Michael did the same. "So good to be home," I sighed and Michael nodded. I looked at Janet and she had worry written all over her face. Rebbie just looked pissed. "What? What is it?" I asked, putting my hand on Janet's shoulder.

"There's something you need to see, guys," Rebbie said, switching on the television. There were reports all over the television along with several different pictures, close ups of my belly. They caught a few with Michael's hand on my belly and I groaned. The media was going on about the baby not really being Michael's and why we'd want to keep it a secret.

"Who?" Michael asked quietly. "Who spilled it?"

"We don't know yet," Rebbie said.

"I do," we turned and saw Tito standing in the doorway. We all looked at him and he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You better sit down, sis." I nodded and sat down. "It was your father."

"What?" Michael growled.

"My father? But...how?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure. I have a theory though. He seems to be in communication with the British Sun..."

"What the hell? Aren't those the ones that gave Michael that horrible nickname?" I asked.

Michael nodded and looked down at his feet. "Jacko..." he growled. I grabbed his hand and he relaxed a little.

"Anyway...your father is in some serious debt. The British Sun advised him to get some kind of wrap on you two and take it to the media. They agreed to help him get out of debt. My theory is he used your pregnancy as his ammo. That seemed to be enough for them."

"I can't believe it," tears burned in my eyes and I tensed. Michael wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly against him. "My own father betrayed me...so much for family." I growled and then stood up suddenly. "Where is he Tito? I wanna talk to him."

"Lola...I don't really know..." he said quietly.

"Then I'll find out..." I walked towards the office and Michael called to me. I ignored him and stormed to the office and opened my email. I immediately found his email address and emailed him a rather harsh letter. Shortly after I sent it, I got an email saying that his email was no longer valid. "Damnit!" I jumped up and slammed my fist on the desk.

"Lola..." Michael stood in the doorway. "Don't...please. Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"What does it matter," I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"It matters to me, Lola. Who cares what your father does? Really, that's his own mistakes. Nothing you can change. You said he was never really there for you to begin with, so try not to let this suprise you," he said quietly.

"It doesn't suprise me," I whispered as tears slid down my cheeks. "It just hurts. I thought family was supposed to be loyal..." Michael hugged me tightly.

"They are loyal, sweetheart. Our family is loyal, and I'm loyal to you. I'm never gonna let anything hurt you like this, and neither will our family," he mumbled against my neck. I nodded and sighed.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Now you have to try and let this go. Tracking him down will do us no good. Let's go back out there and speak to everyone. We'll get the entire family together and try to figure out how to fix this mess and get our life back together." I smiled and nodded. He wiped my eyes and took my hand and led me back to the living room. By that time, the whole family, even Joseph, had arrived.

We sat and discussed for a while and I eyed Joseph for a minute. He stayed quiet and listened and I got curious. "Joseph...what do you think?" Everyone looked from me to him and he thought for a minute.

"The best option at this point would be to go to the media yourselves and explain why this was being kept a secret. Be honest with everyone and hope for the best," he said plainly. I was shocked he was being decent towards me and I nodded.

"Then that's what I'm voting for. What do you think, honey?" I asked Michael and he nodded.

"Then we'll go as a family," Jermaine spoke. "Mike, set it up and we will be right behind you."

"Thanks everyone," he smiled and squeezed my hand.

_**ahhh family...dont u just love it? i know i do ;)**_


	21. truth and some good news

_**probably gonna be a short chapter. im sorry! i went and saw This Is It. For those of u who havent seen it yet...get to it! its awesome! anyway sorry this one is short. too late at night for me. ill make sure to update real soon. much love to my groupies! lol ;)**_

_**its all for love. L.O.V.E. :)**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 21

We all walked outside the gate and was immediately stormed by the media. Most cameras were pointed at me and Michael instantly pushed me behind him. The rest of the family surrounded me to protect me. The questioning began and Joseph walked ahead of everyone and held his hand up. A potium was set up near the gate with a microphone. Everyone hushed when Joseph took the stand.

"Everyone please calm down. We will do the best we can to answer all questions, as long as they are asked one at a time."

"We wanna know why they kept the pregnancy a secret!" One lady called out.

Michael stepped up and Joseph stepped away. "It was for my wife and our baby's safety. My wife being caught in the middle of a media storm, as she was before, would be dangerous and I won't risk her being hurt."

"Understandable, but Mr. Jackson, how do you know it's your baby?" a man asked. I clenched my teeth and stood beside my husband.

"Why wouldn't it be his? You think I'm the type of girl that would cheat on Michael? You're wrong," I growled and Michael put his arm around me. Janet stepped up with Rebbie.

"We believe Michael and Lola are going to make great parents. Yes, this is Michael's biological child and they are going to do just fine." Janet calmly stated.

"Lola, are you going to keep doing concerts with Michael?" another lady asked.

"She will only go as far as she can go. Ask for how far that really is, we will find out when she sees a doctor," Michael said.

A few more questions were asked until I started feeling light headed. I swayed a little behind Michael as he was answering more questions. Jermaine stepped up behind me as I leaned backward into him. Latoya felt my forehead and Joseph looked at me and stepped in next to Jermaine.

"She's looking too pale, Jermaine. We need to get her inside and cooled off," he whispered. Jermaine nodded and looked at Jackie. Jackie grabbed my arm and put it around him for support. Tito nudged Michael and he looked back and saw me and his eyes darkened a little. He turned back to the media and Joseph grabbed his shoulder. "It's not worth it son. Take your wife inside now. I'll handle the rest." Mike nodded and walked with me and his brothers back inside.

"Where are they taking Lola? Is she sick? Is Michael even taking care of her?" the entire media was going nuts as they watched the family help carry me back inside.

"Lola is being well taken care of by my family. She is only ill because of the stress the public is putting on her. Michael went through this in his early years, which now he's used to. Lola isn't used to any of it and she's carrying. You have you're answers now, so please leave my family be." Joseph nodded and walked back inside.

Michael layed me on the couch and Katie walked out with a wet wash cloth and started patting my head with it. "Are you okay, child?"

"I'm fine, mother. I just got a little dizzy, that's all."

"It's all that damned media," Michael growled. He was sitting on the floor against the couch holding my hand. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't..." I snapped. "Don't you even apologize. This wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault," I looked around the room at the rest of the family as I spoke. "I chose this life and you all welcomed me in with opened arms. I am blessed more than anything. I love this life, even as dramatic as it is. Honestly, life would be too dull without a little drama. We're just the envy of the public because we happen to have more drama than they do," I shrugged and earned a few chuckles from the family. Even Joseph cracked a smile. Michael looked away. "And I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world, Mike. I love you," I smiled and he kissed me and finally smirked.

"Well, now that all the media is well informed, what are we gonna do?" Michael sighed.

"I suggest you get Lola in to see a doctor," Rebbie said. Michael smiled and nodded.

"I'll find the best baby doctor in town," he winked at me and I smiled. He walked back to his office and jumped on the computer.

I dozed off on the couch shortly after he disappeared into his office. When I woke up, Katie was sitting on the recliner beside the couch knitting something. I stretched and Michael popped his head over the back of the couch and startled me.

"Geeze, don't do that," I grumbled.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I got you a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning," he smiled.

"Oh, okay then." I was still half asleep and I rubbed my eyes.

"So enthusiastic. I'll leave your keys on the table by the door. Your appointment is at eight sharp." I eyed him and he started to walk away and I jumped up and stood in front of him.

"What are you talking about? You think I'm gonna be going without you? You're insane!" he looked at me curiously and tilted his head to the side.

"You really want me to come?" he asked.

"Want...? Yea, we aren't going there. Michael, you _are _coming with me. I didn't make myself pregnant, so I'm not doing anything that involves our child without you next to me." I folded my arms and tapped my foot and he grinned.

"Thank you," he said simply. I guess Lisa really tore him up when she wouldn't let him do anything with her. Then again, she lied about being pregnant in the first place just to gain all the attention. I really had hoped I healed his heart entirely by now, but it seemed as though I missed a few pieces.

The next day we went to see the new doctor. He did all the basics and did an ultrasound. When we heard the heartbeat, Michael squeezed my hand and tears burned in his eyes. My heart pounded like crazy.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked. I nodded and Michael smiled at me. "One moment..." he said and moved the tool over my belly a few times. "Ah, here we go. Looks like a baby girl in the making. Congratulations," he smiled. I looked at Michael as tears slid down my face. He kissed me and put his forehead against mine.

"A baby girl..." he breathed. "I'm gonna have a little one that calls herself a daddy's girl," he sighed happily.

"And you know she is going to be a daddy's girl," I smiled.

We talked about names on the way home. I had no idea Michael would get this excited about having a little girl. Most men want their first child to be a boy, but of course my husband isn't like most men. When we got home, Tito was standing by the back door in his uniform. He was talking to Joseph.

"Hey brother," Michael slapped his shoulder. Tito jumped and turned on his heels. When he saw me, he grinned widely.

"What?" I asked. "What do you know?"

"Well, I figured some things out about your father. I guess the British Sun handed over about half a million dollars for him to tell the media about your pregnancy, so I reported him for tax fraud and he was arrested about an hour ago."

I leaned back against Michael and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. "What a relief," I breathed. Michael grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "We have some news for everyone as well," I smiled and Tito quirked a brow and Joseph stepped inside and sat in a nearby chair.

Michael moved to the center of the room and held my hand. "We found out at the doctor's office today, we're having a baby girl." Janet, Rebbie, and Latoya squealed and jumped up and down. The brothers high fived each other and Katie hugged us both.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Janet asked. I laughed at her goofy smile.

"Not yet, Ms. impatient," I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me. "We have plenty of time to discuss it. I won't be due until June."

"So...you're 4 months pregnant then?" Marlon asked. Michael nodded and the smiled widely. Michael's phone went off in his pocket and he groaned and excused himself. When he came back, he was in a really bad mood.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"MTV wants me to come to New York to do a special tomorrow night," he sighed. "I would've said no, but it's for this charity, and..."

"It's okay, you should go. I've been needing to get back to work anyway. I've taken my leave of absence a bit too far," I shrugged and Michael chuckled.

"It's no problem. Conrad is a very understanding man. He knows you haven't been well," Michael said quietly. I nodded and he hugged me and went to pack his things. After he said his goodbyes to everyone, I walked outside with him and we said our goodbyes privately. "Be safe," he said as he kissed me passionately before getting into his SUV.

"Sure...you do the same. I love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," he winked and shut the door. I smiled weakly as I watched him disappear outside the gate. I sat on the porch and a sharp pain hit my chest.

"Something isn't right...I just know it," I whispered to myself. Michael flew to New York and started rehearsals that night. He worked all day nonstop. Apparently, the guys he worked with weren't doing their jobs right. A few of the intrument players weren't hitting the notes he wanted and a few dancers were out of step. He worked vigorously the first day and went to his hotel late that night and got up early to start more rehearsals.

The night of the concert, he nailed it perfectly and I sat home watching him on my television. I grinned when he dedicated The Way You Make Me Feel to me. The following day, he was asked to do another concert which made his stay in New York a week longer. He worked so hard trying to get everything put together. A few nights before another concert, he felt extremely light headed and he collapsed on the stage.

I got a call late that night...

"Is this Lola Jackson?" the voice asked.

"It is, may I ask whose speaking?" I asked.

"This is Dr. Celby at the NYC hospital. We have you're husband in the ICU right now," he paused and I gasped.

"Is he alright?" I started pacing the floor biting my nails.

"We have him stable now, but we are concerned about his diet," he said simply. I asked him quite a few medical questions such as what his blood pressure was and his white blood cell count. He was limited to what he could tell me, but I was well informed after we hung up.

I stood by the window in the living room and tried to focus on my breathing. I had no idea how Michael was doing and how he was even feeling. I kept telling myself I needed to fly over there and be with him.

'No, you can't go to New York. You know what will happen if he sees you there. Part of him will be glad to see you but he will be upset you came all that way alone,' my voice of reason spoke. I rolled my eyes and snorted, but I knew it was right.

"Lola, I just heard. Is he okay?" Jackie ran up to me and startled me. "Sorry..." he blushed a little and I patted his shoulder.

"It's okay. The doctor tells me he's stable now. We just have to keep our faith and wait," I said quietly. A few hours later, I got another call. The family was in the room and all stared at my face and studied my reactions. "That's wonderful news. Thank you Dr. Celby," I smiled as I hung up.

"Well?" Rebbie asked.

"He gets to come home tomorrow," everyone sighed in relief and my baby girl kicked me hard in the side. I grunted and rubbed my belly. "I know, baby girl. I miss him too but daddy will be home soon," the kicking slowed but didn't stop. I sighed and layed on the couch between Janet and Latoya. "This child is going to scar my ribs for life, I swear."

Latoya giggled and pulled my feet into her lap and Janet played with my hair. I spent alot of time with the family that night. I was jealous of Michael. I wished my family was this close all the time. He was never alone with this family. Even going through the hardest times, this family always stuck together. I loved them all so much.

That morning, I woke up to someone stroking my hair. I turned over and ended up with my head on someones chest. I recognized the heartbeat and I popped my eyes open to see Michael laying on his back and smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful. I missed you so much," he grinned and I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too," I raised up and lightly smacked his bare chest. "Don't scare me like that again. How am I supposed to allow you to go out of town without me if you aren't gonna take care of yourself?"

"I was," he argued playfully. "I just hadn't had a drink of water all day and it caught up with me," he shrugged.

I grunted and poked his side. "That's because you need more meat on your bones, like me," I giggled and rubbed my big belly. Michael laughed and shook his head.

"You have reason to be meaty....you ate my baby," he used an australian accent and I laughed. He winked and layed his head on my belly and listened. The baby put her hand where his face was and pushed. He smiled and kissed my belly. "I missed you too, daddy's little angel," he grinned.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, I thought of a few while I was gone. I had a few choices of Sky, Teresa, and a few others. After being in the ICU the first night, I had a dream I was walking through heaven with Abraham. A little girl came up to me with a white lily. Her name was Neveah. Just like heaven spelled backwards, you know. That's what I want her name to be. Neveah."

I grinned and nodded. "Neveah Michelle Jackson," he looked at me and smiled.

"Michelle?" I nodded.

"Wouldn't sound as good to call her Neveah Michael...that's a boy's name. Neveah Michelle sounds better, don't you think?"

"I don't think, I know. Neveah Michelle Jackson it is then," he kissed me and we curled up together and went back to sleep.


	22. a little heart to heart goes a long way

_**sorry it took so long for an update. finals have been kicking by butt lately! shout out to my best girls Lauren and Becca! much love muah!! this chapter is dedicated to u two! :)**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 22

"Neveah Michelle Jackson," I whispered as I stared at my big belly in the mirror. I was now 6 months pregnant and I felt as big as ever. I held my shirt up and turned all different ways. I liked the way I looked for once. I remembered when I was pregnant with Will, I felt horrible. Mostly because Brian made me feel that way by calling me fat all the time. This time was different. I had a man whose love for me was genuine.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen. Michael got up early this morning and began work on a new album in the studio. I stretched and greeted Kai.

"Hey, Lola. How are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly.

"Pretty good thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good, but I'm not pregnant," she giggled. "No need to worry about me."

I shrugged. "Old habits die hard I suppose."

I heard a man behind me clear his throat and I turned to see Joseph standing in the doorway leading to the back patio. He had his hands linked in front of him and he nodded his head towards the patio. I eyed him and slowly moved over to him.

"Lola...might I have a word with you?" he asked nicely.

"Uh, sure." I hesitated and watched him closely.

"Come take a walk with me," he walked outside and I looked back at Kai with a confused look on my face. She shrugged and I shrugged back.

"Would you..."

"Yea, I'll tell Michael where you are when he comes out here," she answered before I finished my sentence.

I nodded. "Thank you." I walked out following Joseph. I kept my hands in my pockets trying not to let him see that I was actually nervous. "What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Alot. First, let me give you something," he said. He pulled open his jacket and pulled out a small envelope and handed it to me. I eyed it and then slowly took it.

"What is it?"

"You'll see in a minute. Consider this a small gift from me, as an apology," he said in a light voice. I looked at his eyes and was suprised to see he was actually serious.

"Apology for what?" I asked.

"The way I've been acting toward you and my son. I wish I could explain myself. I've never been good with words, but there's no excuse for the way I treated you when you first came here." I slid his hands into his pockets and we walked around the amusement park and then to the zoo.

"You don't have to apologize..."

"Yes, I do. Please, let me finish..." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "The best way I can try to explain the way I acted was because of Lisa and what she did to my son. Technically I had a problem with young girls since my boys became popular. I acted this way when these girls came along and the boys became too distracted with relationships and they just couldn't perform as good. I was lucky that Michael wasn't into relationships. The girls chased him alot, but he stayed focused. When Lisa came, she was far worse than I ever saw in any other girls that my other boys dated. She cheated, lied, and manipulated Michael, and he was so sensitive to her, he didn't even see it coming."

I gritted my teeth at that. Lisa always seemed like a gentle spirit like her father was. I guess I was very wrong about that.

"He was pretty torn up after she left. I'm not suprised she tried to ruin your wedding day, either. I'm sure you haven't heard the last of her," he looked away and snorted.

"What do you mean? Michael kicked her out and banned her from the ranch."

"She's an extremely jealous person. She just wants to have him, not to have him, but to keep him from having someone else. She'll do anything to be in the spotlight. Anyway, I just want to apologize, Lola. After watching you for the longest time, I learned your heart is just as good and pure as my son's, and I'm proud to have you in this family." I took in a breath as he reached out and hugged me. I hesitated and then relaxed into him and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Joseph." I whispered.

"You can call me father, you know," I winced and he backed away. "Too soon? I'm sorry. When you're ready," I smiled and looked at my feet. He sounded just like Katie. "Are you gonna open that?" he asked. I looked down at the envelope and grinned.

"I guess I forgot," I giggled and he smiled and watched me open it. It was a certificate for a free 3D ultrasound at the best image center in town. "Oh, wow. How did you...? These are so expensive, Joseph. I...uh..." I stuttered and he laughed.

"You and my son deserve it. Get some good pictures for the family now. I'm ready to meet my granddaughter," he smiled and winked. I hugged him again and he kissed my cheek and walked away. I stood frozen in the same spot for a few minutes. Michael walked out in time to see me hug Joseph and then he watched his dad kiss my cheek and smile.

"What was all that about?" he asked as he walked up behind me. I smiled and handed him the certificate. Michael read it and his eyes grew wide. "My father did this?"

I nodded. "For us."

"Why?" he asked. "Not that I'm not happy, but I'm just...wow. I don't get it."

I smiled. "He's only human, dear. He did it as an apology type deal. He apologized for being so mean to me before and he said he understands us now."

Michael smiled and hugged me. "This means alot to me. He's never accepted anyone into the family like this. He's accepted my brothers' wives eventually, but it took a few years. I'm just so shocked. I always saw him as a racist who'd never accept anyone else."

I shrugged. "People change. Maybe he finally saw the man in the mirror," I winked and he rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, that was good! Don't give me that look!" I defended myself and he laughed and patted my head.

"It was good, silly. Let's go get this ultrasound tomorrow, you want to?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and we walked back into the house.

The next day at the image center, we had several pictures done. Michael stood close to the screen and held my hand. This fascinated him more than it did me. My emotions were just extremely high.

"So, have you picked out names yet?" the lady asked as she snapped pictures on the screen.

"Mhm, Neveah Michelle Jackson," I smiled.

"Aw, such a pretty name," she cooed.

"A pretty name suited for a princess," Michael said quietly. She nodded and smiled back. "Oh, look honey! She's sucking her thumb!" Michael jumped up and pointed to the screen. "How precious!"

I giggled. "Yes she is, daddy." I winked at him and he kissed the back of my hand. After getting several pictures taken, we headed back home to show everyone. The girls cooed and the guys laughed at Michael. He was so excited, he was falling over things and acting more like me than I was. I sat with the girls and watched Michael and Joseph talk and laugh together. It warmed my heart and I smiled.

"Yea, that's the way I feel too," Rebbie said, looking at Michael and Joseph.

"It's the first time they've actually acted like father and son," Janet smiled.

"Momma, what happened to daddy to make him change so suddenly?" Latoya asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it had something to do with Lola," she grinned and I gave her a funny look and held up my hands in defense.

"Me? Come on, I can't change anyone if my life depended on it." The girls laughed and I shrugged. Katie walked over and put her arm around me.

"You've changed all of us in some way, Lola. Maybe not by choice, but it's a good change," I hesitated and then smiled. "Hey, don't be afraid of us. We're family now. The Jacksons are a family and you are a Jackson."

I grinned and we continued to talk and be silly. I yawned deeply and stretched and Michael walked behind my chair and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Ready for bed?" he asked. I nodded sleepily and he grinned and lifted me off the chair, carrying me to bed.

"You know, you really should stop spoiling me. I might get used to it," I mumbled and he grinned.

"I'm counting on that," he chuckled and tucked me into his bed.

"You shouldn't. Pretty soon, I'll be too heavy for you to carry," I closed my eyes and he climbed into bed with me. I curled up against him and layed on his chest.

"I think I can manage. Rest now, love," he whispered and ran his fingers through my hair. He hummed the lullaby I sang for him so long ago and I instantly fell asleep. The next day, we decided to go shopping. We payed no mind to the people snapping pictures as we walked through the mall looking at baby stuff. "Oooo, look at this one!" Michael cooed and held up a pink dress.

I giggled. "You really are planning on making her a princess, aren't you?"

"Well duh. I'm the king of pop, you're my queen. Kings and queens get together and make a princess, or prince. In our case, we got a princess," he grinned.

"Thanks for that little lesson, doctor Mike, but I think I know how babies are made. This isn't my first time remember?" I asked and then looked away feeling a little down. Throughout the pregnancy so far, the little things would remind me of my son, Will. I cried alot when Michael wasn't around.

"What's wrong?" he asked and wrapped an arm around me. I shook my head and he frowned. "Don't close up on me, Lola. What is it?"

"It's nothing, really. I just keep getting reminded of Will. I guess I'm just...scared," I bit my lip.

"Scared of what? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or our daughter," he smiled.

"It's not that. I just feel like I messed up with Will, and..." I hesitated and looked away.

"You're scared you're gonna mess up again, aren't you?" I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "No you won't. You didn't mess up with Will, either. It wasn't something you could have helped, and I'm here with you. You are not alone this time. Do I have to sing that to you before you will understand that?"

I giggled and shook my head. "No. Thank you, Mike," I smiled and kissed him. We walked through a few more stores and someone ran into my shoulder.

"You should really watch where you're going," a girl's voice snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry...." I started to say, but then I saw who it was. Lisa. "Actually, I'm really not."

"Hmph, hateful bitch," she glared at me.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" I said with a smile. She huffed and opened her mouth to argue, but shut it when Michael walked beside me.

"What do you want, Lisa?" he asked angrily.

"You know what I want," she winked at him.

"Too bad," he said and grinned at me. "Good at quoting my songs lately, aren't we?" I laughed and Lisa snarled again.

"You know, Lola...I think Michael here has been cheating on you," she said in a cocky voice. I raised a brow at her and she dug in her purse and pulled out snap shots of Michael kissing some of his female fans. "What wife would allow that kind of behavior? I know I wouldn't."

Michael bit his lip and looked at me. I studied the photos with no expression on my face. After a minute, I sighed and looked up at Lisa. "I guess that's just another huge difference between you and I, Lisa. I trust my husband, and I don't put up a front like you do."

"But...he's kissing other women!" she snarled.

"He's being sweet by kissing fans. How am I supposed to get mad about what he's done for many years, even before he met me? Nice try, Lisa."

Michael grinned and kissed my head and Lisa huffed. Michael eyed her. "Face it, Lisa. You lost and you can't stand it. Find yourself another man who is actually interested in you, cuz it isn't me. Not anymore. Now leave us alone or I'll be forced to put a restraining order on you."

"You can't!" Michael pulled me with him and we started walking away. "You bitch! You took my man from me!" she yelled. Media had showed up by then and started taking notes and many pictures. I looked back at her and then raised a brow.

"Lisa...you need therapy. Do yourself a favor, okay?" I smiled and handed her a card with many different doctor's numbers on them. "That last one is a psychiatrist. Might wanna look into that," I winked and walked away. She huffed again and stomped her feet.

Michael started laughing when we got into the SUV. "She thinks she's upset now, wait until the new tabloids come out with her pictures showing how bratty she really is."

I looked out the window as we rode back home. "It's so sad she feels that way. I wish she could find someone else and stop trying to ruin what we have," I said quietly.

"She will, eventually. She really doesn't want me. She's just wanting the best thing to keep her in the spotlight because she really isn't as talented as her father was." Michael shrugged. "She'll learn one day."

"I hope so...I'd hate to actually have to get a restraining order on her," Michael sighed and squeezed my hand.

"Honey, that's up to her, not us. If she wants to continue on her psychotic permanent pms rampage, then we will do what we have to do to protect ourselves and our daughter."

I nodded and layed back in the seat. It really was sad that Lisa of all people was the one I was worried about putting a restraining order on. She's more of a threat than Brian or even my dad, yet she never layed a hand on me. I would say yet, but giving the situation here, my husband wouldn't let her or anyone else touch me.


	23. Raymone to the rescue

_**I got more coming soon i promise! im dedicating this chapter to the people who created the movie This Is It. I went and saw it for the second time today and it gave me new inspiration. :) much love to my girls muah!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 23

That following week went by normally. I got up one morning and after Michael and I had a nice breakfast together, we sat on the couch and watched the television. Michael laughed to himself and flipped the channel to the news and we saw new tabloids of Lisa and what she had said to me the day we went shopping. I rolled my eyes when Michael couldn't stop laughing.

"It isn't that funny," I said and rolled my eyes again.

"Yea, well the story isn't, but then I picture the look on her face when she sees this story. She's not gonna be a happy camper," he grinned.

"So why is this a good thing?" I asked.

"Because, for once, she's getting pissed off and it really isn't because of me this time. I'm not the one she's blaming and everyone else is taking shots at her. I'm innocent, as always," he gave me a cheesy smile and I looked away for a minute and then laughed.

"Better watch that cockyness, now. Don't forget what happened the last time you got too cocky," I smiled. He folded his arms and huffed.

"I wasn't ready when Max tackled me! And I still think you were behind all that," he eyed me and I frowned.

"Hey, I told you before, I was behind the shed the whole time trying to figure out where you were. I had nothing to do with it. Besides, I wasn't that stupid to find Max on my own. He probably would've nailed me the second he saw me," I giggled and Michael nodded.

"Probably," he paused when his phone rang. "Ah, I'll be right back," he got up and kissed me and walked outside to answer his cell. I grabbed the remote control and flipped through some channels until he came back. "So, I hired a new director/body guard. He's just entered the ranch. His name is Raymone, I think you'll like him."

I eyed him and then nodded and sat up, straightening my shirt. "If you like him, then I'm sure I will," I winked at him and he grinned. The doorbell rang and Michael went to answer it. A very tall, indian looking man walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Mrs. Lola Jackson, so nice to finally meet you, dear. I'm Raymone," he kissed the back of my hand and I smiled when I saw my husband grinning like a dork.

"Nice to meet you, too Raymone. Please just call me Lola. So, tell me...you're a director and a body guard?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to help set up tours for Michael, and when he takes over and can't be around, I'll be here to watch over you," he smiled warmly and I paused a minute.

"That's sweet of you, Raymone," I bowed and then turned to Michael. "So, there's a tour coming up?"

"Oh, yea...I have a few concerts coming up in Germany and Italy, then I have a few more in random states around here. Sorry, I forgot to mention it, honey." Michael scratched the back of his head as he spoke and Raymone stepped back and gulped. I guess he was expecting the bitchiness of a 6 month pregnant woman, but he didn't know me very well.

"That's okay. Just make sure you keep hydrated this time. And don't expect me to stay home when you're back in the states. I'll be back stage cheering you on whether you like it or not," I tapped my foot and Michael smirked.

"I knew you'd say something like that," he looked at Raymone.

"That's why I'm here. When you go to concerts and public places where Michael can't get to you, I'll be right there guarding you," he smiled and I nodded.

"Great. So when do you leave for rehearsals?" I asked my husband. He looked at Raymone and then at his watch.

"Actually, rehearsals begin tonight at the Staples Center. I'll fly to Germany next week," he chewed on his lip as he thought about all the details. I couldn't hardly stand how cute he was when he was in deep thought. He twiddled his fingers and sometimes wiggled his toes, but he always chewed on his bottom lip and glared at random spots in the room.

We sat together and talked a little more so I could get used to Raymone. He seemed just like one of my brothers, and Michael was able to trust him easy enough, which meant so was I. After rehearsals began, I did nothing but walked around the ranch. Janet was out touring and Rebbie was working. I tried to call Dr. Murray so I could put in some hours at the hospital, but after seeing the way Lisa treated me in public, he insisted I stay where it was safe.

The week was soon up after that and Michael left for Germany early one morning. I knew he had to be exhausted. Every night that whole week, he didn't come home until early the next morning, and he left again after sleeping maybe three or four hours total. I was extremely worried about him. Latoya spent alot of time with me while he was gone, but that didn't help me and my anxiety.

I paced by the windows all hours of the day. Kai had to force me to sit down and eat every now and then, and after that I was pacing again.

At one point, I felt a sharp pain in my side. It felt like Neveah kicked one of my kidneys and it knocked the air out of me and made me fall to my knees.

"Lola, girl you have to quit worrying yourself like this. It just isn't good for you," Joseph ran to my side and helped me to the couch. Katie walked in and eyed him. "Kate, can you grab a warm wash cloth please?" she nodded and did as he asked and he dabbed the cloth on my face.

"Thanks, but I'm okay, really."

"Don't lie to me, girl. I know you're worried about Mike, but he's gonna be just fine," he tried to comfort me and I began to turn pale. I felt sick and got up to run to the bathroom. I made it just in time and afterwards, I found myself curled into a ball on the bathroom floor. The pain I felt was different from random kicks. I felt like Neveah was hurting, and it made me hurt.

"Lola, are you alright baby?" Katie's voice came from the other side of the door. I mumbled and she walked in and saw me and instantly sat in the floor with me and wrapped a cloth around the back of my neck. "You look horrible. Maybe you should see a doctor," she offered.

"No, I can't do that to Michael..." I grumbled. "I promised him I wouldn't do anything that involved the baby unless he was next to me."

"Promises are important sometimes, dear, but Michael wouldn't want you suffering either," she ran her fingers through my hair and I felt my heart pounding in my head and the tips of my fingers and toes. I knew what was going on. I was having a severe anxiety attack all because Michael wasn't around. I had seperation anxiety from my husband.

'Not just you, Lola. Neveah wants him, too...'

I mentally groaned. 'You pick the worst times to show up, you know that?' I mentally snapped at my voice of reason.

I made myself sit up and I grabbed my head. "I need him..." I put my hand over my belly when another sharp pain hit. "We need him...to survive..." Katie nodded and picked up the phone and dialed Raymone.

Raymone was backstage watching Michael's every move. He was talking with the band and free styling trying to show them how he wanted them to hit each note. He walked outside when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Raymone? It's Katherine..."_

"Oh, Mrs. Jackson, how are you?"

_"I'm good, but I can't say the same for my daughter-in-law."_

"Lola? What's wrong, is she hurt?"

_"Kind of. I hope you didn't just say that in front of my son."_

"No, ma'am. He's inside with the crew. What's going on?"

_"I'm not entirely sure. She started worrying about Michael a few days into his rehearsal, and then after he left for Germany, her health just started detereorating. She refuses to see her doctor without him next to her and I'm not really sure what to do."_

"Isn't she some kind of nurse now? I mean, did she try to diagnose herself?"

_"She claims it's an anxiety attack. She's having pain in her stomach and it bothers me. The last thing she said to me was that she and the baby needed to be with Michael to survive..." _Katie's voice grew quiet and Raymone bit his lip.

"Let me talk to Mike and see what can be done."

_"No, don't you go telling him she's hurt or sick. He will drop everything and come home and he will beat himself up like crazy for leaving her side. He doesn't need that kind of stress."_

"Okay, let me think about this and I'll call you later."

Katie agreed and hung up. Raymone paced a few minutes and eventually walked back inside. He was expecting to hear Michael rehearsing more, but instead, he was stressing out over something and arguing with Mr. Metayo.

"Look, I don't mean to be harsh here, but if I'm supposed to sing I Just Can't Stop Loving You, I can't sing it with a girl I haven't even met. We need to find Cidney..."

"Michael, Cidney is back in America doing her own thing now. We don't have a choice..." Mr. Metayo argued, trying to be nice.

Michael grunted and put his hands on his head and paced. "I wish Lola could just be here. That would make everything so much easier with performing...but damn she's too fragile..."

Raymone scratched his chin and then walked back outside in the middle of Michael's rant. He reached for his phone and called Katie back.

"Okay, I have a plan..."

Katie smiled into the phone and gave Kai a thumbs up. "That's wonderful, Raymone. I'll see you tomorrow then? Great...bye!"

"So what did he say?" Kai asked while she cut some veggies up for dinner.

"He's flying here without telling Mike to get Lola. She's gonna fly back to Germany and suprise him at his concert. Something about him not wanting to do a duet with a girl he barely knows. But only if Lola is up to it..."

"If I'm up to what?" I asked. I leaned against the hallway and pushed my way into the living room when I heard all the commotion. Joseph jumped up and wrapped his arm around me and held me up while we walked to the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

Katie explained why Mike was so upset and I immediately agreed to the plan. "I knew you would, baby. Just try to take it easy getting there. Raymone will be close by, but keep yourself calm on the way."

"I think I can manage," I stood and my knees went out from under me and Joseph caught me again. "I think..." I grinned innocently and Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Should I pack a wheelchair?" he teased. I lightly elbowed him in the side and he grinned. "Okay...crutches then?"

"Oh shut up," I grumbled and everyone in the room chuckled. That night, Katie and Latoya helped pack my things. I had a very difficult time getting to sleep without Michael being there. I paced the floor for a while and then walked out into the living room. It was storming and I turned on the television and curled up on the couch.

"You okay?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see Jermaine standing by the back of the couch smiling at me. I loved him so much. For some reason, just like Michael, I was closest to him than any of the other Jackson brothers. Jermaine was second to Michael, and then came Janet and Katie.

"Yea, I guess. I just hate feeling this anxious...I can't sleep without him next to me," my voice cracked a little and I sucked in a deep breath when another wave of pain hit my belly. Jermaine sat on the couch by my feet and I sat up.

"It's alright, that's just a natural thing. I don't think I could do half the things you've already done and being pregnant on top of all that. You are amazing to me, Lola." He smiled and brushed a hair behind my ear. I looked down and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm not all that great, but it's nice to hear that from someone besides Michael every now and then," I admitted. He laughed and put his arm around me. I layed my head on his shoulder and dozed off. When I woke up, I was tucked into Michael's bed and I felt completely relaxed. I was surrounded by his scent and pictures of him on the walls. I stretched and sat up and walked to my bathroom to get dressed. The second I left Michael's room, I was hit with more pain and I hit the ground.

"Woa, hey...don't be doing that now. We have a long way to travel today," Raymone ran up to me and helped me up. I blushed and straightened myself.

"Sorry..."

"No need to apologize. Get yourself ready, but don't dress up. Make sure you wear something comfortable. You need to sleep all you can on the flight and be ready for a concert tomorrow night."

I instantly felt butterflies, but I was happy to know I'd be with my husband soon enough. I did as Raymone suggested and slept most of the way to Germany. I grew quite attached to that little fluffy recliner. Raymone shook me up and I grumbled.

"Come on, Mike...just five more minutes," I mumbled.

Raymone chuckled. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. You need to get ready though, we're almost there and you go on in about an hour."

I jumped up and scrambled to the bathroom. I was ready by the time we landed and we drove to the arena where the concert was being held. Raymone drove around to the back which was highly secured and I was impressed at how well he kept me hidden.

"Remember now, Mike doesn't know you're here. We'll give you a cue just before the duet starts. Once you jump in, that will be the first time Michael will see you," he winked and I blushed. He led me to Michael's dressing room and I could already hear him singing. Raymone left me alone to get on a new dress Katie bought for me. She told me I wasn't allowed to see it until I got to the concert, and I almost gasped when I put it on.

It was a sparkling red dress that complimented my pregnant belly. She also packed matching ballet slippers so my feet wouldn't be hurting me later. I grinned as I sang along to my husband's voice.

"You're just another part of me..." I sang and Raymone walked in.

"Nice dreads, my dear. You're almost on now, so come on out here. I'll make sure he doesn't see you when he runs through to change clothes." I nodded and followed him. Just as Michael finished, he ran off stage and ran right past me. Raymone had me turn my back to him just before he ran by and he didn't notice me. We did the same motion when he ran back onto the stage to begin the duet.

When he was back on stage, I noticed his suit was lined with the same color of red as my dress was. I had to remember to thank Katie later. I watched his face and felt sad when I saw the dread in his eyes. I knew he still thought he had to play like he was in love with someone he barely knew just to sing this duet, and he was such a perfectionist, it just didn't seem right to him.

Michael started singing softly and I listened carefully, and kept my eyes on Raymone.

_"I Just Want To Lay Next To You  
For Awhile  
You Look So Beautiful Tonight  
Your Eyes Are So Lovely  
Your Mouth Is So Sweet  
A Lot Of People  
Misunderstand Me  
That's Because They Don't  
Know Me At All  
I Just Want To Touch You  
And Hold You  
I Need You  
God I Need You  
I Love You So Much_

Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer"

Raymone pointed to me as Michael sang his part and I grabbed a microphone and began singing.

_"I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing_

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You"

Michael grinned at me as I walked out singing, and the crowd started cheering loudly. He took my hand and we walked to the center stage and Michael continued to sing.

_"[Michael]  
I Just Can't Hold On_

[Lola]  
I Feel We Belong

[Michael]  
My Life Ain't Worth Living  
If I Can't Be With You

[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me Just What  
Will I Do

[Lola]  
'Cause I Just Can't Stop  
Loving You

[Michael]  
At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

[Lola]  
When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

[Michael]  
You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

[Lola]  
"I Do"  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong

[Michael]  
This Feeling's So Strong

[Lola]  
Well, My Life Ain't  
Worth Living

[Both]  
If I Can't Be With You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You  
And If I Stop . . .  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

[Michael]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Lola]  
We Can Change All The World  
Tomorrow

[Michael]  
We Can Sing Songs Of  
Yesterday

[Lola]  
I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell  
To Sorrow

[Michael]  
This Is My Life And I,

[Both]  
Want To See You For Always  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Lola]  
No, Baby

[Michael]  
Oh!

[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Lola]  
If I Can't Stop!

[Both]  
And If I Stop . . .

[Lola]  
No

[Michael]  
Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

[Lola]  
What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .  
(Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do)

[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Michael]  
Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do  
Girl!

[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

[Michael]  
You Know I Do  
And If I Stop . . .

[Both]  
Then Tell Me, Just What  
Will I Do

[Both]  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You

After the song, we bowed and walked off stage. Michael hugged me tightly and kissed me many times and I giggled. "It's good to see you too, daddy."

"Lola, honey...what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy...but why?" he asked.

"We missed you," I said, putting his hand on my belly. Neveah kicked his hand and he grinned and rubbed it gently.

"I missed you too," he said and kissed me again. "Well, now that you're here...are you up for a little dancing?" he asked.

"Dancing?" I played dumb and he grinned.

"Mhm...hey pretty baby with the high heels on...oohhhh!" he sang slowly and made me laugh.

"Duh...you think I wore these dancing shoes just to sing a slow song with you? I didn't think so. Let's go!" I smiled and walked toward the stage. Michael stood frozen with his eyebrow quirked. "What? Don't think you can keep up with a preggo like me?" I teased.

He laughed and joined me by the stage. "I think I can manage...just don't overdo it," he warned sweetly.

"Do I ever?" I asked and he eyed me. "Okay, okay...I won't." He smiled and kissed me and we walked out on stage and danced to The Way You Make Me Feel.

_**btw new drama is coming soon. Lola's dad will be out of jail soon...but Mike wont be around to help her this time...so whose gonna come to her rescue? you'll be shocked to find out later...**_


	24. old dad, new father?

_**geeze I'm super tired. more finals all week and bla bla bla. I'll be starting a new story as soon as i come up with some ideas on how to start it. right now all i have is an epilogue...but im afraid if i start working on the new one, this one wont get done. ugh! anyway...read on!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 24

Michael and I played a few shows together in Germany after I had suprised him with the duet. It was instantly a hit and the other girl that was supposed to sing with him didn't seem to mind. She was actually a fan of mine. I'm still not sure why I have fans, but go figure. We got back into the states about two weeks later and I began getting sick. Michael insisted on taking me to see the doctor and thankfully, it was just a cold. I tried to go out all the time and my stubborn husband wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I got up early one morning and slowly crawled out of Michael's bed, trying not to wake him. I pulled on a robe and snuck out. Just as I got to the back patio doors, I heard a foot tapping on the hardwood floor.

"Ahem...what do you think you're doing?" Michael stood with his arms folded, tapping his foot and staring at me. I tried to glare at him, but he was standing there shirtless with his silk pajama pants on. Needless to say, I was a bit distracted for the moment. "Well?"

I blinked a few times and then pouted. "I just wanted to go for a walk, Mike. Come on, you've had me locked up in this house for days!" I whined. He quirked a brow at me and I gave him the sad face.

"Don't give me that look, Lola. I just don't want you to get worse..."

"Mike it's just a cold. It's no big deal..." I argued.

"It is when you're pregnant, Lola. Don't argue with me, come back to bed."

I huffed. "I'm not even all that sick anymore..." I hesitated to finish my sentence and then I sneezed and Michael laughed.

"Yea, I can see that..." he smirked and I sighed. He turned sideways and pointed towards the bedroom and I hung my head and walked past him. As I did, he smacked my butt and I glared at him. He grinned and then shrugged. "Just thought I'd give you a little hitch in your giddyup," he smiled and I rolled my eyes and walked back to bed.

The next day, Raymone called Michael and insisted they get ready for the next series of concerts coming up following the shows in Germany. I snorted when I heard him on the phone and he eyed me when he hung up.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess I just forgot about the concerts...I really wanted to be there," I sighed. He brushed a hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek.

"It's okay, I'll bet you'll be better before this tour ends and then you can come and cheer me on," he winked and I gave him a weak smile.

He started the first round of shows starting in Texas, then going to New York, and other states. I was stuck in the house, and eventually I got better. After the third week of not seeing my husband, I paced more often and wanted to go out. My phone rang while I was sitting on the merry go round and I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Janet! God I miss you so much! When are you coming home?"

_"Hey Lolz, I miss you too! I'm actually coming home next week. How are you feeling?" _

"Better physically, mentally...not so much."

_"Yea, Mike said you got a minor cold before he left. He almost cancelled all his shows you know."_

"That doesn't suprise me." I heard her giggle on the other end and it made me smile.

_"I also hear you're extremely bored out of your mind, so I made a call."_

"A call to who?"

_"You remember Orianthi, don't you?"_

"Orianthi....my Australian buddy? Yea, I remember. She taught me some awesome cords last time I hung out with her."

_"Well, she's in town this week and she's coming to stay with you. Have fun with that! I'll expect to hear some new music from you two when I get there."_

"Awesome! Thanks Tink. I'll see you soon then. I love you!"

_"Love you more."_

I grinned and hung up. A few hours later, as if on cue, Orianthi showed up at the door. I greeted her with a huge hug and she rubbed my belly.

"Look at you, girl! You're blossoming!" she grinned.

"Yea, that wasn't the word I would've chosen, but thanks anyway," I teased and she laughed. We caught up with each other within a couple of hours. We walked around the ranch and rode the farris wheel and merry go round. We also rode the train and played around with the go carts.

"So, how do you feel about those cords I taught you last time?" she asked.

"Oh, great! I haven't played as much when Mike was around, but lately I've been messing around quite a bit. Have you ever heard of the video game, Megaman?"

"Who hasn't?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda recreated random songs from all the games I remember. I also did one for Castlevania and I recreated Carol of the Bells," I grinned and she smiled widely.

"Okay, that does it, you have to show me what you got and I'll play with you."

I agreed and we headed to the studio. I got out a guitar that Jackie left a while back and Orianthi grabbed hers. I played part of Megaman and showed her what I learned and she soon played the harmony with me. After a while, she learned back up and harmony to the music I learned to play.

"I think we got it!" I beamed.

"You know, we should call Jonathan and get him to join us. I bet he'd have fun doing this with us," she grinned.

"Yea..." I agreed. After a while, she packed up her things and started heading for the door. "You know, you could stay here with me. It's pretty lonely here at night without Michael or the family around."

"I will some other time, girl. Sorry but I need to get some rest for another audition. People are going nuts wanting me to play for them after Michael introduced me to the world. I owe him alot," she smiled and I nodded.

"He was glad to do it. You needed your chance to shine and now you got it," I sighed. "Be careful out there. I'll see you later."

She hugged me and then left. Kai had gotten sick with the flu a couple of days ago and I made her go home and get rest. I was perfectly capable of cooking for myself. I also made Sam go home and get some sleep. Michael only trusted Sam to guard the front gate and he worked almost all hours of the day.

Later that night, my phone rang. "Hello?"

_"How are you doing girl?" _Joseph's voice rang out in a calm tone.

"I'm okay, just kinda nervous at night. It's so quiet here with no one around."

_"No one? Isn't Kai with you?"_

"No one is. I sent everyone home to rest and Kai has the flu. I'm okay though, really."

_"You know I don't like you being alone. You're vulnarable you know, and some people would do anything to tear down the wife of Michael Jackson."_

I shivered at his words, but I knew he meant well. "I know, I have protection if needed..." Right after I said those words, someone pounded on the front door and made me gasp.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing...someone's at the door. Hang on a minute, Joe," I set the phone down and heard muffles from the other line. Joseph said something about not answering the door. I walked to the door and heard the banging again. "Who...whose there?" I asked nervously.

There was no answer and I peaked out the peep hole. No one was there and I looked out the side windows, still seeing nothing. I sat there for a minute waiting to hear more pounding, and when I heard none, I grabbed a nearby baseball bat and cracked the door open to peak inside.

At a split second, my dad stormed in and slammed me against the wall. "What the hell?" I screamed. "What are you doing here? Get out!" I yelled loudly hoping someone would hear me.

"I just got out of jail, because of you and that pedophile lover of yours. Now...look at you..." he stepped back and took a breath as he took in my appearance. He stared at my belly and then looked away. "I thought I told you to kill that freak's baby..."

"Don't say that. She isn't a freak and neither is my husband..." I jumped as he spat when I called Michael my husband.

"So the thing is a she, now?" he asked harshly.

"Yes, and stop calling her a thing!"

He snarled and backhanded me. "Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't touch me..." he glared harder and pushed me back against the wall. I kept the harshest glare I could manage on him and never looked away. "Get away from me," I gritted my teeth.

"You are my daughter, I will do what I want with you," he growled.

"I don't think so!" Another man's voice yelled and made both me and my dad jump. He turned and we both saw Joseph standing in the doorway, fists clenched and eyes almost red with hatred. "Back up, man. You will not hurt her again!"

"Who are you to tell me...ugh I'm not going through this again! She is my daughter!"

"No! I was your daughter...but no more! I'm done!" I yelled and he turned to backhand me again and Joseph grabbed his arm.

"Don't," he growled and my dad jerked his arm away.

"This is what I expected from this family. I won't be humiliated again!" he yelled and in one swift motion, swung his arm around me and held a gun against my head. Joseph backed up and by that time, Tito, Jermaine, Jackie and Marlon had ran through the door and froze behind Joseph. He held his hand up in front of them and they all growled harshly at my dad.

"Humiliation is what you're worried about? What exactly is it that you want?" Tito growled.

"I want my family back," he hissed. "And it starts with my daughter. I'm taking her back with me and she's getting rid of this freak child and going back to the way it was...when I'm done with her, she won't remember who the Jacksons are," he smirked evilly and I bit my lip until it drew blood.

"Family..." Joseph grumbled. "What is family to you? It can't be Lola. Family doesn't hurt each other like this. She isn't family to you anymore. She doesn't belong to you anymore. She is a Jackson now. She is our family."

I smiled weakly at Joseph..."Father," I whispered. Joseph looked at me and then smirked. My dad growled and tightened his grip on me.

"No! I'm your father...not him! Not some black maniac with a pedophile for a son!"

I felt heat rise in me and immediate rage. "Enough!" I yelled. I gripped his arm and rolled him over my shoulder and down to the ground in front of me. Everyone froze momentarily and then Tito ran and pushed me back in time to grab the gun and pile on top of him, cuffing him and taking him away.

I sat on the ground breathing heavily and Joseph walked over and helped me up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes for a minute and then hugged him, letting tears slide down my eyes. "Thank you for being here...father."

Joseph tensed up for a minute and then sighed happily and hugged me tightly. The other guys joined us after a few minutes. That night, they all spent the night by my side. I slept on the couch laying on Jermaine's lap. Joseph scooted the recliner next to the couch and held my hand all night, and the others piled around the floor. I felt completely safe being surrounded with my new family.

The next morning, I woke up to my phone ringing. I jumped up and stepped around the sleeping Jacksons and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" my voice cracked and I cleared it.

_"Hey sleepy head, did I wake you?"_

"Yea, but I'm glad you did. I miss you so much sweetheart. When can I see you again?"

_"Very soon, love. I'm not exactly sure what day, but I promise it will be soon. I'll come home and spend the day with you, then I'm dragging you with me to my next few concerts. How does that sound?"_

"Absolutely wonderful," I beamed.

_"Good. How is everything else?"_

"Lola! Where you at girl?" Jackie yelled and I frowned at him and threw my house shoe at his head. "Hey! What is it with you and throwing shoes? Damn..." he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and I heard Michael laugh on the other end of the phone.

_"What's Jackie doing there?"_

"Long story. I was lonely so all the guys showed up and stayed with me last night."

_"Aw, why so lonely? Kai isn't that bad is she?"_

I laughed. "No, actually she came down with the flu so I sent her home. I sent Sam home too..." I paused and waited for a major bitch out from my husband, but all I heard was a sigh.

_"Sorry...I should be home with you, baby."_

"Mike...don't start feeling guilty on me now. Keep your focus on your performances and I will see you when you get home, okay? Just promise you will take care of yourself."

_"Yes ma'am. I'll be home soon. I love you so much, sweetie."_

I smiled warmly. "I love you more."

_"Nu uh, I love you most."_

"Sure sure...I'll talk to you later." I giggled.

_"Ha! I win. Okay...bye."_

"Bye." I rolled my eyes and hung up. Damn how I missed that boy, but he still managed to make me laugh no matter where he was. I don't think I could ever get sick of this life. I was already beginning to forget how my life was lived before I even met Michael. Honestly, I didn't want to remember. I was too happy to have it spoiled now.

I shouldn't really wish for that, though. With my luck...my happiness would only last a short time. Something bad was going to happen soon, and I could feel it. I sat on the porch for a brief moment and clasped my hands together and looked to the sky in prayer.

'God...if you are listening...please be gentle.'


	25. time to rock my socks off! shamon!

_**update of the day. i know i havent started on my new story yet, but im getting there. im trying to decide how to do it all. i got a pretty good idea thanks to Lauren and Becca is gonna help me write it. once i start it, this story might slow down, so please forgive me! love to all!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 25

I was really expecting something to go wrong in the next couple of days, but to my suprise, everything was fine. The Jackson men never left the house after that horrible night with my...uh...mother's sperm donor. Orianthi came back the next day and she was filled in by Jackie. I walked in as they were talking and she slapped her hand over my mouth and ran to me hugging me tightly.

"Oh Lola! I'm so sorry! I should've stayed with you last night!" she gasped. I hugged her back and glared at Jackie over her shoulder. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Come on it wasn't your fault. No one knew this would happen so please don't blame yourself," I patted her back and she clung to me.

"But it is, Lola! You asked me to stay and..."

"Shut up!" she jumped and looked at me and I furrowed my eyebrows. Damn these hormones. "Geeze, I told you already it wasn't your fault. Ugh...you're just as bad as my husband."

She giggled and made me smile. Her phone started to ring and her eyes widened when she looked at the caller I.D. "Oh! This is about my audition. I'll be back!" she jumped up and walked out of the room.

"She's overly dramatic, isn't she sis?" Jackie pranced back into the room and I spun around and glared at him. He froze before he popped a cheetoh in his mouth and looked at me. "What?"

I slid my shoe off slowly and walked towards him and he jumped up. "Come here Jackie..."

"No wait! Don't! Come on I'm not a roach!"

"You sure act like one..." I snarled. "So I'm gonna treat you like one!"

Jermaine walked in and then ran to me and held me back, trying not to laugh. "Easy killer...what's it gonna prove to beat him with a little shoe like that?" he pointed at the shoe in my hand.

"I don't know but it will make me feel better."

Jermaine laughed and Jackie got up and slid around us while I was being held back and then he ran for the door. I looked at Jermaine and he winked and handed me his shoe which was alot bigger. I smiled and threw it and hit Jackie in the ass.

"Damn! I'm telling my brother when he gets here!" he whined.

"Oh right, what's he gonna do?" I taunted. "He won't hurt me."

"Not in the bad sense..." Jermaine mumbled with a grin. I rolled my eyes and then looked away as Orianthi jumped back into the room.

"I got the lead guitarist!" she beamed.

"That's wonderful girl! Who are you playing for?" I asked and hugged her tightly.

"A number of artists at the VMA's. Can you believe it?" I shook my head and laughed as she jumped up and down. "We have to go practice! Oh hey that reminds me...I called Jonathan and told him about what you taught me. He wants to meet us at the Staples Center tonight and play with us. I could use the practice too."

I thought about it for a minute. "Sure, I need something to keep me distracted."

"Aw," Orianthi cooed. "You miss Mikey don't you?" I nodded and looked away. "It's okay, I hear he will be home soon enough and then you get to tour with us!"

"Us? You're going?" I smiled and she nodded. "What about the VMA's?"

"Oh, that won't be for a while. Michael already knows. I'm playing for him at the VMA's too," she smiled. "I think I'm playing with another female guitarist as well, but I'm not sure."

I shrugged it off and waited for the night to come. I went to my room to shower and get dressed before we headed to the Staples Center. I sat at my mirror to do my makeup and Neveah kicked me in the rib.

"You're in a strange mood tonight, aren't you little one? It's okay, I know you miss daddy. He will be with us soon, I promise." Just then, my phone beeped and I had a text message. "That's funny. No one ever texts me." I opened it and it read _new message from Mike. _I grinned and opened it.

_"I miss you mi amor. I have a suprise for you...but I won't say when you're getting it. I love you more than life itself. Give our daughter love for me. Love, Mike."_

I smiled and started to text back, but I couldnt figure out what to say. I knew there was really no point to arguing. I could easily win him over by doing the sad face I learned from him a long time ago, but he wasn't here to see it. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I jumped when I saw another person standing behnd me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and spun around really fast.

"You can call me Janet," she grinned. "Or Tink...whichever you prefer."

"How about sneaky little biatch?" she eyed me and I laughed and hugged her. "Geeze, I missed you."

"I missed you too. How've you been?" she asked and rubbed my belly. Neveah kicked happily and I grinned at her when her eyes lit up at the feel of Neveah's little feet.

"I've been okay," I said quietly.

She shook her head. "Okay isn't enough. I heard what happened here last night. I'm glad you're...okay," she mocked the way I had said that word and I raised a brow at her and she giggled. "I'm glad you and daddy are finally getting along."

"Yea...he is something else..." I smiled and Janet watched me for a minute and then put her arm around me.

"You really made his day last night, you know. Calling him father really perked him up. He's been so much sweeter to everyone. Even to mother..." she grinned and I was shocked.

"Really? Wow..."

"Yea...they were gonna get a divorce, I think, but momma says lately he has been so sweet. Almost like he's gone back to the way he was when they first met."

I smiled. We talked like that for a while and she brushed my hair for me and helped me finish getting ready. Orianthi knocked on the door. "Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yea, but do you mind if we take my car? It hasn't been driven in a while and I think she's lonely."

She nodded and I got up and hugged Janet. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey don't be saying bye to me, little sis. I'm going with you," she winked.

"You are?" I asked.

"Well yea, I've never heard you get down on the guitar before, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" I rolled my eyes and then heard Jackie from the other room.

"Count me in!"

"Oh geeze," I grumbled and the girls laughed. We walked out into the living room and I froze when I saw all the Jackson men standing with their coats on waiting by the door. "What the...?"

"You don't think any of us would miss this, do you? We all wanna see what you can do sweetie," Joe smiled. I just sighed and walked out to my car. It really wasn't too bad, but I wasn't expecting an audience either. Only one person was missing from this moment. I sighed again and crawled into the car and started it.

"I love your family, Lola. They're all just as sweet as Michael," Orianthi smiled at me as we drove off. When we got there, she introduced me to Jonathan and I shrugged off my coat and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I tuned the guitar and then looked out into the seats to see my family sitting in the front row.

"So, Lola...what are we doing tonight?" Jonathan asked me.

"Huh?" I asked...I think I got the wrong idea. Jonathan chuckled and held up his hands.

"No no, I mean the music. Come on...I wouldn't hit on Michael Jackson's wife. I value my body parts and I'd like to keep them," he grinned. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he'd hurt you too bad..." I heard some of my brothers laugh in the audience and I grinned. "Anyway, Orianthi and I worked on some harmony from some games I remixed."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled and held up his drum sticks. "Whenever you're ready, I'll just join in."

I looked at Orianthi with a confused look and she shrugged. "He follows along pretty easily. Doesn't really take much to get him on track."

"Alrighty then, let's start with Carol of the Bells, then we'll play around with the Megaman Medley," she nodded and I looked back at Jonathan. He nodded and counted us in and we began. Another man I didn't notice was on the far right of the stage playing with a giant keyboard. He played along as well and I went with it and continued to play.

The stage lights lit up and flickered and I realized the entire crew was here, just playing with us. I smiled and my adrenaline pumped. We rocked out and I almost forgot I had an audience. I got so lost in the music. After it ended, we got a standing obation from my family and I blushed.

"Okay, let's rest a minute and then go into the next one," I panted and Orianthi threw me a water bottle. I drank most of it and wiped my face.

"Lola...come here," Janet giggled from the bottom of the stage. I walked over and she rubbed my face with a cold wash cloth, taking off what little makeup I hadn't sweated off already. "There you go...gotta keep you cool now. Mike would kill me if I didn't have you taken care of."

"Mike wouldn't be the only one..." Joe grumbled from his chair and then winked at me. I grinned and thanked my family for coming.

"You're thanking us now?" Tito asked.

"Mike would be correctng you by now," Marlon laughed. Jackie nodded and I quirked a brow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jermaine folded his arms and looked at me like Mike would. "He'd say you shouldn't thank the crowd until the end of your performance," I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

"Yea...whatever. Ready for round two?" I asked the crew and they all nodded. I jumped up and Jonathan counted us back in. We started the medley and once again, I lost myself in the music. Little did I know, a certain someone had snuck into the Staples Center and slid into the seat beside mother.

"Look at her go," mother beamed. "You have a talented wife, you know."

"Yes, I knew that from the beginning, but I never knew she could play like this..." Michael whispered and watched me in extreme fascination.

"She's never played for you before?" Janet asked.

Michael shook his head. "The only time she played for me was on September 11th, but that was the acoustic guitar."

He watched me get lost in the music and he grinned when he watched me smiling at Orianthi. She looked over and saw Mike sitting there and he waved. She grinned widely and looked at me and then back at him. He held his finger to his lips and she looked away and continued playing.

Right before the last part of the song, I looked out and saw a familiar smile. Instantly, Neveah kicked me hard in the side and I dropped my guitar and grabbed my belly. Michael jumped up onto the stage and slid right next to me, literally. The stage was quite slippery tonight.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. He moved his hands over my face and then over my belly and Neveah felt like she did a flip in my belly.

"Nothing..." I gasped. "We're just happy to see you." He smiled and hugged me and kissed me.

"I am too sweetheart. I never knew you could play like that. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming tonight?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I wanted to suprise you," he smiled.

"Well, I wanted to suprise you too," I grinned back and he hugged me.

"What a wonderful suprise."

"Same to you, love," I kissed him and he grinned like a dork which made me laugh.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but I think we should try that song again," Orianthi smiled. I looked at her and back at Mike and bit my lip. I just wanted to go home and have my alone time with him. He smiled and picked up my guitar and pulled the strap over my shoulder.

"I wanna hear what you sound like now that you know I'm here," he winked and for some reason, I blushed. "You look good in red, buddy," he mocked me from the first day we met and I giggled and rolled my eyes. He smiled and walked back off stage and sat down, smiling widely. I shook my head and looked back at Jonathan who grinned and counted us back in.

We played it again and got another standing obation from the little audience that was my family. Michael being the loudest of course. After we played the final song, Castlevania, we all called it a night and went home. I was quite tired so Michael took the keys from me and drove for me. I rested my head on his shoulder on the way home.

When we got there, Kai was standing in the kitchen putting a bunch of roses in vases and placing them around the kitchen.

"Kai!" everyone greeted her and I hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're back. You look so much better than you did the last time I saw you," I grinned. She lightly pushed my shoulder.

"Thanks alot," she muttered with a smile. "And thanks for all the flowers, Lola. You are too sweet for words."

Michael raised a brow and then took in all the flowers she had set in the kitchen. "Wow...you really go all out, don't you?" he asked.

"Don't worry I didn't use your card," I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"My money is your money sweetheart. Everything of mine is yours now. How many times must I explain that to you?"

"How many times has it been?" I asked.

He thought for a minute and then groaned. "More than I can count."

"Then you aren't done explaining it yet, are you?" I asked and grinned when he rolled his eyes. He was so much like me it was insane.

The next couple of days went by and I went into the "nesting phase" of pregnancy. I ended up cleaning the entire house. I would say I cleaned it from ceiling to floor, but with my husband being overly protective, he wouldn't allow me to even touch a ladder.

"Come on, those fans have to be filthy Michael," I whined.

"No," he said plainly and sipped on his juice. He sat in the recliner and I paced the floor. "And stop pacing so much. Your feet are gonna be so sore tomorrow."

I groaned. "I don't care...I need to clean those fans," I kept pushing.

"I said no," he argued in a quiet tone. I stomped my foot on the ground. I knew I was acting childish, but those damned fans were driving me nuts. Besides, he needed to get used to dealing with children throwing fits like I was. He looked up from his book and brushed his hair behind his ear. "Lola, I'm not trying to be the bad guy, okay? I'll have the fans cleaned if that will make you happy, but I won't allow you to climb onto a ladder. Especially not as clumsy as you are," he smiled and I frowned.

"Fine," I snorted and walked out to the shed. Michael eyed me and followed me. He watched me try to drag the lawn mower out of the shed and he pushed me away and closed the shed door. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're just never gonna quit, are you?" he grinned. "Tell you what, I'll call Janet and she will take you shopping. That should keep you busy for a while." I lightened up a little and he smiled and kissed me. "That's my girl. Be right back."

He walked in and called Janet and soon, she arrived, ready to go shopping. I eyed her as she pranced around the room. "Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"How can I not be? This is the first time in like...forever that you've actually had the energy to go all out with me. Finally, we can go shopping without having to stop early!" she beamed and I couldn't help but laugh. I got my things together and Janet kissed Michael on the cheek. "We'll see you soon."

Michael nodded and she pranced to the car. I turned back to kiss him and he hugged me tightly. When he let go, he slid his hand into my hair and just stared deeply into my eyes. He hadn't done this with me since the day of our wedding. A sharp pain hit my belly and I winced and Mike smiled and put his hand on my belly.

"Don't get so worried, Lola. I'm not going anywhere. You go have fun and I'll be here when you get back," he smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him as if I were falling and he was my only hope.

I hesitated and then released him. He kissed me with such passion that it almost knocked me off my feet. "Geeze, the way you make me feel..." I breathed and he giggled. I hadn't realized I had, yet again, quoted one of his songs. He kissed me again and I sighed. "I love you so much, Mike."

"Love you more," he breathed against my neck and sent chills down my spine. Finally, I walked out the door and to Janet's car. I put my hand on the door handle and then froze. When I looked back at Michael, he smiled from the doorway and leaned against the frame and blew me a kiss. I watched him for a minute. I didn't like the way my heart felt. It was almost like it screamed at me to stay with him.

"Come on girl...the mall waits!" Janet called from the driver seat and pulled me out of my thoughts. I blew a kiss back to Michael and he smiled and disappeared inside. I stared at the door as we pulled away from the house and I bit my lip.

'Something isn't right...'

_**yes muahaha i left u all with a cliffy! how bad am i?**_

_**"hee hee! you know im smooth! im bad! shamon!!" sorry i had to :D**_


	26. a little bad and alot of good

_**yes i had to keep going...crazy me right? :D**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 26

My knees kept shaking the entire drive into town. Janet eyed me a few times before she reached over and held my leg down.

"Girl you need to relax...I know you're nesting, but chill out. We have many places to shop at today," she grinned and I gave her a fake smile. I wasn't gonna tell her I felt like something was wrong. I didn't want her to worry incase I was just being paranoid.

We walked through the first few stores and I began to relax a little. We got quite a few items, and on sale thanks to the clever eye of my sister.

"I can't believe you got those boots on sale," I nudged her as we loaded her car with bags.

"I know, don't you just love shopping with me?" she beamed. I giggled and waddled to the passenger side of the car. My phone rang and I picked it up, still giggling at my sister. "Hello?"

_"Lola...? Are you there?"_

My smile disappeared immediately. "Raymone? What's wrong?" Janet looked at me and her smile faded as well.

_"No...there's been an accident. I need you and Janet to head over to UCLA and meet me in the emergency room."_

"Emergency room? Raymone...tell me what happened? Where's my husband?"

_"The medics are here...I gotta go. Michael...stay still man, please..." _ he mumbled that last part into the phone and the color drained from my face.

"What is it, Lolz?"

"I don't know...I think Mike's hurt..." I breathed.

"Hurt? Then let's get home..."

"No..." she froze and looked at me. "Raymone said to meet him at UCLA. Let's just get there without getting pulled over." I started feeling sick to my stomach. I knew something was gonna happen. I should've stayed with him.

'You know he wouldn't have let you stay home, you know that. Quit blaming yourself...'

'Shut up...I really don't need therapy right now...' I mentally argued.

We pulled up and I jumped out of the car just as Janet put it in park. I waddled my way into the building just as Michael had arrived with the paramedics. He wheeled right by me and I ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Michael...baby, I'm here. What happened?" Michael looked at me and smiled weakly and squeezed my hand.

"Your clumsyness rubbed off on me I guess...I fell. I'm glad you're here," he said quietly. A tear slid down my face and he reached up to wipe it when they pulled me away from him.

"Sorry miss, but you have to wait out here," a doctor told me. I froze in place as those words echoed in my mind. The last time a doctor told me that, he came back with the worst news possible. My son was taken from me on that cold night.

I rubbed my belly as Neveah did flips constantly. Joe showed up shortly after and hugged me. The rest of the family soon arrived and we were given our own private waiting room so we wouldn't be interviewed. Raymone soon walked in with Michael's suitcase and set it at the door. I jumped up and ran to him and he hugged me.

"Raymone...please tell me what happened." I begged.

"Well...I went to the house to check up on you guys. I tried to call him but he didn't answer, which was very odd to me. I left a message thinking maybe he was in the studio, but then I started getting these weird feelings. So when I got there, I walked in and called out. As I got closer to his room, I heard him groaning in pain and I ran in to find him in the bathroom floor. He layed a towel across himself, but he couldn't move. I asked him what happened and he said he lost his balance, and I tried helping him up. He screamed in pain and that's when I called an ambulance, then I called you."

I put my hand on my head starting to feel dizzy. Katie stood and put her arm around me to hold me up. No one really said anything, but all kept a close eye on me. I shook off the dizziness and stood upright. "I need to see him..." I walked towards the door and it opened before I touched the handle. The doctor stood there with a smile on his face and I felt relieved. "He's alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "Mr. Jackson will be just fine. He broke a few of his vertebra though, so we're gonna need to keep him for atleast 2 weeks while he heals. He won't be able to walk for a little while."

"Atleast he's safe. Can we see him?" I asked. He nodded and we all followed him into Michael's room. He looked up and smiled at everyone and then winked at me. "Hi honey. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic..." he mumbled. Everyone looked at him funny and I looked at his I.V. pole and saw a bag of morphine hanging there.

I giggled. "Morphine works wonders, doesn't it?" I asked him and he nodded slowly. Everyone stuck around for a little while and Michael eventually dozed off. I pulled up a chair next to his bed and leaned back in it and held his hand.

"We're gonna go now, Lola. Do you wanna stay or would you like a ride home?" Jermaine asked.

"I'm good. I'll be staying here for a while." I yawned and Jermaine chuckled and kissed my forehead and left. Everyone else did the same and kissed Mike as well, though he remained asleep. Janet was the last to leave and Michael opened his eyes when she kissed him.

"Tink..." he whispered.

"Hey Peter," she smiled.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" she quirked a brow at him.

"For taking care of Lola. I don't think I could've asked for a better sister. I love you...so much..." he mumbled before falling back asleep. Janet wiped at her eyes and then kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered. She kissed my cheek and smiled. "I'll bring a suitcase for you in the morning, okay?" I nodded and yawned again. She grinned and left and I started dozing off in my chair. I woke up when I felt Michael squeeze my hand.

I raised up and he grinned at me. "You don't look very comfortable sweetheart. Come lay with me," he slowly scooted over to make room and then winced.

"Don't do that, you dork. You're gonna make your injuries worse," I jumped up and tried to make him more comfortable. He groaned and pulled on my arm until I was sitting on the bed with him. "Mike...I don't wanna hurt you."

"I can't sleep without you laying next to me," he whispered. He gave me that stupid pouty face and I rolled my eyes and carefully layed myself next to him. Neveah kicked his hand when he moved his fingers over my belly. "I missed you both so much," he whispered and kissed my head.

"We missed you too, daddy," I smiled and snuggled against him. The next few days went by and Michael was slowly making progress. By the end of the week, he was able to sit up on his own, and he was working with a physical therapist everyday to help him walk again.

Eventually, he made me go home so I could clean myself up a little better. The hospital showers weren't as good as mine at home, and I mentally thanked Michael for making me go. I cleaned up and headed back to the hospital. I stopped by KFC to get Michael a bucket of fried chicken. I knew he would thank me later, even though he never complained about the hospital food. Then again, my husband never complained about anything.

I walked through the lobby and got to Michael's floor. I stopped at the nurse's station down the hall from his room for a minute to take a breath. I guess I was walking a little too fast. I felt like I was sweating so much, my lower region was actually wet. I felt that as pretty odd, and I leaned over and saw that my pants were soaked around the crotch.

"Uh..." I was embarassed. "Did I seriously wet myself?"

"Honey, are you okay?" a nurse asked me. I looked at her and my face went pale. "Oh...dear...we need to get you down to labor and delivery." I felt like my heart stopped at that point.

"What?"

"Your water broke, honey. Let's go now, nice and slow..."

"But my husband is right down the hall..."

"I'll get him once we get you downstairs honey. What's his name?"

"Michael Jackson," I grunted. I realized by then I was going into labor and I was only seven months pregnant.

"I knew you looked familiar, miss Lola..." she went on and on and I tuned her out. Everyone moved really fast once I got to labor and delivery, and soon I was in a gown and in the bed with my feet propped up. The pain started coming very fast and it was all too familiar for me.

"I need my husband...please..." I breathed.

"Mr. Jackson isn't able to walk yet, but I'll see what I can do..." the nurse answered.

"See nothing...tell him his wife is in labor downstairs...please..." I begged.

"Lola...hey I'm here...calm down," Janet came running in and grabbed my hand. Shortly after, Rebbie and mother ran in. Rebbie rubbed my face with a cloth and mother and Janet stayed on either side of me holding each hand. As the pain got worse, I started to cry.

"I can't do this without him..." I panted.

"They're trying to get him down here, baby. It's gonna be okay," mother said calmly. I worked through some more contractions until the doctor finally announced it was time to push.

"No...I can't do this without Michael...I promised him..." I breathed.

"We don't have a choice....now push!" the doctor coached me. I ignored him and focused on mother.

"Listen child, do this for Neveah and Michael both. He's not far from here okay? You have to do this for your baby..." I breathed in deeply and pushed. It seemed to go on for a long time. After about an hour, I grew very weak.

"Come on, Lola....he's crowning. You're almost there," Janet cheered as she watched it all happening.

I started getting very dizzy at that point and I closed my eyes. "I can't do it anymore...I can't..." I panted.

"You have to, Lola. Michael can't come, but we will take the baby to see him when she's born...now keep going!"

"I....promised..." I whispered.

"He can't walk..."

"Wanna bet?" Everyone turned to see Michael with a cane, struggling to walk over to my side. I smiled weakly as he slowly made his way to my side. Janet moved away and Rebbie left the room since there was only allowed the maximun of three during birth. He grabbed my hand and I winced when the next contraction hit.

"Lola, push now...come on," the doctor said.

"I'm so tired..." I shook my head and Michael rested his forehead on mine and whispered so only I could hear him.

"Remember the song you sang for me...you have to keep going for her so we can sing to her. Let's sing that song to her together, Lola. Come on...you kept your promise and I'm here with you...you are not alone...I am here with you..." he started to sing quietly and I pushed again. After a few more pushes, heard Neveah cry. Tears poured down my face and I looked up at Mike. He kissed me repeatedly and wiped at his own tears. "I knew you could do it," he whispered.

Everyone cooed over her after she was cleaned up and handed to me. Michael layed on the bed with me and layed his arm around me. Neveah grabbed his finger as he stroked her cheek gently and she started sucking on his finger.

"I think someone's hungry," he smiled.

I nodded and mother stood up. "Okay...feeding time now. Let's let the new parents have their alone time." Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Joseph was the last to leave and he stopped and smiled at Michael. He hugged him gently and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm proud of you son," he winked at me. Michael looked at me with tears in his eyes and looked back to Joseph.

"Thanks...father," he whispered. Joe smiled and walked out and Michael turned his attention back to Neveah. Seeing the look on his face after what his father said to him meant more to me than I thought. Now I knew for sure his heart was completely healed. That was my mission.

'No, you're mission is to become a Jackson and stay a Jackson for the rest of your life...'

I smiled and kissed Michael and cooed at Neveah. 'I think I can handle that just fine.'

Michael sighed and I layed my head on his shoulder and let Neveah nurse from me. Mike grinned as she held tightly onto his finger and he started humming the lullaby I sang to him so long ago. I joined in with words, and we sang our daughter her very first lullaby. This was a lullaby I knew for sure she'd never forget.


	27. hey Emmy, I remembered your name

_**short chapter...forgive me. thanks so much for all ur reviews everyone. im glad u are all enjoying this story. this is sadly coming to a close though, but im still accepting all ideas. ill need it if u want this story to go on a little while longer. for those of u who dont know...Michael will not die in my story, so no worries. thanks for the continued support. God knows i need it right now**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 27

"Hey, Lola...can I come in?" I heard a knock at the bedroom door. I had just gotten Neveah to fall asleep and she was in her crib next to me.

"Yea, sure Reb. Come on in," I answered quietly. She walked in and cooed over Neveah. I sat in my rocking chair and stared out the window. Michael was on another tour and he'd been gone for two weeks.

After Neveah was born, I spent two days in the hospital with my new family. Michael was able to come back home a few days later, and of course he argued with me constantly because I wanted to take care of him.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I can handle myself. It's you that needs taken care of, not me," he argued with me the first night he came home. Neveah was resting under the care of mother and when someone else took Neveah, I was at my husband's side, trying to take care of him.

"I'm not the one who broke my back, Mike. You can't get rid of me so easily," I grunted. I waddled over to him and tried to fluff his pillows and he grabbed my wrists.

"Stop...you're trying too hard and I don't want you to hurt yourself. You need to heal and so do I," he pulled me down and kissed me gently and I sighed in defeat. What's the sense in arguing with him anyway? I didn't have the energy at the time, but when I did, he was gonna get it.

Rebbie watched me lose myself in my thoughts and she sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Sure..." I mumbled, still staring out the window. I wasn't fine and she knew it. Neveah was about three months old now, and I was feeling oddly depressed.

"You look so pale, Lolz. Maybe you should go take a walk?" Rebbie suggested. "I think being in the sun would do you some good."

I lazily looked over at her and then back at my sleeping daughter. Rebbie got up and offered her hand to me and I hesitantly took it and got to my feet. "Let me know if you need anything, Reb. And thank you."

"No problem, you need it," she hugged me and I slowly walked out. I walked passed Latoya and she gave me a sad look and walked by me.

"She looks so sad, Reb. Isn't there something we can do?" she asked.

"It's just postpartum depression, she will be okay in time," Rebbie sat in the rocking chair next to the crib and pulled out a book to read.

"Yea, I know. I just wish we could call Michael or something..."

"No. Mike is keeping his focus on what he needs to do. Calling him with this news will cause him to make mistakes. You know how much of a perfectionist our brother is," she stared at Latoya over the top of her book.

"Yea...I guess you're right," she sighed.

I walked around outside, enjoying the nice spring weather. Atleast I was trying to. Spring weather usually meant stormy nights. Of course, it was only the beginning of Spring. Neveah hadn't even seen her first storm. What if she's afraid and Mike isn't around. What kind of mother would I be if I'm cowering from a power outage?

I wracked my brain and mentally tortured myself. I had no idea why I was doing this to myself. I missed Mike, I knew that much, but there was something else. I felt like something was gonna happen. Something bad.

I finished walking after about an hour and came back. Joe was holding Neveah in his chair by the back patio and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey girl, you look a little less pale. You should sun bathe more often..." he joked.

"Yea...I'll do that father. Thanks. How is she?" I asked, nodding towards my daughter.

"She's the sweetest little angel, naturally," he winked and I smiled.

"Come on in here Lola. You need to eat something," Kai called from the dining room. I walked by Joe and kissed Neveah on the head and walked into the dining room. I eyed Kai when I saw no food anywhere. "Sorry...you have an urgent call," she handed me the phone and I looked at it.

"Michael...?" I whispered. Kai shook her head.

"No, not this time thank goodness."

I nodded and walked out the back door. I spoke with a doctor who was Emily's cancer treatment doctor. Emily was the girl I had spoken to when I first started living here with Michael. She was the one who wanted nothing but the truth, and she wanted her mother to be strong after she went. Her doctor asked me to come in and see her.

"Of course I will. I'll be down as soon as I can," I smiled weakly. I knew what he was asking of me. He didn't need me for my expertise. Emily needed someone that wasn't already crying over her condition. I thought for a minute and walked to the studio and grabbed Jackie's guitar and gently packed it into the case.

"Where are you going?" mother asked.

"Emily's doctor requested my presence," I spoke quietly. "Can you...?"

"Yea, we got Neveah. Go do what you need to do," Latoya smiled at me and I nodded and grabbed my keys. Jermaine met me in the driveway and helped me put the guitar into my backseat.

"Mike's on his way back, you know."

"Good to know. I'm sure I'll definitely need him once I get back," I whispered.

I explained to him where I was going and he hugged me. "Don't drive if you get too worked up. Call me if you need to and I'll come with Mike to pick you up. Just don't overstress yourself."

I kissed his cheek and smiled. "I won't. Thanks bro. Love you lots," I winked and he grinned.

"Love you more." I rolled my eyes and he shrugged. "What? You should be used to that by now."

"Sure, sure," I got into my car and drove to the cancer hospital. I dragged my guitar to her room and set it on the floor near the door and sanitized my hands. Emily looked at me weakly and smiled.

"You're here," she whispered. I winced a little on the inside. I remembered seeing my brother like this when he spent so long in the hospital. It was different seeing Emily though. She was so little as it was, and she had so many needles and tubes hooked into her. It was hard to see her like this. I wanted to remember her as the giggling little girl I met before. Not like this.

"Of course I'm here," I walked over and sat by her bed, holding her hand. Her doctor was standing there when I walked in and he nodded at me and left us alone. "How you feeling angel?"

"Tired...Lola, I'm scared," she shivered a little and I squeezed her hand.

"That's okay, you can be scared. You don't have to be though. You're gonna be just fine very soon, you know," I clenched my teeth and forced myself to smile. I didn't wanna cry.

"I hope so. I said goodbye to mommy...but she was so hurt. I feel like I'm failing her if I..." she paused and I shook my head.

"No, none of this is your fault Emmy. Don't ever tell yourself otherwise. I know your mommy is in pain now, but deep inside, she feels comfort in knowing where you will be going. It might take her some time to realize it, but she will heal in time, as will everyone else."

"Do you hurt, Lola?" she asked.

"I hurt for many reasons, but l too will heal in time. I'm just sorry I'm not going with you."

She smiled and looked away. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then she sighed. "I'm ready..." my heart skipped a beat. I wasn't expecting her to decide to go right then. I watched her closely and then looked away, trying to fight back tears. "Ms. Lola?" I looked back at her. "Would you...sing for me?"

I nodded and grabbed my guitar. I had a tune playing in my head for a long time since Michael had gone on tour. I never put words with it and I decided to make this song about her. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and strummed the guitar.

"I wrote this song, but forgive me if I pause a few times. I'm just making this up as I go."

"A song for me?" she asked.

"Yes...this will be your song..." I whispered and let a tear slip as I started to play. I felt an aching in my heart and I hummed a little. I opened my eyes and paused as I heard her let out a long breath...and then she quit breathing after that. I knew she had gone, but she had a smile on her face. More tears fell and I forced myself to continue. I played again and hummed before words started to form. Every word came from my heart...

_Hey Emmy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Emmy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

At that moment, I pictured Emily and I walking together in heaven and I smiled to myself as I continued to sing to her...

_Here we are_

_Now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are_

_For a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Emmy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Emmy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Emmy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Emmy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Emmy, I remember your name_

I took a deep breath and stood up. I kissed her forehead and bit my tongue. I packed up my guitar and stepped outside the room and looked at the doctor just down the hall. I gave him a look and he nodded and looked away. I slowly walked towards the door and ran into Emily's mother just outside the hospital doors.

"How is she Lola? Is she sleeping now?" she asked. I looked away and took a deep breath.

"Yea...Emily is...sleeping," I muttered through clenched teeth. She knew what I meant and she nearly collapsed on me in tears. I slammed my eyes shut and held her, trying not to let myself break. I felt like I needed to be strong for her. Eventually, her husband came and pulled her away from me and I headed back to my car.

I drove home as quickly as I could and pulled in, slamming on the breaks and squealing the tires. I was about to lose it and I wanted someone to come outside. Anyone. I stepped out slowly and put my forehead against the side of my car. I was feeling dizzy.

"Hey..." I looked up and saw Michael walking towards me with sad eyes. I knew he already knew what had happened. I took a step to him and then ran into his arms and let myself break. "Shh...I know sweetheart...I know," his voice cracked a little and I knew he was crying to.

After a while, I was calm enough to speak. "I'm sorry you had to come home to this," I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm home. That's all that matters to me, love," he kissed my forehead and hauled the guitar back into the house. When we walked in, Neveah was crying in her little swing Janet had bought for her. I started to walk to her and Michael beat me to it. He scooped her up and kissed her head. "It's okay my little angel. Daddy's here, now."

I smiled as I watched her react to his voice. Her crying immediately stopped and her eyes opened and studied his face. He rocked her back and forth and hummed to her and she reached up and touched his face. I walked over and stood next to him and he wrapped one arm around me and kissed my head.

"My two girls...my everything..."


	28. the beginnings of a lifetime struggle

_**sorry this took so long everyone. it was a rough holiday for me. hopefully it will get better...but getting so close to christmas now has me a little down. i keep thinking of the things Elizabeth Taylor said on the morning of Michael's very first christmas. "I can't imagine a Michael without christmas, or a christmas without Michael." and this will be our first one without him here. now is the time all fans must stick close together. we may not be strong alone, but together we are unstoppable.**_

_**i've got to give major thanks to AmberDoodle87. with her story and reviews and emails, i was able to get more inspiration for upcoming chapters.**_

_**also major thanks to Lauren and Rebecca...always giving me comfort even when i dont think i really need it. Love u all so much!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 28

It had been a couple of months since Emily passed away, and Michael had me smiling again within a week or so. Leave it to him to make me do things when I really don't want to. He grew very irritated that I wouldn't smile. I wasn't eating as much either, and every time he tried to corner me to talk to me, I scooped up Neveah and put my full attention on her.

After a few days of playing cat and mouse, or so Raymone called it, I talked myself into going back to work. My family was perfectly content on babysitting Neveah. Michael disappeared for two days once I started working again. I planned on confronting him one day when I came home from work. I walked in and changed out of my scrubs and walked outside where mother and my sisters were sitting with my daughter.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" I asked, slipping onto the back patio.

"Quite good, as always," Janet smiled as she rocked my daughter in her arms.

"Any trouble?" I asked.

"None at all. She's really living up to her name, Lola," mother smiled. "Little Heaven...she really is."

"Mike calls her little angel," Rebbie beamed. "How sweet is that? I wish more men were like my brother."

I giggled as she pouted a little. "Speaking of which, where is he?" I looked around the yard and the girls silently looked at each other with plotting grins on their faces. "What?"

"Uh, I think he's out by the pool. He told us to ask you to join him when you got here," Latoya said sweetly.

"Okay...now I know something's up," I snapped, folding my arms and looking at Latoya.

"What?" she asked.

"When you talk like that...there has to be some freaky plan going on..." the girls giggled and shook their heads. "Ugh...fine, I'll bite. Don't be suprised if Mike walks by here soaked from head to toe."

"Just like last time," Janet laughed. I nodded and headed out to the pool. I walked around the shed with my back against the side.

Maybe it was just me but I had a serious case of deja vu just then. I saw no signs of Michael and after a few minutes, I relaxed and stepped around the corner. A split second later, I heard a twig snapped and I dove behind a tree just being missed by a water balloon.

"Dam!" Max yelled. "Almost had you. You're almost as good as Mike now!"

"Almost?" I raised a brow. I saw Max grin and I dove again, missing a shot from a super soaker. I turned to glare at Michael and he shrugged and gave me an innocent smile. "Michael Joseph Jackson..." I growled, walking towards him slowly.

"Max...now!" he yelled and I jumped around Michael and dodged more water balloons coming from Max. Eventually, I was laughing but still determined to nail my husband. At some point, Max decided it was every man for himself and he turned on Michael, so now we were both running from him.

We hid on either side of the shed, not realizing it, and we both ran out to nail Max at the same time. When we did, we caught sight of each other and I grabbed him and got ready to smash his face with a balloon. However, I was taken by suprise when he wrapped his arms around me and jumped into the pool.

When we surfaced, the whole family was standing by the pool laughing. Even little Neveah was kicking and cooing at the sight and it made me smile.

"That's what I've been waiting to see, right there..." Michael whispered into my ear. I turned and splashed him in the face.

"Oh shut up," I grunted.

That was the first time I had laughed since Emily died and it honestly felt good. Michael could have done things a little differently, but of course with my luck, I married the mischievious one. Go figure.

The night of the first storm for Neveah, I was quite proud of myself. My motherly instincts took over, and when the power went out, I held onto her and rocked her until the storm passed. I was a little caught off guard when Michael didn't even stir. Usually, he was awakened easily by the loud thunder, but he was in a deep sleep.

I didn't think anything of it until a couple of days later when he left for the VMA's. Liz accompanied him and I stayed behind incase Dr. Murray decided to call me into work.

"Hey Lola...you got a minute?" Raymone came into Mike's office as I was reading at his desk.

"Sure Raymone, what's up?" I asked, setting the book down on the table. He looked at me and then looked away as if he were trying to find the words to say. "What's wrong?" I stood and stared at him.

"There's something you need to see. Come with me..." he walked out the door and I followed him into the living room. Janet was sitting on the couch watching the television and biting her nails. Her foot was on Neveah's swing as she rocked it. Neveah was sound asleep.

"What's going on?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Sit down..." Janet mumbled. I sat and looked at her for a minute before turning my attention to the television. Michael and Liz had just walked out of the VMA's and was now being interviewed. I didn't see why we needed to see this until Michael started to speak.

"What in the world?" I whispered. I got closer to the screen and studied him as he spoke. "What the hell? He looks terrible! How'd this happen?" I looked at Raymone and he shrugged.

"He seemed fine to me. I thought he was sleeping more than a normal person should, but he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."

"He looks like he's gonna collapse..." I mumbled, biting back tears.

"It's not like that..." Janet whispered and I shot my eyes to her. "He was diagnosed a few years ago with insomnia. He...used to be addicted to...pain killers..." she bit her lip and clenched her fists.

I looked down at my hands for a minute. "Pain killers?" I thought outloud. My eyes shot up as I remembered the night I went into his room looking for him and all of those perscription bottles fell out of his bathroom cabinet. I jumped up and ran into his room. I opened the cabinet and found scripts, but no bottles.

I paced the room and then walked around his bed, which was not made for once. Raymone walked in as I flipped the sheets and four bottles fell onto the floor. My face went pale and I looked at Raymone. He looked away sadly and shook his head.

"No..." I whispered. I picked up each bottle and read the label carefully. By the dates it was perscribed and the amount that was in the bottle in the beginning to how many were in there now made me realize he was taking alot more than he should have been. "He's addicted..."

I clenched the bottles in my hands and stormed past Raymone. "What do you plan to do Lola?"

"I'm gonna confront him. I'm not gonna let him kill himself," I growled as I walked through the hall into the living room.

"So...how bad is the addiction?" Janet asked, not even looking up at me. I tossed the bottles next to her and she looked at them and then looked away. "I see...well then I think an intervention is in order," she said quietly.

"Intervention again?" Jermaine walked in and looked at the bottles next to Janet. "Last time we tried that Mike shut us out for three months. I don't wanna deal with that again."

"What choice do we have Jermaine?" she shot back and then looked down at my sleeping daughter. "For her sake, something must be done."

"Let me..." I interrupted. "Let me just get him alone for a while. Maybe I can talk some sense into him or something."

With a few more arguments about how he wouldn't listen and that I was waisting my time, they finally agreed. That night, I waited in Michael's room. Janet stayed in my old room with Neveah for me. When he walked in, my heart felt like it was about to shatter. He looked exhausted and incredibly pale.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Oh Mike..." I whispered as a tear slid down my face.

"What?" he asked, slipping next to me and putting his arm around me. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me Michael," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he looked at me strangely and I felt anger boiling in me. I stood up, brushing his arm off and pulled the almost empty bottles out of his bedside drawer where I had hidden them from his mother.

"I'm talking about these, Mike..." I threw them on the bed next to him and he eyed them and then looked back at me.

"Is it bad that I'm in pain?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, it is bad. Even worse when you're taking too much of this crap. You know this could kill you, don't you?" I asked, clenching my fists.

"You don't know what it's like," he looked away.

"Then tell me..." I kneeled in front of him and he continued to look away. "Let me help you. I'll fight this addiction with you..."

He snapped his eyes at me and snarled. "Addiction? I'm not addicted Lola. I'm just in pain. I didn't know it was a crime to take medicine to help ease the pain. You just don't understand..." his voice, harsh at first, slowed and got quiet.

"Mike...please let me help you. I may not know what it's like to be in the pain you are in. That's why I want you to tell me. I want to help you. I love you..." I put my hands on his shoulders and he flenched.

"You'll never understand. Go to bed Lola. I have a concert to prepare for in the morning."

I'd never seen him in this state before. I was too shocked to say anything after that, so I did what he had asked and went to bed. The next few days went by and I hadn't hardly seen Mike at all. Neveah was sensing a change in the atmosphere and she cried alot during the night. Michael hadn't seen her in days and she wasn't happy about it.

"Lola, why don't you go to the concert tonight? It will do you some good to see him dancing again," mother said. "Go on now, I'll take the little angel."

"No, I don't wanna leave her now. I think she senses the absence of her father. I should be here to comfort her. To be both parents until Michael can get a hold of himself."

"Honey, you will be no use to Neveah if you aren't yourself, and you aren't yourself when you aren't with Mike."

I nodded and then looked at her for a minute. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"You're too smart for your own good, Lola," she smiled. "This concert is not for rankings or money or anything like that. This is your brothers pulling out the big guns in attempt to save Mike. It took alot of convincing for him to finally agree to this show, but its supposed to be a Jackson 5 reunion, so you should go enjoy it."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, call if you need anything mother. I love you," I kissed her cheek and then kissed my daughter on the head.

"Love you too child," she said.

When I got to the arena, Michael was already in his dressing room getting ready. I wasn't suprised no one else was in the room with him. He liked the solitude just before a big show. I walked up as he was arguing with a button he couldn't fasten on his white shirt and I shook my head and smiled.

"You know, my mother always said you always gotta be ten percent smarter than what you're working with," I teased. He gave me a fake smile and I helped him buckle on some gold leg straps onto his pants. "Looking fabulous, as always. I wish I could dress like you and get away with it."

He looked down at his feet. "Yea well there's only one me, you know..." he mumbled.

"Yea and thank God for that. Two Michael Jackson's would be too hard to handle for me," I grinned and he smirked. I put my hands on his shoulders and he brought his dull eyes to mine. "Don't worry so much, okay? I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed me lightly and smiled. "I love you," he whispered. He rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes for a minute before backing away and heading for the stage. I followed soon after and watched him and my brothers dance together.

At first, he still looked tired and in pain, but after the first few songs, he loosened up alot and finally started smiling like he used to. He looked in my direction with a huge grin on his face and my heart nearly melted. I got excited when he started to sing You Rock My World. That song always had me dancing.

Near the bridge of the song, I felt someone slide beside me and kiss my cheek. I glanced over and saw Usher with a huge grin on his face.

"My lady," he bowed and I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled back.

"Helping anyway I can," he winked and slid out onto the stage. Apparently, Michael had no idea Usher was there. He glided onto the stage next to Michael and danced with him. I laughed as they had a dance off. After a minute, Chris Tucker slid out from behind me and scared me nearly to death.

"Watch yourself girl!" he grabbed my sides and I held in a scream.

I smacked his arm. "You've seriously gotta stop doing that to people."

He smiled and shrugged and then rubbed my head like a kid and ran out on stage. Michael laughed widely when he saw him slide up next to him and try to dance like him. Michael challenged him by doing the kick and Chris intentionally kicked with the wrong foot. Michael fell onto his back from laughter and my heart pounded. Finally seeing him like that made me feel like I could fly.

My phone rang shortly after and I ran outside to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Lola...its Janet...Neveah is running a little fever and she won't stop crying. Can you come home?"

"Yea, of course. I'll be right there," I spoke quickly and snapped the phone shut. Raymone walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No, Neveah's sick. I gotta get home. Tell Mike for me, okay?" he nodded and I rushed home.

I ran into the house and Janet was walking up and down the hall with my crying daughter. "Thank goodness you're here," she sighed when she saw me.

"What happened? She was just fine when I left."

"I don't know. I came in and mother looked like she was ready to pass out so I told her to go on home. After she left, Neveah just started crying and she's burning up."

I took Neveah from her and rocked her. She was running a low grade fever which didn't bother me too much. I walked into the kitchen and filled a needle-less surenge full of children's tylenol and gave it to her. She quit crying after a minute and Janet sighed.

"Why don't you go home Janet, you look exhausted."

"No it's okay, I wanna stay and..."

"No. I've got this. Thank you for your help girl, but you need to rest. I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled and kissed my cheek and Neveah's head and left. I went into my room and sat in the rocking chair. For a while, Neveah cried on and off. Her fever broke, but she still continued to cry. "Sweet angel...what is it that has you so upset? What can mommy do to help?" I cooed.

After a minute I started to sing the spanish lullaby to her and my voice cracked a little. Curse my luck for this night to be the night of a concert when I couldn't stop cheering for my husband. Neveah cried again and I groaned and paced the floor with her.

After what seemed to be an eternity, strong hands grasped my shoulders and a light kiss was felt on the back of my neck. I smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Michael..." I whispered.

"Here...let me," he took Neveah and held her up against his chest and walked over to the bed. He held her with one hand and grabbed some pillows with the other and placed them against the head board and leaned against it. He placed Neveah on his chest and opened his arm towards me. I crawled into the bed with him and layed my head on his chest next to Neveah.

"It's good to have you back, love," I whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," he whispered. I closed my eyes as he started to sing the lullaby to both me and our daughter. Pretty soon, Neveah stopped crying and we both fell into a deep sleep, both of us listening to the steady beating heart belonging to the number one man in our lives.


	29. the first family outing

_**this chapter is hopefully as good as i pictured it. i hate it when u think its gonna be awesome but then when u write it, it really doesnt seem as awesome as u thought. uhm...yea anyway enjoy! one more chapter until its all over...unless anyone has more ideas. in that case ill lengthen the story, but if not im gonna end it next chapter. much love everyone! **_

_**(btw Amber...check out the last chapter of my other story. i used one of ur characters and gave u a shout out ;) thanks girl!)**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 29

"What would you say if I told you we were going to the zoo tomorrow?" Michael asked me.

"The zoo? Neveah's first zoo trip at three years old..." I pondered. "Sounds nice."

Michael grinned and kissed my cheek. Neveah was asleep in her toddler bed, now in her own room right next to ours. Michael and I were sitting on his bed watching a movie. He was sitting against the head board and I was in front of him. He was sweet enough to give me a shoulder massage after a long day at the hospital.

Neveah was now three years old, if you haven't already guessed. Michael's addictions got better with time. He still had trouble sleeping at night. The only way he would sleep soundly was if I ran my fingernails lightly over his skin, or played with his hair. He loved it when I played with his hair.

"I think our first family outing is just what you need. You've been working too hard sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

"Yea you're one to talk...two albums done in a week...three tours in only six months...and you say I've been working too hard?" I nudged him. "Lay off the crack Mike, it's bad for you."

He chuckled and continued massaging my shoulders until I fell asleep. The next morning, Neveah ran into our room and jumped up and down on the bed. I groaned and Michael seemed to already be awake when she came in and he pretended to be asleep just to scare her.

"You better stop it!" he growled and grabbed her, pulling her onto her back and tickled her. She giggled wildly and kicked her legs.

"No daddy no!" she squealed. "Momma help!" she laughed. I raised up and quirked a brow.

"No one can save you now!" Michael teased and she squealed under his torture.

"You think so, huh?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He stopped and looked at me for a minute before I tackled him. We wrestled around Neveah, making sure we didn't hit her and she giggled.

"Go mommy!" she cheered as I pinned my husband and looked back at my daughter.

"Free shot little angel...come get him!" I laughed. She smiled evilly and crawled over and started tickling Michael on his sides. He laughed like crazy.

"Two on one isn't fair!" he yelled.

"Payback sucks, huh daddy?" Neveah giggled.

"Yea...you're right..." he said and flipped us both off of him and I jumped up with Neveah in my arms. We backed up slowly as Michael sat on the bed, rubbing his arm. "You know...I don't know what it is, but I have this horrible pain in my arm..." I quirked a brow and tried to decide if I should take him seriously or not.

Too bad for Mike, he couldn't keep a straight face and Neveah caught it before I did. "Run mommy it's the claw!" she squirmed out of my arms and ran and I took off behind her.

"No one can stop the claw!" Michael yelled in a raspy voice and chased after us. We ran for a while through the house until Jermaine decided to jump in and grab me. Neveah ran behind Latoya just before Mike caught her. "Uh oh..." he froze his hand in front of Latoya. "Sub zero temperature is the claw's only weakness!" he made a funny sound and acted like his hand died and Neveah giggled.

"Very funny...jerk," Latoya snorted and walked away.

"Daddy you're silly," Neveah grinned. Michael winked and picked her up.

"Runs in the family sweet angel. Hey...how would you like to go on a family outing with me and mommy today?" he asked.

She bounced in his arms. "Yay! Where daddy?"

"Well we were kinda thinking the zoo...but you don't wanna do that stuff now do you?" he teased.

"Yes yes! Can we go pleassseeeee?" she begged. I giggled at Mike's face. He tried so hard to keep a straight face but he just couldn't stand it. His eyes lit up when she came in the room.

"Of course we can," I smiled. "Let's have some breakfast first and then we'll get changed and head out, okay?"

"Okay!" she jumped out of her daddy's arms and ran into the dining room. "Morning Auntie Kai," she grinned at Kai and Kai smiled brightly.

"Good morning little angel. I hear you're going to see a bunch of animals today."

"Uh huh," she grinned. "I'm gonna see the gorillas!" Kai giggled and served us breakfast. I watched my daughter eat like a big girl. She was so intelligent for her age.

I had already gotten into arguments with Michael about putting her in school. He insisted on home schooling her and I wanted her to have a more social life. He finally agreed to enroll her in private school when she turned four.

After breakfast, we all changed clothes and headed out in Michael's car. Raymone followed close behind and had backup on call just incase. We slipped in and thankfully no one had noticed us right away. Michael wore all black and wore his big shades and I wore all white, wearing my new shades Michael had gotten me. I also had a scarf around my neck to cover my face if I needed to.

Michael kept a mask in his pocket and an extra scarf to cover Neveah's face if we needed to. We all held hands and walked through the park like a normal family. Neveah giggled at the animals and named every single one of them. She was so smart, sometimes I didn't think she was really mine.

"Where to next angel?" Michael asked her.

"Gorillas daddy!" she smiled.

"Okay, gorillas and then lunch, okay?" he said. We both nodded and walked to the gorilla enclosure. There was a huge glass wall seperating us from the animals. We stood in front of it for a minute before a huge silverback walked up to us and started using sign language.

"What in the world?" I stared at the animal while he moved his huge furry hand in a circular motion around his face.

"Aw, he's saying you're beautiful," Michael cooed. I blushed and shot him a look.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Duh, I study everything," he grinned.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Lola...come on, how long have you known me?" he teased.

"Okay okay shut up, I get it. You know everything....geeze mr. ego," I mumbled the last part and Mike shot me a look and I looked away.

"What's he saying now daddy?" Neveah asked.

He started hopping up and down and beating on his chest and Michael studied him for a minute. He looked at me and I shrugged and then he looked around and got wide eyed. When I followed his gaze, people with cameras started to approach us.

"Lola...scarfs out now," Michael snapped. I threw the scarf over Neveah and covered my face with my own. I looked at Michael and he picked up Neveah and threw on his mask. "Raymone! Code red!" he shouted and made me jump. He pushed Neveah into my arms and then pushed us behind him so the crowd couldn't get to us.

In a matter of moments, the crowd was split in half from security, Raymone being in the middle. He ran up to us and checked me and Neveah over.

"We're okay Raymone..." I whispered. I looked around and my blood ran cold when I saw a familiar face in the back of the crowd, grinning a familiar cocky grin. "Take Neveah and get her out of here," I handed her to Raymone and he took off to the car. He knew better than to ask questions in these kinds of situations.

"Lola...let's move," Michael grabbed my hand and I froze in place. "Lola?" he pulled again and dragged me through the crowd. Eventually the security got the crowd far enough away to where I could actually hear myself think.

"What the hell?" I asked. I jerked away from Michael and looked around. Michael stared at me for a minute. We weren't in danger that he could see, so he just waited to see what I was doing.

"Daddy!" Neveah called from the car and tried to get out. Michael whipped around and held his hand out to her.

"Stay there angel...its not safe," he took a few steps closer to the car and I started walking a little too far behind him. I felt a sudden swish of wind and was suddenly grabbed with my arms locked behind me.

"Mommy!" Neveah cried. Michael turned back to see Brian holding me tightly against his chest and grinning.

"Dam!" Raymone yelled as he started to get out of the car.

"Don't interfere or she dies!" Brian growled.

"Raymone no! Get Neveah out of here!" Michael yelled over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of Brian's. Raymone hesitated and then got back into the car and sped off.

"Poor little Lola...losing Will so you go make a new brat without me? Traiter!" he spat in my ear. Michael clenched his fists and I remained frozen.

"Watch what you say about my daughter," Michael growled.

"Silence," he tightened his grip and I winced, causing Mike to clench his fists even harder.

"You're pathetic," I growled between clenched teeth. "Can't move on and find someone new...you just had to come and try to ruin my life because yours sucks, am I right?"

"Shut up! You owe alot to me...you both do!" he growled. "You took my heart Lola...and you...the freak!" I growled and Michael stood his ground. "You took my family away from me...now I'm gonna make you pay."

"Really? How would you be doing that?" Michael taunted him.

Brian growled and slipped out a blade, putting it against my throat. Michael froze in his tracks and my heart started pounding. Adrenaline started pumping through my veins. "You're going to kill Neveah, the same way Will died. Lola is going to leave you like she left me...and then she's gonna die by my hand."

"I don't think so..." Michael stepped forward.

"No? Then I'll kill her right here!" he held the knife tighter to my throat until it nicked the skin and started to bleed.

Adrenaline shot through my arms and my eyes grew wide. "Oh, I don't think so," I yelled and reached my arms back away from his grip and around the back of his neck, rolling him up and over my shoulder and he crashed into the ground on his back. My knee was held over his throat and he stared at me in shock.

Seconds later, police came and arrested him. Tito walked with Michael next to me and helped me up. "You better take her to get that looked at Mike. I'll take care of this asshole."

I didn't bother to say anything, but once the adrenaline wore off, I felt a stinging sensation on my neck. I winced and reached up to grab it and Michael grabbed my hand before I could.

"Don't touch it until we get it clean. He got you pretty good when you flipped him. Good job, sweetheart," he kissed my head and I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked numbly as we got back into Michael's car and headed for the hospital.

"I'm guessing adrenaline, but I didn't know you had enough strength to throw someone as big as him," he complimented me and I smiled weakly.

"Uh, thanks. Where's Neveah?"

"Safe at home with Raymone and Jermaine. We will meet up with them after we get you looked at." Michael reached over the seat and took my hand. I looked out the window and let a tear slip. "Hey, don't let what he said get to you. We're a family now, Lola. Nothing is gonna take you and Neveah away from me."

"I hope not," I whispered. "Did you hear the way she screamed for me when he grabbed me? She sounded so...scared," I whimpered a little and Michael squeezed my hand.

"That's why we have people like Raymone around, to help protect our family. You got away from him too, so it's okay. We're okay. I'm just sorry I didn't think ahead and get more security," he mumbled.

"Don't blame yourself. There's no possible way you could've known to prevent it anyway. Besides, other than that crazy psycho invading our family day, I had alot of fun, and so did Neveah."

He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "I did too sweetheart, but next time we decide to go out together like that, remind me to get more security."

"You got it captian ego," I teased and he rolled his eyes as we headed to the hospital.

A few bandages and a short drive later, we were at home and bathing Neveah. She was so excited to see us when we walked in the door.

"Who was that scary man mommy?" she asked as I washed her hair. I paused for a moment and Mike leaned forward to rinse her hair for her.

"No one you will ever have to worry about again. Uncle Tito got rid of him for good," he winked at me and I smiled and looked away.

"Good," she grinned happily. She seemed satisfied with such a simple answer. I was jealous. I wish I could be that simple alot of the time, but then if I was, Michael would get away with alot more of his childish antics, like somehow throwing me into the tub after Neveah gets out, soaking my clothes in the process.

Neveah giggled like crazy and left with Janet to change into her pajamas. I growled at Mike as he stood over me. "You make bubbles look good," he grinned.

"Do I?" I mumbled and dragged him in with me. "Then we're two of a kind aren't we?"

Once again, we ended up covered in bubbles and laughing at ourselves in the mirror. Only this time we were fully clothed and mother snuck in and snapped a picture.

"Woo that will be a good Christmas card for Liz," she grinned and left.

"Ah hell," Michael grumbled. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this."


	30. dont leave me

_**Okay *sniff sniff* here we go with the final chapter. This one actually made me cry and it was very hard to write. I had a hard time letting this story go because I've spent so much time writing it and gaining so many friends out of this whole experience. Thank you all for the continued support. I love you all so much!**_

Two Hearts. One Dream Ch. 30

"Please hold still Mr. Russel. I need to get this piece of glass removed," I struggled to hold a patient down.

"I can't! It hurts so bad!" he winced. "Please stop! I can't take it!"

"You're gonna have to stop fighting me Mr. Russel. You could make the injury worse than it already is..." I tried to reason with him. I knew it was futile.

It had been a few years now and I moved on from my old boss, Conrad Murray, and now I work in the emergency department of the UCLA Medical Center in L.A. The patient I was currently working on was in a horrible car accident with his family. He had shards of glass embedded into his stomach and chest, along with a few fractures. He had a little bit of metal from the door frame of the vehicle. I hadn't gotten around to telling him the sad news that his wife was in critical condition and his 2 young children hadn't made it.

"Lola...have you gotten the rest of the metal out yet? We need to get him to X-ray him and make sure he isnt bleeding internally," my new boss, Doctor Verkin came in. He was head of the trauma unit here at UCLA.

"Almost..." I bit my lip as I pulled the last bit of metal from his side, wincing when I heard him scream. "Got it," I held it up and put the shard into a pan.

"Great job, Lola. Let's get this man to X-ray STAT," he ordered. As he was wheeled out, I followed them into the hall and put my hand over my heart. The doctor stopped and looked at me. "You did great today, Lola. Why don't you go ahead and get home early. I bet your family misses you," he smiled.

"Shouldn't I stick around to tell him...?" I looked towards the crowd of nurses and doctors wheeling Mr. Russel away.

"No, it's alright. I will handle the hard part. We will page you if we need you again tonight. If not, I'll see you bright and early Monday."

I nodded and clocked out and left. I got home and hung my coat on the nearby coat wrack and my beautiful 5 year old daughter came running down the hallway. Her jet black hair flying as she ran and her bright blue eyes sparkling as she giggled like crazy.

"I'm faster than you! You can't get me!" she giggled as she ran.

"I don't think so!" Michael's voice rang through the hallway. He slid into view and stopped in his tracks, which wasn't the best idea for him. He was in his socks and the hard wood floor was too slippery and he slid right past me. He almost lost his balance but of course, my husband had to be graceful enough to save himself. When he came to a stop, he grinned and clapped his hands together. "We need to ease up on the floor wax, I think."

"Yea...looks like it," I smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me lightly. "I see you have been busy. I thought you had a meeting with Raymone about the new tour."

"Yea, well..." he shrugged and Neveah poked her head around from behind his legs. "I got a little distracted."

"Hi mommy!" Neveah beamed and jumped into my arms. I hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I'm faster than daddy! Did you see?"

"I sure did little angel. You're getting super fast," I winked.

"Hmph...don't forget who taught her," Michael grumbled.

"Oh yes...master of speed," I teased and rubbed his head.

"I bet I can outrun you too mommy! Chase me!" Neveah giggled and started to run. Michael took her hand and shook his head.

"I think mommy is too tired right now sweet angel. Let's go get ready for bed, okay?"

"Aww but I'm not sleepy daddy," she whined. Michael bit his lip.

"Still a softy," Janet walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. "Tell you what, little one, I'll go with you and get you ready for bed. While we're in there, we'll have someone light up a big fire for us and we can drink some hot chocolate until we get sleepy."

"Okay," she grinned. "Whose gonna light the fire Auntie Janet?"

"Leave that to me," Joe's voice came from behind me and made me jump. "I'm the master at building fires."

I grinned and then yawned and Michael took notice. "Okay, well let's get to it then. Come on, love. I'll help you get ready for bed," he winked and I rolled my eyes and let him lead me to our room. "How was your day?"

"Alot harder than I thought it was gonna be..." I sighed. I peeled off my scrubs as I filled him in on my day. I wasn't allowed to go into too much detail so I left out names. "So he told me I could leave early. I just hope that man turns out okay."

"Yea, me too. I'd hate to lose my family..." he said quietly.

These were my days now. I worked days at the hospital and soon those days turned into nights. I'd come home late at night after everyone had already gone to bed. I slept in every morning and was greeted by Michael and Neveah when I got up. Michael took on his job as a father very well. Alot of times, he was the one that had her up and dressed and ready for school before I ever woke up. Normally, I'd get up in time for Neveah to leave for school. It was becoming difficult for me. I was only able to spend time with my family on the weekends.

I was able to spend time with my husband because he would always insist on staying up late until I got home. After getting into this routine, things started to change. Michael started sleeping in and Kai took over getting her up and ready for school.

One morning, thank the heavens I had a day off for once, I came into the kitchen to find Conrad Murray sitting in the living room with Michael, who looked very exhausted to me.

"Dr. Murray?" I walked up to him and shook his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Lola, call me Conrad..." he smiled and squeezed my hand. I studied his eyes for a minute and the second his hand touched mine, a cold chill ran down my spine. There was something about his eyes that were unfamiliar to me. They didn't look the same as they did when I worked for him.

"I hired him, Lola. He's gonna be staying with us, and we're gonna move temporarily. It's a house closer to UCLA. After my final tour, we're gonna move to a new house," Michael explained.

"Uh, we're leaving Neverland? When were you gonna tell me this?" I asked. Conrad looked between the two of us and excused himself from the room.

"Don't get angry with me, Lola. It's for the best..."

"For the best? Best for who, Mike?" I asked, trying not to sound too irritated.

"Look, I was just thinking about our family, okay? You don't have to bite my head off. I thought it would be nicer for you and more convenient if we lived closer to your workplace," he stood up and clenched his fists. "Sorry if I tried to do something good for us," he snorted and walked away.

I stood in shock, still staring at the place where Michael was sitting a second ago. What in the world has gotten into him? He was angry with me for the first time since I first met him. The way he looked physically was a little familiar to me. I had to think about it for a few minutes before I realized he looked like he did before when he went to the VMA's with Liz.

"Not again..." I whispered to myself.

"Everything okay, Lola?" Conrad walked in slowly. "Where's Mr. Jackson?"

"I don't know..." I mumbled. I turned and faced him and chewed on my lip for a minute. "Conrad...why did he hire you?"

Conrad hesitated for a minute. "He wanted me to go on tour with him just incase."

"Aren't you a cardiologist now?" I asked. He nodded. "Is there something wrong with his heart?"

"Lola, you as a nurse should know I can't give out Mr. Jackson's medical record..." he looked away.

"Fine by me, I have access to it anyway..." I started to walk away.

"He told me he had a heart condition from the medications he took after his burn injury so long ago. He hired me so I could help him deal with pain and help him sleep a little better, okay?" he spoke nervously like he was on a witness stand. He left shortly after that and I kept pondering over everything. Something wasn't right about him.

Eventually, I was able to explain to Neveah that we were moving. She was pretty upset about it at first. She really hated to leave Neverland. So did I. "Where is daddy anyway?" she asked.

"He's in the studio practicing for his final tour baby. He's very busy..." I said during lunch.

"I wanna see Auntie Janet and Uncle Jermaine. I wanna see everybody..." she said sadly. I nodded and thought for a minute.

"Yea, so do I. I wish I knew why we haven't heard from them in so long," I wondered out loud.

After a while, I heard some loud banging coming from Michael's room. I asked Kai to stay with Neveah and I went to investigate. When I walked in, I saw him throwing things around as if he were looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He whipped around and threw a plate towards me, narrowly missing my head and shattering on the wall beside me. "What the hell Michael?" I snapped.

"Sorry..." he whispered and whipped back around continuing his search. "Damn..." he growled. "Murray...where's my Xanax?" he yelled.

"Xanax?" I asked. "Mike...please don't tell me you're taking drugs again..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Lola. I'm in pain and I'm dealing with it. So please leave me alone. Murray!"

"He left...and you need to chill," I grumbled and shut the door behind me and walked towards him. "This has to stop Mike..." I whispered.

"Don't do this Lola."

"Do what? I only..."

"You only wanna help me...yea I know. I've heard it before. I already heard it all from my brothers and sisters. I don't wanna hear it from you too."

I paused. "We're just trying to..."

"I said don't!" he yelled.

"Michael...don't do that. Don't shut me out," I whispered.

"I only shut out people that can't handle me dealing with my own problems," he growled and threw the bedside table across the room.

"So that's what happened...isn't it? You shut out the rest of your family because they tried to help you. Whose next Mike? Are you gonna shut me out? Shut Neveah out?"

"..." Michael winced and kept his back to me. He reached under the covers and yanked them up, a bottle of Xanax falling to the floor. He grabbed them and ripped them open, popping a handfull into his mouth, still not turning to face me.

"My God, Mike...look at yourself. Is it the tour doing this to you?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"They're killing me, Lola. You have no idea. The pain is sometimes so unbareable that I just wanna sleep. Just to escape it for a short time. But then I can't sleep. I've tried so many medications to help me sleep, but the only thing that seems to work is..." he hesitated.

"What?" I asked. He bit his lip and slowly pushed a trash can close to me. I looked down and saw empty I.V. bags with the label _Popofol._ "Michael...this has to stop."

"It won't stop. Not until this tour is finished. Once it's over, the pain will stop and I won't need these anymore," he said with a shaky voice, reaching for his bottle again. I grabbed his arm and took the bottle from him.

"It stops now Michael."

"No," he jerked his arm away and looked at me with anger. A look I'd never seen before, and for once, I felt like I was afraid of him. "It stops when I say it stops," he growled and snatched the bottle from me.

"Damnit Mike don't you realize this shit can kill you? Is that what you want?"

"No, I want you to leave me alone and let me do things the way I wanna do it."

"So what, you're shutting me out like the rest of your family? What about Neveah? Are you gonna shut her out too? Are you willing to leave her without a father because you wont let anyone help you?"

"If that's what it takes..." he said. He paused for a minute and looked behind me. I whipped around to see Neveah standing in the doorway with tears pouring over her pale cheeks.

"Neveah..." I whispered and took a step toward her. She backed away and kept her eyes on her father.

"Daddy wants to leave me? Why? What did I do wrong? I don't want you to go!" she sobbed and ran into Michael's chest. Michael stared at the floor and didn't move. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong daddy. Please don't leave us. I love you!" she cried. Michael sat there still unmoving. Eventually, Neveah gave up and ran out of the room. My eyes darted back to him and he remained to stare at the floor in front of him.

"Now do you get it? You're not the only one hurting Michael. Now risking your own life has hurt your only daughter," I turned on my heels and put my hand on the door, letting tears fall from my eyes. "And here I thought you were gonna win father of the year. I guess I was wrong..." I growled and walked out, slamming the door behind me.

I leaned my back against the door and immediately wanted to go back inside and fall into his arms. Just to tell him I didn't mean anything I had said.

'You did what you had to do, Lola.' I mentally snorted. Voice of reason wins the award for having the worst timing.

'I hurt him...' I groaned mentally.

'You got his attention. Now you just have to stand by him and let him decide what to do.'

I shook my head and walked away from the door. I was so afraid for him, and for Neveah. I walked around to find her crying in the corner of her room, holding a little Michael Jackson action figure that Rebbie had bought for her a few years ago.

"Is daddy really gonna leave us?" she sniffed.

"No, we wont let him, okay? No matter what it takes, we wont leave his side," I kissed the top of her head and she nodded. No one heard from Michael for a couple of weeks after that.

He began rehearsals and stayed out late. I slept in Neveah's room with her after I came home late. Life went on as normally as we tried to make it. Of course, the biggest part of our lives was now missing. One morning, I had woken up early feeling a slight pain in my chest. We were now staying in a rental home closer to the hospital and I assumed Michael was either sleeping or at rehearsals.

I had breakfast with Kai and Neveah. I sent her off to school not too long after that and sat in the living room in silence. I watched the time and glanced at Kai. "Did Mike ever come down for breakfast?"

"No...and that's odd for him. Dr. Murray usually comes to get his breakfast for him. I hadn't seen either of them all morning."

I paced for a while and kept watching the clock. Once noon hit, I got fed up and headed for the stairs. Right as I got to the base of the steps, Conrad came running down the stairs.

"Someone please call an ambulance...Mr. Jackson isn't breathing!" he yelled and ran past me. My heart dropped and I raced upstairs as fast as I could. I slammed through almost every door until I found Michael laying across Conrad's bed.

"Michael? Michael you have to get up!" I shook him and got no response. My training kicked in and I pulled him off of the bed and began the steps of CPR. "Michael please wake up!" I yelled as I pumped his chest. I breathed for him and my tears were falling onto his face. "Come on!" I kept pumping and breathing for him. "Kai! Get an ambulance now!"

"Already in route Lola!" Kai called from downstairs.

"Michael please..." I began to cry but still continued to pump. "I didn't mean what I said! You're the best father in the world Mike! The best husband...best father...and best friend I've ever known. You can't leave me like this...you can't leave Neveah...please Michael...BREATHE!" I pumped and breathed for him again. "I love you..." I whispered before I gave it one last blow and then rested my head on his chest and let my tears soak his bare chest.

After a minute, I heard a gasp and my eyes shot up. His eyes fluttered open and he breathed heavily for a minute and then grabbed his arm, pulling out a needle I hadn't noticed until now. I put my hands on his face and he looked at me. "I love you too..." he whispered.

"Michael...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean what I said...I just..." I sobbed and he pulled me nearly on top of him, hugging me tightly.

"Sh...I know. Don't be sorry. I know why you said the things you did, and I'm thankful," he whispered and his eyes drooped. "Forgive me if I don't stay awake. I'm under alot of drugs right now," he winced as he said the word _drugs_.

I sat with him and kept him talking until help finally arrived. As they loaded him into the ambulance, I gathered some personal items of his and mine and left a number for Kai. As I headed for the door, I heard Conrad on his phone on the back porch.

"I know. I would have succeeded in this if she hadn't interfered. He would've been dead by now and I'd have access to his funds...I know man I know..." he spoke on his phone and my blood boiled. I took a step towards the back door.

"Mrs. Jackson, we're ready to go when you are," the paramedic called. I stopped in my tracks and walked back to the ambulance and rode with them to the hospital. Michael spent the next couple of weeks in the hospital and slowly got better. He slept for 4 whole days before he was finally able to talk to me.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Lola," he whispered.

"Why would I give up on you when you never gave up on me? Face it Peter...you're stuck with me forever," I teased and he smiled.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course you can," I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Can you help me get into rehab?" My eyes widened and he smiled, letting me know he was serious and I smiled back and nodded.

A couple of months later, Michael was alot better. He was able to sleep more on his own and he was preparing for his final tour. Neveah and I sat backstage and he brought us out during the final show. I expected him to cover Neveah's face, but he had told me there was no need because the new house he bought for us was a complete secret.

"Thank you all for so many years of love and support," Michael spoke to the crowd before his final song. "I'm saddened that I have to end my career so soon, but I now have a wonderful family to think about. Please don't be sad. This isn't the last you will hear of me, I promise. With that said, it's time for me to sing my final song and hang up my dancing shoes. This song was written during one of my worst times in my life. Dealing with too much pain and even shutting my own family out, but my wife and daughter never gave up on me. So I wrote this song for them," he turned and held his hand out to me and Neveah. He pulled Neveah to his side and she hugged his leg. I was pulled to his other side and he set us in two chairs on stage.

"Is it just me or is this a serious case of deja vu?" I whispered to him. He winked at me and we sat down.

"This song is for you. My two favorite girls in the whole world. I love you both so much..."

_Once all alone_

_I was lost in a world of strangers_

_No one to trust_

_On my own, I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared_

_It was cloudy before but now it's clear_

_You took away the fear_

_You brought me back to life_

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

_Now I wake up everyday_

_With this smile upon my face_

_No more tears, no more pain_

'_Cause you love me_

_You help me understand_

_That love is the answer to all that I am_

_And I'm a better man_

_You taught me by sharing your live_

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You're my life_

_You gave me strength_

_When I wasn't strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope is lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see_

_Love was always here waiting for me_

Neveah jumped up and hugged Michael and I did the same. Everyone cheered and threw flowers onto the stage. Michael kissed me and picked up Neveah, kissing her on the cheek and holding us close to him as we all bowed together as a family. The curtains started to fall and fireworks were set off close by, making us all jump. Michael looked up to the sky with glossy eyes and a huge smile.

A couple of years later, we were moved into a new house in Las Vegas, Nevada. A place I thought was similar to Neverland, but Michael chose to call it Wonderland. It was secluded and only a few people knew where it was. We brought Kai along with us as well.

Murray was investigated by Tito and his team and after Michael testified against him, he was found guilty of attempted murder of a legend and was sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parol.

"Lola...did you get the Propofol?" the doctor asked me, snapping me out of my story telling daydream.

"Got it," I held up the back and mentally flinched a little. This drug would forever haunt me as the drug that almost took away the most important person in my life.

So that's my story. Now, I'm the head nurse at the Progressive Hospital, married to the man once known as the King of Pop, who now owned an art gallery downtown, and we're expecting our second child in a few months. A beautiful baby boy in which Michael had recently decided to name Prince Michael.

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have decided later on sometime, I will write a sequel to this story. Until then, I'll continue writing my other story along with my buddy Rebecca, "Every Fan's Wish" so be safe everyone and never forget Michael is smiling down on us wherever we go. He lives in us and we carry on his legacy and keep it alive by doing things like this. Tributes, stories, music videos, or even simply singing his songs or attempting to dance like him makes him smile. Never stop making him smile. Don't stop till you get enough!**_

_**"It's all for love. L.O.V.E." - Michael Joseph Jackson**_

_**Rest in peace sweet angel. Much love always and we will all see you real soon. **_

_**PS - Get those super soakers ready...you will lose your winning streak once we get there!**_


	31. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I wanted to take the time to thank everyone personally for all the reviews and all the support throughout this story. I really wasn't expecting my story to get this much attention, but I'm glad I was able to make my fellow MJ - lovers smile...

**SmoothLadyCriminal - **Girl you are something else. You're story was the first one I read about Michael and I instantly knew I wanted to write my own. Of course my story was inspired by a dream I had, but I never thought to put it into an actual story until I read yours. Thank you so much for all the ideas and the kind words. Also thank you for writing _Every Fan's Wish _with me. Without you, I couldn't keep it going. Also thank you for making those videos for me, and the pictures as well. I couldn't get through the grieving process without you. Much love!

**JaHa - **Although I haven't heard from you lately, from the beginning you were very sweet and supportive and I thank you so much for that. It meant so much to me that you wanted to translate my story to share with others from your country. Spread the joy throughout the world. You've got the right idea that Michael himself would've wanted. That's what I believe, anyway. Thanks girl.

**MichaelJacksonLover95 - **Lauren, you are amazing girl. I fell in love with your stories and your overall personality, really. If I remember correctly, I fell in love with your story,_ I'll Save You_, right after I started writing my own. The amazing ideas you gave me helped me keep going and you're so awesome. I'm so glad I made a friend in you. Thanks girl ;) Love ya!

**ThrillerGirl5 - **You always made me smile with every review you wrote for me. I know you weren't the only one that noticed I used things in my story that happened for real in Michael's life, but you were the only one that wrote about it. Thank you so much for keeping me going strong.

**AnikaLovesMJ - **Absolutely in love with your story,_ I Want You Back_. Thanks for all the reviews and sweet words. I really appreciate everything you've said.

**LegaspiWeaver - **Thank you. You've kept up with me through my story and reminded me of all the funny parts I'd forgotten I added in there. Alot of times, I end up sad after writing a chapter, no matter what I wrote in it in the first place, but then you remind me of something funny and it makes me smile. Thanks for seeing all the good in my story, but not forgetting the bad. Your opinions meant alot.

**Michael Jackson Fanfiction - **You are absolutely phenominal. You're so precise in your stories and your words are simply heart warming. I can't go through _Fiftly Christmases Ago _without getting that warm tingly feeling you get from the most important things in your life. I can see it all as if it were television in my head, yet you still liked my story when it wasn't as punctual as yours. Thank you so much for your never-ending kindness.

**AmberDoodle87 - **What can I say? They need to turn your story into an actual movie, I swear. You are so incredibly awesome at writing, and don't ever think otherwise. _When Lost Will You Find Me? _is such an amazing story, I had to read it more than once. Thank you so much for being so supportive and of course for all the shout outs and allowing me to borrow one of your characters. Much love!

**Cynicalgirl - **You really made me laugh with your review. I was actually in a Murray-hating mood when I wrote that last chapter. I'm glad I'm not the only one. And yes, murder of a legend is the newest crime, I think. It would be in my world anyway. Thank you for pinpointing what you liked in my story. I didn't want to make Michael the saint that never messes up and I'm glad you liked that. Although Michael was amazing in everything he did, he was still human and humans make mistakes. You Are My Life is one of my favorite songs by him. I can't listen to it without crying now. Anyway...thanks so much girl.

**helpmehelpu101 - **Thank you for showing so much love and of course for the compliments :) I'm glad you like both of my stories so much. Michael's final day was one I don't wanna remember for sure, but then I think of now. Things could have been done to save him and it makes me wonder if that's just a lesson we should all learn from, you know? Anyway thank you for all the love.

As I said in my final chapter, I do plan to write a sequel. I have no idea what it will be about yet, or when I will begin writing it. I do need all the ideas I can get, so please, even if you think it's stupid, I can use just about any idea. I have absolutely none right now. For those of you reading my other story, _Every Fan's Wish_, please make sure you don't give me all the credit. **SmoothLadyCriminal **is writing her own character's POV (Melody) and I'm writing mine (Sky). So please show her some of that love too! ;)

One last thing before I go, Lola has her own myspace page now. I created it as a tribute to our hero, Michael Jackson. I'm bringing Lola to life on this page. For those of you who decide to add Lola, please PLEASE call her by Lola and nothing else. This myspace is the Lola's myspace page. The URL is .com/ivyraven03. I hope you all enjoyed my story and I hope you enjoy the site as well. Much love everyone and again, thanks for all the continued support.

Don't forget to send me all of your ideas for the sequel!! Love you all so much!


End file.
